


La Maison du Bonheur

by Pimpiericky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 120,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pimpiericky/pseuds/Pimpiericky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean accueille son frère et son petit ami Castiel dans la maison de leur enfance mais si la relation entre Sam et Castiel n'est pas aussi heureuse qu'elle semble l'être, Dean et Castiel, eux, deviennent d'excellents amis... Mais pour Dean, qui n'a jamais été amoureux, ne serait-ce pas une première? Alors tout se complique pour nos trois protagonistes... DESTIEL UA</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Si cette fanfiction commence par du Samstiel (j'avoue que rien que le nom me fait bizarre) c'était uniquement par rapport à l'intérêt dramatique que cette relation occasionnerait. Même si j'aime beaucoup Sam et Castiel en amis. Je suis une Destielmaniac à 100% et ceci en est une bien évidemment.

Dean Winchester sirotait une bière en profitant de son jour de repos et se disait qu'il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de son petit frère.

Celui-ci devait être très occupé avec ses derniers examens à passer avant d'être enfin diplômé. Il était tellement fier de lui, il y était arrivé malgré la mort de leurs parents, malgré leurs faibles moyens, malgré Jess… Dean soupira… Malgré la solitude… car oui, Sam avait dû se sentir très seul durant ses années de fac, ni Dean ni lui n'avaient les moyens et le temps de voyager souvent pour venir se rendre visite et cela pesait beaucoup à Dean et donc très certainement à Sam aussi. Ils avaient toujours eu la sensation de ne pouvoir compter que sur eux-mêmes. Même s'ils n'en parlaient jamais entre eux, après tout, Dean n'était pas très loquace lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'ouvrir, de parler de ses sentiments, même avec ce petit frère qu'il chérissait plus que tout au monde.

Il était temps de voir comment allait ce bon vieux Sammy.

Dean s'installa à son ordinateur et pianota sur son clavier son identifiant « Impala67 » et son mot de passe sur Facebook. C'était Sam qui l'avait convaincu de créer un profil afin qu'ils puissent garder contact plus facilement.

Il alla tout de suite sur la page de son frère et observa sa nouvelle photo de profil, Sam et un jeune homme aux yeux bleus, d'un bleu très profond… et il vit le nouveau statut de son frère : « en couple avec Castiel Novak »

On ne voyait pas beaucoup le jeune homme et quand Dean cliqua sur son nom, son profil était encore plus vide que le sien, c'était dire… Il savait que Castiel et Sam sortaient ensemble depuis environ six mois mais qu'avant ils avaient été longtemps amis. Mais il ne savait pas grand-chose de plus et apparemment leur relation avait pris un tournant officiel… En effet, ce fut seulement au bout de trois mois que Sam avait avoué sa relation avec Castiel à son frère du bout des lèvres et là il l'annonçait publiquement sur un réseau social où tout le monde le saurait…

Dean regarda ensuite ses messages.

Un de Jo qui lui demandait s'il comptait un jour remettre les pieds au Roadhouse pour passer les voir Ash et elle avant qu'ils ne soient devenus tellement vieux qu'ils ne pourraient plus se déplacer sans déambulateur…

C'était vrai que cela faisait presque trois mois qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans ce bar qui représentait toute sa jeunesse. Jo, sa quasi-sœur à la aussi grande gueule et foutu caractère que lui, devait lui en vouloir de les laisser de côté mais rien n'était plus pareil depuis qu'elle et Ash s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments et étaient devenus un couple.

L'amour, les couples fous l'un de l'autre, Dean n'était pas très à l'aise avec cela… Lui collectionnait plutôt les coups d'un soir et n'avait jamais été amoureux... Mais, parfois, même s'il était très heureux pour ses amis, il était mal à l'aise de voir ce que lui ne connaitrait certainement jamais car il avait trop peur de s'engager, d'aimer totalement quelqu'un. Une petite part de lui le voulait mais c'était une part infime enrobée par une envie de profiter de tous les plaisirs de la vie et de ne surtout pas souffrir. Il avait eu son lot de souffrances quand son père avait commencé à changer avec la maladie de sa mère, quand John et Mary, ses parents, avaient eu un accident de voiture causé par l'alcoolisme de John et qui avait entraîné leur mort alors qu'il avait 18 ans. Il avait dû abandonner tant de choses…

Et aujourd'hui, même son frère n'était plus aussi présent dans sa vie et cela lui faisait mal. Alors pourquoi s'attacher à quelqu'un ? Devenir dépendant de quelqu'un d'autre ? Au final ce ne serait inévitablement que de la souffrance, ça n'en valait pas la peine.

Un autre message sortit Dean de ses pensées.

C'était son Sammy :

« Hé Dean, ça va ? ça fait un bail mais avec les exams, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête, j'ai été très occupé ces temps-ci. Mais on va pouvoir se voir très bientôt. Je reviens début Août et si tu le souhaites toujours, je me réinstalle à la maison. Mais j'aimerais bien pouvoir revenir avec Castiel. Comme je suis pratiquement certain que tu l'as déjà remarqué, les choses deviennent plus sérieuses avec lui et j'aimerais qu'on essaie de vivre ensemble. Commencer par vivre dans la maison avec toi me semble un premier pas, pas de pression, ce ne sera pas que tous les deux puisque tu seras là… J'espère que tu seras OK et donne-moi de tes nouvelles de temps en temps Dean, tu travailles trop… ou tu sors trop dans les bars, ou peut-être les deux… Allez, à bientôt ! »

Dean sourit. Son frère le connaissait bien.

Il ne savait que penser de l'emménagement de son frère ici avec son copain. Le fait que Sam soit bisexuel ne le dérangeait pas, il en avait été un peu étonné au départ mais s'y était fait, il aimait son frère, peu importait avec qui il couchait ou qui il aimait. Mais, voir arriver quelqu'un, qui était un étranger pour lui, envahir son espace personnel, c'était beaucoup pour lui. Un étranger dans sa maison, maison qui représentait tellement. Ils y avaient été heureux petits, leur mère avait tant de projets… enfin..

Dean chassa ses pensées mélancoliques et se concentra sur la requête de son frère. Il comprit que Sam lui avait laissé le temps de digérer l'information en lui demandant cela sur facebook et non par téléphone, en direct. Après un moment de réflexion, Dean se dit qu'espace personnel ou pas, il était vraiment trop impatient de revoir son petit frère pour s'occuper de l'installation d'un étranger chez lui; après tout il sortait avec son frère et Sam le connaissait depuis pas mal de temps, cela lui suffisait à savoir qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Ce fut avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'il lui répondit qu'il les accueillerait lui et son copain sans souci.

Dean finit tranquillement sa bière, ne se doutant pas à quel point cette décision changerait radicalement sa vie…

à suivre....


	2. Chapitre 1 : La rencontre :

Dean était à la fois impatient et anxieux, Sam et son petit copain n'allaient plus tarder. Il n'avait plus eu beaucoup de nouvelles de son frère depuis le message envoyé presque un mois auparavant, seulement un très bref coup de fil lui annonçant qu'il avait eu son diplôme. Dean était extrêmement fier de lui et avait organisé une fête surprise en son honneur au Roadhouse en invitant tous leurs proches, que Sam n'avait pas revu depuis longtemps.

Il tournait en rond depuis une demi-heure quand il entendit sonner. Il s'approcha à vive allure de la porte et l'ouvrit sur un Sam chargé de sacs de sport. Il lui attrapa la majorité des sacs avant que Sam ne perde l'équilibre et les déposa à l'intérieur.

Heureux, Dean prit son frère qui faisait deux têtes de plus que lui dans ses bras.

-Ah Sammy, tu as encore grandi ou quoi ? Ta croissance ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ?

-Jaloux ? demanda Sam d'un air moqueur.

-Moi ? Dans tes rêves !

-Jerk !

-Bitch ! lui répondit Dean en riant.

Ils se sourirent, heureux de s'être retrouvés.

C'est à ce moment-là que Castiel rentra timidement avec deux sacs en bandoulière et un carton dans les mains. Dean s'approcha, lui prit le carton des mains et le posa par terre.

Il lui tendit la main avec un large sourire :

-Tu dois être Castiel, enchanté !

Castiel s'en saisit en lui souriant à son tour et leurs yeux se croisèrent.

Dean n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais il mit du temps avant de détourner ses yeux de ceux de Castiel, le regard de celui-ci semblait pénétrer les gens afin de lire au plus profond de leur âme.

C'est Sam qui finit par couper cette étrange connexion en s'exclamant :

-Ne t'inquiète pas Castiel, mon frère peut être un vrai emmerdeur mais il est quand même très sympa !

-Ah, ah, très drôle Sammy.

-C'est Sam, bougonna son petit frère avec une moue boudeuse.

-Bien sûr Sammy ! se moqua Dean.

Une lueur dans leurs yeux reflétait combien ils s'étaient manqués.

-Bien, je vais vous aider à vous installer. On monte tout ce bordel là-haut dans votre chambre et comme ça, après, Castiel pourra me parler de tous les trucs débiles que tu as dû faire depuis que tu es avec lui, commenta Dean en commençant à monter les escaliers, je suis sûr que tu as des anecdotes croustillantes sur ce grand dadais…

Castiel eut un rire sans joie et Sam semblait mal à l'aise.

Ils s'installaient dans la chambre qu'occupaient Sam et Dean quand ils étaient enfants avec « l'aide » de celui-ci qui n'arrêtait pas de faire des commentaires sur les affaires de Sam qu'il trouvait :

-Ben dis donc, si je n'avais pas su que tu étais bi, j'aurais eu des doutes, sortant un t-shirt rose fushia de sa valise.

-C'est un cadeau d'une copine de fac, je ne le mets jamais, le récupérant au passage.

-Oh arrête de mentir Sam, c'est ton t-shirt préféré, démentit Castiel.

Sam en resta bouche bée :

-Traître !

Et Dean s'esclaffa.

Castiel souriait. Il avait passé un moment à ne pouvoir s'empêcher d'observer Dean. Le frère de Sam avait tout du vrai « Macho Man » mais du genre adorable, il regardait Sam avec tellement d'amour malgré toutes les vacheries qu'il lui balançait. Il lui faisait un peu penser à Gabriel, son frère. Il lui manquait énormément.

-Je pense que je vais vous laisser passer un peu de temps ensemble tous les deux, lança alors Castiel.

-Mais non, hors de question, je veux apprendre à connaître le fameux Castiel qui a fait tourner la tête à mon frangin !

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon à discuter un moment après que Dean et Sam aient fait faire le tour du propriétaire à Castiel.

\- Ce soir on pourrait sortir, proposa Dean innocemment.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Dean, nous sommes épuisés, le voyage a été long, cela fait 2 jours qu'on se relaie au volant.

Sam semblait en effet avoir du mal à rester éveillé.

-Allez, chochotte, je croyais que les étudiants de fac passaient leur temps à boire et à faire la fête, tu dois avoir l'habitude de peu dormir.

-Clichés Dean, clichés.

-Allez, insista Dean en lui tapotant le bras.

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être que Castiel préfère qu'on se fasse une soirée tranquille.

-Non, non, je serais ravi d'aller boire un verre !

-Ok super, alors on y va ! s'enthousiasma Dean.

Dean sortit son Impala du garage et Castiel ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer :

-Quelle superbe voiture Dean !

-Ah, un homme de goût ! Bébé est la plus belle !

Castiel sourit en entendant la fierté dans la voix de Dean.

-Bien sûr que Castiel a bon goût, il n'y a qu'à voir avec qui il sort ! rajouta Sam.

Castiel se raidit un peu et perdit son sourire, ce qui n'échappa pas à Dean.

Ils se mirent en route pour le Roadhouse.

Lorsqu'ils se garèrent, Sam trouva le parking devant l'entrée extrêmement silencieux, à vrai dire il se demandait si c'était vraiment ouvert, il n'y avait pas de lumière… Mais Dean l'avait sommé d'avancer et d'ouvrir la porte au lieu de trembler comme une feuille pour un parking vide, après tout il n'y avait pas de cirque installé. Sam se demanda si Dean cesserait un jour de se moquer de sa phobie des clowns.

Il allait répliquer alors qu'il ouvrait la porte :

-Surpriiiise !

Et là, devant ses yeux, tous ses amis d'enfance étaient présents, même Amélia son amoureuse de quand il avait 6 ans ainsi qu'Ellen, Jo, Bobby, Ash, Rufus… Sam fut vraiment surpris mais très ému, il remercia chaudement Dean en le prenant dans ses bras alors qu'il lui demandait d'arrêter ces câlins de gonzesses.

Il avait vraiment un grand frère formidable, tête à claques mais formidable.

Sam présenta son petit ami à tout le monde, Castiel faisait l'objet de beaucoup de commentaires : « très mignon, garde-le Sam, il est canon, et intelligent en plus de ça… » On lui posait des tas de questions ainsi qu'à Sam puis il s'écarta légèrement, laissant Sam avec ses amis.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la fête battait son plein, Dean riait avec Jo au comptoir, Sam parlait avec Bobby et sa femme Ellen qui avaient grandement participé à les élever lui et son frère même avant la mort de leurs parents. Castiel entendait des bribes de leur conversation, d'où s'échappaient par moment des « crétins ! » bourrus mais affectueux, alors qu'il se mettait un peu à part.

Le bruit, la foule, cela n'avait jamais rendu Castiel très à l'aise… il était perdu dans ses pensées et n'entendit pas Dean approcher :

-Hé, tu n'es pas déjà saoul j'espère, pas de vomi dans mon bébé le prévint Dean en fronçant exagérément les sourcils.

-Non, rassure toi Dean je n'aime pas trop la foule c'est tout… mais tout le monde est adorable, c'est une belle petite famille que tu as là… désignant le coin où se tenaient Sam, Ellen, Bobby et Jo qui les avait rejoints.

-Oui tu as raison Cas… ils sont…

-Cas… s'étonna Castiel.

-Quoi ?

-Tu mas appelé Cas…

-Oui, je ne sais pas, ça… ça m'est venu comme ça, bégaya Dean. Ça te dérange ?

-Non, à vrai dire j'aime bien, le seul surnom qu'on m'a donné dans ma vie c'est Cassie…

Dean lui jeta un œil interloqué.

-Oui mon frère Gabriel, je l'adore mais parfois je voudrais l'enfermer dans un cercle de flammes sacré qu'il ne pourrait pas franchir.

-Je vois, c'est le grand frère casse burne je crois que je suis un beau spécimen moi aussi, devina Dean en riant à moitié.

-Tu es plus que cela Dean, le fixant comme au moment où ils s'étaient serrés la main. Sam ne m'a pas beaucoup parlé de toi, il faut dire que nous ne sommes pas de grands communicants lui et moi, ajouta Castiel le regard dans le vide, ça aiderait pourtant parfois, rajouta-il en souriant faiblement, mais j'ai vu l'admiration dans son regard quand il le faisait, tu es son héros Dean et à ce que je vois ce soir c'est justifié. Il marqua une pause. Il t'a manqué n'est-ce pas ?

-Chaque jour.

Dean avait l'impression que Castiel le comprenait, qu'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, en tous cas, certainement pas depuis quelques heures.

Ils se sourirent et Sam apparut :

\- Waouh je n'en reviens pas, il y a des gens que je n'avais plus revu depuis au moins 15 ans, tu es fou Dean !

-C'est ta façon de me dire que tu es content ?

-Oui idiot, j'adore.

-Je suis fier de toi Sam, tu es enfin vétérinaire, ton rêve depuis que tu ramenais tous ces « magnifiques » petits chats errants dans notre chambre.

-Tu as toujours eu peur des chats !

-Pas du tout ! se défendit Dean.

Dean avait mimé des guillemets ironiques en disant "magnifique" ce qui avait fait relever les sourcils de Castiel.

Sam lui expliqua l'emploi de ces guillemets en précisant à Dean :

-Castiel n'est pas toujours très au courant des habitudes humaines et c'est un vrai ET pour tout ce qui concerne la pop culture mon mec.

Castiel pencha sa tête sur le côté d'une manière qui fit rire gentiment Dean et annonça :

-Je ne comprends pas cette référence.

Sam lança à Dean son regard « qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? »

Jo et Ellen les rejoignirent.

-Alors, la suite, professionnellement, c'est quoi ?

Ellen ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire ressortir son côté mère poule mais elle considérait Dean et Sam un peu comme ses fils aussi.

-il faut que je trouve un cabinet qui prenne les jeunes diplômés spécialisés dans les chevaux.

-On est au Kansas ici, les ranchs avec des chevaux à soigner, ce n'est pas ce qui manque, le rassura Dean.

Il se tourna vers Castiel :

-Et toi Cas ?

-Cas ? s'étonna Sam.

-C'est plus court, se justifia Dean.

-C'est …bizarre.

-Moi ça me plait, certifia Castiel en haussant les épaules.

-Bref, mon frère, je crois, m'avait dit que tu passais un doctorat en biologie…

-Oui et en parallèle, j'ai fait du droit pour être juriste spécialisé en bio-éthique dans un labo de recherche médicale afin d'aider les chercheurs sur les questions d'éthique et des lois, il y a plusieurs labo sérieux dans le coin et…

-Charlie ! intervint Dean.

-Quoi ?

-Charlie, une de mes meilleures amies travaille comme informaticienne pour le labo Bio ethical.

-C'est un labo hyper bien réputé, il fait parti des premiers de ma liste !

\- Elle pourrait t'avoir un rendez-vous avec le RH, personne ne peut résister à Charlie.

Sam, lui, était resté focalisé sur toute autre chose :

-Depuis quand tu as des amies filles toi ?

-Depuis que je connais des lesbiennes, lui répondit Dean en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Castiel était ravi :

-Merci Dean, ça m'aiderait beaucoup.

-Mais c'est normal Cas, tu fais parti de cette famille maintenant.

Et il le pensait vraiment…

Après avoir passé une excellente soirée, promis à tous leurs proches de repasser bientôt les voir, ils rentrèrent tous les trois et montèrent se coucher directement, il était deux heures du matin et la journée avait été riche en émotions.

-Sam, pas ce soir ! bougonna Castiel.

-Tu pourrais juste dormir à mes côtés, ça a été une bonne journée, non ? C'était agréable d'être ensemble.

-Oui mais pas ce soir, je ne suis pas encore prêt, je suis désolé, je vais sur le fauteuil.

-Ok.

Sam avait un air triste.

-Ne fais pas cette tête, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu plus de temps, posant un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. Je suis là, ça compte non ?

Ce geste et cette parole rassurèrent un peu Sam.

-Oui, je sais que ça compte. Bonne nuit Castiel.

-Bonne nuit Sam.

à suivre.....


	3. All Out of Love

Chapitre 2 : All out of love :

Castiel descendait dans la cuisine prendre son petit déjeuner, il s'était réveillé tard et n'avait pas entendu Sam se lever. A vrai dire, il n'avait toujours pas quitté son fauteuil, il en avait marre mais pour l'instant il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à tout ça, surtout qu'aujourd'hui avait lieu son entretien avec Mr Crowley, responsable des ressources humaines chez Bio Ethical.

Dean avait appelé son amie Charlie dès le lendemain de leur arrivée et moins de dix jours après elle avait obtenu ce rendez-vous. Castiel ne savait comment la remercier.

Sam et Dean venaient visiblement de terminer de manger.

-Hé, Cas, on émerge enfin ? lui balança Dean en lui servant des pancakes.

-Mon entretien n'est qu'à 10h30, j'en ai profité. Merci Dean, attrapant son assiette.

Sam regarda sa montre.

-Je suis désolé mais je dois passer à trois cabinets vétérinaires ce matin Castiel mais je suis de tout cœur avec toi. Tu es le meilleur, lui assura-t-il en le serrant dans ses bras et lui embrassant la tempe, épate-le ce Crowley !

-Merci Sam.

Son petit ami était parfois si adorable…

-Bonne chance à toi aussi, j'espère qu'un des cabinets réalisera qu'il leur faut quelqu'un comme toi.

Pour toute réponse, Sam lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se diriger vers la porte.

-A plus Dean !

-A plus Sammy ! Ne te fais pas mordre par un cheval dès tes entretiens d'embauche, ce serait mal vu je pense! plaisanta Dean.

Sam lui jeta un regard noir.

-Ça n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois et j'avais 6 ans je te rappelle ! en claquant la porte.

-Tu aimes bien le taquiner ton petit frère, lança Castiel en dévorant son premier pancake.

-Qui aime bien châtie bien est mon leitmotiv !

Castiel appréciait le petit déjeuner qu'avait préparé Dean quand celui-ci lui demanda :

-Alors nerveux ?

-Non, pas vraiment, il a mon cv, mes références, je ferai de mon mieux pour répondre à ses questions et puis je ne peux rien faire d'autre que faire de mon mieux alors ça passe ou ça casse, je pense que s'il recherche des compétences, je suis l'homme qu'il lui faut.

\- Waouh ! Tu es vraiment différent de Sam, lui est flippé, il ne le dit pas mais ça se sent, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il fasse un bon effet aux vétérinaires qu'il rencontre. Il manque clairement d'assurance, tout le contraire de toi.

\- Professionnellement oui. Tout est une question d'état d'esprit, je ne suis pas certain que Sam sache ce qu'il veut, c'est difficile aussi. Il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il travaille directement pour un grand ranch ou une écurie mais il ne veut pas s'attacher à un seul endroit, va savoir pourquoi et là du coup, il faut qu'il trouve plusieurs employeurs et il sait que ça va être difficile. Puis même en y arrivant, il va toujours être par monts et par vaux, à soigner toutes les bêtes de la région mais bon, il y arrivera, il est très…tenace quand il veut quelque chose, assura Castiel.

-Je sais, on verra… Ouh là il faut que je parte, je vais être en retard !

-C'est toi le patron non ?

-Oui et justement, je dois montrer l'exemple. J'ai travaillé plus de quatre ans pour Rufus avant que je ne reprenne son entreprise et il n'y a pas un jour où il est arrivé après moi, pas un seul, même aujourd'hui quand il passe pour une visite de « courtoisie », je te jure c'est flippant !

Dean attrapa sa veste en cuir et se tourna vers Castiel :

-Alors, je ne te dis pas bonne chance petit génie, rien qu'avec ton cursus universitaire et ta belle gueule, il va t'embaucher ou alors, c'est que c'est un con !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Dean sortit en hâte de la maison.

Castiel aimait bien l'enthousiasme débordant de Dean, il était lui aussi très différent de Sam.

Castiel prit une douche et se prépara. Il s'approcha du miroir.

Ses cheveux noirs de jais étaient nés rebelles, il n'arrivait pas à les apprivoiser. En même temps, ils lui permettaient de ne pas avoir l'air trop sage et coincé. Il avait des cernes sous ses yeux bleus qui provenaient de ses trop courtes nuits sur ce fauteuil pas aussi confortable qu'il ne le paraissait. Ses lèvres étaient gercées et sèches, par moment, il avait du mal à se trouver séduisant, il ne voyait pas en quoi il avait une "belle gueule" comme avait dit Dean, il avait confiance en lui sur le plan professionnel mais pour le reste… surtout depuis… non, il n'allait pas penser à ça maintenant.

Il avait mis un costume noir qui le faisait paraître un peu trop maigre. Quand il voyait comment étaient bâtis Sam et Dean, il se disait qu'il manquait un peu de muscle.

Il noua sa cravate une, deux, trois fois mais elle restait toujours de travers, à le narguer. Il soupira, il n'arriverait donc jamais à faire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple ?

Il sortit et démarra sa voiture, enfin il pensait faire démarrer sa voiture mais celle-ci n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et apparemment, ce matin, elle ne voulait pas emmener Castiel. Il jura entre ses dents : pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Et là, la vieille Ford se mit à fumer. Castiel n'y connaissait rien en mécanique mais ça n'était pas bon signe.

Il se demandait quoi faire. Il ne pouvait décemment pas appeler Crowley pour reporter le rendez-vous et Charlie s'était donnée du mal pour lui.

Il ne pouvait pas appeler Sam, il avait des entretiens aussi et il avait loué une voiture car il avait deux bonnes heures de route à faire, il n'arriverait jamais à temps pour aider Castiel.

Celui-ci consulta internet sur son téléphone pour consulter les horaires de la ligne de bus et bien sûr le dernier bus était déjà parti depuis une demi-heure.

Il pensa à téléphoner à Dean mais il ne voulait pas le déranger sur un chantier. Puis il se dit que Dean pourrait peut-être lui envoyer un de ses amis pour lui rendre ce service et il l'appela, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Castiel aperçut l'Impala et se confondit en excuses quand Dean s'approcha de lui.

-Ça va Cas, avant que tu ne te mettes à genoux, pas de soucis, je n'étais pas sur un gros truc ce matin et je peux compter sur mes gars. Heureusement que ton rendez-vous n'est pas loin par contre. Voyons voir ta caisse, jeta Dean en regardant à l'intérieur du capot.

Au bout de 10 minutes il annonça à Cas :

-Je suis désolé vieux, elle est morte, elle n'a pas survécu aux deux-mille kilomètres que toi et Sam lui avaient fait faire.

-Non !

Castiel semblait vraiment désespéré.

-Oui, je sais ce n'est pas le bon jour mais tu sais ça te rendra peut-être service, cette bagnole est pourrie, une Ford, c'est pas une caisse ça mec.

Castiel eut un sourire triste et Dean comprit qu'il y avait autre chose derrière la réaction de Castiel.

-Ok, qu'est-ce qu'elle représente pour toi ?

Dean avait deviné…

-Tu vas trouver ça idiot mais c'est mon frère Gabriel qui me l'a donnée quand je suis parti de Chicago pour aller étudier en Californie, ce n'était pas la meilleure période de ma vie et il m'a offert un nouveau départ avec cette voiture, elle représente la liberté pour moi et le geste d'un frère aussi dérangé que généreux… confessa Castiel, ému.

-Je comprends, je comprends même très bien Cas. Tu vois, l'Impala, c'était la voiture de mon père quand il était jeune. Il l'avait rangée au garage, il ne prenait plus que la voiture de maman les dernières années.

Dean avait les yeux tristes … Cela faisait drôle à Castiel de voir ce type si fort et protecteur avoir l'air si vulnérable en parlant de sa voiture et de son père.

-Et quand… quand ils sont morts, j'ai eu envie de la refaire marcher car elle représentait l'image de mon père que j'ai toujours voulu garder, celle de celui qui nous emmenait Sam et moi quand on était tout petit faire des road trip. Alors non, ce que tu dis n'est pas ridicule. J'ai entièrement rénové cette voiture de mes mains quand je travaillais au garage de Bobby et je te propose quelque chose Cas, je te réparerai cette voiture pour te rendre ce morceau de ton frère, j'y suis arrivé avec bébé qui était dans un bien plus triste état, je peux y arriver avec ton vieux tas de boue, le taquina-t-il.

-Je ne peux pas te demander ça Dean, s'offusqua Castiel, c'est beaucoup trop, c'est du temps, c'est…

Dean le coupa :

-Tu ne me demandes rien c'est moi qui te le propose et puis, tu n'as pas le choix, argumenta-t 'il en le voyant sur le point de protester. Et si on y allait maintenant avant qu'on se raconte toute notre vie sans avoir ingurgité une seule goutte d'alcool, ce qui serait vraiment gênant pour moi et que tu rates ton premier entretien d'embauche ce qui serait aussi emmerdant pour toi.

-Ok, merci Dean.

Le sujet fut clos mais Castiel trouverait un moyen de le remercier. Dean était vraiment trop généreux avec lui.

Il le conduisit devant Bio ethical et ils sortirent de la voiture.

-Alors, Dean, tu en penses quoi ? Je fais bonne impression ?

Castiel s'inquiétait. Pas par rapport à ses compétences mais plutôt par rapport à son style, sa manière d'être habillé, si lui n'était pas du tout focalisé sur le physique, il savait que les apparences étaient très importantes pour la plupart des gens.

-Franchement ? Tu étais obligé de mettre ce vieux trench coat sérieux ? J'osais rien te dire Cas mais tu devrais le laisser dans la voiture.

-Non certainement pas, je le porte tous les jours depuis des années et j'ai la sensation qu'il me protège.

-Tu es bizarre parfois Cas tu le sais ? un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Enfin, dis-moi ta cravate aussi te protège ? Il y a une superstition qui dit qu'une cravate tordue protège du vent ? plaisanta Dean.

Castiel était géné.

-Je… je… ne sais pas faire le nœud.

Dean s'approcha et commença à refaire son nœud de cravate.

Castiel n'avait pas l'air très sûr de son apparence pourtant même s'il s'était moqué de son trenchcoat, Dean n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il était un type objectivement séduisant. Ses cheveux désordonnés lui donnaient un côté sexy, ses yeux étaient d'une teinte d'un bleu incroyable, il était élégamment mince ni trop ni pas assez musclé, il était vraiment charmant, aussi classe en jean baskets qu'en costume. Seule la gourmette gravée « à mon petit ange » et un pendentif qui ressemblait à un bonbon en argent qui y pendouillait faisaient un peu tâche.

Dean se demanda si c'était Sam qui lui avait offerte.

-Ça va Cas, tu es très bien. Sam a beaucoup de chance de s'être dégoté un gars honnête, sympa, super intelligent et en plus de ça beau mec et ce Crowley ne pourra pas penser autre chose de toi !

-Merci Dean, d'un pur hétéro ça me flatte.

-Tant mieux.

Il lui souriait quand ils furent interrompus par Charlie.

-Hum hum !

-Charlie ! Je ne t'avais pas vue ! la prenant dans ses bras.

-J'ai vu ça ! Et tu dois être Castiel, tu es absolument charmant ! en prenant à son tour Castiel dans ses bras qui ne savait pas s'il devait ou non répondre à son étreinte et le fit maladroitement.

Dean rougit se demandant si elle avait fait cette remarque ayant entendu ce qu'il avait dit à Castiel.

-Merci ! Et encore merci pour cet entretien Charlie, je vous dois un énorme service !

-Mais non, et dis-moi « tu », les amis de Dean sont mes amis.

-D'accord.

-Allez, Winchester, on y va, Crowley déteste les retards.

-A toute Cas, je reviens te chercher.

-Non Dean, tu en as assez fait je prendrai le bus, merci beaucoup.

-Comme tu veux, en prenant Charlie dans ses bras pour lui dire aurevoir.

Dean démarra et prit la route alors que Charlie et Castiel pénétraient dans le bâtiment.

-Tu verras Castiel, Crowley te fera penser à Dark Vador mais je ne pense pas qu'il fasse vraiment partie du côté obscur de la force, c'est une image qu'il se donne.

Castiel, pour une fois, avait compris la référence. Sam lui avait montré Star Wars un an auparavant car c'était leur film préféré à lui et son frère.

Puis Charlie se lança dans un babillage sur ce que ferait une certaine Hermione Granger en pareille situation. Cette Hermione avait l'air courageuse au vu de tout ce qu'elle avait affronté : un serpent géant, des mangemorts (comprenne qui pourra), des trolls et un truc dont on devait taire le nom. Au bout de 10 minutes, elle s'aperçut tout de même que Castiel ne suivait plus.

-Tu n'as jamais vu ou lu Harry Potter ? s'écria-t-elle

-Non.

-Il faut absolument que tu les voies, tout de suite !

Elle s'emballait.

-Charlie, calme-toi, tu te souviens, Crowley, l'entretien.

-Ah oui, excuse-moi, mais il faut absolument qu'on se fasse une soirée Harry Potter et avec Sam, je ne l'ai pas encore rencontré, je suis impatiente.

Elle était attendrissante.

-Oui Charlie, Sam sera ravi je pense. Je comprends pourquoi vous vous entendez bien avec Dean. Vous avez la même passion, le même enthousiasme, pour des choses différentes bien sûr mais c'est beau à voir.

-Merci. Charlie était sincèrement touchée. Je suis la petite sœur qu'il n'a jamais voulu avoir, rajouta-t-elle avec humour.

Castiel rit.

-Mais comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?

-Dean a dragué Gilda, ma petite copine de l'époque, un moment assez hilarant.

-Je n'en doute pas ! Il est aussi dragueur que ça ?

-Ouh là, tu n'as pas encore vu le plus grand Casanova du vingt et unième siècle à l'œuvre ?

-Non, il est plutôt calme en ce moment, même s'il est évident qu'il sait jouer de son charme.

Ils parlèrent ainsi quelques minutes, passant devant des tas de bureaux et de labos, puis Charlie dut s'éclipser :

-C'est presque l'heure, je vais retourner à mon poste de travail. A tout à l'heure !

-A tout à l'heure et encore merci Charlie.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna. Castiel l'avait trouvée géniale.

Il était 12h30 quand Castiel sortit quelque peu décontenancé du bureau de Crowley. Il se promenait dans les couloirs de l'entreprise qui était véritablement immense quand il entendit la voix de Charlie :

-Hé Castiel, alors ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'était… bizarre.

-Viens manger avec moi, tu me raconteras.

Ils étaient installés face-à-face à la cafétéria de Bio éthical.

-Il ne m'a posé que quelques questions en rapport avec la bio éthique et m'a demandé en quoi je pourrais être le juriste qu'il faut à bio éthical, jusque- là rien d'anormal puis à la fin de l'entretien sa dernière question a été qui je serais prêt à tuer pour le poste et je lui ai répondu en plaisantant « mon petit ami, mes frères et mon père » et il a pris des notes Charlie… et m'a fait un large sourire.

-Je pense que tu lui plais.

-Quoi ? légèrement épouvanté.

-Je veux dire…le fait que tu ne sois pas parti en courant, il aime qu'on le contrecarre.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment puis Charlie dut retourner travailler et Castiel prendre son bus. Il lui promit de la revoir bientôt avec Sam cette fois même s'il n'était pas pris pour le job.

Quatre jours plus tard, Dean rejoignit Sam, assis dans la salle à manger.

-Je vois que ça y est vous êtes à l'aise ici, tu as mis la photo de ton profil dans le salon.

-Ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, mais vous n'êtes pas le genre de couple à vous afficher en mode selfie au-dessus de votre lit ? ricana Dean.

-Non pas du tout, Castiel déteste ça, il n'aime pas qu'on le prenne en photo et celle-ci est une des rares qu'il aime.

-On ne le voit pas beaucoup dessus .

-Oui mais il sourit et c'est la première fois qu'on se faisait prendre en photo ensemble, après neuf mois d'amitié, il a enfin accepté, il était plus ouvert, plus heureux.

-Je l'ai eu ! Je l'ai eu ! les interrompit Castiel.

Crowley venait de l'appeler pour lui dire qu'il avait le poste et qu'il fallait qu'il vienne dès lundi matin signer son contrat pour vendre son âme au diable.

Sam l'embrassa et Dean lui tapa sur l'épaule :

\- Ce soir, on part fêter ça ! J'appelle Jo, Ash...

-Et Charlie, rajouta Castiel.

-Et Charlie, et on sort faire la fête !

Le soir, ils arrivèrent devant le «Banananana » pour s'apercevoir que ce soir c'était soirée karaoké.

-Sam, c'est la dernière fois que tu choisis le bar ! grommela Dean.

C'était un samedi soir et le bar était bondé, ils s'installèrent tous les six ensemble en rapprochant trois petites tables rondes. Les gens se succédaient au karaoké, manifestant plus ou moins de talent. Après une demi-heure au cours de laquelle Charlie fit enfin connaissance avec Sam, Castiel apprit que tous les cocktails avec des noms bizarres étaient alcoolisés et Dean charriait Jo et Ash sur leur tendance à s'être encroutés depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Puis Jo décida de lancer un jeu, le Buffalo.

Le but était simple, il suffisait de boire son verre pendant toute la soirée de sa mauvaise main. La droite pour les gauchers et la gauche pour les droitiers et quand le joueur se trompait en le prenant de la bonne main, celui qui s'en apercevait devait lui crier buffalo et le perdant boire cul sec. Mais si c'était celui qui avait crié buffalo qui s'était trompé c'était lui qui devait boire cul sec. Celui qui avait bu le plus de verres avait alors un gage, chanter une chanson au karaoké.

Bien sûr, après plus d'une heure de jeu, c'était devenu n'importe quoi et Dean et Castiel étaient à égalité. Dean détestait ce jeu car il avait le mauvais réflexe de prendre son verre avec sa main droite, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher et Cas avait tenu à goûter les fameux cocktails aux noms bizarres avant de commencer le jeu et était passablement éméché même si pour quelqu'un qui ne buvait presque jamais il était particulièrement résistant. Mais après avoir confondu sa droite et sa gauche et crier buffalo pour rien une bonne dizaine de fois, il était dans un sacré état.

Le verdict tomba et Jo s'écria :

\- Une chanson ! Une chanson !

Dean bougonnait qu'il n'irait jamais, hors de question, plutôt aller en enfer.

-Allez Dean, ce sont les règles !

-Tu sais où tu peux te les mettre Charlie tes règles ?

Elle lui tira la langue.

Mais ils n'avaient plus le choix.

-Allez Cas, finissons-en. Allons faire un vieux classique d'AC/DC et tu me suivras… si tu peux, rajouta Dean en voyant l'air complètement hagard que Castiel avait.

-Oh non Dean, ce n'est pas toi qui choisis la chanson, le contredit Sam avec un sourire sadique.

Dean aida Castiel à monter sur scène. Sam leur avait choisi « All out of love » d'Air Supply.

"I'm lying alone with my head on the phone, Thinking of you till it hurts  
I know you hurt too but what else can we do, Tormented and torn apart "

Castiel avait du mal à suivre le rythme et Dean chantait tout doucement.

-Dean on ne t'entend pas! criait son frère.

"I wish I could carry " je vais le tuer " your smile in my heart, For times when my life seems so low  
It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring, When today doesn't really know, doesn't really know"

Puis vint le refrain et Dean se lâcha, et il chantait faux, extrêmement faux. Tous les clients du bar étaient morts de rire.

"I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you, I know you were right, believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you, I can't be too late to say I was so wrong"

Castiel commençait à avoir l'air dans la tête et chanta plus fort, Dean se disait qu'il avait une voix rauque qui donnait des frissons ou alors c'était l'alcool, sûrement l'alcool même s'il n'avait pas assez bu pour être vraiment saoul.

Ils reprirent le refrain en chœur, s'amusant comme des fous, Castiel chancelant légèrement parfois.

Pendant ce temps, leurs amis les acclamaient et commentaient cette scène surréaliste:

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé Castiel capable de ça… déclara Sam abasourdi.

-Faut voir ce qu'il a ingurgité aussi, gloussa Ash.

Sam n'en revenait pas, son petit ami d'ordinaire si réservé avait bu plus de verres en deux heures qu'en deux ans et quelques qu'il le connaissait et probablement que toute sa vie. Et il était bourré, à se donner en spectacle avec son frère, encore plus ridicule mais qui semblait malgré tout avoir son petit succès.

\- Non mais tu le crois toi ça Jo? Dean se ridiculise totalement et tu as plus de la moitié des filles du bar qui ne lui diraient pas non, se plaignit Sam.

-Oui, et les autres c'est parce qu'elles sont gays, ajouta Charlie en faisant un clin d'œil à une jolie brune à l'autre bout du bar.

-C'est Dean, il est…sexy, ne put s'empêcher de répondre Jo.

-Hé!

-Mais toi je t'aime Ash !

Et les deux perdants s'en donnaient à cœur joie, faisant même des grands gestes avec leurs bras " Ooh, what are you thinking of"  
Au moment du dernier refrain, certains diraient le moment de la délivrance, au dernier « all out of love I am so lost without you » , Castiel sentit l'intensité du regard de Dean et il le fixa à son tour. C'était un moment intime, il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, tout à coup, alors qu'ils étaient sur scène, devant des dizaines d'inconnus et leurs amis, avec un bruit d'enfer, il se sentait seul avec Dean… Puis la musique s'arrêta, brisant l'instant et les applaudissements fusèrent. La plupart étaient moqueurs mais peu importait pour Castiel, il avait fait le truc le plus dingue de toute sa vie.

Ils descendirent de scène, Castiel toujours aidé par Dean et regagnèrent leur table.

-Plus jamais ça Sam, où es tu allé chercher une chanson pareille? Tu connais de ces trucs!

-Dean, tu fermais les yeux et connaissais les paroles par cœur.

Tous s'esclaffèrent et Dean devint rouge jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

-Mais …mais ..pas du tout…

-Ça ne m'étonnerait pas de trouver une vielle cassette d'Air Supply sous ton tas de AC/DC et tous tes groupes rock.

Et là, plus personne n'entendit Dean dire quoi que ce soit de la soirée….

Et le lendemain, il manquait trois cassettes dans la boîte à cassettes de l'Impala…

Rentrés au bercail, Sam prit les escaliers pour monter vers leur chambre avec Castiel sur ses épaules.

Il le fit descendre et Castiel se roula immédiatement sur le lit.

-Sam, je me couche avec toi ce soir. Je suis sûr que tu vas être ravi… avec un sourire qui se voulait sexy mais avec l'alcool, il ressemblait plus à une grimace.

-Castiel, non, j'en ai envie, tu sais, qu'on se retrouve comme avant mais pas comme ça, c'est dur de résister, tu es vraiment mignon quand tu as bu, mais tu m'en voudras demain.

Il l'embrassa sur la tempe et préféra prendre le fauteuil lui.

Castiel mit peu de temps à s'endormir.

Mais il se réveilla dans la nuit et s'aperçut qu'il était dans le lit. Il avait très mal au crâne et se remémora la soirée. Les cocktails, buffalo, la chanson, les yeux verts de Dean plongés dans les siens… la proposition qu'il avait faîte à Sam…Il sentait les effluves de l'alcool …Sam… il l'aperçut sur son fauteuil. Il se leva et s'approcha de lui. Il l'embrassa sur la tempe. C'était devenu leur geste, même avant, quand ils n'étaient qu'amis. Sam se réveilla. Castiel lui sourit.

-Merci de ne pas avoir profité de mon état.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier, je veux que les choses s'arrangent vraiment entre nous, tu sais.

-Oui, je sais.

Et Castiel l'embrassa tendrement.

-Viens …

A bientôt pour la suite…


	4. Une relation fissurée

Chapitre 3 : Une relation fissurée:

Sam était sur la route depuis plus d'une demi-heure pour se rendre à son deuxième entretien d'embauche de la matinée.

Il en avait marre… Depuis la mi-Août, il avait vu des dizaines de cabinets et avait fait quelques interventions mais personne ne le prenait à temps plein, il était frustré d'enchaîner tous ces entretiens sans rien décrocher de vraiment intéressant alors qu'il avait quand même fait sept ans d'études. A vingt-cinq ans déjà, combien de temps allait-il devoir encore attendre avant de trouver ce qui lui conviendrait.

Il fallait dire aussi qu'il ne se présentait pas toujours sous son meilleur jour, il était assez anxieux et quand ce n'était pas le cas, la colère prenait le dessus et cela ne donnait pas de lui la meilleure des images.

Mais il avait des raisons d'être en colère, et il devait avouer qu'il était assez frustré sexuellement et que cela jouait aussi sur son humeur.

Il avait cru que les choses s'arrangeraient pour Castiel et lui il y a dix jours lorsque après cette folle soirée karaoké son petit ami l'avait invité à le rejoindre dans le lit qui n'était pas encore vraiment le leur.

Ils avaient dormi l'un contre l'autre et Sam y avait vu un signe que Castiel était enfin prêt à laisser le passé derrière eux mais depuis, rien ne s'était passé, Sam avait tenté une approche un soir alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, déviant sa langue jusqu'au cou de Castiel mais il l'avait tout de suite senti se crisper et il lui avait demandé fermement d'arrêter. Tant qu'il l'embrassait ça allait mais il ne pouvait même pas aller un tout petit peu plus loin…

Tout le monde semblait les prendre pour un couple heureux, c'était l'image qu'ils donnaient, ils ne se disputaient jamais, étaient complices mais qu'en était-il vraiment ? Étaient-ils réellement redevenus un couple ? Castiel lui faisait-il vraiment confiance ?

Il n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions auxquelles le mur en face de lui, car c'était ainsi qu'il voyait parfois son petit ami, ne semblait pas vouloir répondre. Ce mur n'allait apparemment pas se briser ni même se fissurer, contrairement à leur relation…

Heureusement qu'il y avait Dean.

Sam était vraiment heureux d'avoir retrouvé son frère et il pensait sincèrement que c'était grâce à lui que lui et Castiel ne s'étaient pas encore disputés.

Ils passaient beaucoup de temps tous les trois : les dîners, les soirs devant la télévision, les petits déjeuners… d'ailleurs depuis un mois qu'ils étaient arrivés, Sam n'avait pas vu sortir une seule fois son frère seul pour aller draguer, c'était étrange le connaissant.

Peut-être parce qu'il voulait passer du temps avec lui. Il ne lui avait rien dit bien sûr, ça n'était vraiment pas son genre mais Dean paraissait vraiment heureux de l'avoir retrouvé et semblait apprécier ses petits moments à trois.

De plus, il s'entendait vraiment bien avec Castiel et Sam en était ravi même s'il n'était pas certain que les choses dureraient entre eux alors qu'il le souhaitait plus que tout au monde.

Il aurait peut-être dû parler à son frère de ses problèmes avec Castiel mais il n'aurait probablement pas été d'une grande aide. Dean et la notion de couple étaient de sérieux antonymes.

De toutes façons, il pouvait se débrouiller seul, il n'était plus un enfant, tout cela ne concernait que Castiel et lui. Puis, pour être tout à fait honnête avec lui-même il avait peur du jugement. Il s'en voulait encore de ce qui s'était passé mais il avait ensuite ouvert son cœur à Castiel. Mais lui refusait d'en faire de même et le problème entre eux résidait là. Il avait des choses sur le cœur, c'était certain, il ne lui avait pas tout dit même quand il avait eu des mots durs, il ne lui avait pas avoué ce qui lui posait le plus de problèmes. Sam pouvait tout entendre mais fallait-il seulement que Castiel lui parle ou en ait même envie.

Quelques heures plus tard, il rentrait à la maison avec de bonnes nouvelles : il était pris à l'essai pendant deux mois dans un petit cabinet appartenant à une vétérinaire se nommant Jodie Mills à cinquante kilomètres de chez lui. Ce serait dur car il irait soigner dans des fermes, des ranch, des écuries dans un rayon de deux-cent kilomètres et serait payé à l'intervention mais ça lui plaisait d'être libre, pas attaché à un endroit en particulier. Il avait toujours eu besoin de sa liberté et Jodie semblait très sympa, ils avaient tout de suite accroché. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un comme Sam qui n'hésiterait pas à se déplacer même en pleine nuit et qui connaissait vraiment les chevaux.

Il pénétra dans la cuisine, Castiel et Dean préparaient déjà à manger. Sam leur annonça la bonne nouvelle et Dean décida de les laisser fêter la nouvelle en amoureux le soir-même.

-Vous ne m'aurez pas dans vos pattes ce soir, faîtes-vous un petit dîner aux chandelles ou un de ces trucs bizarres et papouilleux que se font les couples, moi, je vais aller voir Jo et Ash.

Sam rit, exaspéré et se dit que c'était peut-être l'occasion de confronter Castiel.

Dean avait rendez-vous avec un expert comptable qui devait vérifier les comptes de sa société de maçonnerie en début d'après-midi et était ensuite libre. Il avait prévu de continuer les réparations de la voiture de Castiel.

En quelques jours, il avait pu bien avancer car il n'avait pas été sur les chantiers en cours afin de préparer les documents administratifs pour le contrôle. Mais il lui restait encore quelques petits réglages à faire et quelques pièces à acheter et changer, il se chargerait donc d'aller au garage de Bobby dans l'après-midi.

Sam, lui, n'avait qu'un accouchement de jument prévu non loin d'ici, il attendait qu'on l'appelle quand le travail aurait commencé.

Dean commença à s'occuper du carburateur de la Ford quand Sam le rejoignit avec une bière.

-Cool de nous laisser la maison ce soir.

-Pas de soucis, profitez-en bien mais aucune cochonnerie dans un endroit commun, c'est ma seule règle, en souriant grivoisement.

-Dean, tu es dégoûtant ! Et vu le nombre de fois où je t'ai trouvé avec des filles dans des situations compromettantes, je pense que tu es mal placé pour me dire un truc comme ça.

-Ce n'était jamais dans la maison, jamais une fille n'a passé le pas de cette porte, manquerait plus qu'elles sachent où j'habite… en buvant sa bière.

-Non, trouver son frère assis sur la cuvette des WC d'un bar avec une fille à califourchon sur lui quand on a quatorze ans n'est pas du tout traumatisant…

-C'est juste la nature Sam… avec un clin d'œil. Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, c'est cool pour ton job.

-Oui, enfin, je ne suis qu'à l'essai pour l'instant.

-Mais ça va le faire. Sinon, ça va toi ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Non, comme ça, tu as l'air un peu tendu.

-Non, tout va bien Dean, je suis bien ici avec toi et Castiel.

Dean semblait sceptique mais n'insista pas. Puis Sam fut appelé et l'aîné finit de s'occuper du carburateur.

Il passa ensuite chercher des pièces pour la voiture de Castiel au garage de Bobby avant de se rendre au Roadhouse voir Jo. Ash lui dit de monter à leur appartement, juste au-dessus du bar. Il prit les escaliers en colimaçon et tapa à la vieille porte en bois qui grinçait dès qu'on la bougeait un peu. Ash aurait dû réparer ça depuis le temps pensa Dean. Jo lui ouvrit, ravie de le voir.

-Ah ben ça y est tu ne voulais plus nous voir et maintenant tu ne peux plus te passer de nous !

-Je suis passé boire une bière.

-Je crois qu'il y a un truc qui s'appelle un bar juste en-dessous et il paraît qu'il y a plein de bières !

Dean sourit, Jo lui ressemblait énormément.

Ils sirotaient leur deuxième bière quand elle lui balança :

-Bon, tu vas te décider à te lancer ?

-Comment ça ?

-A me parler idiot, je vois que ça fait une demi-heure que tu cogites.

Dean était contrarié qu'elle puisse lire en lui comme cela mais en même temps, il était venu pour lui faire part de ses doutes.

-Je ne sais pas Jo, j'ai une drôle d'impression concernant Sam et Castiel.

-Comment ça ?

-C'est difficile à expliquer mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas entre eux. Tu les as vus ensemble toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Je ne sais pas moi, on a juste passé deux soirées avec eux dont une où Castiel était particulièrement bourré si tu te souviens bien. Qu'est-ce qui te dérange Dean?

-Je ne sais pas, je vois bien qu'ils sont proches, ils sont complices mais…

-Quoi, ils ne sont pas passionnés, c'est ça ? avec un petit sourire. On n'est pas tous des serial baiseurs tu sais.

\- Ah ah très drôle, en lui pinçant le bras. Non, il y a un problème entre eux, je le sens. Est-ce que c'est normal d'être comme ça après seulement sept mois en couple alors qu'on devrait être fous de joie de vivre ensemble ? Quand on décide de s'installer ça signifie quelque chose non ? Sam a beau me dire que tout va bien il est tendu et…

-C'est bizarre, ça me rappelle quelqu'un…

-Et Cas, lui, par moments, il est tendre avec Sam, il a l'air bien et à certaines remarques, à certains gestes, il se crispe, ignorant la remarque de Jo.

-Même si tu avais raison, imaginons qu'ils ne restent pas ensemble, si c'est mieux pour eux, il n'y a pas de problème, laisse-les gérer ça, vaut mieux que tu t'en mêles pas.

-Mais si Jo, Sam l'aime c'est évident, ça le fera souffrir et il saura qu'il ne retrouvera jamais un mec aussi génial. Il a déjà perdu Jess, je ne sais pas s'il supporterait une rupture avec quelqu'un comme Castiel.

-Tu as l'air de beaucoup apprécier Castiel, remarqua Jo.

-Euh, oui, on est devenu ami, c'est vraiment une personne rare Jo, tu sais.

Elle eut un léger rire.

-Allez, tu ne vas pas le perdre ton nouvel ami, t'inquiètes, ça doit être un passage à vide, ça arrive à tous les couples !

-Ce soir, je les ai laissés seuls, j'espère que ça va les aider.

Ash rentra deux heures plus tard, les trouvant morts de rire. Il se joignit à leurs délires puis Dean commanda des pizzas qu'ils mangèrent en se remémorant l'époque où Ash était fou de Jo et où elle ne comprenait rien.

-Tu te rappelles la foi où tu as renversé la bière qu'elle venait de prendre et que tu lui as dit je t'en paye une autre pour enfin passer un moment seul avec elle? Tu avais calculé ce plan depuis des jours, tu avais enfin pris ton courage à deux mains, et elle, elle est partie la boire avec sa pote Kylie!

Dean ne parvenait plus à retrouver son calme tellement il se pliait en deux de rire au souvenir de son air penaud quand Jo s'était installée trois banquettes plus loin.

Ash soupira :

-Oui, j'étais fou d'elle et pour elle, j'étais invisible.

-Mais ça a bien changé depuis non ? lui demanda Jo en s'approchant pour l'embrasser.

Dean les trouvait beaux, tellement heureux ensemble.

Ils rigolèrent encore un moment puis Dean prit congé.

Il n'était pas très tard lorsque Dean ouvrit la porte de la maison et posa son manteau à l'entrée.

Apparemment, Castiel et Sam avaient fini de dîner et étaient montés dans leur pièce. Le silence régnait et tout était éteint. Dean montait les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre quand il entendit des éclats de voix provenant de la leur. Il hésita un instant puis s'approcha, ne pouvant entendre de là ce qu'ils se criaient, la maison étant très bien isolée.

-Ça fait trois mois! Merde Castiel trois mois!

-Je sais mais j'ai encore besoin de temps, il n'y a pas de date limite à se sentir prêt à ce que je sache et puis, on a progressé déjà, on dort ensemble.

-Oui mais ça ne fait pas de nous un vrai couple ça, surtout si tu fuis dès que je m'approche.

-Bien sûr, le sexe est tellement important pour toi !

-Pas plus que pour quelqu'un d'autre Castiel, pas plus que pour toi, je ne suis pas un obsédé mais ça me fait juste peur que tu te refuses à moi comme ça. Es-tu toujours attiré par moi au moins ?

-Bien sûr, tu me plais, ce n'est pas le problème et tu le sais.

-Ce que je sais c'est que tu as pris une décision il y a deux mois et que tu as accepté ce nouveau départ, tu as accepté de vivre ici avec moi, tu l'as accepté Castiel.

-Je sais, en soupirant.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de vraiment aller de l'avant ? J'ai l'impression que tu me fuis, il est là le problème, il faut que tu réfléchisses à ce que tu veux vraiment Castiel. Et que tu me parles, que tu me dises ce qu'il y a.

-Sam… alors que celui-ci s'éloignait.

-C'est moi qui dors sur le fauteuil ce soir.

-Sam…

-Il vaut mieux qu'on en reste là pour ce soir. Si tu te décides à me parler, tu sais où me trouver.

Dean se sentait mal, il jouait les espions et c'était vraiment limite surtout vu le sujet de dispute qu'ils avaient. Il s'éloigna rapidement, en silence. Il avait donc vu juste, il y avait vraiment un problème entre eux et de taille. Trois mois sans sexe, Dean avait du mal à l'imaginer. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé depuis sa première fois à quatorze ans. Alors quand tu es en couple avec quelqu'un… Il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu arriver, surtout que Sam avait parlé d'un nouveau départ… Il faudrait qu'il parle avec son frère pour voir s'il voulait se confier à lui, il l'avait senti vraiment peiné ce soir. Il se promit d'en parler avec lui le plus rapidement possible.

C'était un petit chapitre où je voulais qu'on ait un peu le ressenti de Sam, le prochain sera plus conséquent.

Merci encore à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire.


	5. Révélations:

**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira car comme promis, il est riche en révélations, d'où son titre.  
**

**Pimpiericky.**

**Chapitre 4 : Révélations:**

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Dean avait entendu Sam et Castiel se disputer. Il voulait en parler à son frère mais ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas décemment lui avouer qu'il avait écouté à leur porte. Puis Sam n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de se confier à lui à propos de ses problèmes avec Castiel.

Aucun des deux n'avait laissé paraître quoi que ce soit de leur dispute devant Dean même si celui-ci doutait que ça se soit arrangé. Leur problème sexuel cachait probablement quelque chose de plus profond.

On était dimanche et Dean aurait voulu passer la journée avec son frère mais celui-ci était d'astreinte dans une petite ville à quatre-vingt kilomètres de chez eux et il devait donc rester là-bas toute la journée.

Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il avait pris cette astreinte pour passer du temps loin de Castiel.

Ne pouvant rester avec Sam, Dean décida de s'occuper de la Ford.

Il n'avait plus que deux pièces à changer et lorsqu'il termina en début d'après-midi, la voiture était enfin prête à rouler.

Il tapa à la porte de la chambre de Castiel pour lui annoncer la nouvelle :

-Hé, Cas, ta caisse est comme neuve ! Enfin, sauf qu'elle est vieille et moche mais elle roule.

Castiel se retourna vers Dean en souriant sauf qu'il avait les yeux brillants. Dean se demandait s'il ne venait pas de pleurer. Cela lui fit mal au cœur.

-Génial Dean, je ne sais comment te remercier, ça compte beaucoup pour moi.

-Je sais. Et tu peux d'ores et déjà me remercier…

-Ah oui et comment ?

-En acceptant de venir faire un tour avec moi cet après-midi, on essaiera ta « voiture ».

-Je comprends les guillemets ironiques maintenant Dean, tu sais ?

-Oups, ça me désole que tu ne sois plus si innocent et naïf… en plaisantant.

-Je serais ravi Dean.

-De redevenir un boy-scout ?

-De passer cette après-midi avec toi, idiot ! s'exclama Castiel en levant les yeux au ciel et le rejoignant.

Dean s'était senti mal pour lui quand il l'avait vu si triste et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui proposer cette sortie.

Ils roulèrent tranquillement. C'était Dean qui conduisait, connaissant bien les environs.

Ils écoutèrent dans un silence naturel Led Zeppelin. Puis Dean s'arrêta vers un lac. Ils descendirent et Castiel sortit deux bières du coffre.

Ils s'installèrent au bord du lac, à discuter tranquillement.

Dean lui expliqua que cet endroit était l'endroit fétiche de son père.

-Il nous y emmenait Sammy et moi quand on partait en voiture, il s'arrêtait toujours ici. C'est là que je viens quand j'ai besoin de réfléchir, de prendre des décisions importantes, c'est un peu mon sanctuaire.

-Je suis touché d'avoir le droit de venir dans ton sanctuaire, Dean.

-Tu peux l'être, c'est un sacré privilège, rétorqua celui-ci sur un ton solennel.

-Je me sens honoré majesté Dean ! essaya de plaisanter Castiel mais Dean voyait bien qu'il n'était pas tout à fait comme d'habitude.

-Tu sais Cas, on ne se connait que depuis un peu plus d'un mois mais tu es le copain de mon frère et je te l'ai dit tu fais partie de la famille et si tu veux parler, tu peux te confier à moi.

-Je sais Dean mais il y a des choses qui sont difficiles à dire et encore plus au frère de son petit ami. Même si je te fais confiance, ajouta Castiel en fixant Dean du regard de longues secondes.

Celui-ci eut aussi du mal à le quitter des yeux, profondément touché par sa remarque.

-Et ça t'aiderait de savoir que je sais déjà quelque chose ?

-Sam t'a parlé ? surpris.

-Non, je…je vous ai surpris en pleine dispute mercredi soir et j'ai entendu des bribes.

-Des bribes…

-Oui, j'ai surtout entendu que vous n'avez pas eu de relations sexuelles depuis trois mois, avoua Dean nerveusement.

-Ah ça…si tu veux tout savoir Dean, c'est de ma faute.

-Arrête Cas, tu as très certainement tes raisons, je ne juge pas, je me demande juste ce qui vous est arrivé pour que vous en soyez arrivés là et que tu sois bloqué comme ça.

Castiel se sentait mal.

-Je suis désolé je n'aurais jamais dû aborder ce sujet mais Sam ne dit rien et toi tu semblais si malheureux aujourd'hui mais je n'aurais jamais du te dire ça.

-Non Dean, c'est bon, ça va. C'est juste que je ne sais pas si je dois t'en parler par rapport à Sam, je ne sais pas s'il apprécierait. Mais j'en ai envie, je dirai même que j'en ai besoin.

-Tu fais comme tu le sens Cas, ne te force en rien mais je suis là si tu en as besoin.

Alors Castiel, qui se sentait en confiance et ne savait plus comment gérer sa relation avec Sam qui s'effilochait, lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé trois mois auparavant.

_**Juin 2014 :** _

_Castiel étudiait ses cours dans sa chambre d'étudiant comme tous les jours, toutes les nuits et toutes les heures depuis deux semaines. Il était bosseur habituellement mais là, cela dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu faire auparavant._

_Sam, Meg et Bella passèrent le voir._

_-Allez, Castiel, viens avec nous, on va s'amuser, ça te détendra un peu._

_-Oui Clarence, viens nous laisser te débaucher !_

_Meg était vraiment étrange, elle l'appelait Clarence et il n'avait absolument aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle elle faisait cela et elle était très trash et très cash mais il l'adorait car elle était beaucoup plus sensible que ce qu'elle en avait l'air au premier abord et elle était toujours honnête._

_-Désolé mais je m'amuserai une fois ma thèse validée, là il faut que je bosse._

_Sam insista :_

_-Castiel, s'il-te-plait, viens ou alors on se fait une soirée tous les deux, juste, restons ensemble ce soir._

_Sam avait un ton presque suppliant mais Castiel était très concentré sur sa thèse, après tout il était enfin arrivé au bout, il n'allait certainement pas lâcher à la dernière ligne droite._

_-Désolé Sam, je ne peux vraiment pas me le permettre mais je te jure qu'on rattrapera le temps perdu après._

_-Le temps perdu ne se rattrape jamais, leur balança Meg._

_-Meg ! en chœur._

_-Amuse-toi bien Sam._

_-T'inquiètes, il est entre de bonnes mains ! lui lança Meg en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

_-Tu parles ! Mais j'ai confiance en Sam._

_Sam n'insista plus mais eut l'air triste. Castiel retourna à son ordinateur après avoir embrassé son petit-ami et les trois étudiants sortirent._

_Sam regarda une dernière fois Castiel qui avait le dos tourné, mélancolique. Castiel l'ignorait mais c'était l'anniversaire de la mort de Jessica. Sam ne lui avait rien dit. Il n'en parlait jamais et personne n'y faisait allusion; après tout cela faisait déjà quatre ans. Seul son frère Dean lui envoyait tous les ans un message en l'honneur de sa défunte petite-amie et cette année, il lui avait conseillé de se faire une petite soirée avec le fameux Castiel. Mais c'était râpé pour ce soir._

_Il s'était donc rendu à cette fête avec Meg et Bella qui l'avaient rapidement abandonné pour rejoindre deux beaux étudiants de six_ _ième_ _année qui n'avaient pas le regard dans leurs poches._

_Sam commença à boire, pas mal boire, il voulait se sentir mieux, il voulait oublier, oublier Jess, son amour disparu trop tôt, oublier que son petit ami n'était pas là ce soir alors qu'il avait besoin de lui. Puis c'est là qu'il la vit : une jolie blonde, avec de faux airs de Jess, de sa Jess, une blonde qui s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa, il se laissa faire, il avait envie qu'on s'occupe de lui ce soir. Et il coucha avec elle dans une des chambres de la villa où avait lieu la fête._

_Quand il émergea de son sommeil alcoolisé, il regarda la jolie blonde à côté de lui. Il put voir qu'il avait quand même utilisé un préservatif, heureusement que c'était un réflexe chez lui, lui et Castiel en utilisaient depuis cinq mois qu'ils étaient ensemble… Castiel, oh non, Castiel… qu'avait-il fait ?_

_Il réveilla la fille, qui s'appelait Rita, et la reconduisit chez elle._

_-Tu sais Sam, ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, c'était fun, et t'inquiètes, je ne le dirai à personne, je peux comprendre qu'on ait envie d'un extra dans son couple parfois et puis, je vous ai déjà vus sur le campus toi et ton mec et il est... bizarre._

_-Ne parle pas de Castiel comme ça ok ?_

_-Pas de souci. Prends pas la mouche. N'en fais pas toute une histoire, tu me plaisais, je te plaisais, ne te flagelle pas trop._

_Elle sortit de la voiture et Sam se sentit encore plus mal._

_Elle insinuait quoi, de ne rien dire à Castiel ?_

_Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il devait lui dire la vérité. Mais celui-ci ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner pas après ce que lui avait fait son ex, Raphaël._

_Il conduisit jusqu' à sa chambre étudiante, il ne pouvait pas aller voir Castiel dans cet état de toutes façons. Il verrait bien le lendemain..._

_Lendemain qui arriva bien vite, Castiel débarquant dans sa chambre avec des viennoiseries. Il avait la clé et avait ouvert la porte._

_-Hé salut toi ! le réveilla-t-il en lui embrassant la tempe._

_-Salut Castiel, un peu endormi._

_Castiel l'embrassa._

_-Je suis désolé pour hier soir tu sais mais je dois vraiment tout faire pour réussir, c'est important pour moi._

_-Je sais._

_Sam était gêné._

_-Je viens un petit moment avant de retourner bosser._

_-Castiel…_

_-Houlà tu es dans un sacré état, Meg et Bella t'ont saoulé ou quoi, elles vont m'entendre…._

_-Castiel !_

_Là il comprit_ _à son air grave_ _que Sam voulait lui dire quelque chose de difficile._

_-Il faut qu'on parle, le regard triste._

_-Ah, ce n'est jamais bon signe quand on dit ça, avec les yeux dans le vague._

_Il n'y avait pas trente-six façons de le dire et Sam avait décidé d'être franc :_

_-Je t'ai trompé Castiel, j'ai couché avec quelqu'un d'autre hier soir._

_Castiel se leva aussitôt du lit._

_-Qu'est-ce … qu'est- ce que tu as fait ?_

_-Je suis désolé Castiel, j'avais bu… en se levant et s'approchant de lui._

_-Oh non, ne me sors pas la sempiternelle rengaine du « j'avais bu, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais », tu vas pas me dire aussi qu'avec l'alcool t'as confondu ce mec avec moi ! les yeux plein de colère._

_-C'était pas un mec, c'était une femme, en baissant les yeux._

_-C'était…ah c'était une femme ! De mieux en mieux, je ne savais pas qu'être bisexuel signifiait qu'on pouvait avoir une aventure avec une femme lorsqu'on est avec un mec. Tu t'emmerdes tellement au lit avec moi que tu as eu besoin d'aller revoir de l'autre côté si c'était mieux._

_-C'est pas ça, Castiel…_

_-Alors c'est quoi ? s'écria Castiel. Vous avez bien baisé au moins, tu as pris ton pied, ça valait le coup ? hurla-t-il.  
_

_\- Arrête…_

_Sam n'avait jamais entendu Castiel parler comme ça._

_-Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, jamais ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça après ce que je t'ai raconté, après ce que Raphaël m'avait fait._

_-Je sais Castiel mais ça n'a rien à voir, je t'aim…_

_Castiel le coupa._

_-Non, non, tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça pour la première fois après ce que tu viens de faire, pas après t'être tapé quelqu'un d'autre._

_-Je suis désolé._

_-Pas autant que moi. Je te rendrai tes affaires plus tard, pour l'instant, il faut que je me consacre à ma thèse. Il manquerait plus que tu gâches aussi ça.  
_

_-Castiel s'il te plait, lui attrapant le bras._

_Il lui jeta un regard si dur et froid qu'il le relâcha._

_Sam était désespéré, il avait fait une erreur qui lui coutait cher._

_Castiel était en colère et perdu, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il venait de mettre fin à sa relation avec Sam, la seule personne proche de lui ici, avec Gabriel, la seule personne vraiment proche de lui tout court._

_Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, il fallait qu'il finisse sa thèse et dans trois jours, il pourrait passer à autre chose._

_Il travailla d'arrache-pied pour oublier tout ça et terminer l'année en beauté._

_Sam avait de essayé de l'appeler plusieurs fois et envoyé des « vraiment désolé Castiel » mais il lui avait demandé d'au moins respecter son travail vu qu'il ne le respectait pas lui et il ne reçut plus rien._

_Sam lui manquait, il était celui qui l'avait aidé à s'ouvrir aux autres et il avait l'impression, non la certitude, de s'être renfermé depuis leur rupture._

_Puis vint le jour où Castiel eut enfin pris le temps de trier les affaires de Sam. Il décida d'aller voir Meg pour qu'elle les lui rende._

_-Oh, Clarence, on ne t'a pas beaucoup vu ces temps -ci et Sam est désespéré._

_-Ne me parle pas de lui s'il te plait…_

_-Comme tu veux mais je ne peux pas t'empêcher de le voir._

_-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu ra..._

_Et là, derrière elle se tenait Sam._

_-Bonjour Castiel._

_-Bonjour._

_-J'aimerais te parler._

_-Oui, mais comme tu peux le voir je donnais tes affaires à Meg pour qu'elle te les rende donc je ne tenais pas spécialement à te voir._

_Il commença à retourner sur ses pas._

_-Ce soir-là, ça faisait quatre ans que Jess était morte._

_Castiel se retourna, Sam ne parlait jamais de Jessica, son ancienne petite amie décédée. Et quand il vit la détresse dans les yeux de Sam, il décida de le laisser lui parler._

_Ils allèrent boire un café en s'installant à une table écartée du reste de la foule._

_-Je ne savais pas que c'était l'anniversaire de la mort de Jess, Sam._

_-Je sais et ça aussi c'est ma faute. Ce soir-là, je ne voulais pas être seul tu comprends._

_-Oui, j'imagine que ce doit être une dure période._

_-Oui mais surtout... Sam hésita puis devant l'air radouci de Castiel se décida à se confier. J'ai fait quelque chose il y a trois ans, je suis monté en haut du toit de la fac, je me sentais seul au monde et j'étais prêt à sauter…_

_Castiel le regardait, surpris par ce qu'il entendait._

… _quand j'ai eu un texto de Dean, mon grand frère me parlant de Jess et de moi et de combien il était fier de moi et pour mon frère c'est l'équivalent d'une déclaration d'amour, tu sais. J'ai compris qu'il avait besoin de moi et que je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça. Il a déjà perdu maman et papa… Il m'a sauvé la vie ce jour-là et ne le sait même pas._

_Castiel était très ému, Sam aurait pu mourir ce jour- là si son frère n'avait pas été là. Sam s'ouvrait enfin, c'était touchant._

_-Tout ça pour dire que depuis je ne reste plus seul ce jour-là et Dean m'a envoyé un message comme chaque année et celui-ci était spécial : il me demandait de rester avec toi._

_-Pourquoi tu as fait ça Sam ?_

_-Parce que je pensais à elle, que je voulais partager ça avec toi mais que je n'arrivais pas à te le dire alors ça a été plus facile de boire et de passer la nuit avec une inconnue et je le regrette, si tu savais comme je le regrette parce qu'après Jess, je n'ai plus eu envie d'être en couple tu vois, j'ai mis du temps à reprendre ma vie sexuelle en main et même après je ne voulais plus de relation je m'étais toujours dit que je ferai ma vie avec une femme, que les hommes, c' était plus pour le sexe que pour un foyer et je t'ai rencontré Castiel et on a d'abord été amis et puis pas mal de temps après je me suis rendu compte que tu me plaisais et pas que pour une nuit._

_Castiel l'écoutait attentivement._

_-J'aimais notre relation, notre complicité, tu as toujours été différent pour moi et je me suis rendu compte que j'étais prêt, prêt à être de nouveau vraiment avec quelqu'un même si c'était un mec. Je ne veux plus être seul Castiel et je suis sûr que toi non plus._

_-Tu as raison mais ça ne veut pas dire que... Laisse-moi réfléchir._

_-C'est tout ce que je souhaite._

_Castiel l'embrassa sur la tempe et laissa Sam._

_Castiel avait été très touché par les paroles de Sam et passa tout son temps à réfléchir. Il savait que c'était différent de ce que lui avait fait Raphaël, il savait que Sam avait commis une erreur de parcours à cause d'une faiblesse émotionnelle, il n'avait pas eu l'intention de lui faire du mal. Il pourrait lui pardonner mais ça prendrait un peu de temps. Il lui manquait._

_Castiel passa voir Sam le lendemain. Celui-ci se morfondait car cela faisait un mois qu'ils étaient séparés._

_-Castiel, je suis content de te voir._

_-J'ai bien réfléchi Sam et même si je t'en veux toujours et que ce sera encore un peu le cas pendant quelques temps, je veux qu'on se donne une deuxième chance, je pense qu'on peut construire quelque chose ensemble moi aussi, je n'ai pas envie de te perdre._

_-C'est vrai ? le regard de Sam était plein d'espoir._

_-Oui, mais je veux qu'on y aille doucement, j'ai besoin de temps…_

_-C'est normal Castiel je te laisserai le temps et l'espace dont tu as besoin mais… est ce que je peux t'embrasser ou c'est trop tôt ? demanda Sam timidement._

_-Oui, je crois qu'on scelle les pactes par un baiser non ?_

_Les jours suivants firent se détendre un peu plus Castiel, ce n'était pas tous les jours facile mais ils essayaient._

_C'était parfois tendu mais ils avaient toujours été tendres l'un envers l'autre et petit à petit les vieilles habitudes reprenaient._

_Puis Sam lui demanda s'il voulait venir vivre avec lui chez son frère : ce serait un nouveau départ, une manière de rebâtir leur relation encore fragilisée, de s'engager l'un avec l'autre. Castiel accepta et Sam avait envoyé un message à Dean sur son Facebook pour qu'il puisse y réfléchir. Il savait qu'il dirait oui mais il ne fallait pas qu'il le prenne de front en l'appelant par exemple._

_Il allait être heureux avec Castiel, il était sa deuxième chance. Castiel avait accepté car il avait décidé de ne plus fuir comme il l'avait fait il y a six ans, il avait décidé de prendre son destin en mains et de réparer son couple. Après tout Sam en entrant dans sa vie avait été sa plus belle amitié, il le rendait heureux et il valait la peine qu'on lui pardonne une erreur de parcours. C'est comme ça qu'ils partirent à bord de la voiture de Castiel vers le Kansas…_

Dean avait écouté Castiel lui livrer sa confession dans un silence religieux et était abasourdi par ce qu'il avait entendu. La seule chose que Castiel n'avait pas dite à Dean concernait la tentative de suicide de Sam, ce n'était pas à lui de lui en parler il avait juste dit que Sam, ce soir-là, était désespéré et avait beaucoup bu et s'était senti seul au monde avant le texto de Dean.

Dean ne savait même pas qu'ils avaient été séparés pendant un mois. Sam avait certainement caché la vérité, prétextant être occupé par ses cours, pour ne pas avoir à s'expliquer sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

Dean n'aurait pas cru Sam capable de tromper quelqu'un qu'il aimait et il était sûr qu'il aimait Castiel. Il comprenait les raisons qui avaient poussé Castiel à lui pardonner mais aussi ses réticences, il avait été trahi, dans son cas, il ne savait pas s'il aurait pu pardonner mais après tout il ne connaissait pas grand-chose au fait d'être en couple. Puis il se dit que Castiel avait dû se dire que son frère en valait la peine, ce qui était le cas.

-Je comprends mieux. C'est difficile.

-Le pire n'est pas qu'il m'ait trompé, même si ça a été dur pendant un bon moment et que j'y repense parfois, le pire c'est qu'il ne m'a pas fait assez confiance pour me parler.

-Je ne peux pas l'en blâmer, je suis pareil sur ce point.

-Je ne trouve pas.

-Parce que c'est plus facile de te parler à toi, en baissant les yeux.

Castiel avait quelque chose qui poussait Dean à s'ouvrir, celui-ci s'en rendait compte.

-Pas pour Sam.

-Peut- être que c'est parce qu'il y a plus d'enjeux, que vous êtes en couple, c'est plus dur.

-Moi je pense qu'au contraire ça doit être plus facile pour un couple car la personne avec qui l'on est doit être la personne vous connaissant le mieux non, avec qui on n'a même pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre et que quand il le faut vraiment, ce n'est pas un problème de le faire, ça vient tout seul.

-Tu es beaucoup trop romantique Cas, en souriant, mais au fond de lui il pensait exactement la même chose.

-Je lui en veux car moi non plus je n'aime pas parler, c'est difficile et ça l'était encore plus à cette époque-là, Je lui en veux d'avoir laissé ça arriver alors que Raphaël m'avait trompé… alors qu'il aurait pu l'empêcher seulement en me parlant…

-Raphaël, c'est ton ex ?

-Oui, une ordure. Je suis sorti avec lui pendant deux ans, j'étais vraiment naïf à l'époque je venais de… quitter le domicile familial et j'étais parti rejoindre Gabriel, mon frère à Chicago. Il a toujours eu ce rêve insensé de tenir une boutique de bonbons, s'apostrophait Castiel.

-Ah bon ? en riant.

-Oui et le pire, c'est qu'il en a une aujourd'hui, il est dingue des bonbons, en fait, des fois il est dingue tout court.

Dean éclata de rire et jeta un œil au poignet de Castiel. C'était certainement lui qui lui avait offert le bonbon en argent accroché à sa gourmette. Ces bijoux représentaient les gens que Castiel voulait garder près de lui et qui l'aimaient. Il ne pensait plus que c'était Sam qui lui avait offert cette gourmette mais plutôt un membre de sa famille et au vu de l'inscription « à mon petit ange » ce devait être sa mère.

-Enfin, à l'époque, il travaillait pour une grande chaîne de confiseurs et Raphaël était son patron. On s'est rencontré quand Gabriel m'a fait engager comme livreur et il m'a dragué, j'étais jeune et naïf mais un peu échaudé par ce que j'avais déjà vécu...

Dean se demandait de quoi il voulait parler mais le laissa continuer.

…et je ne voulais rien de lui mais il était charmant et charmeur et le savait. J'ai fini par céder. Il me couvrait de cadeaux et de compliments mais quand il m'a eu, c'est devenu différent et au plus les mois passaient et au moins il était tendre et gentil mais je lui trouvais des excuses et j'aurai dû commencé mes études à ce moment –là mais il m'a convaincu que ce serait mieux pour notre couple que je reste ici avec lui au magasin. Il m'a donné une promotion j'étais responsable de la comm, ça ne me plaisait pas du tout mais je voulais rester avec lui, il m'avait pris sous son aile… sauf qu'un jour, j'étais avec Gabriel qui déchargeait un entrepôt et on l'a trouvé en train de se faire le nouveau livreur. Il m'a dit qu'il fallait que je grandisse un peu, que je ne suffisais pas à ses besoins et qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'offusque de tous ces extras.

-Mais quel conard !

-Je ne pouvais même plus réagir jusqu'à ce que je vois Gabriel lui coller son poing dans la figure. J'étais vraiment mal dans ma peau à l'époque et je suis parti, j'ai fui un endroit que j'aimais, un endroit où j'avais mon frère parce qu'un sale type m'a humilié.

Dean avait la désagréable sensation qu'il n'avait pas vécu ça uniquement avec Raphaël.

-J'ai décidé de commencer mes études mais pas à Chicago, je voulais mettre de la distance entre lui et moi et je suis parti en Californie où j'ai vécu en ermite fou de travail pendant pratiquement quatre ans avant de rencontrer Sam.

-Ce qui t' a quand même permis de décrocher ta licence en un an au lieu de trois.

-Dans ce domaine c'est vrai que ça va.

Dean se désolait de voir que Castiel ne se valorisait que pour son intelligence, il avait un problème de confiance, un complexe physique, à cause de Raphaël, peut-être d'autres hommes et la dernière connerie de Sam n'avait certainement rien dû arranger. Il aurait voulu qu'il se voit à travers son regard.

-Tu devrais lui parler de ce que tu m'as dit Castiel, à Sam je veux dire.

-Je sais, il me l 'a demandé mais je n'y arrive pas, je le fuis pour ne pas avoir à parler de ce qui ne va pas. Je fais ce que je lui reproche d'avoir fait.

-Peut-être que tu devrais suivre tes propres conseils : ouvrir son cœur avant de faire des conneries et de parler quand c'est trop tard. Et peut-être lui parler de tes problèmes de confiance, il pourra t'aider. Tu es génial Cas, c'est insensé que tu ne le remarques pas.

Castiel sourit à sa remarque, ça lui faisait plaisir de la part de Dean.

-Tu es de sages conseils maître Yoda.

Dean éclata de rire : Castiel qui faisait une référence Star Wars, il aurait tout vu.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce se soit vrai.

-Et tu devrais te les appliquer à toi-même.

Dean le regarda étonné.

-Tu devrais toi aussi avoir plus confiance en toi, tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel Dean, regarde ce que tu as fait cet après-midi pour aider ton frère et pour me faire me sentir mieux.

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler. Je voulais juste qu'on aille faire un tour, c'est toi qui t'es mis à jacasser, en plaisantant pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche de stupeur et lui lança :

-Je vais t'attraper Winchester et tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure!

Et Dean partit en courant avec Castiel à sa poursuite. Il le rattrapa au bout de dix minutes mais il avait mal calculé son coup et tomba sur Dean.

Ils étaient morts de rire et à un moment leurs yeux se croisèrent et ils se troublèrent un instant quand le portable de Dean sonna :

-C'est Sam !

-Hello frangin, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Castiel aida Dean à se relever.

\- Où vous êtes passés ? T'es avec Castiel ? Il a éteint son portable, je n'arrive pas à le joindre. Il est 20h passées.

-On arrive Sammy. On sera là dans une heure, on est parti essayer la voiture de Castiel.

-Ben, vous êtes partis l'essayer loin…

Aucun des deux n'avait vu le temps passer.

Ils regagnèrent l'endroit où était toujours garée la Ford et prirent la route pour la maison…


	6. Réconciliation :

**Ce petit chapitre traite de la relation de Sam et Cas et on a droit à une réaction à chaud de Dean. Je n'en dis pas plus à part attention chapitre contenant des scènes de sexe (à la fin).**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

**Pimpiericky.**

**Chap 5 : Réconciliation :**

Cela faisait presque une semaine que Dean et Castiel avaient passé leur après-midi au lac et ils n'avaient plus fait allusion à leur discussion. Castiel n'avait toujours pas parlé à Sam mais était prêt à le faire, il attendait juste le bon moment. Sam semblait l'avoir compris et la tension entre eux s'amenuisait.

Ni Castiel ni Sam ne travaillaient aujourd'hui et Dean finissait tard le soir et s'était donc pris son samedi matin. Il en profita pour se préparer une tarte aux pommes. Dean en raffolait depuis tout petit et s'était entraîné de nombreuses années avant de réussir parfaitement la fameuse recette de sa mère. Castiel et Sam arrivèrent dans la cuisine.

-Ah, ça y est tu vas enfin nous faire de la tarte aux pommes Dean ? Mon frère les cuisine vraiment bien, se mit à saliver Sam en s'adressant à Castiel.

-Et encore, je me suis amélioré depuis que tu es parti à la fac. Ce sont les meilleures de la ville maintenant.

-Oh, rien que ça Dean ? Vraiment ? Les meilleures de la ville ? Pourquoi pas des Etats-Unis pendant que tu y es?

Castiel riait, les deux frères avaient une relation tellement « amour vache ».

-J'avais bien remarqué que tu avais un appétit d'ogre Dean mais je ne savais pas que tu étais un fin cuisinier.

-Je n'ai pas trop le temps avec le boulot mais dès que je peux… et toi Cas ? Tu cuisines ? Tu prépares de bons petits plats à mon frère ?

Sam éclata de rire, ce qui surprit Dean.

-Oh, il est très doué pour réchauffer les plats et cuire l'eau des pâtes, au-delà de ça, il est très doué pour… t'empoisonner.

-Sam ! s'apostropha Castiel.

-Tu ne vas pas nier ta tentative d'assassinat lorsque tu nous as préparé à Meg et moi un hachis parmentier épicé.

-C'est un coup bas Sam, tu sais que la recette avait des mots effacés.

-Oui le tabasco quinze pour toi c'est bouteilles, pas gouttes.

Dean éclata de rire, Castiel leur lança un regard noir à tous les deux et attrapa une poignée de farine du paquet sur la table et la balança sur Sam.

-Bien joué Cas ! s'esclaffa Dean, en voyant les longs cheveux de son frère recouverts de blanc.

-Ah, ça te fait rire toi ?

Et Sam envoya à son tour de la farine sur Dean et les trois hommes se lancèrent dans une bataille comme s'ils étaient retombés en enfance, ce qui finalement fut le cas l'espace de quelques minutes.

Castiel s'était installé derrière le comptoir de la cuisine et Sam se planquait derrière la table.

-Castiel, tu peux te rendre, on oublie tout ça si tu te rends et que tu t'excuses ou alors ma vengeance va être terrible !

-Dans tes rêves Sam !

Dean rejoignit Castiel derrière le comptoir sans que son frère ne le voit.

-On s'allie Cas pour la lui faire fermer à ce grand dadais ? en lui tendant un sac complet de farine.

-Deal!

Ils se serrèrent la main, le contact durant quelques secondes de plus que nécessaire. Ils se regardèrent et se levèrent simultanément en criant et se ruèrent sur Sam qui n'avait rien vu venir. Il se retrouva entièrement recouvert de farine mais les deux autres continuaient à l'asperger.

-Ok, ok, stop !

-Allons Sam, tu connais la règle dans la famille pour stopper un jeu. Cas, prend ton téléphone et filme s'il-te-plaît.

Dean aida son frère à se relever devant un Castiel perplexe.

Sam était exaspéré mais il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen d'échapper à cette vieille tradition familiale avec Dean alors il s'exécuta et commença à secouer les bras comme une pom-pom girl :

-Vous êtes les meilleurs et je crains ! répéta-t-il plusieurs fois en sautillant.

-J'espère que tu n'en as pas perdu une miette Cas.

-Comment aurais-je pu louper ça ? Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est dans la boîte.

-C'est vraiment humiliant. Et au fait, depuis quand vous vous liguez contre moi tous les deux ?

-L'union fait la force, tu ne gagneras plus jamais contre nous ! lui lança Dean.

Castiel et Dean se sourirent et Sam leva les yeux au ciel. Castiel arrêta l'enregistrement.

Après avoir tout rangé et nettoyé, la tarte enfin terminée, ils la mirent au four et ils purent commencer à manger un peu plus tard. Au moment de goûter la bête, Castiel pu apprécier les talents de cuisinier de Dean mais aussi s'apercevoir quel fan de tarte aux pommes il était. Il en mangea trois énormes morceaux ce qui fit se demander à Castiel où il mettait tout ça, il aurait dû être obèse.

Dean était parti au travail depuis quelques heures quand Castiel se décida à parler à Sam.

Celui-ci était dans le jardin. Castiel avançait, nerveux et inspira fortement en s'approchant de lui.

-Sam.

-Hé !

-Tu avais raison Sam, je te fuis et ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça.

-Allons parler à l'intérieur, proposa Sam en lui prenant la main.

Ils s'installèrent à la table du salon.

-Tu avais raison, il y a autre chose, je t'ai vraiment pardonné ton incartade, même si ce n'est pas une chose à laquelle j'aime penser mais je t'ai pardonné, vraiment, ce n'est pas ça qui m'empêche aujourd'hui de faire l'amour avec toi, je ne pense pas que tu me tromperas à nouveau car les circonstances étaient exceptionnelles mais... j'ai peur.

Sam le laissa parler.

-J'ai peur que tu attendes encore une catastrophe pour t'ouvrir à moi. Ce qui m'a fait le plus de mal c'est que je me suis confié à toi pour Raphaël, je n'en avais parlé à personne avant toi et toi tu ne m'as pas ouvert ton cœur Sam. Je ne sais pas ce qui te bloque comme ça.

-Je te parle aujourd'hui Castiel, je ne laisserai plus une chose pareille arriver, j'ai failli te perdre et c'est une peur suffisante pour moi pour ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs, je t'assure.

-Je ne sais pas, tu ressens tellement le besoin de tout contrôler parfois, de te contrôler toi, tes émotions et parfois même pendant le sexe.

-De quoi tu parles ? lui demanda Sam avec anxiété.

-Sam, tu gardes tout pour toi, tu peux parler librement de n'importe quel sujet mais dès que c'est personnel, tu te renfermes comme une huître, tu ne parlais pratiquement jamais de Dean alors qu'il est très clairement la personne la plus importante de ta vie, je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi tu as décidé de ne pas travailler pour un ranch…

Sam soupira. Castiel avait probablement raison mais il avait du mal à se l'avouer à lui-même.

-Il est possible que cela ait un rapport avec tous mes proches qui sont morts, j'ai dû me fabriquer une carapace pour ne plus souffrir mais, je te promets de faire des efforts Castiel même si je ne peux pas te promettre de changer tout ça du jour au lendemain, je travaille dessus mais j'ai déjà du mal à me dire certaines choses à moi-même alors…

-Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. Je veux juste que tu me parles de ce que tu ressens même si c'est flou, que tu essaies parfois, comme on le fait ce soir.

-Alors il y a une chance que tout s'arrange vraiment ? espéra Sam.

-Bien sûr Sam, je ne te parlerai pas de tout ça sinon. C'est difficile pour moi aussi tu sais. J'ai du mal à te dire que depuis ce qu'il s'est passé, parfois, je me sens moche, j'ai des périodes où je me sens vraiment mal dans ma peau. Ça recommence.

-Tu es beau Castiel, je l'ai toujours pensé même quand on n'était que des amis.

-Je doute beaucoup de moi et il m'est parfois difficile…

-Oui ? l'encouragea Sam.

-… d'être entreprenant au lit, alors que j'en ai vraiment envie parfois, je n'y arrive pas. Et c'est dur avec toi car tu veux garder le contrôle là-dessus aussi alors je n'ose pas.

-Je n'avais pas réalisé…tu sais déjà que je ne suis qu'actif et… ça par contre je ne pense pas que ça change…

-Oui mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas me laisser faire certaines choses de temps en temps… prendre les rênes parfois, j'aimerais que tu me rassures pour que je puisse m'exprimer un peu plus.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es prêt à ce qu'on refasse l'amour ?

-Tu vas direct à l'essentiel toi, esquissant un sourire.

-Je ne veux pas te forcer la main Castiel, si je t'ai secoué la dernière fois, c'était pour qu'on puisse avancer mais on n'est pas obligé de… enfin même si ça me manque de coucher avec mon superbe petit ami, je peux attendre.

-Je crois que c'est moi qui ne veux plus attendre.

Et Castiel l'embrassa.

Dean était resté tard à son bureau. Il avait eu beaucoup de fournisseurs et de clients à contacter, des dossiers à traiter, des déclarations d'embauche à signer et à vérifier avec son comptable Kévin Tran. Heureusement qu'il avait engagé ce petit génie des chiffres qui le dépatouillait de tout ce qu'il détestait faire : la paperasse. C'était un petit jeune en or. Il n'avait que dix-neuf ans, sa mère venait souvent le chercher comme s'il était un gamin mais dès qu'il était devant des chiffres, des contrats… il devenait une autre personne, son visage rond prenait un air concentré qu'il ne quittait plus et il travaillait comme un forcené. Il l'avait très bien conseillé pour le rendez-vous qu'il avait eu avec l'expert-comptable la semaine passée, tout avait été déclaré en ordre. Ce soir, vu l'heure tardive, ils avaient mangé un morceau ensemble puis Dean l'avait déposé chez lui. C'était vraiment un bon petit gars.

Il rentra enfin chez lui et vit Castiel et Sam commencer à monter les marches des escaliers menant à l'étage. Dean les salua et leur souhaita bonne nuit. Castiel se retourna en lui souriant et lui souhaita bonne nuit en retour. Sam semblait avoir la tête ailleurs et n'avait pas répondu tout de suite. Dean monta à leur suite et quand ils arrivèrent en haut des escaliers, il vit Castiel prendre la main de Sam en lui faisant un grand sourire et là il comprit qu'ils avaient enfin dû mettre les choses au clair et que cette nuit serait la nuit de leurs retrouvailles. Il les regarda s'éloigner avec un pincement au cœur.

Castiel et Sam étaient un peu nerveux, plus encore que lors de leur première fois ensemble.

-J'aimerais vraiment qu'on prenne notre temps Sam.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai compris.

Il commença à embrasser délicatement Castiel puis descendit doucement le long de son cou en enlevant sa chemise et celle de Castiel.

Dean, lui, s'allongea dans son lit mais n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qui devait se passer à côté, les murs étaient bien isolés et les deux chambres suffisamment éloignées pour ne rien entendre -dieu merci- mais il n'arrivait pas à s'ôter de la tête que Castiel et Sam devaient commencer à prendre leur pied ensemble à cet instant et il roulait d'un côté à l'autre de son lit.

Castiel caressait le torse fin et musclé de Sam depuis un moment quand il s'approcha d'un de ses tétons pour le goûter, ce qui fit gémir Sam. Celui-ci fit signe à Castiel de s'allonger et commença à embrasser tout son corps : il déposa des baisers au creux de son cou, sur ses épaules, les cheveux de Sam chatouillant au passage le cou de Castiel qui adorait ça. Il embrassa ensuite le creux sous son bras gauche, point sensible chez Castiel qui poussa un soupir de plaisir. Sam parcourut ensuite son ventre avec sa langue et descendit petit à petit vers le bas ventre. Il fit glisser son pantalon, Castiel l'aida en soulevant légèrement ses hanches.

Dean ne pourrait pas dormir, il en était certain. Il se leva, renfila son jean et sa chemise à carreaux. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner d'ici. Il avait besoin… de sexe, oui, il avait besoin de sexe. Il n'avait eu que deux rapports sexuels depuis que Castiel et Sam s'étaient installés ici donc depuis un mois et demi. Il ne s'en était même pas vraiment rendu compte, occupé avec la voiture de Castiel, le contrôle comptable et le fait d'avoir voulu passer du temps avec son frère mais maintenant il se disait que c'était forcément à cause de ça que ce que faisait le couple d'à côté l'obsédait. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Il dévala les marches, évitant à tout prix d'entendre ne serait-ce qu'un gémissement étouffé, prit son manteau, ses clés et sortit en trombe vers l'Impala.

Sam glissa sa main dans le boxer de Castiel et commença à caresser son sexe durci par le désir. Le sien était en train d'imploser, il avait vraiment envie de Castiel, depuis le temps, mais ce soir la patience était de rigueur et le plaisir de son petit-ami la seule chose qui lui importait. Il effleura son gland et Castiel gémit plus fort puis se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Sam s'arrêta pour le contempler et ce geste l'excita. Il ôta alors le boxer de Castiel. Celui-ci le fit se redresser et rapidement lui retira aussi jean et boxer . Castiel glissa le long du lit jusqu'à ce que son visage soit à hauteur du sexe dressé de Sam. Il eut un moment d'hésitation puis le prit en bouche. Sam d'habitude, préférait initier les choses et ne laissait guère Castiel se montrer entreprenant. Mais il n'avait pas réalisé que ça lui manquait, il pensait que son attitude passive était due à ses préférences, non à ses complexes. Alors ce soir, ce serait un peu différent, il voulait bien lâcher le contrôle quand Castiel voudrait être aux commandes, comme à cet instant précis, il voulait lui montrer qu'il avait entendu ce qu'il lui avait dit et de toute façon Sam ne se plaignait pas, bien au contraire,de la manière dont la bouche de son homme le happait.

Dean arriva au « Casa Erotica», un bar ouvert toutes les nuits et seulement les nuits et où les femmes et les hommes se révélaient vraiment peu farouches. Il ne venait jamais ici, même pour lui, c'était un peu trop, mais ce soir…Il s'installa au bar, prit une bière et repéra très vite une rousse aux yeux bleus qui le mâtait avidement. Elle avait un décolleté qui devait lui valoir des amendes pour atteinte à la pudeur, des lèvres pulpeuses et surtout, elle semblait n'avoir qu'une envie : qu'il ne fasse d'elle qu'une bouchée. Et c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin : que ce soit facile et rapide : il n'avait pas envie de préliminaires, il voulait y aller vite et fort ce soir. Il s'approcha de la rousse au parfum bon marché, ils échangèrent leurs prénoms et au bout de cinq minutes, ils étaient dans la ruelle derrière le bar. Il n'était pas du genre habituellement à faire ça dans un lieu aussi crade mais là, c'était plus fort que lui. Il sortit un préservatif de sa poche et après avoir ouvert sa braguette et descendu son pantalon, la rousse déroula le préservatif sur son sexe en érection et il l'attrapa par les hanches et la pénétra d'un coup sec en la plaquant contre le mur. Elle poussait déjà des petits cris quand il commença à lui donner coups de rein sur coups de rein.

Castiel avait lâché le sexe de Sam avant qu'il ne vienne mais celui-ci était au bord de l'extase. Alors il attrapa le lubrifiant et un préservatif dans la table de nuit. Il regarda Castiel à la recherche de son accord qu'il lui donna en l'embrassant. Sam l'aida ensuite à se mettre de dos. Il enduisit son doigt de lubrifiant qu'il glissa dans l'intimité de Castiel, celui-ci se tendit un peu, il avait perdu l'habitude depuis plus de trois mois sans sexe. Sam s'appliqua alors à le détendre en le caressant et quand il sentit que Castiel était enfin complètement décontracté, en inséra un deuxième puis un troisième. Il effleura de ses doigts la prostate de Castiel, ce qui le fit réagir instantanément :

-Vas-y Sam, je suis prêt !

Sam ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'introduisit en lui. Il le laissa s'habituer à sa présence puis commença ses va et vient tout en caressant son dos. Ça lui avait tellement manqué d'être en Castiel. Ils étaient tous les deux proches et le brun se redressa légèrement pour sentir Sam plus profondément en lui, il avait besoin d'être près de lui, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé et Sam entama des mouvements en rythme avec ses va et vient sur le sexe de son petit-ami.

Dean se retira, ce qui lui valut un grognement de la rousse, et, pris d'une pulsion, la retourna. Il introduisit un doigt dans l'orifice de ses fesses. Elle eut l'air déstabilisé un instant mais cela ne dura pas, elle se mit à gémir de plaisir. Il s'appliqua à mettre alors un second puis un troisième doigt. Apparemment, elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de pratique, il avait trouvé le bon bar et la femme dont il avait besoin ce soir. Il retira ses doigts et la pénétra d'un coup.

Elle se mit à crier :

-Dean ! Dean!

Il se mit à la besogner vite et fort.

-Dean ! Oui ! Dean ! Deaaaan !

Elle avait apparemment besoin de hurler son prénom encore et encore. Lui, ne se rappelait même plus du sien : Trisha ? Trista ? à moins que ce ne soit Tricia. Elle avait l'air d'avoir l'orgasme de sa vie et Dean ressortit presque entièrement son sexe et se renfonça profondément en elle. Il ne tarda pas à jouir en grognant. Il se retira et ôta le condom usagé qu'il jeta dans la poubelle à côté d'eux.

-Waouh ! C'était tellement bon Dean ! C'est presque dommage de ne plus se revoir.

Il ne répondit rien et elle partit en haussant les épaules et boitillant légèrement. Il la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle retournait dans le bar. Puis il regagna sa voiture, ne voulant pas rester là, se demandant ce qu'il lui avait pris. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'être aussi sauvage, brusque même. Même s'il aimait les conquêtes d'un soir et le sexe pour le sexe, les rapports passionnés, là, il avait juste cédé à une pulsion sexuelle pour évacuer une énorme tension. Il avait eu de drôles de gestes ce soir, un comportement étrange et ne comprenait pas ou en tous cas, ne voulait pas comprendre.

Sam vint le premier dans un râle et continua ses mouvements de va et vient sur le membre de Castiel, qui le suivit peu après. Il embrassa Castiel en retournant légèrement sa tête. Il se retira, enleva le préservatif et le jeta. Il prit son petit-ami dans ses bras, la tête contre son épaule. Sam était épuisé mais heureux. Castiel avait pris beaucoup de plaisir, il était content d'avoir pu passer ce cap avec Sam, qui semblait avoir compris ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il pensait que les choses allaient finalement pouvoir s'arranger entre eux. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose lui manquait quand même, n'arrivant pas à définir quoi. Sam s'était assoupi tout contre lui, il sentait son souffle contre son cou.

Castiel entendit des pas et un bruit de clés dans les escaliers. Ça ne pouvait qu'être Dean, donc il était ressorti. Ça devait très certainement signifier que Casanova était de retour. Et Castiel commença à s'endormir en se demandant pourquoi cette idée le dérangeait.

**A très vite !**


	7. Le rêve d'une vie

**Chapitre 6 : Le rêve d'une vie :**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre où l'on va en apprendre un peu plus sur Dean.**

**Merci encore de me lire.**

**Pimpiericky**

Castiel s'était levé tôt et avait enfilé un peignoir afin de pouvoir préparer un petit-déjeuner au lit à Sam. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et un Dean vêtu de ses vêtements de la veille arriva dans la cuisine. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il sortait tous les soirs.

Dean semblait gêné.

-Ah, salut, tu es là Cas ?

-Oui, comme tu le vois je prépare un petit déjeuner à Sam mais je t'ai aussi préparé du café et des tartines, profite, il est tout chaud.

-C'est adorable ! Enfin, je veux dire... je suis content qu'entre mon frère et toi ça aille mieux, bafouilla Dean.

-Merci Dean. Et tu sais tu as le droit de trouver adorable le fait qu'on s'occupe de ton petit déjeuner, avec un clin d'œil.

Castiel remonta vite rejoindre Sam avec son plateau, Dean le suivait des yeux en se disant que son frère avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme Castiel pour s'occuper de lui.

-Hé Sam tu es réveillé et… déjà habillé ? s'étonna le brun.

-Oui, Jodie vient de m'appeler. Oh, tu m'avais préparé mon petit déjeuner, je suis désolé, on ne va pas avoir le temps d'en profiter, j'ai une urgence.

-A sept heures du matin ?

-Il y a une épidémie à la ferme Beckett, certaines vaches ont attrapé un virus et ils ne veulent pas prendre le risque qu'elles contaminent tous les troupeaux.

-Alors, va sauver les vaches...

-Je t'en dois une Castiel, s'exclama Sam en se rapprochant de son petit ami. Ce soir petit dîner en amoureux, je ne pense pas que Dean sera là vu la période faste qu'il traverse en ce moment, avec un petit sourire en coin.

Cette remarque sur la vie sexuelle de Dean agaça Castiel.

-Parce qu'en plus tu ne comptes pas revenir jusqu'à ce soir ? On est samedi Sam.

-Je sais, désolé, mais ça a l'air assez grave.

Il but en quatrième vitesse son café, attrapa une tartine et embrassa Castiel sur la tempe.

-A ce soir !

-A ce soir, soupira Castiel exaspéré.

Dean nettoyait le jardin de la maison, profitant de ce temps exceptionnel pour un mois d'octobre. Castiel avait fait le ménage et lisait un livre allongé sur une des chaises longues installées près des haies que Dean taillait.

Celui-ci n'était plus retourné au « Casa Erotica » mais couchait avec une femme différente chaque soir depuis ce fameux soir, une semaine auparavant.

Castiel avait du mal à comprendre le mode de vie du frère de Sam. Il voyait bien que Dean était un très bel homme, il avait des yeux : son corps était parfait, très sans être trop musclé, des jambes légèrement arquées qui lui donnaient un air athlétique, il possédait une silhouette élancée, et son visage… Des traits fins, presque féminins. Sa bouche possédait des lèvres pulpeuses que des milliers de femmes rêveraient d'avoir. Et ses yeux verts… brillaient d'une lueur dorée vraiment particulière. Et malgré ces quelques éléments plus féminins de son visage, Dean était une beauté virile, tout en lui criait qu'il était un mâle. Il s'arrêta devant Castiel et se baissa pour ramasser de l'herbe morte. Avec une vue imparable sur ses fesse, le brun se mit à rougir, car à ce qu'il pouvait voir, elles étaient à se damner. Castiel comprenait les femmes qui ne résistaient pas à son charme mais cela lui semblait superficiel. Ce qu'il savait de Dean le plaçait comme un homme extraordinaire, il était tellement plus que cette enveloppe, certes très sexy, qu'une femme aurait d'ores et déjà dû s'en rendre compte et le convaincre d'arrêter toutes ces coucheries sans but ni sens. Castiel détourna le regard en se disant qu'il devait arrêter de divaguer.

Dean eut envie de faire une pause et s'assit aux côtés de Castiel.

-Je te le disais ce matin mais je suis vraiment content que ça se soit arrangé entre toi et Sam.

-C'est vrai que ça va mieux entre lui et moi mais on verra bien, le sexe n'est pas tout non plus.

-Euh, je t'arrête tout de suite, c'est très important !

-Oui mais…

-Très très important.

-Oui, je me suis aperçu qu'en ce moment de ce côté-là ça doit aller toi, on ne te voit plus beaucoup le soir.

-Oui, j'ai toujours été comme ça tu sais…

La tête de Castiel fit tiquer Dean.

-Quoi ?

-Rien.

-Quoi ? insista Dean.

-Je ne sais pas, je trouve bizarre de coucher avec quelqu'un de différent chaque soir... mais je ne te juge pas, s'empressa de rajouter Castiel, je sais que beaucoup de monde traverse des périodes plus ou moins longues comme ça mais j'ai du mal à comprendre c'est tout.

-Et toi Cas ? Tu as bien dû avoir des aventures non ?

_Pourquoi posait-il cette question?_

-Moi ? Je n'ai eu que deux aventures d'une nuit dans ma vie lors des cinq ans et demi où je suis resté célibataire entre Raphaël et Sam alors c'est pas vraiment un truc qui me concerne.

-Tu plaisantes ?

-Non, c'est bizarre pour moi de me retrouver au lit avec un inconnu une seule fois et puis plus rien. Ne pas connaître la personne que l'on a avec soi. J'aime partager des choses, pas que du sexe, ça me semble inutile sinon.

-Tu as dû être très seul pendant longtemps…. se désolait Dean.

-Oui, c'est vrai, avant de rencontrer Sam, je n'avais pas d'amis et j'étais séparé de mon frère Gabriel par des milliers de kilomètres, alors oui j'étais très seul mais ce n'est pas pour ça que ce genre de chaleur humaine m'attirait, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on se sente moins seul en partageant uniquement du sexe.

-Moi, j'aime la folie d'un moment avec une femme, partager du plaisir, de la tendresse parfois, la découverte d'un corps, l'excitation d'une rencontre…

Castiel souriait d'un air énigmatique.

-Quoi ?

-J'en sais rien, oui j'imagine que tu es du genre à aimer les plaisirs que la vie t'offre mais je te vois bien aussi avec le côté plus domestique d'une relation. Tu es le genre d'homme rassurant, qui protège ceux qu'il aime et tu aimes t'occuper de tes proches…

-Cas, je t'arrête tout de suite ce n'est pas pour moi le «côté domestique », avec nonchalance.

-Je crois que tu dis ça parce que tu as peur Dean.

Le jeune homme n'en revenait pas, Castiel arrivait à comprendre des choses que personne ne voyait, même pas ses proches. Il avait tapé dans le mille.

Voyant que Dean semblait déstabilisé, il se reprit :

-Peut-être que je ne devrais pas te dire ça, je suis désolé, mais je te considère comme un ami Dean et…

-Non, Cas, tu…tu n'as pas tort… et tu es mon ami aussi tu sais, ajouta-t-il. J'avais un peu peur de qui me ramènerait Sammy, je n'aime pas trop partager mon espace personnel à vrai dire... Mais je suis heureux qu'on s'entende aussi bien et tu as raison, malgré toutes mes conquêtes, je me suis parfois senti très seul mais depuis que Sammy et toi êtes là, c'est différent…

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur dans le fait de fréquenter quelqu'un pour autre chose que du sexe Dean ?

-Cas, je ne veux pas m'attacher à quelqu'un c'est..

\- Tu as peur de souffrir…

-Dis-moi que l'amour n'est pas lié à la souffrance.

-Peut-être que tu as raison ou je dirais plutôt que c'est prendre un risque mais je me dis que le véritable amour doit en valoir la peine.

-Ça c'est dans les livres de midinettes, riant à moitié, mais en réalité c'est plus de la souffrance que du bonheur…

-Tu dis ça à cause de tes parents ?

-Sam t'a parlé d'eux ?

-Très peu, je sais juste qu'ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture quand Sam avait seize ans et donc toi tu en avais dix-huit vu qu'on a le même âge. J'ai cru comprendre à demi-mot que c'était la faute de votre père, qu'il avait bu, mais Sam n'en a parlé qu'une seule fois depuis que je le connais.

-J'avais quatre ans quand notre mère est tombée malade, elle était quelqu'un de fort et de joyeux.

Dean souriait, à la fois rayonnant et triste, reflet de toutes les émotions contradictoires de douleur et d'amour qu'il ressentait à l'évocation de sa mère.

-Elle avait la leucémie alors pendant quelques jours ça allait et parfois, elle… c'était l'enfer pour elle : nausées, vertiges, perte d'appétit, une fatigue qui ne la quittait plus, elle était obligée dans ces moments-là de rester clouée dans son putain de lit sans bouger. C'était dur et je crois que notre père n'a jamais supporté qu'on lui arrache son bonheur de manière si cruelle. Il voulait protéger notre mère et il est devenu hyper protecteur au fur et à mesure des années. Au début de sa maladie quand ça allait encore, il nous emmenait partout et maman, la voix de Dean se brisa, maman, elle….elle adorait prendre la route, les cheveux au vent, et quand elle allait mal, il restait avec elle ou parfois il nous emmenait Sammy et moi faire un de ces roadtrip dont je t'ai parlé parce qu'elle insistait pour que la vie continue. C'était génial, puis les choses sont devenues plus difficiles, mon père était souvent absent pour ramener l'argent nécessaire aux traitements car l'état de ma mère s'est empiré, elle a commencé à attraper tous les virus qui passaient, à saigner souvent par le nez, à être très essoufflée, elle avait perdu énormément de poids... puis mon père a basculé. Il avait toujours bien aimé boire mais là... c'était devenue sa bouée de sauvetage et son comportement a changé. Il enfermait ma mère, il ne voulait plus qu'elle sorte même quand elle allait un peu mieux, il me disait de la... les protéger elle et Sammy quand il ne pouvait pas être présent. Alors, dans ces longs moments clouée dans sa chambre, elle me parlait de ses envies de voyage, elle rêvait de faire le tour du monde, tu sais.

Les yeux de Dean brillaient et Castiel l'écoutait, extrêmement ému par sa détresse et la façon qu'il avait de tout lui raconter, sans retenue.

-Elle me parlait de tous ces lieux, ces monuments qu'elle trouvait magiques et qu'elle n'a pu voir que sur des photos. J'adorais quand elle me parlait des jardins japonais, des temples grecs, de Big Bang, des pyramides d'Egypte… et je lui ai dit que plus grand je voudrais, comme elle souhaitait le faire mais ne pouvait pas, voyager autour du monde et elle m'a fait lui promettre de réaliser ce rêve. Elle aurait voulu s'inspirer de ses plus beaux voyages pour refaire cette maison….

Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes.

-Viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Ils quittèrent le jardin et rentrèrent dans la maison. Ils montèrent à la chambre de Dean et Castiel vit une trappe au plafond qui menait apparemment à un grenier et Dean installa une échelle en dessous. Il fit signe de monter à Castiel mais celui-ci semblait frissonner.

-Castiel ? Tu viens ?

-Je, je... je n'aime pas trop les greniers Dean, ils me mettent mal à l'aise.

Effectivement, son malaise était palpable.

-Allez, viens, tu ne risques rien, je suis là pour te protéger, le rassura Dean.

-Ok.

Et il prit la main de Dean qui l'aida à monter.

Le grenier était ancien mais propre, Dean devait y passer du temps, il n'avait pas cet air abandonné que prenaient le plus souvent les greniers chez les gens au bout de quelques années. Il ouvrit une grande malle et chercha un moment au milieu de photos, de vieux jouets, d'objets de décoration et en sortit un paquet de feuilles jaunies.

Castiel, lui, attrapa une des photos, qu'il contempla avec une certaine tristesse :

-Ce que votre mère était belle, elle est vraiment magnifique Dean. C'est bien d'avoir tous ces souvenirs…

Un air lointain s'imprégna sur son visage semblant même avoir du chagrin. Dean se demanda pourquoi.

-C'est vrai, elle l'était. Regarde, chuchota Dean en lui montrant les feuilles qu'il avait dans la main.

-Ça, c'est vingt ans de plans.

Castiel se pencha pour regarder attentivement les papiers, se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire par plans.

-Celui-ci est le premier, annonça Dean avec fierté, tendant à Castiel un "plan" qui ressemblait plus à un dessin d'enfant. Je m'amusais à dessiner ce dont me parlait ma mère et on cherchait ensemble comment décorer les pièces, ce qu'il faudrait construire pour que ça ressemble à tous ces pays et monuments qu'elle aimait tant. Elle voulait une maison unique, elle me disait qu'elle y avait été si heureuse… elle l'appelait la maison du bonheur et elle voulait que ça le reste. Quand j'étais en âge de comprendre, elle m'a dit que même si aujourd'hui elle ne respirait plus autant la joie qu'au temps d'avant sa maladie, elle savait qu'un jour ça changerait avec moi. Elle avait tant de force et d'optimisme malgré la maladie qui la rongeait et je lui ai dit que Sam voudrait aussi vivre ici et elle m'a dit que non, que Sam voudrait plus de liberté, de l'espace, qu'ici c'était mon rêve, pas le sien et j'ai continué à faire des plans en me disant que je les finirai le jour où je ferai ce tour du monde.

\- Et tu n'as pas pu le faire ce tour du monde ?

-Non, j'avais prévu ça à mes dix-huit ans, j'avais travaillé au garage de Bobby, au bar d'Ellen et économisé pas mal d'argent pour le faire et quelques jours avant mon départ, nos parents sont morts dans cet accident parce que mon père avait beaucoup trop bu. Ma mère n'aurait jamais dû monter avec lui dans cet état mais je pense qu'elle devait tellement être heureuse de sortir de sa chambre, ça devenait si rare qu'il l'autorise à aller quelque part…. et c'était leur anniversaire de mariage alors… Sam avait seize ans, il avait besoin de moi, je voulais absolument garder la maison, cette maison que ma mère continuait de tant chérir malgré tout et on est allé quelques temps chez Bobby et Ellen, le temps que tous les papiers se fassent mais je ne voulais pas qu'on vive à leurs crochets alors on est retourné vivre ici et ils m'ont offert un double travail, au garage et au Roadhouse, je leur dois tellement… et tout l'argent que je pouvais économiser je le mettais de côté pour les études de Sam. Il est si intelligent, il avait le droit de réaliser son rêve de devenir vétérinaire et je savais qu'il réussirait.

Dean semblait si fier de son frère.

-Toi aussi Dean tu en as le droit, de réaliser ton rêve et celui de ta mère.

-Oui mais il fallait que j'envoie de l'argent à Sam puis je suis devenu maçon, une manière de me rapprocher du but pour pouvoir faire un jour moi-même les travaux de cette maison et j'ai fini par reprendre les affaires de Rufus et j'ai pas mal économisé maintenant.

-Alors, pourquoi ne le ferais-tu pas ?

-Je n'en sais rien, j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un pour le faire. Et ça n'a jamais intéressé Sam. Parfois, j'aimerais vivre ce rêve à deux, le partager comme je le partageais avec elle… murmura Dean, songeur. Je crois que c'est ce qu'aurait voulu ma mère, elle ne me l'a jamais dit clairement, elle a assez vite vu que j'aimais changer de filles comme de chemises mais je crois qu'elle voulait que je partage tout ça avec quelqu'un et que je trouve mon bonheur, que cette maison redevienne « la maison du bonheur », tu vois, je crois que c'était sa revanche sur la vie, en tous cas celle qu'elle souhaitait.

-Et est-ce que tu as déjà été amoureux ? osa Castiel.

-Non, il y a bien eu une fille, Cassie, qui a compté plus que les autres, je n'étais pas amoureux mais j'avais des sentiments pour elle, on aurait pu faire un petit bout de chemin ensemble, tu vois c'était le genre de relation passionnelle où tu te disputes et tu te réconcilies sur l'oreiller mais où il y a aussi de la tendresse…

Il repensait à Cassie en souriant.

-Je vois, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Dean soupira.

-Jess est morte d'une rupture d'anévrisme et j'ai sauté dans le premier avion sans même rien lui dire et je suis resté trois mois avec Sam. Elle a compris pour mon frère mais pas qu'elle ne compte plus du tout pour moi, qu'il n'y ait que mon frère, elle m'a dit que c'était presque malsain comme relation.

-Elle est plutôt normale compte tenu de ce que vous avez vécu et c'est beau de vous voir aussi proches.

-Sam est toute ma vie mais ne lui répète pas !

Castiel trouvait Dean vraiment courageux, il avait tant sacrifié pour son frère…

-Puis, je n'y connais tellement rien à l'amour que même si je le trouvais, je serais capable de ne pas le reconnaître et de ne pas avoir mon apple-pie life finalement.

-Ton apple-pie life ? en fronçant les sourcils.

-Décidément, je ne sais plus m'arrêter avec toi, c'est ridicule mais je… oh, je n'en reviens pas de te parler de ça, je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne, même pas à Sam, je suis persuadé qu'il se moquerait de moi. Charlie t'apprend à jeter des sorts c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu me fais m'épancher comme si j'étais en psychothérapie !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Dean? Charlie n'est pas une sorcière, en riant.

-Oui c'est ça, alors comment tu expliques que cette fille arrive à me faire regarder des films cul-cul pour ados à chaque fois qu'elle vient faire une soirée ciné ? C'est de la magie, il n'y a pas d'autres explications.

Castiel riait, Dean pouvait vraiment se la jouer parfois.

-Bref, pour tout te dire, j'ai parfois envie... d'une vie de famille, d'une vie que tout le monde considère comme normale, d'une personne à qui j'apprendrai la recette de tarte aux pommes de ma mère et qui m'en préparerait parce que je les adore, et à qui j'en préparerais moi aussi parce que je voudrais partager ce que j'aime avec cette femme, c'est ridicule hein ? Surtout venant de moi qui n'est pas capable de me fixer ni même de supporter une femme plus d'une nuit...

-Je ne trouve pas Dean, je te l'ai dit, je suis certain que tu es fait au fond pour ce genre de vie, il faut juste trouver la bonne personne.

-Ma petite femme idéale, quoi, se retint de rire Dean.

-Oui. Promets-moi que si tu rencontres une fille bien Dean, quelqu'un qui vaut le coup qu'on s'intéresse à un peu plus qu'à sa plastique, tu essaieras quelque chose, même si ce n'est que des petits rendez-vous au début mais promets-le moi.

-Ok Cas, c'est bon, ok, c'est promis, mais il faudra du temps je pense.

-Je crois que les choses peuvent changer très rapidement dans une vie.

-Peut-être, concéda-t-il.

Ils quittèrent le grenier et retournèrent dans le jardin. Dean lui montra un petit rocher tout au fond. Sur celui-ci étaient rajoutés des petits blocs de ciment dont un avec des empreintes de main et une inscription : John et Mary Winchester, puis un peu plus bas, un autre avec deux plus petites empreintes de mains : Dean et Sam Winchester.

-C'est magnifique Dean, vous êtes comme gravés dans la roche pour toujours.

-Oui, j'ai toujours trouvé que ça donnait un côté éternel à cette famille et à cette maison… c'est ce qu'elle voulait quand ma mère nous a fait faire ça quand j'avais huit ans et Sammy six.

Ils restèrent là un moment à regarder ce vestige du passé puis Castiel rentra préparer des pâtes, voulant que tout soit prêt avant que Sam ne revienne. Il n'avait encore pas vu le temps passer, la compagnie de Dean était vraiment agréable et il l'avait vraiment touché. Même si l'entendre parler avec autant d'amour de sa mère avait fait ressentir encore plus cruellement à Castiel l'absence de la sienne. Il caressa la gourmette à son poignet, celle qu'il avait faite transformer pour qu'elle puisse être portée à l'âge adulte…


	8. Une complicité évidente :

**Chapitre 7 : Une complicité évidente :**

**ça ne se ressent pas toujours dans la première partie de cette fic mais j'aime bien Sam, on va comprendre aussi qui il est, ce qu'il peut ressentir un peu plus tard, là, c'est vrai que je me concentre plus sur Dean et Castiel mais cette fic est une Destiel après tout…**

**Pimpiericky.**

Dean était monté récupérer la photo de sa mère que Castiel avait ressortie de la malle quand il lui avait montré les fameux plans. Il avait hésité, ni Sam ni lui n'avaient mis de photos de leurs parents depuis leur mort, trop de mauvais souvenirs, trop de souffrances, mais cela travaillait Dean depuis qu'il avait revu ce magnifique portrait et il se disait que depuis le temps, Sam voudrait bien aussi.

Il la plaçait dans le salon à côté de celle de Sam et Castiel quand son frère arriva.

-Comment tu la trouves ?

-Elle est très belle Dean, tu…

\- Quoi ?

-Tu as décidé de mettre cette photo, comme ça d'un coup ?

-Castiel m'a fait remarquer il y a quelques jours qu'on avait de la chance d'avoir tous ces souvenirs et je me suis rendu compte qu'effectivement, tout ça ne doit pas nous rappeler les mauvais mais les bons moments passés.

-Tu fais comme tu veux Dean.

Sam n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'accord avec son frère mais ne dit rien, ne voulant pas lui gâcher son enthousiasme.

-Et Castiel ?

-Quoi ?

-Comment a-t-il réagi ?

-Comment ça ?

-Quand il a vu la photo je veux dire.

-A vrai dire, il avait l'air… triste.

-Je me doute.

-Pourquoi ?

-Castiel et ses frères ont été abandonnés par leur mère quand Castiel avait deux ans, il ne leur est resté que leur père. Autant dire que Castiel n'a pas connu sa mère.

Dean se sentit désolé pour lui. Mais un détail le perturba.

-Ses frères ? Castiel n'a pas que le fameux Gabriel comme frère ?

-Non, il a Michel, l'aîné de la famille, mais je crois qu'ils ne se parlent plus depuis longtemps mais je n'en sais pas plus, Castiel ne m'en a parlé que très rarement.

-De quoi je t'ai parlé rarement ?

-Ah, Castiel, je disais à Dean que j'espérais que ça ne te dérangerait pas de voir cette photo.

Castiel regarda une nouvelle fois la photo de Mary.

-Non, je trouve ça bien que tu la mettes Dean. J'aurais moi-même aimé avoir plus de souvenirs de ma mère.

-Oui, c'est ce que me disait Sam. Et tu n'as jamais eu envie de …

-D'essayer de la retrouver ?

-Oui.

-Ça m'arrive parfois. J'aimerais comprendre, j'aimerais savoir qui elle était, qui elle est aujourd'hui, ce qu'elle fait, si on a des points en commun mais je ne saurais même pas par où commencer.

-Tes frères ont plus de souvenirs ? Ils étaient plus âgés, le questionna Sam.

-Gabriel avait six ans mais je pense qu'il a dû faire un blocage, il n'a pas de souvenirs précis… et … Michel… lui, je n'en sais rien mais peu importe, il ne me dirait rien de toutes façons.

Castiel se ferma en évoquant son frère et Sam et Dean comprirent que le sujet était clos.

-Bien, est-ce que tu as envie de faire quelque chose le six Novembre Castiel ? lui demanda Sam en changeant de sujet.

-Le six ? Qu'y a-t-il le six ? demanda Dean.

-C'est mon anniversaire, j'aurai vingt-huit ans, annonça Castiel.

-Cool, on va fêter ça.

-Castiel ne fête pas son anniversaire Dean.

-D'habitude non, mais là, j'ai bien envie de faire une exception, on pourrait faire un repas… le contredit son petit ami.

-Un repas ? C'est plutôt tranquille… s'exaspéra Dean.

-Oui, Dean, je n'ai pas envie d'une fiesta, juste d'un repas en famille, vous êtes une belle famille, vous deux, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Ash et Charlie et j'aimerais… j'aimerais vivre un moment avec vous tous tout simplement… pas de cadeaux, pas de boom boom boom, juste … nous….

Sam et Dean approuvèrent.

Le six Novembre arriva vite, Sam avait préparé un petit déjeuner au lit à Castiel avant de partir faire une intervention et lui avait promis de revenir à temps pour le repas.

Dean s'était occupé de cuisiner, il y avait tenu, Castiel voulait l'aider mais Sam l'avait convaincu de ne pas le laisser approcher des fourneaux.

-Non, Cas, aujourd'hui, c'est ton jour, tu ne touches à rien.

-C'est une façon agréable de me dire que je ne ferais que te gêner.

-Mais non !

Une alerte de texto retentit. Castiel se mit à sourire.

-C'est Meg, elle va sur Skype et veut que je me connecte.

-Votre pote de la fac ?

-Oui, mais Sam a cassé la webcam de mon ordi il y a quelques semaines et je ne l'ai pas remplacée.

-Va sur le mien !

-Tu es sûr Dean ? Je ne voudrais pas te déranger…

-Vas-y je te dis, l'identifiant c'est impala67 et le mot de passe c'est sexydean69.

-Vraiment ? en s'esclaffant.

-Quoi ?

-Oh, rien, 69 ?

-Quoi ? On dit toujours qu'il faut aussi mettre des chiffres dans son mot de passe pour plus de sécurité, rétorqua Dean le plus sérieusement du monde.

Castiel rit aux éclats et monta à l'étage.

Il alluma l'ordinateur de Dean et y pianota les codes non sans un sourire moqueur, surtout quand il vit se restaurer la dernière session internet : un site de rencontres avec son profil. Il jeta un œil rapidement et ferma la fenêtre.

Il se connecta ensuite sur Skype comme le lui avait montré Sam et put communiquer avec Meg. Elle avait encore changé de couleur de mèches de cheveux. Elle en avait des roses, la dernière fois que Castiel l'avait vue, elles étaient bleues.

-Hé Clarence, joyeux anniversaire !

-Merci Meg, ça fait plaisir de te voir.

-Ça fait un moment Clarence, j'en ai marre de n'avoir que des messages, j'avais envie de te parler en voyant tes beaux yeux bleus pour une fois.

Ils s'échangeaient les dernières nouvelles quand Meg aperçut Dean un peu plus loin qui était apparemment monté.

-Mais qui est ce beau gosse ?

Castiel se retourna, Dean était en train de ramasser quelque chose parterre.

-C'est Dean, c'est ça ? Le gars dont tu n'arrêtes pas de me parler depuis que tu es au Kansas. Ceci dit, je comprends, il est canon, enfin, pour un péquenaud quoi.

-Meg, c'est du frère de Sam dont tu parles et il n'a rien d'un « péquenaud » peu importe ce que ça signifie, soupira-t-il.

Dean rentra dans la chambre :

-Hé Cowboy ! s'enflamma la brune aux mèches colorées.

-C'est à moi qu'elle parle là ?

-Laisse tomber ! Dean voici Meg, Meg voici Dean.

-Tu ne ressembles pas vraiment à ton frère. Ce n'est pas plus mal.

-Tu es sûr que c'est votre pote ? en se penchant vers Castiel.

-Oui, enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croit, chuchota Castiel.

Dean et Castiel se regardèrent en riant.

-Je t'entends Clarence !

-Je vais vous laisser, je venais juste récupérer ma veste, j'ai la tourte qui est presque cuite et je dois sortir récupérer un colis.

-Et en plus d'être sexy, il cuisine… , lança Meg rêveuse, à bientôt Cowboy !

-Je ne suis pas sûr que je le veuille.

-Oh, je suis certaine qu'on se reverra, peut-être même très bientôt.

Elle avait un air qui sous-entendait quelque chose que ni Dean ni Castiel ne comprirent.

Dean sortit de sa chambre, légèrement désarçonné.

-Bon, Clarence, maintenant que Cowboy est parti, dis-moi, ça va mieux avec notre cher Sam ?

-Oui, ça va beaucoup mieux, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Meg.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas je suis curieuse, nuance.

Castiel souriait car Meg se sentait toujours obligée de jouer la fille détachée alors qu'elle s'inquiétait clairement pour lui.

-Vous avez rebaisé c'est ça ?

-Meg !

-Quoi ?

-On refait l'amour oui, lui confirma un Castiel rougissant en baissant les yeux.

Meg leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de pudeur.

-Mais au fait, comment tu sais que….

-Oh Clarence, j'ai bien vu que vous ne le faisiez plus après que vous vous soyez remis ensemble. Tes yeux en disent plus long que tes mots.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as dit …

-Non, je le pense toujours même si vous avez de nouveau « fait l'amour » susurra la brune moqueuse.

-On verra bien Meg. Et merci.

-De quoi ?

-D'avoir pensé à moi aujourd'hui.

Ils parlèrent encore un petit moment puis ce fut l'heure pour Castiel de descendre et de commencer à accueillir ses invités.

Bobby, Ellen, Jo et Ash étaient arrivés ensemble. Charlie les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Ils n'attendaient plus que Sam. Castiel entendit son téléphone, espérant que c'était Sam qui le prévenait de son arrivée imminente mais c'était Gabriel qui lui souhaitait un joyeux anniversaire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Sam va arriver, le rassura Dean.

Castiel s'impatientait de plus en plus lorsqu'il reçut un appel. Cette fois-ci, c'était bien Sam, il n'arriverait pas à se libérer à temps pour le repas.

Castiel était déçu. Dean s'approcha et comprit. Il avait l'impression d'être encore plus proche de Castiel depuis qu'il s'était confié à lui à propos de son grand rêve.

-Allez, viens, on va commencer. Tu sais, s'il le pouvait il serait là mais on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut.

-Je sais Dean, je ne lui en veux pas, mon travail est très important pour moi aussi mais disons que j'aurais aimé qu'il soit là, c'est tout.

Ils regagnèrent la salle à manger.

-Malheureusement, Sam ne sera pas avec nous, il est retenu par son travail. La bonne nouvelle est qu'on va donc pouvoir commencer à manger ! s'exclama Dean.

Castiel le regarda exaspéré et rajouta :

-Oui, mais j'ai un petit jeu à vous faire faire : les défis cachés !

-Un petit jeu ? s'exclama Dean surpris, le jeune homme n'ayant jamais imaginer que de "jouer" à faire des défis soit le genre de son ami.

-Oui, c'est Charlie qui me l'a conseillé et je l'ai acheté hier.

Dean jeta un regard noir à celle-ci qui le fixait avec un sourire innocent.

-Est-ce que tu te souviens la dernière fois qu'on a fait un petit jeu Cas ? On s'est ridiculisé à un stupide karaoké et tu étais complètement ivre.

-Oh, quel rabat-joie ! Tout ça parce que tu as perdu !

Tous les autres riaient, se demandant depuis quand Dean se faisait rabattre le clapet comme cela par Castiel.

Tout le monde tira deux cartes défis, défis qu'ils devraient relever pendant le repas sans que les autres comprennent puis retourner leur carte sur la table quand le défi avait été gagné. Le dernier avec une ou plusieurs cartes à la main serait le perdant qui organiserait le prochain repas.

-Donc, si je perds, c'est encore moi qui me tape toute la bouffe et tout, en gros, dans tous les cas je perds, car moi j'ai déjà préparé un repas et si je n'ai pas de chance, ce sera encore moi ?

-Nous ne vivons que pour te voir perdre Dean, tu le sais, lui répondit Charlie.

Le repas commença dans la bonne humeur, Bobby parlait d'une voiture qu'il avait eu un mal de chien à réparer puis se plaignit d'une vieille cliente qui l'appelait tous les jours et des « putains de clebs » qui urinaient devant son garage.

-Dis Bobby, ton défi est de bougonner toute la journée ? Parce que c'est bon là, tu peux arrêter, tu l'as réussi, tu peux retourner ta carte, le provoqua Dean.

-On vit dans un monde de fous, je suis vieux, je me plains, c'est normal ! Ces jeunes, plus aucun respect pour leurs aînés !

-Leurs ancêtres tu veux dire !

-Crétin !

Tout le monde rigola.

Et Dean retourna une première carte en souriant « Agacer le plus âgé des convives jusqu'à ce que tout le monde se mette à rire ».

-Je le sens bien ce jeu finalement Cas, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Celui-ci fit mine de se lever pour aller chercher la tourte quand Dean le stoppa :

-Cas, arrête, je vais le faire, ne te lève pas, en le retenant par le bras, je te l'ai dit, c'est ton anniversaire, je m'occupe de tout.

-Hé Dean, ça va, je sais aller prendre un plat sans le faire tomber, je sais que Sam t'a dit que j'empoisonnais les gens et que je faisais tomber tout ce que j'avais dans les mains, mais il a très clairement exagéré.

-Cas, désolé mais il m'a quand même raconté la fois où vous êtes allés visiter le Musée de la faïence.

-Il y avait eu négligence, ils avaient laissé ouvertes les vitrines et il n'y avait pas d'écriteaux " Ne pas toucher".

-Oui Castiel, mais il y en a eu pour plus de deux-mille dollars de dommages donc tu peux rester assis aussi, c'est bien, avec un sourire forcé.

-Oh, mais, je fais ce que je veux d'abord !

-Quelle répartie Cas ! Je ne veux juste pas que ma tourte se retrouve parterre !

-Je veux aller la chercher, je ne suis pas un enfant Dean, tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire, en boudant.

-Ce que tu peux être têtu ! Et tu as raison, tu as une attitude toute à fait mature ! en levant les yeux au ciel.

Tous les regards médusés des convives se tournèrent vers eux.

-On vous dérange ? lança Bobby, amusé. Dites-moi les gars depuis quand vous êtes mariés ? Sam est au courant ? Vous ne trouvez pas qu'ils agissent comme un vieux couple ?

-C'est clair ! Tous en chœur.

Castiel et Dean se retournèrent vers Bobby, rouges de honte. Ils ne s'étaient même pas aperçus qu'ils se disputaient devant tout le monde.

-Voilà ! Défi relevé ! s'exclama Bobby.

Il retourna sa carte : « mettre dans l'embarras deux invités au point qu'ils se mettent à rougir »

Et j'aurais pu être plus méchant…

-Oh, Bobby, ça tu vas me le payer !

-Fallait pas me traiter d'ancêtre, Dean !

Finalement, Castiel alla chercher la tourte, Dean ne tenant pas à se faire davantage remarquer. Ils la mangèrent en écoutant Ellen raconter des anecdotes sur les clients du Roadhouse. Elle gagna elle aussi un défi en leur contant une fausse histoire de client qui croyait que le citron de son verre était en fait un morceau d'extraterrestre. Tout le monde la crut sauf qu'elle devait juste inventer une histoire folle avec les mots « citron » et « extra-terrestre » sans qu'on s'aperçoive de son mensonge. En même temps avec les gens étranges qu'on pouvait croiser dans ce bar, ils l'avaient tous crue les yeux fermés.

Ils faisaient une petite pause, quelques-uns s'étaient levés de table quelques instants, Dean ayant prévu à manger pour un régiment. Ash rejoignit Jo qui observait de loin Castiel se pencher vers Dean pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, un quelque chose apparemment hilarant à en croire la réaction de Dean.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toute seule Jo ?

Voyant qu'elle regardait toujours droit devant elle et qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir entendu, il vint se glisser derrière elle et lui poser les mains sur les épaules. Elle sursauta.

-Alors, on joue les espionnes ?

Jo semblait soucieuse.

-Ash, tu les as vus ensemble ces deux-là ?

-Qui ? le vieux couple ? en rigolant.

-Tu as déjà vu Dean comme cela avec quelqu'un ? Aussi proche, aussi ouvert ?

-A vrai dire, non, c'est vrai qu'ils sont devenus amis très proches en peu de temps.

-Oui, enfin, je l'ai vu être ami avec Benny au collège, avec toi qu'il considère comme un de ses meilleurs amis, lui et moi nous connaissons depuis des années, on est comme frère et sœur mais je ne l'ai jamais vu avoir ce comportement... il a l'air plus serein, plus heureux… comme...à sa place… avec Castiel.

-C'est bien pour Dean.

-Oui…

-Tu as l'air sceptique Jo. Pourquoi tu fais cette tête?

-J'en sais rien Ash, j'ai l'impression, c'est probablement ridicule mais j'ai l'impression…

-Quoi ?

-Regarde-les, quand ils se regardent, ils semblent seuls dans la pièce, et… regarde, là, Dean, son visage, quand il regarde Castiel en pensant que personne ne le voit. Cette expression sur son visage… je crois …je crois qu'il est en train de tomber amoureux de Castiel.

Ash sembla sous le choc durant deux secondes et explosa de rire. Ce qui ramena tous les regards vers eux et Jo l'éloigna.

-Dean amoureux de Castiel ? Tu y vas fort là Jo. Déjà Dean, notre Casanova Dean, amoureux, c'est … tu sais que ce mec couche avec plus de femmes en un mois que je n'en ai embrassées de toute ma vie.

-Je sais mais…

-Et puis Castiel est un mec je te signale. Dean est le macho par excellence, un homme à femmes, tu le vois craquer pour un mec, qui plus est le mec de son frère, c'est de la folie.

-Je sais bien que ça parait dingue mais je connais bien Dean et malgré son attitude frivole, je suis sûre qu'au fond, s'il surmonte sa peur de s'engager, il aimerait avoir quelqu'un, une vraie relation et j'ai vraiment l'impression que ce pourrait être Castiel. Et j'ai vraiment peur des conséquences Ash. Surtout que Castiel ne me semble pas non plus indifférent et il n'a pas vraiment l'air d'être super heureux avec Sam.

-Ça, je te le concède mais je crois que tu t'inquiètes pour rien, Dean ne risque pas de changer de mode de vie, trahir son frère et virer sa cuti, ce serait un peu too much. Tu as une imagination débordante, c'est de l'amitié, rien de plus.

-J'espère que tu as raison Ash, que je me fais des films car sinon ils vont souffrir tous les trois.

Ils rejoignirent les autres à table pour continuer le repas avant que quelqu'un ne se demande ce qu'ils faisaient.

Charlie devait placer Lady Gaga, lave-vaisselle et cure-dents dans la même phrase sans que personne ne réagisse mais cela avait été un peu trop facile à son goût, elle se demandait si on l'écoutait vraiment.

-Défi réussi, vous n'avez même pas bronché, en les laissant lire sa carte.

-Charlie, tu dis des choses tellement bizarres à longueur de journées que tu nous dirais que tu es allée sur la lune faire tes courses que ça ne nous choquerait même pas. Tu es tellement bizarre… mais on t'adore malgré tout, rajouta Dean en faisant mine de la prendre dans ses bras.

-Tu sais quoi Dean? Va plutôt mettre tes mains dans ton fromage qui pue, en le repoussant.

-Excusez-moi, intervint Castiel, mais SexyDean ici présent ne doit pas abîmer ses petits doigts qui donnent tant de plaisir aux femmes !

-Castiel ! Tu as lu mon profil ? s'exclama Dean choqué.

-Ton profil Dean ? Quel profil ? Ne me dis pas que tu es inscrit sur un site de rencontres, le taquina Charlie.

Dean passa au rouge vif et lança en se voulant désinvolte :

-Oui, je me suis inscrit sur un site de rencontres, et alors ? j'y ai parfois rencontré de bons coups.

-Ah Dean ! se désespérèrent en chœur, Bobby, Ellen, Jo et Charlie.

Et Castiel retourna une de ses cartes « faîtes avouer à un des joueurs un détail personnel gênant devant tout le monde »

-Traître ! Je change dès demain mon code d'accès.

-Ce serait dommage Dean, qu'est-ce que tu vas mettre cette fois ? Essaie un truc de meilleur goût : « Dean pour le bonheur des dames ».

Ce dernier lui envoya sa serviette dans la tête en riant.

-Enfin, je n'aurais pas cru que tu puisses lire un truc perso Castiel, je te faisais confiance, ça me chagrine un peu et en plus tu te sers de ces infos pour gagner un jeu, je ne te pensais pas comme ça.

Tout à coup Dean s'était montré très sérieux et Castiel se sentit mal, le profil s'était ouvert par hasard et c'était vrai qu'il avait jeté un œil mais il n'aurait pas cru que Dean prenne mal le fait qu'il parle de ça.

-Excuse-moi Dean, je ne voulais pas te…

-Ah ah ! Dean retourna sa dernière carte : « un joueur doit sincèrement s'excuser auprès de vous ». J'ai gagné, j'ai gagné !

-Salopard ! j'ai cru que je t'avais fait de la peine !

-Oh, pauvre petit, tu as cru que je t'en voudrais pour ça, sérieux Cas, tu es d'un naïf, c'est presque trop facile avec toi. Maintenant, je veux que vous vous soumettiez tous à votre maître.

-Calme ta joie Winchester ! le rabroua Charlie.

Et Castiel fit mine d'attraper Dean quand Sam arriva. Castiel lâcha Dean et sauta dans les bras de Sam. Et cela ne dura qu'un très bref instant mais Ash perçut de la tristesse dans le regard de Dean et il se dit qu'après tout, Jo n'était peut-être pas aussi folle qu'il avait pu le penser.

-Sam, tu es là finalement ?

-Oui, j'ai fait au plus vite pour au moins être là pour le gâteau.

-Dommage que tu n'aies pas joué avec nous, on a bien ri, sauf que c'est ton frère qui a gagné.

-Ola, je l'entends déjà d'ici se la pêter, c'est toujours beaucoup plus marrant quand il perd, il la ramène moins.

-Bitch !

-Jerk !

Et ils allèrent à table finir le jeu et manger le dessert.

Finalement, ce fut Castiel le perdant mais il n'en n'avait rien à faire, il était heureux que tout le monde soit là pour son anniversaire : son petit-ami, son ami Dean dont il appréciait chaque jour un peu plus la compagnie, que ce soit en l'écoutant, en se confiant, en riant ou en s'engueulant gentiment avec lui, son amie Charlie et la famille de Sam et Dean qui devenait un petit peu la sienne aussi. Puis il y avait Gabriel et Meg qui avaient pensé à lui malgré tous les kilomètres qui les séparaient. Que pouvait-il demander de plus ?


	9. Lisa :

**Chapitre 8 : Lisa :**

**Alors, comme vous l'avez compris en lisant le titre de ce chapitre, on va avoir affaire à Lisa et je me dis que ça ne va pas forcément vous plaire.**

**Pour vous donner mon avis sur le perso car j'ai hésité à l'utiliser, je n'ai jamais aimé sa relation avec Dean, pour moi, il avait des sentiments mais n'a jamais été amoureux d'elle, il aimait l'idée qu'elle lui offrait une famille, une vie normale. Mais, malgré ça j'aimais bien Lisa en elle-même, je n'oublie pas qu'elle a ouvert sa maison à Dean, même s'il est génial, il est très abîmé et elle l'a accepté et intégré à son foyer. J'ai parfois lu des fics où elle était une hystérique jalouse et si je respecte cette vision, je ne la partage pas et avais envie d'autre chose pour mon histoire. Alors, j'espère que même si elle est un obstacle momentané à l'histoire entre Dean et Castiel à l'instar de Sam, vous ne la détesterez pas trop.**

**Pimpiericky.**

Dean Winchester avait accepté un rendez-vous. Il avait couché avec une femme et avait accepté de la revoir ensuite non pas pour s'offrir un second tour de la bête à deux dos mais simplement pour aller boire un café. Il n'en revenait pas lui-même.

Tout avait commencé deux semaines plus tôt quand il avait envoyé son équipe sur un gros chantier et avait dû aller, accompagné d'un de ses gars, sur un petit chantier de rénovation d'appartement. La propriétaire des lieux était Lisa Braeden, trente ans et mère célibataire. Elle était professeure de yoga et au vu de ses horaires souvent décalés elle était présente pratiquement à chaque fois que Dean travaillait chez elle. Elle passait souvent des moments à discuter avec lui et son collègue, leur offrait du café et des gâteaux lors de leurs pause. Parfois, Ben, le fils de Lisa, rentrait de l'école avant que Dean ne s'en aille et ils passaient du temps ensemble en faisant une partie de foot ou en discutant voitures. Ben était un passionné de caisses anciennes et avait littéralement hurlé sa joie quand Dean était arrivé au volant de l'Impala au lieu de l'éternel fourgon de la société de maçonnerie.

Deux jours avant la fin des travaux, Dean avait envoyé son employé rejoindre les autres sur le chantier d'un des plus grands ranchs de la région qui s'éternisait car il pouvait terminer tout seul la fin de la rénovation du petit appartement. Et Lisa avait attendu le dernier jour pour lui faire des avances sans équivoque. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de coucher avec ses clientes, ne jamais mélanger business et sexe, mais Lisa était une très belle femme. Il aimait tous les genres de femmes, les brunes, les blondes, les rousses, les minces ou les un peu plus enveloppées, avec des formes généreuses, mais il avait un petit faible pour les femmes typées dont Lisa faisait partie. Et elle semblait équilibrée et bien dans ses baskets. Puis Dean avait toujours été un homme sensible à la beauté féminine après tout. Et après cette fin d'après-midi charnelle, elle lui avait demandé s'il avait envie un de ces quatre d'aller prendre un café. Devant son air surpris de biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture, elle avait ri et l'avait rassuré en lui disant que c'était juste un café, pas une demande en mariage. Et il avait accepté.

Il fallait dire qu'il s'était senti bizarre toute la semaine. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à être tout le temps avec Sam et Castiel. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Quand il était avec l'un ou l'autre séparément ça allait, ils s'entendaient tellement bien, mais dès qu'il passait un moment avec eux deux, il se sentait de trop, il n'avait pourtant pas l'impression que les choses avaient réellement changé depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé en août mais à cette époque ils passaient toutes leur soirée à trois sans que ce soit un souci et là.. .depuis… depuis …la fameuse nuit des « retrouvailles » de Sam et Castiel, s'il était tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, c'était devenu différent, il faisait tout pour passer ses soirées loin d'eux. Il était sorti tous les soirs ce qui avait commencé à le fatiguer, avec le boulot physique qu'il faisait, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire des nuits blanches ou presque sans arrêt. Il sortait donc deux ou trois fois par semaine et restait à la maison le reste du temps avec le petit couple. Et ça l'avait miné toute la semaine, il devait avouer qu'il était jaloux de son frère. Il méritait son bonheur et Dean ne ressentait pas de sentiment négatif envers lui  mais il l'enviait. Il s'était demandé pourquoi, ça ne pouvait pas avoir un rapport avec Castiel, ça aurait été ridicule, il pensait que c'était dû au fait qu'il vivait une relation de couple épanouie avec quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et qu'une partie de lui le voulait aussi. La discussion qu'il avait eue avec Castiel à propos de son apple-pie life tournait aussi en boucle dans sa tête.

Pour s'éloigner d'eux, il était même encore allé voir Jo qu'il avait d'ailleurs trouvée très étrange, comme s'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne lui disait pas.

Alors, entre son état d'esprit à ce moment-là, le fait qu'il voyait bien que l'envie d'avoir une vraie relation pour changer le titillait et la promesse qu'il avait faîte à Castiel d'essayer quand il rencontrerait une femme bien qui résonnait dans sa tête, il avait dit oui à Lisa, se surprenant lui-même de la réponse s'échappant de ses lèvres.

Et maintenant, il se rendait à ce rendez-vous se demandant de quoi ils allaient bien pouvoir parler, il n'avait pas l'habitude. Il était nerveux, pas vraiment à cause de Lisa elle-même, mais plutôt de cette envie d'un autre mode de vie que celui qu'il avait toujours eu mais qui, pour il ne savait quelle raison, ressortait depuis quelque temps avec puissance.

*******

Jo était accoudée au comptoir du Roadhouse, rêveuse. Ash admirait cette femme qu'il avait aimé tant d'années sans retour mais qu'il avait la chance de serrer dans ses bras aujourd'hui. Il aimait sa force, son courage, sa générosité, son franc-parler, son côté garçon manqué tout en restant féminine, ses cheveux blonds qui lui retombaient tout le temps devant les yeux sans que cela ne la dérange et sa façon de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure quand elle réfléchissait, comme c'était le cas à cet instant.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-J'ai vu Dean…

-Embrasser Castiel ! s’empressa d'ajouter Ash, taquin..

-Oh, Ash !

-C'était tentant ! Tu deviens carrément obsédée par cette histoire !

-Laisse-moi parler veux-tu ? en le tapant dans le bras.

-Aïe !

-Tu l'as cherché ! en lui lançant un regard noir, Je te disais donc, j'ai vu Dean au café du centre commercial ce matin avec une belle brune.

-Et ça t'étonne ? C'est le quotidien de Dean Winchester ça, tu changes juste la fille tous les jours dans le scénario.

-Ils discutaient Ash, je suis restée un petit moment et ils avaient l'air d'avoir un… rendez-vous.

-Tu es restée un petit moment… j'espère que tu avais des lunettes noires et que Castiel t'a prêté son horrible trench-coat, Colombo !

Devant l'air courroucé de Jo, il redevint sérieux, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas trop l'échauffer quand elle était dans cet état de nervosité.

-Dean, un rendez-vous, je te l'accorde, c'est un scoop ! Voilà qui doit te rassurer, tu t'es fait des films sur Castiel et lui, Sherlock !

-Je te ferais remarquer que je ne suis pas la seule ici à avoir eu des doutes.

-Ok, ok, j'avoue, je l'ai trouvé bizarre lorsque Sam a pris Castiel dans ses bras à son anniversaire, il a eu une réaction étrange mais ça ne voulait probablement rien dire. J'ai été influencé par ta petite théorie.

-Ash, Dean est passé cette semaine et m'a parlé pendant plus d'une heure et il a dû mentionner Castiel une bonne vingtaine de fois, je te dis qu'il y a anguille sous roche. Et en plus, juste en ce moment, tout à coup, Dean se met à donner rendez-vous à des femmes…

-Jo, arrête ta parano !

Et il l'embrassa, mettant fin à la discussion. Elle voulait vraiment avoir tort mais elle n'arrivait pas à le croire totalement.

Dean avait trouvé le rendez-vous avec Lisa agréable, ils avaient parlé de leur travail respectif, de Ben, de Sam et vaguement de Castiel, ils avaient ri et le temps était vite passé même s'il devait avouer que tout ce truc de rendez-vous pour apprendre à se connaître ne lui paraissait pas complètement naturel. Ils avaient convenu de se revoir le lendemain soir, chez elle et Dean savait ce que cela signifiait.

Et une semaine durant, il avait jonglé entre son travail, la maison et ses petits rendez-vous et parfois nuits de sexe chez Lisa. Il passait aussi beaucoup de temps avec son fils Ben, qui avait compris la nature de leur relation en rentrant un peu plus tôt de l'école et autant dire qu'ils feraient plus attention la prochaine fois. Il trouvait ce petit mec, comme il aimait l'appeler, adorable et celui-ci avait besoin, malgré tout l'amour qu'il portait à sa mère, d'une présence masculine.

Castiel s'était rendu compte assez rapidement d'un changement chez Dean. Il passait plus de temps à regarder son téléphone et quand il sortait, il ne revenait plus prendre son petit-déjeuner à la maison. Alors, quand il lui avait proposé d'aller boire un verre au Roadhouse, il avait sauté sur l'occasion. Il s'était dit qu'il allait peut-être en savoir plus.

Ils arrivèrent au bar et dirent bonjour à Ellen et Ash. Ils s'installèrent à une table un peu à l'écart et Ash ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard en coin à Jo qui bien sûr les avait rejoints pour aller prendre leur commande.

-Hé, salut les gars, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

-Ce sera un coca pour moi, merci Jo, répondit poliment Castiel.

-Et toi Winchester je te sers la même chose ? avec un petit sourire.

-Bien sûr et après au repas, on va se faire une petite salade de tofu avec mon petit frère. Une bière, et que ça saute ! en tapant du poing sur la table.

Jo le pinça et s'éloigna à toutes jambes.

-Alors, Cas, quoi de neuf en ce moment ?

-Charlie n'arrête pas de me harceler quand on mange ensemble le midi pour qu'on se fasse une intégrale de Harry Potter… Dean leva les yeux au ciel. …et Je crois que mon Responsable des Ressources Humaines est un psychopathe !

-Ah bon ?

-Crowley passe me voir à mon bureau à chaque fois que j'y suis et il me regarde comme s'il voulait me bouffer avec un sourire carnassier !

-Peut-être que c'est juste que tu lui plais.

-Ne parle pas de malheur, que Dieu m'en préserve ! Il dit parfois des choses!!! Ce type est méprisant, il me fout la chair de poule. Je commence à travailler sur un dossier impliquant une de nos sociétés partenaires qui aurait pratiqué du clonage illégal et il est venu en me disant qu'il aimerait qu'on clone tous les êtres humains sauf lui, qui est et restera un modèle unique et que les doubles abattent leur original afin qu'il puisse devenir le roi des clones !

Dean pouffa de rire.

-Ok, il n'est pas tranquille.

-Oui mais c'est le meilleur RH du coin, il a fait économiser des millions à Bio-ethical et a redoré l'image de la société. Et toi, Dean, tout va bien ?

-Oui.

Dean hésitait. Devait-il parler à Castiel de Lisa ou était-ce trop tôt ?

-Pour quelqu'un qui semble avoir des choses à raconter depuis une semaine, je ne te trouve pas très explicite.

Castiel avait compris de lui-même qu'il se passait quelque chose, ce n'était pas étonnant, il se souciait de lui et après tout c'était aussi par rapport à la promesse qu'il lui avait faîte qu'il voyait Lisa donc il pouvait bien lui en parler.

-Je crois que… j'ai une copine.

-Tu crois ?

-Oui, enfin, oui, je sors avec quelqu'un. On peut dire ça.

-C'est génial Dean.

Il le pensait vraiment mais en même temps, pour une raison inconnue, son cœur se serra de voir Dean, tout hésitant, dans ses premiers pas dans une relation.

-Alors, raconte.

-Je crois que j'ai eu envie de suivre ton conseil, d'essayer pour une fois. On verra bien. Elle s'appelle Lisa, a trente ans, brune, plutôt sexy.

-C'est étonnant ça Dean ! Mais dis-moi, comment elle est ? Autrement que son physique.

Jo leur amena leurs boissons, ce qui stoppa Dean dans son élan. Il attendit qu'elle s'éloigne avant de lui répondre.

-Elle est drôle, oui, elle est drôle, elle est mère célibataire, son fils Ben a dix ans et n'a jamais connu son père, il est super top ce gamin... et elle,  elle est plutôt courageuse, elle l'a super bien élevé alors que je suis sûr que ça n'a pas dû être simple. Elle ne se prend pas la tête et elle est très sympa. Après, ça ne fait que deux semaines qu'on se fréquente, qu'on se voit pour manger ou aller prendre un café ou … enfin tu vois quoi.

-Oui.

Castiel voyait très bien même.

-Je t'ai dit que son fils est adorable? On a plein de goûts en commun, si j'avais connu Lisa il y a dix ans, j'aurais pensé que c'était mon fils.

-C'est super Dean. Et tu penses déjà à la suite ?

-J'en sais rien, j'ai envie de passer plus de temps avec eux, apprendre à mieux connaître Lisa afin de savoir si on a un avenir ensemble.

-Un avenir ensemble, Dean tu en es à ta combien de bière ? sourcilla Sam qui venait d'arriver.

Il avait téléphoné à Ellen qui lui avait dit que Dean et Castiel prenaient un verre  ici lorsqu'elle avait quitté son service et il les avait rejoints en rentrant du travail.

-Je viens à peine de commencer, répondit Dean avec humeur.

-J' arrive et je t'entends parler d'une certaine Lisa que tu veux connaître et voir si vous avez un avenir ensemble, c'est sûr tu es saoul ou défoncé. Ou alors, elle te résiste et vous n'avez pas encore couché ensemble.

-Sam, arrête, lui demanda Castiel.

Sam se calma et demanda des détails sur cette femme que Dean avait trouvée assez spéciale pour ne pas la gicler après leur premier rapport sexuel. Son comportement légèrement moqueur agaçait Dean mais il lui raconta ce qu'il avait dit à Castiel.

Jo les observait de loin.

-Je vais finir par t'acheter des jumelles, tu devrais penser à ta reconversion si tu continues à les surveiller comme ça, Jo.

-Ash, je suis de plus en plus sûre de moi. Tu vois, quand ils étaient tous les deux, ils étaient en osmose, Dean était un moulin à paroles et là, depuis que Sam est arrivé, l'ambiance s'est tendue. Quand je me suis approchée d'eux pour aller les servir, j'ai vu la façon de le regarder qu'a Dean et je ne l'ai jamais vu regarder une femme comme ça, crois-moi.

Dean, un peu refroidi par Sam, s'approcha du bar, laissant Castiel et son frère seuls.

-Une autre bière s'il-te-plaît.

-Ça va Dean ?

-Mon frère me saoule parfois, je l'adore mais il y a des moments… heureusement que Castiel est là pour compenser. Ce mec est vraiment top et je ne suis pas certain que Sam mesure sa chance, c'est tellement dur de trouver quelqu'un de bien et Castiel est quelqu'un de bien, bien plus que ça même… la perle rare… Dean divaguait légèrement et ne s'en aperçut, gêné, que quand il vit Jo et Ash le regarder étrangement, enfin il est cool quoi, en se reprenant, j'y …j'y retourne, bafouilla-t-il sans même récupérer sa bière.

Jo et Ash se regardèrent.

-Ok, c'est de plus en plus bizarre. Pourquoi tu ne parlerais pas à Dean ?

-Et pour lui dire quoi ?

-J'en sais rien, que tu penses qu'il est amoureux de Castiel, tout simplement, pour voir sa réaction.

-Dean n'est pas prêt à l'entendre Ash, soupira Jo.

Sam, Castiel et Dean rentrèrent ensemble, Sam ayant été amené au bar par Jodie, sa patronne, qui devait descendre voir Bobby pour la vidange de sa voiture comme le lui avait conseillé Sam.

Mais Sam avait lancé des vannes à Dean concernant Lisa tout le long du trajet et celui-ci avait été à deux doigts de le laisser sur le bord de la route. Ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses pour toutes les fois où il s'était moqué de son petit frère mais il avait vraiment du mal à le supporter à ce moment précis.

En rentrant chez eux, Dean voulut aller se coucher directement quand Sam lui lança :

-Tu ne vas pas voir Lisa ? Fais gaffe Dean, je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude car c'est ta première vraie petite amie mais faut pas trop la négliger ce serait dommage qu'elle te largue elle, quoi que ça ce serait vraiment une première, Dean largué par une nana !

C'était la remarque de trop et Dean explosa.

-Ok Sam, tes conseils de couple tu peux te les garder quand je vois que tu es en couple avec une personne formidable, que c'est sérieux et que tu n'as pas su garder ta queue dans ton pantalon, je crois que je préfère faire mes propres erreurs.

Dean avait regretté ses mots à la seconde même où ils s'étaient échappés de sa bouche mais il n'avait pas pu faire autrement, c'était sorti tout seul.

Sam était stupéfait, Dean était au courant, Dean était au courant alors qu'il ne lui avait rien dit donc, Castiel lui en avait parlé. Son petit ami s'était confié à son frère à propos de son infidélité.

Sam resta sous le choc et ne dit rien, Dean monta, l'envie de s'excuser au bord des lèvres mais qui  ne voulait pas sortir.

Castiel était aussi perturbé par la révélation de Dean car il savait qu'il allait devoir s'expliquer.

-Dean est au courant ? Comment Dean peut-il être au courant Castiel ?

-Parce que je lui en ai parlé, en baissant les yeux.

-Waouh ! Magnifique, tu parles à Dean de nos problèmes, tu lui as bien donné tous les détails Castiel ? Qu'il sache qu'on est resté trois mois sans faire l'amour, que je ne pouvais pas te toucher sans que tu me repousses, que..

-Arrête Sam, c'est ton frère, pas un étranger à qui je me suis confié, n'en fais pas toute une histoire !

-Toute une histoire ? Moi, ce que je vois c'est que tu n'arrivais pas à te confier à moi et qu'à lui tu lui as tout déballé sans souci, génial, ça en dit long sur notre manière de communiquer et cette fois ce n'est pas moi le problème. Et en plus il se sert de ses infos personnelles pour me faire taire, bravo !

-Je crois que tu as vraiment énervé Dean ce soir Sam, il t'avait demandé d'arrêter et tu as continué, tu l'as poussé à bout.

-Et en plus tu le défends, magnifique !

-Sam, tu… n'en veux pas à Dean !

-Là, pour le moment, je vous en veux à tous les deux.

-Sam, si j'ai parlé à Dean, c'est que j'ai eu besoin de prendre du recul et j'aime bien Dean, tu devrais être ravi qu'on s'entende aussi bien, j'avais besoin de me confier et ça ne pouvait pas être à toi, pas pour ça et c'est Dean qui m'a convaincu de te parler. C'est grâce à lui que je me suis plus ouvert à toi et depuis, ça va mieux entre nous.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, Dean était en colère ce soir et t'a dit un truc qu'il regrette déjà probablement mais il veut ton bonheur Sam et il m'a aidé à ce qu'on puisse réparer les choses entre nous.

Sam sembla plus calme et reconsidéra les choses. Il avait effectivement poussé le bouchon avec ses vannes et Castiel avait raison.

Dean avait entendu des éclats de voix en montant les escaliers et savait que c'était Castiel qui allait prendre pour lui mais ce qu'il avait dit l'avait choqué et il ne voulait pas parler avec Sam dans son état, de peur de dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait encore plus.

Le lendemain matin, Dean descendit la boule au ventre mais Sam l'intercepta dans les escaliers.

-Je crois qu'il faut qu'on se parle.

Dean hocha la tête et ils s'installèrent dans un silence gêné dans la salle à manger.

-Je ne voulais pas te blesser Dean, commença Sam, se doutant bien que ça ne viendrait jamais de son grand frère, je me suis moqué comme on le fait tout le temps entre nous mais je n'aurais pas dû insister comme ça, je ne me suis pas rendu compte que tu prenais tout ça au sérieux. Je suis désolé.

Dean ressentit du soulagement.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ça par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Castiel, ça ne regarde que vous, c'était mesquin de t'attaquer sur ça.

Dean faisait vraiment un effort en lui disant cela.

-Dean, j'ai parlé avec Castiel et il m'a dit que c'était grâce à votre conversation qu'on avait pu recoller les morceaux alors je sais que tu ne me juges pas Dean, j'aurais peut-être moi-même dû t'en parler, alors on oublie tout.

-Ok, on oublie tout.

-Et puis quand il y aura un problème, maintenant que tu es en couple, je pourrais venir t'en parler, tu vas devenir un expert en disputes et réconciliations, en le taquinant gentiment.

-Bitch ! le sourire aux lèvres.

-Jerk !

Et le sujet était clos entre les deux frères.

Dean devait ensuite voir Castiel et tapa à la porte de sa chambre.

-Entrez !

-Hé, salut Cas !

-Salut Dean !

-Je voulais te présenter mes excuses.

-Dean Winchester qui s'excuse, ça ne doit pas arriver souvent.

-Cas, ne me rend pas les choses plus compliquées. Ça m'a échappé hier, je ne voulais pas trahir ta confiance, en baissant la tête, je n'aimerais pas que cet incident te fasse perdre la confiance que tu m'as accordée.

Castiel lui releva le visage et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Il n'y a pas de risque Dean, je ne pense pas que tu puisses la perdre un jour.

Ses mots résonnaient comme une promesse, en tous cas, c'était comme tel que Dean les ressentait.

-En tous cas, souviens-toi que tu m'en dois une parce que j'aurais pu te faire marcher pour m'avoir culpabilisé le jour de mon anniversaire avec pour seul but de gagner un stupide jeu !

-Je veux pas dire mais c'est toi qui l'as ramené ce jeu stupide, Cas.

-Sors de là Winchester avant que ça finisse mal !

Et Dean quitta la chambre, ravi que rien n'ait changé entre Castiel et lui.

*******

Dean était légèrement nerveux. Le mois de Novembre allait sur sa fin, il sortait avec Lisa depuis trois semaines et elle allait rencontrer Sam et Castiel car elle venait dîner à la maison.

Quand Lisa arriva, vêtue d'une belle robe rouge qui soulignait sa beauté, Castiel eut un soubresaut. Il la trouva vraiment magnifique, en même temps, Dean était très beau donc c'était plutôt logique mais sa beauté le heurta.

Elle avait acheté une bouteille de vin en allant déposer Ben chez son copain Nathan pour la nuit.

-Bonsoir Lisa, enchanté, je suis Sam, le frère de Dean et voici Castiel, mon petit ami, en le désignant.

-Merci Sam, je suis capable de me présenter tout seul, s'agaça Castiel en serrant la main de Lisa. Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir Castiel. Dean m'a beaucoup parlé de vous deux, je suis contente de pouvoir vous connaître.

L'ambiance du début de repas n'était pas aussi joviale que Dean l'avait espérée, Castiel était plus réservé que d'habitude et lui-même se sentait un peu gêné, après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il ramenait une de ses conquêtes chez lui. Seul Sam entretenait gaiement la conversation, il trouvait Lisa charmante, elle parlait de son fils Ben, de choses plus banales… Sam parla de son boulot, Lisa aimait beaucoup les animaux et se révéla très intéressée par les anecdotes de Sam.

Quand elle enclencha la conversation sur ses cours de yoga, Sam ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire en coin, Dean ne devait pas s'ennuyer.

Au cours de la soirée, les échanges se détendirent un peu, la bouteille de vin aidant, mais il manquait quelque chose à ce dîner.

A la fin du repas, Lisa resta avec Dean alors que Sam et Castiel montèrent.

-Lisa est charmante, très drôle. C'est du sérieux je pense, vu que Dean nous l'a présentée, réfléchissait à voix haute Sam en commençant à se déshabiller.

-Je pense surtout qu'il veut apprendre à connaître quelqu'un, à savoir ce qu'est une relation qui ne se contente pas que du sexe, c'est nouveau pour Dean.

-Oui, mais …

-Bon, on peut parler d'autre chose…

Sam avait remarqué que Castiel n'avait pas l'air d'aimer Lisa mais n'en dit rien.

-On peut faire autre chose que parler aussi si tu veux… et Sam embrassa Castiel.

Et cette nuit-là, les deux couples s'abandonnèrent au plaisir chacun de leur côté.

Le lendemain matin, Lisa sortit seulement vêtue d'une petite culotte et de la chemise de Dean. Castiel et Sam étaient sortis en même temps de leur chambre et Castiel se sentit mal à sa vue. Il ne dit rien mais pensait qu'elle aurait pu laisser le doute sur leurs activités de la veille, lui ne sortait pas en boxer avec la chemise de Sam sur le dos.

Dean sortit ensuite et fut pris tout de suite de gêne, voyant bien que la « tenue » de Lisa ne plaisait pas à Castiel, certainement qu'il avait peur que ça plaise trop à Sam, vu qu'il était bisexuel et au vu de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, il appela Lisa à revenir dans la chambre pour lui parler :

-Lisa, tu sais, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu t'habilles un peu plus quand tu sors de cette chambre, bien que j'apprécie la vue, ce n'est pas le problème, avec un petit sourire.

-Ça va Dean, ton frère et Castiel sont gays mais ils ont déjà dû voir des femmes nues, plaisanta-t-elle en l'enlaçant.

-Heu, en fait, Sam est bi alors… lui ça n'a pas dû le déranger mais Castiel lui, je ne suis pas sûr que ça lui ait beaucoup plu.

-Oups… je ferais plus attention, c'est important pour moi que ces deux-là m'apprécient, je sais qu'ils comptent énormément pour toi. Avec Sam, ça va aller je pense mais avec Castiel, je sens que ça va être plus dur, il est aussi beaucoup plus timide mais tu vas voir, laisse-lui le temps et il va m'adorer, en le serrant plus fortement dans ses bras.

Dean aurait bien voulu être aussi sûr de cela qu'elle mais quelque chose lui disait que ce ne serait pas le cas. Il embrassa Lisa et ne put s'empêcher de penser que les choses qui paraissaient simples étaient parfois bien compliquées… sans savoir réellement pourquoi.


	10. Un complexe indélébile :

**Chapitre 9 : Un complexe indélébile :**

Ce Dimanche trois décembre était à marquer d'une pierre blanche :

Dean Winchester allait regarder Harry Potter. Comment cela était arrivé, il n'en avait aucune idée mais il savait que la responsable à l'origine de ce futur traumatisme se nommait Charlie Bradbury. Elle arrivait vraiment à tout avec lui. Elle avait commencé par littéralement harceler Castiel à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait à leur travail puis elle avait appelé Sam qui, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais devant Dean, était un fan du petit brun à lunettes dont le courage n'était plus à prouver. Il était déjà à la fac quand il s'était acheté une baguette « magique » et un t-shirt à l'effigie de son héros, mais il les avait très bien planqués, même Castiel ne connaissait pas leur existence. Sam en avait donc parlé devant Lisa et elle avait trouvé que c'était une super idée, que Ben était fan et qu'il allait adorer ! Elle se disait aussi qu'elle connaitrait Charlie et passerait plus de temps avec les proches de Dean et celui-ci avait fini par se laisser embarquer par la liesse générale même s'il savait qu'il allait le regretter.

Charlie leur avait concocté un « programme » quasi militaire qu'elle leur lut à voix haute :

-13h30 : L'école des Sorciers

14h45 : pause toilette : 5 minutes

-Et si on a envie de pisser entre c'est bon, on a le droit adjudant-chef ? la coupa Dean.

-J'ai prévu des pauses à cet effet, si tu y vas à un autre moment, nous allons devoir stopper le film ce qui nous fera perdre du temps et si nous perdons du temps nous ne pourrons pas voir tous les films que j'ai prévus.

-Et tu en as prévu combien ?

-Chut, je reprends :

14h50 : La chambre des secrets.

16h10 : pause « on se dégourdit les jambes » pas plus de quatre minutes.

Dean était atterré alors que Sam pouffait de rire.

16h14 : Le prisonnier d'Azkaban.

18h15 : pause préparation du plateau repas télé et toilette.

-Parce qu'en plus on va manger devant la télé aussi ? Tu veux nous tuer Charlie !

-Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas m'interrompre Winchester !

Elle lui jeta un regard tellement empreint de colère qu'il se tut.

-19h : La coupe de Feu.

21h : vaisselle.

21h10 : L'ordre du phénix.

Et les trois derniers ne peuvent être vus séparément donc nous aurons le plaisir d'avoir une deuxième soirée Harry Potter !

Mais il n'y avait qu'elle pour en être enthousiasmée après un tel déroulé d'après-midi.

Charlie lança le premier dvd alors que Castiel s'asseyait à côté de Sam. Lisa les rejoignit et se plaça à côté de Castiel. Dean, lui, se rapprocha de Lisa et Ben voulait absolument partager ce moment avec Dean près de lui et s'installa à sa droite.

Le premier film fut lancé et Dean trouva l'histoire finalement pas si mal quoique un peu enfantine mais elle plaisait beaucoup à Ben et cela lui faisait plaisir de voir la joie dans ses yeux d'enfants. Il y en avait un autre qui avait l'air de se régaler : Sam. Il semblait connaître toutes les répliques du film par cœur, surtout dès que le fameux Harry parlait.

-Ben alors, Sammy, tu veux te mettre à côté de ton copain Ben, vous irez prendre le gouter ensemble après, tu es trop mignon !

Et il reçut deux coussins dans la tête : un de Sam et un de Charlie qui le menaça d'être beaucoup plus virulente la prochaine fois qu'il oserait couper la parole à Dumbledore !

Castiel appréciait le film mais avait du mal à rester concentré, son regard déviait souvent de la télévision pour aller se poser sur Lisa et Dean. Surtout Lisa. Elle était tellement belle, il comprenait ce que lui trouvait Dean, elle possédait des yeux en amande, une peau mate comme il aurait aimé avoir, lui qui était si pale, un visage fin avec de très jolis traits, il se sentait tellement moche à côté d'elle. Elle avait une jolie bouche avec des lèvres fines qui semblaient douces, tout le contraire de lui avec ses traits grossiers et sa bouche sèche. On voyait tout de suite qu'elle était une sportive tout en ayant gardé sa féminité au paroxysme. Élancée, ses jambes longues et galbées étaient bien évidemment mises en valeur grâce à sa jupe relevée à mi-cuisse. Lui s'était mis en jogging, une tenue confortable mais loin de lui aller. Ces temps-ci, il se négligeait, à quoi bon essayer de se faire beau quand on avait son physique et que d'autres étaient tout simplement sublimes au naturel ? Il se sentait laid en ce moment, ça recommençait, il repensait à lui aussi, à ce que ce type lui avait dit tant d'années auparavant…

Sam se pencha vers lui :

-Tu devrais un peu moins regarder Lisa et un peu plus le film si tu ne veux pas qu'elle se dise que tu as viré ta cuti ou que Charlie ne te voie et ne te punisse, je suis sûr qu'elle en est capable !

Il se reconcentra sur l'écran mais la remarque de Sam l'avait agacé. De toutes façons, ces temps-ci, ses remarques sur Lisa l'agaçaient tous les jours : « elle est charmante, elle va bien avec mon frère, c'est cool pour eux.. », oh là ! Il fallait qu'il arrête, il se comportait comme un gamin, que lui prenait-il ?

Mais il avait l'impression de ne pas avancer dans sa relation avec lui alors que Dean et Lisa eux, c'était différent, c'était probablement ce qui le dérangeait. Ils étaient au tout début de leur relation alors que sa relation avec Sam était plus ancienne. Enfin, était-il normal d'être parfois un peu las au bout de seulement onze mois ensemble ? Et encore, entrecoupés d'un mois de rupture. Peut-être que finalement cette coupure entre eux avec tout ce qui s'était passé avait eu plus de conséquences qu'il ne l'avait cru ou… est-ce que cela datait même d'avant cela, il n'aurait su le dire. Non, il devait se ressaisir, c'était aussi parce qu'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps même si avant ils n'étaient pas en couple, il y avait peut-être trop d'habitudes entre eux.

Ils en étaient au deuxième film quand il vit Lisa se rapprocher un peu plus de Dean… à ce compte-là, autant qu'elle s'assoit sur ses genoux…pensa-t-il. Dean passa son bras autour de ses épaules, tout comme Sam l'avait fait avec lui. Il y avait toujours eu beaucoup de tendresse entre Sam et lui même si Sam était le plus tactile, Castiel ayant parfois du mal à ne pas rester figé comme un piquet dans leur étreinte. Mais il manquait de la passion entre eux, mais ça devait venir de lui, il ne pensait pas être capable d'être quelqu'un de passionné. Lisa, elle, regardait Dean avec désir et il ne voulait pas voir s'il y avait la même envie dans celui de son ami. Quand Lisa posa sa main sur la cuisse de Dean et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, il se crispa et détourna le regard.

Ils arrivèrent avec découragement au quatrième film : la coupe de feu. Et quand Dean en eut marre et qu'il se leva avec Lisa, s'éloignant en lui tenant la main, Castiel se sentit comme Ron Weasley qui venait de voir Hermione et Victor Krum danser ensemble. Mais qu'est -ce qu'il se disait ? Il se comparait à un des personnages du film, Charlie les avait tous rendus fous cette fois.

Dean se sentait bien, pour une fois il n'était pas tout seul à avoir quelqu'un près de lui pour regarder le film, il n'y avait pas que Castiel et Sam qui pouvaient avoir des gestes tendres l'un envers l'autre. C'était encore un peu bizarre pour Dean mais il s'y faisait et le sexe avec Lisa était bon, c'était cool, ils ne se prenaient pas la tête. Il ne ressentait pas une immense passion pour elle mais il appréciait les moments passés avec elle et son fils Ben, à part peut-être en cette fin d'après-midi où il faisait une overdose de magie, d'expelliarmus, de Poudlard, des détraqueurs et autres créatures du Potterland.

Ben avait décidé que Charlie était la plus géniale du groupe excepté Dean. Elle vivait très clairement dans son monde et les y avait entraînés tout au long de cette après-midi. Même si du haut de ses 10 ans il pouvait s'apercevoir que seuls Sam et lui s'étaient laissés réellement tentés par le voyage. Sa mère était contente de partager un moment avec eux mais n'avait pas l'air emballée par les films, Dean, lui, avait une furieuse envie de fuir depuis que la tante de Harry Potter avait gonflé comme un ballon et s'était envolée. Et Castiel, il était certainement le plus bizarre de la bande. Ben l'avait surpris à plusieurs reprises à fixer étrangement sans ciller sa mère. Pourtant, celle-ci lui avait expliqué que Castiel et Sam étaient ensemble comme elle et Dean et qu'il aimait les hommes. Alors pourquoi il la regardait comme ça ? Les grandes personnes étaient vraiment perturbantes parfois…

Sam était vraiment fan de Harry Potter et il était ravi de ce moment, Charlie avait eu une excellente idée. Même s'il regrettait que Castiel ne partage pas sa passion. La manière qu'il avait eue de le regarder ou de le rembarrer ces derniers jours à chaque fois qu'il évoquait Lisa lui avait confirmé que Castiel ne la supportait pas. Ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à Castiel d'être aussi froid avec quelqu'un. Il l'avait déjà vu très timide mais cette attitude-là était différente. Et cette après-midi, il n'avait pas arrêté de la regarder. Sam avait peur que ce ne soit sa faute, que Castiel avait peur qu'il craque pour elle. Elle était très belle mais il était amoureux de son petit ami et ne commettrait pas une nouvelle erreur de ce type, ça avait vraiment été lié à la mort de Jessica mais aujourd'hui, avec Castiel à ses côtés, il avait l'impression d'avoir enfin réussi à faire son deuil, et puis comme s'il pourrait faire un truc pareil à son frère en plus, même si Lisa ne restait pas avec lui, elle resterait à jamais son ex et c'était sacré. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de rassurer Castiel, après tout c'était de sa faute s'il avait si peu confiance. Il lui semblait encore plus mal dans sa peau ces temps-ci, autant que quand il l'avait trompé et comme quand il l'avait rencontré trois ans et demi plus tôt. Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant la voix de serpent de Voldemort qui venait de ressusciter et affrontait Harry. Et merde, il venait de rater son passage préféré de Harry Potter et la coupe de feu. Cet Harry en avait bavé mais s'était toujours relevé, avait vécu et s'était dressé courageusement contre ses ennemis pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait. Il lui faisait un peu penser à son frère, toujours prêt à se sacrifier pour ceux qu'il aimait et surtout lui, son petit frère. Dean était un héros pour lui, comme Harry Potter… ok, là il fallait qu'il arrête sinon bientôt, il allait sortir sa baguette magique et faire une démonstration devant tout le monde. Il n'osait déjà pas imaginer comme il prendrait cher si Dean connaissait son existence alors si en plus il la sortait en s'imaginant Charlie en Hermione et Dean en Harry, il fallait qu'il arrête son délire.

Lisa aimait voir son fils aussi heureux, elle ne savait pas ce qui se passerait entre elle et Dean, elle savait qu'il n'avait jamais eu de vraie relation, que la conception du couple lui était inconnue mais il se débrouillait pourtant bien et surtout avec Ben. Si ça ne marchait pas entre eux, elle serait triste pour lui car en peu de temps, il s'était vraiment attaché à cet homme. Dean avait avec son fils l'attitude d'une Molly Weasley, le côté mère poule en moins mais il se souciait vraiment de lui. D 'accord, Charlie les avait vraiment lobotomisés avec ses films, elle était un peu trop originale pour elle, même si elle l'appréciait. Mais en matière d'originalité la palme allait à Castiel, elle avait pu sentir ses yeux perçants sur elle pendant un bon moment. Elle n'arrivait pas à saisir quel était son problème. Et d'après Dean, il était vraiment génial alors elle voulait lui laisser du temps mais espérait que son comportement changerait.

Charlie avait remarqué que tous, exceptés Ben et Sam à part sur la fin du quatre, étaient ailleurs et elle qui avait fait de Hermione sa muse, son idole, son autre, se sentait aujourd'hui comme une Luna Lovegood, une incomprise… Elle soupira. Mais même si elle était un peu déçue, elle se demandait quand même ce qui arrivait à son Castiel. Elle l'avait senti mal ces derniers temps et apparemment ça avait un rapport avec cette Lisa qui si elle était sympa et très belle ne serait certainement pas la femme de la vie de Dean. Mais c'était bien pour une fois de le voir avec quelqu'un même si ça ne durerait pas, Charlie en était certaine. Dommage pour le petit Ben… Il faudrait qu'elle parle avec Castiel, elle l'adorait tellement. En même temps, il valait mieux que ça vienne de lui…

Il était finalement presque minuit quand Charlie retira le dernier dvd du lecteur. Ils étaient tous plus fatigués que s'ils avaient fait le Marathon de New York.

-Charlie, c'était la dernière fois.

-C'est ce que tu dis à chaque fois, Winchester !

Et ils partirent tous se coucher avant qu'elle ne se décide à faire une nuit blanche pour regarder les trois derniers…

*******

Une semaine plus tard, Castiel descendait dans la cuisine vêtu d'un vieux jogging alors qu'il était plus de midi. Il était resté couché car il avait travaillé toute la nuit sur cette grosse affaire de clonage, il avait épluché tous les rapports scientifiques à la recherche d'irrégularités tant scientifiques que juridiques. Il n'avait même pas entendu Sam partir.

Dean s'affairait dans la cuisine, rassemblant des ingrédients. Apparemment il allait faire sa fameuse tarte aux pommes.

-Hé ! La marmotte !

-Hé, ça va je me suis couché à quatre heures du matin et j'ai besoin de mes huit heures de sommeil !

-Tiens, prends du café.

-Merci Dean. Alors, tu fais ta tarte ? en se léchant les lèvres.

-Oui, Lisa et moi allons au cinéma et Ben nous rejoint ici après la séance, il est chez un copain, alors on se fera un goûter.

Lisa passait souvent à la maison ce qui agaçait Castiel mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Et tout à coup, il se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Dean quand il lui avait parlé de son apple pie life. Il avait dit qu'il aimerait apprendre à sa petite femme idéale la recette de sa mère. Il se demanda s'il attendait Lisa pour qu'elle prépare cette tarte avec lui. Avaient-ils déjà atteint ce stade dans leur relation ?

-Elle va arriver maintenant Lisa ?

-Non, elle passe juste me prendre pour la séance à 14h20. J'ai le temps de faire ma tarte avant.

Et Castiel se sentit étrangement soulagé.

Il but son café tout en regardant Dean préparer sa pâte.

-Ça t'intéresse Cas ? en attrapant le paquet de farine.

-Quoi dont ?

-D'apprendre à faire une tarte aux pommes ? Celle-ci est spéciale, tu sais que c'est la recette de ma mère.

Castiel se sentit touché que son ami lui demande cela.

-Ça me plairait beaucoup mais tu n'as pas peur que je casse tous tes plats et que je la gâche ta tarte aux pommes ? avec un petit sourire.

-Pas si tu regardes, personne n'a dit que j'allais te laisser toucher à quoi que ce soit !

-Tu es un salopard Dean Winchester ! ironiquement.

-Je plaisante Cas, et puis, tant que je suis avec toi, ça ne risque rien !

Ils passèrent une heure à la préparer, Dean lui montrait quels ingrédients mettre en premier, les petits secrets de cette recette et le laissa même saupoudrer la tarte de cannelle mais lui avait quand même répété trois fois la quantité à mettre.

Ils la mirent au four quand Dean lui demanda :

-Ça te dirait de venir avec nous au cinéma ?

Castiel cherchait une excuse, n'importe quoi, il avait du travail en retard dans ce fameux dossier qui l'avait tenu éveillé jusqu'au matin mais Dean ne le laissa pas réfléchir plus longtemps.

-Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir Cas, tu sais, si, si jamais Lisa devait rester sur du long terme, on n'en est pas encore là, mais si jamais, c'est important pour moi que vous vous entendiez bien, si elle doit faire partie de ma vie j'aimerais que ça se passe bien entre vous car tu fais partie de la mienne tout comme mon frère et…

-Ok, ok, je viens, je sais que ça peut te mettre mal à l'aise de parler trop longtemps alors c'est bon, j'accepte.

Il avait été touché par les paroles de Dean et ne pouvait plus refuser après ça. Même si l'idée de tenir la chandelle ne lui plaisait pas trop. Mais Dean l'avait souvent fait avec lui et Sam, il ne fallait pas qu'il voit les choses en négatif.

Lisa arriva et fut ravie d'apprendre que Castiel se joignait à eux, elle se dit qu'il était motivé à faire un effort.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans la salle de cinéma, Dean et Castiel allèrent vers les sièges en premier, suivis par Lisa, qu'ils n'avaient pas vue car elle était allé prendre du pop-corn pendant qu'ils discutaient. Et là, l'incident se produisit :

-Hé, le petit couple, vous n'auriez pas vingt cents, il me les manque pour aller m'acheter du pop-corn moi aussi, les interpella un type assis devant, la trentaine, plutôt canon.

-Non, on n'est pas un couple, bafouilla Dean.

-Non, non, confirma Castiel.

Le type explosa de rire.

-Non, j'ai bien vu que tu n'étais pas gay, même si c'est dommage, en s'adressant à Dean, je parlais de toi et de ta bombe de copine au pop-corn, en désignant Lisa. Et puis si tu avais été gay, je t'aurais déjà dragué je sais bien qu'entre moi et le gringalet, en montrant Castiel, il n'y a pas photos. On ne joue carrément pas dans la même catégorie, lui c'est plutôt les moches, je ne sortirai jamais de chez moi habillé comme ça, franchement, en désignant son vieux jogging beaucoup trop large pour lui.

Dean était à deux doigts de foutre son poing dans la gueule du mec quand il entendit Castiel s'excuser et partir à toute vitesse.

-Merde ! Cas ! Cas ! en partant à sa poursuite et le suivant jusqu'aux toilettes.

Castiel s'était enfermé dans un des WC.

-Cas, allez, sors de là, Cas…

Castiel ne sortait toujours pas et il était sûr de l'avoir entendu renifler.

-Castiel, je suis capable de défoncer cette porte, alors, sors de là ! Cas s'il te plait….

Celui-ci ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers le lavabo.

-Hé Cas ! Ce mec est un con ! Il ne vaut pas la peine que tu te mettes dans cet état.

-Oui, mais il a très clairement raison, en se regardant dans le miroir. Tout le monde le pense.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Rien.

-Castiel, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est à cause de Raphaël ? On sait tous les deux que ce mec était un conard fini. Tu vaux tellement mieux que ça…

-Raphaël n'avait peut-être pas tort tu sais… il n'a pas été le seul à penser que j'étais en-dessous de tout…

Dean se dit qu'il avait vu juste lorsqu'il s'était dit que Castiel n'avait pas été humilié que par son salopard d'ex-petit ami.

\- Arrête ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé Cas ? Pourquoi tu as une aussi pauvre image de toi-même ? Un autre mec t'a fait du mal, n'est-ce pas ?

-Dean, arrête.

Il faisait les cent pas.

-Parle-moi, je ne vais pas te laisser comme ça !

Castiel se sentait mal, il était à fleur de peau mais quelque chose dans la manière dont le regardait Dean l'apaisa. Il ne le regardait pas avec pitié, pas avec dégoût, non, il y avait juste de l'incompréhension et de la douceur dans son regard.

Alors il se lança :

-J'ai découvert quand j'avais quinze ans que je n'étais attiré que par les garçons. J'imagine que tu avais déjà une vie sexuelle à cet âge, souriant à moitié.

Dean ne répondit pas mais sa tête en disait long.

-Moi, j'étais un vrai rat de bibliothèque, j'étais plutôt le genre intello à qui personne ne s'intéressait… Je ne m'intéressais qu'aux études et ne voyais pas les filles et puis j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence que je n'étais pas attiré par elles mais que les garçons me troublaient. Je ne pouvais pas en parler, Gabriel venait de partir pour faire le tour des États-Unis afin de trouver un lieu où il voudrait plus tard ouvrir sa boutique de bonbons et mon père, mon père ne l'a compris que quand j'avais dix-sept ans. Il a trouvé un carnet où j'écrivais certaines de mes pensées inavouables et même si je n'avais eu aucun petit ami, j'avais des envies, des fantasmes que j'exprimais et il a brûlé le journal et n'en a plus jamais reparlé mais déjà qu'il était plutôt quelqu'un de strict et qui parlait peu, là, il ne m'adressait plus la parole à part s'il y était vraiment obligé, il était si froid…

Le regard de Castiel se fixa dans le vide.

-Ça devait être difficile..

-Oui. Et un jour, Marc, un type du lycée est venu me voir, personne ne venait me parler d'habitude et lui, il était là, il m'attendait après les cours et il savait à qui il avait affaire, il faut dire qu'il était très bien renseigné, cracha Castiel.

De quoi et par qui il avait été renseigné se demanda Dean mais ne coupa pas son ami qui se confiait déjà difficilement.

\- Il a passé du temps avec moi ainsi que le lendemain et le surlendemain et a fini par m'embrasser au bout de quelques semaines... et de fil en aiguille, j'ai perdu ma virginité avec lui, il était plus expérimenté, on a couché quelquefois ensemble. Même si je savais que ça ne serait jamais de l'amour, j'étais content, c'était une première expérience, je m'attachais un peu et…et j'ai pris de l'assurance et….

-Oui, l'encouragea Dean.

-Je... bafouilla Castiel gêné.

-Cas, vas-y .

-Je te parle de sexe…

-Oui et alors ? Tu sais que je suis un grand expert de la question, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Du sexe entre hommes, vraiment ? lui demanda avec espièglerie Castiel.

-Ok, peut-être pas, mais le sexe c'est le sexe non ?

-Pas tout le monde voit ça comme toi, enfin, je…j'ai voulu échanger les rôles…

Devant le regard interrogatif de Dean, il poursuivit :

-Tu sais être actif…hum…

-Ah, oui, ok ok…

-Et là, il… il… s'est moqué de moi, il a ri à gorge déployée et m'a dit…. ces mots, les mots qu'il a employés sont gravés dans ma tête à jamais « tu es ridicule, tu es moche, c'est tout juste si j'arrive à jouir avec toi, il faut que je pense à mon ex pour y arriver et pourtant il n'était pas très bandant , tu donnes autant envie qu'un poulpe, regarde-toi, et il t'arriverait de bouger un peu des fois ? de donner du plaisir ? »

Les larmes menaçaient de couler de ses yeux.

-Et je lui ai demandé pourquoi il couchait avec moi.

Sa voix tremblait.

\- Et…. et il m'a répondu, je l'entends parfois encore dans ma tête même dix ans après, « ça m'a amusé le temps de te voir jouer les petite pucelles, de te prendre ta petite innocence toujours là à dix-huit ans mais sérieux, que tu me la mettes, tu doutes de rien toi » il était si cruel Dean, il a éclaté de rire et m' a dit que je ne la lui mettrai jamais et que je ne la mettrai jamais à personne.

Il éclata en sanglots et Dean l'attrapa, il se débâtit légèrement.

-Je veux pas que tu me vois comme ça Dean, que tu me vois si faible si…

-Chuut, chuut, calme toi Cas, le prenant dans ses bras..

Là, Castiel s'écroula et Dean le réconforta, sa détresse le touchait tellement.

Et Dean l'embrassa très fort sur le front.

Lisa, ne les voyant plus revenir, s'était approchée des toilettes et aperçut de loin la scène. Dean et Castiel étaient très proches et il avait l'air très mal alors c'était normal que Dean, en tant qu'ami, le console mais quelque chose la dérangeait, elle avait l'impression d'assister à un moment extrêmement intime entre son petit ami et le petit ami du frère de celui-ci et cela la perturbait. Elle repartit vers la salle, perdue dans ses réflexions, préférant les laisser seuls.

Castiel se dégagea de son étreinte.

-Je suis désolé Dean.

-Hé, ne t'excuse jamais de ressentir de la peine par rapport à ça, Cas, ce que ce mec t'a fait est horrible. Il t'a humilié alors que tu es quelqu'un de fantastique ! Tu ne mérites pas une chose pareille, personne ne mérite une chose pareille.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire car c'était Sam qui aurait dû le rassurer, lui dire combien il était beau, pas lui.

Castiel eut un rire sans joie.

-Mais ça a des conséquences.

-J'imagine, c'est pour ça que parfois tu as si peu confiance en toi. Et … sexuellement ?

Il s'en voulait d'avoir posé cette question mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher.

-Je dirais qu'au final Marc avait raison sur ce que je ne serai jamais capable de faire.. et pourtant j'en ai envie, mais, dans ma tête c'est bloqué. Est-ce que je pourrais arriver un jour à… passer au-dessus de tout ça ? demanda Castiel autant à Dean que pour lui-même.

Sans le dire à Dean, il se dit que ce ne serait certainement pas Sam qui l'aiderait. Il avait du mal à lâcher prise, à le rassurer et n'était qu'actif. Il ne pensait pas que ça changerait un jour.

-Je l'espère, Cas… Mais, ne rentre pas dans les détails s'il-te-plait…, le taquina-t-il pour détendre Castiel qui essuyait ses larmes.

-Mais c'est toi qui m'as demandé. Puis tu vois, tu n'es pas le seul à t'épancher comme lors d'une psychothérapie Dean.

-Oui, c'est vrai mais moi c'est vraiment particulier, il n'y a que toi qui me fais cet effet-là.

-Tu crois que moi je raconte ma vie à tout le monde ?

-Non, je ne pense pas non, reprit-il avec sérieux.

-On doit avoir un lien très profond.

Dean releva les sourcils ce qui lui donnait une drôle de tête et Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire et Dean était heureux d'avoir redonné un peu de joie à Castiel. Quand il fut certain qu'il allait mieux, ils quittèrent les toilettes et retournèrent s'assoir dans la salle bien qu'ils aient raté plus du quart de la séance. Lisa ne dit rien et le type de devant les regarda mais quand Dean lui jeta un regard menaçant, il garda les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

Dean avait du mal à réaliser ce que lui avait confié Castiel. C'était tellement dur, tellement injuste… il avait été abandonné par sa mère à deux ans, avait grandi avec un père strict et froid qui l'avait complètement ignoré quand il avait appris pour son homosexualité, il avait un frère avec qui il avait de très mauvais rapports au point que Castiel n'en parlait jamais. Heureusement qu'il avait eu Gabriel, il avait vu combien il l'aimait et comprenait pourquoi, il n'avait eu que lui pour l'aider et l'aimer dans sa jeunesse. Et cet horrible type, ce qu'il lui avait fait n'avait pas de nom…comment pouvait-on se montrer aussi cruel… puis il était tombé sur Raphaël… il n'avait vraiment pas eu de chance. Et Sam qui avait merdé… comment ne voyait-il pas à quel point son petit ami souffrait… ça lui échappait totalement. Il aurait dû rester en dehors de tout ça mais Castiel le touchait profondément et devant sa détresse, il ne pouvait pas ne pas le soutenir même si ce n'était pas sa place à lui.

Castiel se sentait mieux, avoir révélé à quelqu'un ce dont il n'avait jamais parlé pendant dix ans lui avait permis de se libérer d'un poids même s'il était évident que ça ne l'empêcherait pas de se sentir mal par moments car il y avait des complexes indélébiles et celui-ci en faisait partie. Mais il était heureux de savoir qu'il pouvait compter sur Dean. Il lui avait prouvé une fois de plus la force de son amitié. C'était dingue la facilité qu'il avait de lui parler, même s'il n'avait pas tout dit à Dean, et tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour lui alors qu'il le connaissait depuis seulement quatre mois et demi…


	11. Noël en famille:

**Chapitre 10 : Noël en famille:**

**Les personnages et situations se développent doucement mais sûrement. Ce chapitre nous fait faire connaissance avec les personnages qui gravitent autour de Sam, Castiel et Dean et contient peu d'action mais représente un petit pas de plus dans la relation entre Dean et Castiel…**

**Je vous laisse avec eux….**

**Pimpiericky.**

Le temps avait passé si vite, c'était déjà Noël.

Dean et Sam s'étaient affairés en cuisine toute la journée car cette année serait celle de la famille, la famille de cœur, celle qui s'était imposée à eux depuis toutes ces années. Dean regardait l'assemblée présente à la table.

Il y avait Bobby, qui avait été un père pour eux quand le leur avait tourné alcoolique et que son comportement avait changé, qui les avait recueillis quand leurs parents étaient morts, qui avait offert son premier job à Dean, qui les avait toujours soutenus en ne demandant jamais rien en retour.

Dean aimait cet homme. Il ne le lui dirait jamais bien sûr, ce n'était pas vraiment son genre, il n'avait dit ces mots qu'à sa mère, jamais même à Sam alors qu'il était celui qu'il aimerait toute sa vie sans condition, peu importe ce que leur réserverait leur avenir. Puis, Bobby ne voudrait jamais entendre ces mots de sa vie, il était bien plus encore bourru que Dean, il les prendrait pour des fous lui et Sam s'ils s'épanchaient comme des fillettes. De toutes façons, ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de mots entre eux, ils étaient les fils que Bobby n'avaient jamais eus. Surtout Dean qui avait de nombreux points communs avec lui, aussi grognons l'un que l'autre, renfermés aussi parfois, mais surtout les personnes les plus loyales et généreuses dès qu'il s'agissait de leurs proches. Ils se comprenaient.

Ellen s'était mise avec Bobby bien des années après la mort de sa femme. Il avait été très affecté par celle-ci et n'avait pas voulu d'enfants car elle était enceinte au moment de sa mort. Cela lui avait laissé une double blessure que même le temps n'avait jamais réussi à guérir complètement. Il avait côtoyé Ellen pendant des années au Roadhouse, il mangeait tous les midis là-bas car c'était près de son garage. Il lui avait plu tout de suite et elle seule savait décoder ses grognements et râleries diverses.

Mais Bobby était meurtri, certainement pas prêt pour une autre relation et plus que tout, il ne voulait pas d'enfants et Ellen était faîte pour être mère. Ils étaient donc devenus des amis, Ellen avait fini par se faire une raison et avait ensuite rencontré et épousé William Harvelle, un soldat avec qui elle eut Jo. Mais cet homme mourut en héros sur le champ de bataille. Bobby fut près d'elle en tant qu'ami et ce ne fut que bien des années plus tard qu'ils se trouvèrent, ne voulant pas attendre d'être devenus trop vieux pour profiter des années qui leur restaient à vivre et s'étaient mis en couple quand Jo avait quatorze ans. Ils étaient solides, pas forcément fous amoureux mais ils n'étaient plus en âge d'être aveuglés par la passion et les contes de fée. Il y avait une infinie tendresse entre eux et cela leur suffisait.

Ellen était un peu la voix de la raison dans cette famille, elle avait toujours su remettre Dean à sa place comme personne et elle était une des rares avec qui il ne faisait pas trop le malin.

Elle était très proche de Sam, plus jeune que Dean quand leur mère était devenue trop malade pour s'occuper d'eux, Sam s'était rapproché d'elle, seule présence féminine dont il avait tant besoin. Elle avait eu son cœur meurtri pour lui lorsqu'elle avait appris pour Jessica. Elle savait ce que c'était de perdre la personne qu'on aimait et se demandait quand on laisserait ce pauvre gosse tranquille. Elle avait laissé Dean gérer la situation sachant qu'il ferait pour le mieux. Elle n'avait jamais vu deux frères s'aimer comme eux et savait que c'était ce qui sauverait Sam.

Bobby considérait Jo comme sa fille tout en respectant la place du père de celle-ci, ce héros mort sous les balles en tant que soldat. Elle était comme la sœur de Dean, ils se connaissaient depuis tous petits, avaient partagé le bac à sable puis s'étaient côtoyés à l'école puis au collège, ils avaient toujours été les meilleurs amis du monde et étaient restés très proches même en grandissant. Il n'y avait jamais eu d'ambiguïté entre eux et Dean avait été le premier à aider Ash pour la séduire car il avait su qu'il s'occuperait d'elle comme d'une reine et c'était ce qu'elle méritait. Et aujourd'hui, lui aussi était un membre à part entière de cette famille. Drôle et intelligent, il avait conquis tout le monde.

Charlie riait avec Sam. Elle passerait cette année Noël avec eux, Dean l'avait invitée car elle était seule, n'avait plus de famille depuis longtemps et avait été adoptée dans celle-ci. Elle était l'originale, la geek obsessionnelle qui pouvait les agacer parfois mais qu'ils adoraient. Et elle arrivait à les faire sortir de leur quotidien, en cela, elle avait quelque chose de magique… même s'ils espéraient que jamais elle ne les forcerait à aller à un de ces rassemblements de « fans » hystériques qui auraient leur peau.

Dean se disait qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir tous ces gens à ses côtés et à ceux de son frère. Et puis, maintenant il y avait Castiel… Castiel qui était devenu en si peu de temps quelqu'un de très spécial pour lui. Gentil, honnête, drôle même si c'était souvent plutôt malgré lui, intelligent sans en jouer, il était modeste, parfois trop, généreux, vraiment une belle personne en somme. Il avait beaucoup souffert mais ne le montrait pas vraiment, un courage discret le caractérisait, un mélange de fragilité et de force, c'était incroyable. Peu de gens auraient gardé cette gentillesse et cet altruisme en ayant vécu ce qu'il avait vécu. Dean se demandait comment il pouvait encore avoir foi en l'humanité après avoir croisé la route de tant d'ignobles individus. Ceux qui ne le voyaient pas et le snobaient quand il était jeune, cet homme écœurant qui avait brisé l'adolescent qu'il était et marqué à vie l'homme qu'il était devenu. Cet être abject de Raphaël et ce frère sur lequel Dean se posait de plus en plus de questions. Pour que Castiel ne lui parle plus et ne l'évoque jamais il y avait dû avoir quelque chose de terrible entre eux.

Depuis que Castiel s'était confié à lui, il se sentait plus proche de lui, même si c'était difficilement imaginable, mais il se sentait un peu gêné par rapport à son frère, il évitait de lui parler de son petit ami de peur de trop en dire mais en même temps, il avait envie de lui dire de se bouger, de l'aider, mais il fallait que cela vienne de Castiel ou de Sam, certainement pas de lui.

Puis, plus récemment, Lisa et Ben avaient fait leur apparition. Ben, ce petit gars génial que Dean adorait. Ces temps-ci, il passait énormément de temps avec lui car Lisa l'emmenait à chaque fois qu'ils devaient se voir ce qui, en y pensant, était curieux. Depuis quand avait-elle pris quelques distances ? Il verrait bien comment leur relation évoluerait. Ils étaient venus à Noël car Lisa devait le passer chez sa sœur mais celle-ci l'avait appelée à la dernière minute car leur village était victime d'une tempête de neige et ils étaient bloqués : personne ne pouvait entrer ou sortir du village. Dean s'était alors fait une joie de les inviter. Il était très content du cadeau qu'il avait trouvé à Ben : une Impala miniature, il allait être ravi.

Il espérait aussi que le cadeau de Castiel lui plairait, il était un peu nerveux à l'idée de lui offrir mais il lui était apparu comme une évidence…

Le dîner avait été un charmant repas en famille, vraiment joyeux. Castiel se sentait tellement heureux, il n'avait jamais vécu un moment comme celui-ci. Chez lui, les réunions de famille étaient toujours gâchées par Michel et ses remarques, enfin, s'il y avait réellement quelque chose à gâcher au vu du peu de lien entre le père et ses fils… Seul Gabriel lui manquait mais dans sa boutique, pendant les fêtes, c'était le rush donc il ne pouvait pas se déplacer et quand parfois Castiel était allé le voir, il se dégageait mais il y avait trop d'activités au magasin pour pouvoir réellement profiter de temps ensemble. En même temps, c'était bon signe pour les affaires du «Trickster's Candy», Gabriel vivait de son rêve et en était heureux, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour Castiel. Il était de toutes façons ravi d'être avec les Winchester, ce soir, même la présence de Lisa ne le dérangeait pas, en fait depuis le moment qu'il avait partagé avec Dean, il se sentait plus rassuré, c'était une sensation étrange…

Dean déclara le moment des cadeaux ouvert en lançant les hostilités : lui et Sam avaient offert à Bobby « Qu'est-ce qu'un ordinateur pour les nuls » et un chapeau ridicule.

-Les sales petits crétins ingrats, vous voyez comme ils me remercient… Hors de question que je porte un truc pareil! De quoi j'aurais l'air ?

Et devant le petit sourire en coin de Dean:

-Non, toi, ne réponds pas à cette question!

Tout le monde riait aux éclats.

-Ces deux-là, ce qu'ils ne m'auront pas fait… Dean seize ans et Sam quatorze, je me disais qu'ils étaient trop vieux pour faire des conneries puériles, ben non, ils m'ont fait assoir sur un coussin pêteur le jour où je recevais des clients importants au garage… des crétins, je vous dis…

Plus tard dans la soirée, Ellen lui vissa le chapeau sur la tête à la place de son éternelle casquette et tout le monde put s'apercevoir de quoi il avait l'air. C'était comique !

Sam avait téléchargé toutes les chansons préférées de Dean sur un IPod et lui avait offert en ajoutant qu'il fallait que Dean jette ses vieilles cassettes et commence à aller vers plus de modernité, ce qui lui valut une tape dans la tête puis une accolade fraternelle, prouvant que le temps qu'avait passé Sam à faire cela le touchait.

Dean, lui, lui offrit des bouquins d'un auteur qu'il adorait, Sam ne savait même pas comment il avait eu cette information.

-Je t'écoute parler parfois...

Castiel s'approcha également de Sam avec son paquet :

-Tiens, c'est pour toi. J'ai vu que tu avais apprécié…

Sam ouvrit la boîte : il y avait l'intégrale de Harry Potter. C'était mignon.

-Merci Castiel, j'aime vraiment ces films.

-Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre… Et puis, murmura Castiel à l'oreille de Sam, depuis, j'ai mieux compris ce qu'était ce truc en bois caché dans le fond de ton bureau: une baguette.

-Tu sais ?

-Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te promets que je n'en parlerai jamais à Dean.

Sam était touché, Castiel le connaissait bien. Sam l'aimait vraiment. Il n'osait pas le lui dire mais il l'aimait.

Il espérait que le message passerait avec son cadeau.

-Tiens.

Castiel regarda le cadeau de Sam, un album photo avec pour couverture la photo d'eux qu'il avait aussi placée dans le salon, sa préférée. Il l'ouvrit et le parcourut rapidement. Il y avait des photos de plein de moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, plein de photos avaient été prises en catimini. C'était superbe, il y avait Meg et lui, des photos avec Sam, des photos de Bella et Meg , de Sam et lui puis de Sam, Dean et lui. Il adorait ce cadeau, Sam pouvait parfois se montrer égoïste mais d'autres fois se révéler adorable.

-C'est magnifique, Sam, merci.

Et il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

Dean les observait, se disant que le cadeau de Sam avait vraiment plu à Castiel. C'était bien pour eux, non ?

Il se concentra sur ceux qui étaient avec lui et offrit à Lisa un parfum et un foulard assorti à ses yeux et à Ben l'Impala miniature. Il hurlait de joie.

Ash et Jo observaient une fois de plus la scène de loin.

-Bien, Sam a marqué des points on dirait, tu crois que Dean va contre-attaquer comment ?

-C'est pas un match Ash.

-Oui, mais bon, espérons qu'il ne lui offre pas la même chose qu'à Lisa, ce n'était pas très original.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il sait faire plaisir aux gens qu'il aime vraiment…

-On va voir ça.

-Non, je ne pense pas que nous le verrons, je ne pense pas que Dean lui offre son cadeau devant tout le monde, si je le connais aussi bien que ce que je crois le connaître, il va lui offrir quelque chose de vraiment personnel et il le fera dans la discrétion. Et ça, ça ne présage rien de bon.

Ash aimait se moquer de sa Jo mais à ce moment précis, le cœur n'y était pas car il observait depuis un moment le trio et se doutait que cette fois elle avait raison et qu'un drame se tramait lentement mais sûrement.

Castiel se leva et prit l'album photo de Sam pour aller le ranger dans sa chambre. Dean l'aperçut et monta à sa suite. En le voyant, Castiel alla poser l'album et récupéra le cadeau de Dean. Celui-ci était aussi dans sa chambre à la recherche du petit emballage pour Castiel.

Ils se retrouvèrent au milieu du couloir séparant les deux chambres.

Une certaine nervosité planait dans l'air.

Dean s'approcha de lui.

-Tiens Cas, c'est pour toi.

-Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Il s'échangèrent les paquets et Dean s'appuya sur la rambarde des escaliers le paquet étant un peu grand.

Il déchira avec précaution le papier cadeau et sortit trois livres : un grand et beau livre « Le Monde et ses merveilles » avec des photos magnifiques, un guide retraçant tous les lieux à visiter, les modes de transport, les gîtes, camping, hôtels… et en dernier un cahier- album décoré de paysages où l'on pouvait coller des photos et écrire des commentaires.

Ils étaient accompagnés d'une petite carte :

« Parce qu'un jour tu en auras besoin pour organiser ton fameux tour du monde, je sais que tu réaliseras ce rêve pour toi, pour ta maman, et que tu auras besoin d'en conserver les traces photos, ambiance, souvenirs… pour finir tes plans pour cette maison. Tu réaliseras tous tes rêves Dean car personne ne le mérite plus que toi. Toi qui as su m'apporter ton soutien quand j'en avais le plus besoin comme personne ne l'avait fait avant toi. Merci.

Avec toute mon amitié,

Cas. »

Dean était profondément touché. Castiel le soutenait, croyait en son rêve alors que lui l'avait laissé en bord de route dans les affres de sa vie.

Castiel déballa le petit paquet et en sortit un écrin. Il l'ouvrit et resta sans voix quand il vit une petite plaque d'immatriculation en argent gravée «à mon meilleur ami». Il la prit entre ses doigts et vit qu'il y avait un anneau permettant de pendre le pendentif. Il pourrait l'accrocher à la gourmette de sa mère avec le bonbon de Gabriel. Castiel ne savait pas ce qui l'émouvait le plus : le message inscrit sur le pendentif, la forme qui représentait une plaque d'immatriculation de voiture, symbole de leur amour à tous les deux envers un morceau de tôle qui représentait des souvenirs importants ou le fait que Dean avait compris sans qu'il n'en lui ait jamais parlé que la gourmette et le pendentif avaient une valeur sentimentale forte à ses yeux, cadeaux et souvenirs de sa mère et de son frère Gabriel. Et Dean voulait faire partie de ses proches, des gens qu'ils portaient à son poignet pour avoir l'impression qu'il les avait en permanence avec lui.

Ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux, sans un mot.

Il n'y avait rien à dire, chacun savait l'importance du cadeau de l'autre. Même s'ils n'en mesuraient certainement pas toute la portée.

Puis, ils se chuchotèrent un merci qui ne représentait même pas un millième de ce qu'ils ressentaient à cet instant précis.

Mais tout a une fin et ils entendirent Sam s'écrier :

-Hé, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? On vous attend !

Et Castiel dût descendre, à contrecœur, en jetant un dernier regard à Dean. Celui-ci, avant de descendre, repassa dans sa chambre pour poser le cadeau de Castiel. Il ouvrit sa commode et y déposa les livres et l'album sur le dessus. Il posa ensuite la carte, la relut et effleura la dernière phrase et la signature de ses doigts. Il referma le tiroir et descendit rejoindre les autres.

Dean discutait avec Jo.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses de Lisa ?

-Sincèrement Dean ?

-On a toujours été franc l'un envers l'autre non ?

-Je la trouve très sympa et très belle…

Dean regardait Castiel parler avec Sam et son visage s'illumina quand il vit qu'il avait accroché à la gourmette de son poignet son pendentif. Jo remarqua la lueur dans ses yeux et soupira. Cela fit revenir Dean à la conversation.

-Mais ? Parce qu'il y a un mais n'est-ce pas ?

-Je crois que tu es plus attaché à son fils qu'à elle.

-J'aime beaucoup Ben c'est vrai, mais je tiens à Lisa aussi.

-Je n'en doute pas Dean mais je crois que ce n'est simplement pas la bonne. Si tu l'avais rencontrée avant peut-être auriez-vous pu faire un petit bout de chemin ensemble… Mais c'est trop tard.

-Avant quoi ?

Jo se leva, embrassa Dean sur la joue et s'éloigna, laissant celui-ci perplexe.


	12. Jalousie :

**Chapitre 11 : Jalousie :**

**J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire notamment grâce à ce nouveau perso qui fait une apparition et que j'adore. Puis, les choses évoluent…**

**J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que j'ai savouré son écriture...  
**

**Pimpiericky.**

Ce n'était pas méchant mais Dean possédait un côté tellement grande gueule et adorant titiller tout le monde et son passe-temps favori ayant toujours été d'embêter son petit frère, Sam aimait pouvoir lui rendre la pareille en se moquant un peu de lui. C'était un peu l'amour vache entre eux mais c'était surtout de l'amour.

En tous cas, il avait sauté sur l'occasion de le faire râler pendant un moment quand Lisa avait parlé d'une soirée de réveillon pour le trente et un décembre. Une soirée avec du monde et de la danse, Dean allait détester. Sam avait tout de suite dit que ce serait une idée géniale et invité Charlie, Jo et Ash. Ils avaient tous accepté et donc Dean s'était retrouvé devant le fait accompli avec tous ses amis et sa petite amie partants, et n'avait donc pas eu le choix. Mais tout le monde l'avait entendu pendant des jours «et en plus je devrais porter un costume de pingouin ?», «il est hors de question de me faire danser, plutôt mourir», "j'espère qu'ils ont un bon bar au moins"…

Le trente et un arriva enfin et Dean se disait en descendant les escaliers de la maison dans son costume noir que 2014 allait très mal finir avec cette soirée de malheur et Sam, lui, jubilait. Il était déjà en bas avec Castiel qui se tenait dos aux escaliers, parlant avec Charlie, arrivée la première. Castiel se retourna et son cœur rata un battement en voyant Dean. Il était magnifique dans ce costume, il lui allait comme un gant, mettant en valeur sa carrure, l'élégance même.

Dean aperçut Castiel se retourner et ne le quitta pas des yeux en descendant. Le costume qu'il portait lui allait vraiment bien et le mettait en valeur. Et malheureusement pour lui, il ne s'en rendait sûrement même pas compte.

Lisa sonna à la porte. Vêtue d'une splendide robe argentée, elle ferait tourner bien des têtes ce soir. Castiel, en la voyant s'accrocher au bras de Dean, se sentit mal et baissa le regard, ce qui n'échappa pas à Charlie qui commençait à comprendre pourquoi Castiel n'était pas très bien ces derniers temps.

Les derniers à arriver furent Jo et Ash. Tous partirent ensuite vers le lieu de leur petite soirée.

Peu après qu'ils soient entrés dans la salle immense qui possédait un grand comptoir de bar et une mezzanine basse qui surplombait la piste de danse, Dean bougonnait déjà. Lisa le fit danser une fois mais il lui avait dit que c'était uniquement pour lui faire plaisir et que ça n'arriverait plus. Elle avait dansé avec Jo puis avec quelques hommes qui l'avaient invitée en tout bien tout honneur. Sam dansait souvent avec Charlie et Jo vu que Castiel et Ash n'aimaient pas cela non plus. Ash discutait avec Dean quand Castiel alla s'assoir au bar, un peu plus loin.

Il n'avait jamais aimé la foule et il en avait eu marre de voir Dean danser avec Lisa et après de voir à quel point elle faisait tourner les têtes. Et Charlie venait apparemment de se trouver de la compagnie pour la nuit.

Il commanda un verre puis deux puis trois….etc…

Dean n'osait pas aller le voir, il préférait discuter avec Ash car mine de rien, l'échange des cadeaux avec Castiel l'avait perturbé. Ils avaient encore vécu un moment fort. Mais il le surveillait du coin de l'œil. Il se dit qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il aille le voir avant qu'il ne soit plus capable de descendre de son tabouret tout seul, vu le nombre de verres qu'il ingurgitait. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse agir, un type de la soirée surgit de nulle part et prit place aux côtés de Castiel. Dean resta du coup à sa place sans lâcher du regard ce qu'il se passait un peu plus loin. Ash avait bien remarqué la scène mais ne dit rien et attendit la suite en continuant à parler à Dean, qui visiblement ne l'écoutait plus vraiment.

-Je me demande bien ce que vous cherchez au fond de ce verre, murmura le type qui s'était assis à côté de Castiel.

Celui-ci se retourna et regarda son vis-à vis. Blond, yeux bleus, élancé, mince et élégant, une barbe faussement négligée qui rajoutait à son charme, il devait être un petit peu plus âgé que Castiel, la trentaine passée mais très séduisant. Il lui avait semblé l'apercevoir un peu plus tôt draguer une des serveuses.

-Rien qui ne vous regarde, jeta Castiel, commençant à sentir légèrement les effets de l'alcool mêlés à de la colère contre Lisa et Dean et Sam aussi tant qu'il y était.

-Oh, mais c'est qu'il en mordrait presque le petit angelot. Je suis Balthazar, enchanté.

Et il lui tendit la main avec un large sourire.

Castiel mit quelques secondes à réagir mais en voyant le sourire de ce Balthazar, il se dit qu'il pouvait être agréable, après tout, il n'avait rien à voir avec ses problèmes.

-Castiel, en attrapant sa main. Enchanté aussi. Excusez mon ton de tout à l'heure.

-Il n'y a pas de mal. Je pourrais tout excuser à d'aussi beaux yeux.

Castiel se sentit gêné, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être dragué ouvertement comme cela, il n'y avait eu que Raphaël mais celui-ci avait été plutôt mielleux, à tout faire pour le mettre dans son lit puis le posséder, pas vraiment dragueur.

-Vous me draguez ?

Balthazar sourit. Il y avait quelque chose d'innocent chez Castiel qui lui plaisait.

-Si c'était le cas, ça te gênerait ? en se mettant à le tutoyer.

-Mon copain, vous voyez le très grand mec aux cheveux longs qui discute avec la blonde, désignant Sam et Jo, lui, peut-être que ça le dérangerait.

-Je m'en fiche, tu es trop canon, je tente ma chance...

-C'est bizarre, mais je jurerais vous avoir vu tenter votre chance avec la serveuse tout à l'heure... dans un petit rire.

-J'aime varier les plaisirs.

-Vous êtes bi ?

-J'aime plutôt me voir comme un Jack Harkness.

Devant le regard interrogatif de Castiel:

-Quoi ? Tu ne regardes pas la série Torchwood ? Ni même Dr Who ?

-Non, je regarde peu la télé.

-Un si bel homme doit avoir autre chose à faire de ses soirées.

Castiel rougit.

-Jack est omni sexuel.

-Omni sexuel ? les sourcils froncés.

-Il couche avec des hommes, des femmes, des créatures, des aliens, bref, tout ce qui lui plait. Oh, cette histoire se déroule au cinquante et unième siècle, les gens seront tellement plus cool, moins coincés… devant les yeux ronds de Castiel.

Balthazar agissait de manière tellement à l'aise qu'il était sympathique. Et il se sentait flatté qu'un homme comme lui s'intéresse à lui même si ce n'était que pour coucher avec lui ou justement peut-être pour cette raison, sans arrière-pensée de Castiel bien sûr, car c'était rare qu'il se sente réellement désiré.

Ils parlèrent un moment, Castiel lui montra de loin avec qui il était venu sans dire pourquoi il ne restait pas avec eux et Balthazar lui parla de ses nombreux voyages, lui qui était originaire de Grande-Bretagne, avait visité des tas de pays et s'était finalement installé en Grèce mais aimait toujours voyager et surtout aux Etats-Unis. Le seul lieu qu'il avait banni de ses excursions était Las Vegas, ce qui rendit Castiel curieux, un type dans son genre aurait dû aimer une telle ville mais Balthazar lui répondit qu'il n'y mettrait plus jamais les pieds tant que Céline Dion ferait des concerts tous les soirs là-bas. Castiel demanda qui était Céline Dion et Balthazar lui répondit qu'il voulait vivre dans son monde, un monde sans Céline…. Et ils éclatèrent de rire.

Dean regardait la scène depuis un moment et fulminait. Ce type draguait ouvertement Castiel et s'il n'avait pas connu celui-ci, il aurait juré que Castiel flirtait avec lui. En tous cas, ils riaient à s'en faire décrocher les mâchoires. Cette situation exaspérait Dean et il n'entendait même plus les babillages d'Ash. Il s'excusa et alla voir Sam.

-Sam, tu as vu ?

-Quoi dont ?

-Castiel, là, avec ce mec…

-Ah, oui, ça fait un moment qu'ils discutent.

-Et ? s'étonna Dean.

-Et quoi Dean ? ne comprenant pas où son frère voulait en venir.

-Tu ne vas pas les voir ?

-Castiel s'amuse c'est évident, pourquoi j'irais le déranger, il n'aime pas danser et s'est trouvé quelqu'un avec qui parler, c'est bien non ?

Et devant la tête de Dean, il rajouta :

-Quoi, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Rien, tu n'es pas jaloux ?

-Jaloux Dean ? De quoi je serais jaloux ? J'ai confiance en Castiel et puis franchement, ce n'est vraiment pas son genre de …

-Ok, ok, si ça te convient..

-Oui, rentre les griffes maman, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Et Castiel est un grand garçon. Mais c'est mignon.

-Oh, la ferme Sam.

Dean ne comprenait pas Sam. Ne voyait-il pas que ce type voulait coucher avec Castiel ? Il repérait ce genre de type à trois kilomètres à la ronde, il avait été l'un d'eux pendant des années avant d'essayer une relation avec Lisa. Lisa dansait avec des hommes, oui, mais ils ne la draguaient pas, c'était différent. Oui, il pouvait avoir confiance en Castiel mais ça aurait dû le déranger que son mec se fasse draguer comme cela. Où Sam avait-il la tête ?

Dean ne supportait plus de les regarder et s'approcha d'eux.

Castiel sourit en voyant Dean.

-Ah, Dean, je te présente Balthazar, Balthazar, voici Dean.

-Bonsoir, grogna Dean.

-Bonsoir, lui répondit Balthazar avec un petit sourire amusé.

Dean était encore plus agacé par ce type. Pourquoi souriait-il comme cela ? Il avait l'impression qu'il se moquait de lui ou qu'il riait à une blague qu'il était le seul à comprendre.

-Cas, je peux te voir deux minutes ? Seul à seul ?

-Euh, oui, un petit peu désarçonné par la demande de Dean, excuse-moi Balthazar.

-Pas de soucis, je t'attends là, avec un sourire enjôleur.

Dean s'éloigna assez pour qu'on ne l'entende pas, suivi de Castiel.

-Cas, ce mec te drague outrageusement là…

-Balthazar est un plaisantin et un bon vivant, c'est tout.

-Euh, non, tu lui dirais oui, qu'il ne te dirait clairement pas non…

-Dean, il est où le problème ? Je ne lui dis pas oui à ce que je sache.

-Ça pourrait ne pas plaire à Sam, Castiel, mentit Dean.

Castiel eut un rire sans joie.

-Je crois qu'il ne pense même pas que quelqu'un peut s'intéresser à moi, d'un air triste. Et puis, Sam n'est pas du genre jaloux, toi, par contre…

Castiel ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait dit cela mais le comportement de Dean ressemblait à de la jalousie et ça lui plaisait, l'alcool sûrement.

-Tu as un peu trop bu ce soir Castiel, d'une façon plus brusque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Oui, ça doit être ça, notant que c'était la deuxième fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom complet.

-Viens avec nous plutôt que de te braquer. Balthy est très sympa et drôle.

-Balthy ?

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel et tira Dean par la manche de sa chemise.

Ils rejoignirent Balthazar.

-Ah, Dan, vous avez fini avec notre cher ange aux yeux bleus ?

-C'est Dean. Et oui, j'ai terminé, je vais vous laisser seuls, BALTHY.

-A bientôt Dan, alors que Dean se retournait pour s'en aller.

Dean se crispa et chuchota:

-C'est Dean, connard.

Dean rejoignit Sam, Jo, Charlie, Ash et Lisa. Sam venait encore d'avoir une « brillante » idée.

-A minuit, peu importe qui est à côté de nous, on embrasse cette personne, ça peut être drôle. Je vais prévenir Castiel.

Charlie, qui n'avait pas quitté Sally, une jolie brune, d'une semelle, était enchantée par l'idée. Jo, Ash et Lisa la trouvèrent marrante. Seul Dean était loin d'être ravi. Comment faisait Sam pour avoir des idées pareilles…

Sam était allé voir Castiel et Balthazar.

-Hé Castiel, ça va, tu t'éclates ?

Il l'embrassa.

-Ça va, Balthazar me tient compagnie.

Sam lui serra la main.

-Enchanté.

-Moi aussi.

-On veut faire un petit jeu, à minuit on embrasse la personne à côté de nous, et je vous vois venir Balthazar, Castiel est mon petit copain et j'y tiens, alors, gaffe!

-Je vous comprends.

Sam l'embrassa et les laissa. Il était content que Castiel s'ouvre comme cela avec des étrangers. Il l'avait connu à une époque où il n'aurait jamais pu le faire.

Dean regardait Sam revenir et se dit que des fois il avait vraiment un grain. Il venait carrément de donner la permission à ce mec d'embrasser son petit-ami. Oui ce n'était qu'un baiser de nouvel an mais enfin…

Cela faisait un bon moment que Balthazar et Castiel discutaient de la notion de couple, Balthazar ayant des idées très bizarres. Mais Castiel savait qu'il voulait surtout le faire rire. Puis il prit un ton plus sérieux :

-Tu sais, parfois, une rupture, même douloureuse peut être nécessaire pour être réellement heureux, vivre quelque chose de plus excitant et…

-Balthazar, je t'arrête tout de suite, d'un, je suis fidèle et de deux, je te trouve génial mais je ne quitterai certainement pas Sam pour m'envoyer en l'air avec toi, même si je dois avouer que tu es très charmant.

-Je ne parlais pas de moi pour une fois Castiel.

Castiel se demanda de qui il voulait alors parler mais ne posa pas la question, peut-être par peur de la réponse. L'alcool lui faisait entrapercevoir des choses dont il n'avait pas conscience jusque là.

-Appelle-moi si tu veux voyager et que tu as besoin de conseils ou si tu passes un jour en Grèce ou mieux encore, si tu veux connaître une vraie nuit de sexe, beau brun, toi et moi je suis sûr que ça ferait des étincelles au pieu, en lui faisant un clin d'œil et en lui tendant son numéro qu'il avait écrit sur un bout de serviette.

Castiel rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

-Tu es vraiment adorable, Castiel, vraiment.

Balthazar l'embrassa sur la joue et s'éloigna.

Dean observait encore la scène de loin et se sentait fou de rage.

Castiel, après un moment, rejoignit les autres. Il trouva Balthazar en grande conversation avec Ash. Ce type était fou mais vraiment génial. Ash avait l'air de ne pas savoir comment s'en débarrasser. Il monta les marches de la mezzanine qu'il y avait au-dessus de la salle et observait d'en haut ses amis. Il voyait Lisa parler avec Jo, Sam avec Charlie qui avait délaissé sa nouvelle amie qui s'était finalement révélée ennuyante comme la pluie. Il ne voyait pas Dean. Puis il entendit quelqu'un derrière lui. C'était Dean. Il le regardait avec une certaine colère dans les yeux.

-Quoi Dean ?

-Rien.

-Quoi ?

-Rien je te dis.

-Non, il y a quelque chose, on se connait tous les deux alors je sais que ça ne va pas.

-C'est plutôt toi qui vas mal Cas. Tu ne devrais pas avoir besoin qu'un type te séduise pour te sentir beau, tu l'es, chuchota Dean, gêné.

-C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, hein ?

-Comment ça ?

-Tu es extrêmement séduisant Dean, tu as une superbe petite amie que tout le monde remarque, tous les mecs la lorgnent ce soir parce qu'elle est magnifique. Alors j'ai le droit d'apprécier que quelqu'un me trouve à son goût pour une fois, je ne faisais rien de mal, j'ai été clair avec lui.

-Arrête Cas, tu crois vraiment que tu laisses les autres indifférents ? C'est faux ! Tu crois que Balthazar était le seul à te regarder ? Non ! Il suffit que tu prennes un peu plus confiance en toi ! Mais ne te fais pas du mal pour rien, merde !

Castiel regarda en bas et vit la bande prête à passer au jeu du baiser. Lisa souriait à Jo devant elle, Sam avait Charlie dans ses bras et Ash essayait par tous les moyens de s'éloigner de Balthazar qui ne le laissait pas faire.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, BONNE ANNEE !

Et là, Castiel, sans écouter davantage les babillages de Dean sur son comportement, l'embrassa. C'était un simple baiser lèvres contre lèvres, il ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes mais ce fut des secondes où les gens autour, les gens en bas, la musique, le bruit… n'existaient plus.

-Bonne année Dean.

Celui-ci était toujours un peu sous le choc même s'il avait compris que c'était le jeu.

-Bonne année Cas.

Ils se regardaient intensément quand ils entendirent Sam s'esclaffer en bas. Il s'écria :

-Oh, Dean, que toi tu te sois fait embrasser par un gay, ça c'était la pépite d'or de la soirée, même Ash qui s'est vu la langue aspirée par Balthazar quelques secondes avant minuit, ce n'était pas si énorme !

Il rigolait mais était bien le seul.

Ni Jo, ni Ash, ni Charlie, ni Lisa n'avaient envie de rire.

Castiel et Dean descendirent, Sam ricanant toujours. Puis il embrassa Castiel :

-Bonne année.

-Bonne année Sam.

Lisa se demandait comment agirait Dean après ce baiser avec Castiel mais il semblait tout à fait normal. Peut-être se faisait-elle des films, peut-être qu'après tout si Dean n'avait pas l'air perturbé par ce baiser entre lui et Castiel, c'est qu'elle avait eu un simple mauvais pressentiment, rien de plus. Mais elle n'en était pas persuadée.

Dean embrassa Lisa en lui souhaitant une bonne année. Castiel les regardait, perdu dans ses pensées…


	13. Un moment de réflexion :

**Chapitre 12 : Un moment de réflexion :**

**Dans ce chapitre, après l'intro, je vous propose une plongée dans la tête bien perturbée de notre cher Castiel…**

**Pimpiericky.**

Castiel sentait ses lèvres glisser sur sa hampe, il se sentait bien, avait l'impression de voler sur un petit nuage, il aimait ce que lui faisait Dean, il gémissait et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter la pression exercée par la bouche de Dean. Il aimait tant ses lèvres et elles lui procuraient un bien fou à cet instant. Il avait les yeux très certainement fermés vu qu'il ne le voyait pas mais il ressentait tous ses touchers au centième… Castiel approcha sa main de la tête de Dean, lui aussi voulait le toucher, il glissa la main dans ses cheveux mais ce n'était pas les cheveux de Dean, non, ils étaient plus longs, bien plus longs, c'étaient les cheveux de Sam, son petit ami Sam, qui lui faisait une fellation. Castiel se redressa légèrement, finissant de se réveiller brutalement, Sam toujours occupé à lui procurer du plaisir.

-Sam, arrête, Sam, s'il-te-plait arrête ! le suppliant presque.

Sam lâcha subitement le sexe de Castiel et releva la tête, surpris.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je…je me sens pas bien c'est tout, répondit gêné Castiel.

\- Pourtant tu avais l'air très réceptif il n'y a pas deux minutes… en souriant de manière équivoque.

Sam touchait le ventre de Castiel, effleurant son bas-ventre au passage.

-Je me sens vraiment pas bien, je... faisant mine de se lever.

\- Castiel, c'est ça de boire plus que de raison quand on n'a pas l'habitude… tu n'as pas quitté le bar hier soir, lui reprocha gentiment Sam avec un sourire.

Castiel avait envie de vomir, mais ce n'était pas à cause de l'alcool ingurgité la veille, non, c'était le dégoût que lui provoquaient ses pensées, il avait été excité par le fait d'imaginer Dean alors qu'il était avec son petit ami, son frère... Cela le révulsait. Il fallait qu'il sorte de ce lit… Il se leva et se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain de leur chambre.

*******

Dean dormait profondément, il se sentait bien, heureux, il rêvait qu'il était avec Castiel, celui-ci s'approchait de lui de plus en plus mais ça ne le rendait pas inconfortable. Castiel se pencha et l'embrassa, un baiser moins chaste que celui de la soirée du réveillon, il caressait sa langue de la sienne, pressait ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser s'arrêta et il regarda tendrement Castiel, lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa à son tour…

Dean se réveilla, le cœur battant fortement.

Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ça ? Le baiser de Castiel l'avait perturbé, c'était bizarre d'être embrassé par un homme pour la première fois, mais au point d'en rêver… Lisa était près de lui dans le lit. Il sentit sa main sur sa cuisse et il remarqua la sensation dans son bas ventre, son sexe était en érection. Une érection matinale, rien de plus banal, surtout lorsque votre petite amie vous touche, cela n'avait aucun rapport avec ce rêve ridicule. Castiel était le petit ami de son frère et même si les rêves ne signifiaient rien, c'était gênant. Il réveilla doucement Lisa qui vit tout de suite son état d'excitation et un geste après l'autre, couchèrent ensemble.

*******

Castiel était enfermé dans la salle de bain depuis trois quart d'heure et Sam toqua à la porte, il s'inquiétait.

-Tout va bien Castiel ?

-Oui, ça va, je vais sortir dans cinq minutes.

-Ok.

Castiel n'allait pas bien, non, comment le pourrait-il ? Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de cette maison, de Sam, de Dean, il fallait qu'il réfléchisse et il ne pouvait pas le faire ici, avec eux, il ne se voyait pas faire semblant que tout allait bien, ce n'était pas possible. Il pensa à Charlie, elle pourrait lui laisser son appartement, il savait qu'elle ne lui poserait pas de questions tant que lui ne se confierait pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire à Sam ? Quelle raison aurait-il eu de partir, comme ça, un premier janvier… Il fallait qu'il trouve Charlie. Il espérait qu'elle était réveillée.

Il descendit au salon, évitant Sam. Charlie était allongée dans le canapé mais ne dormait pas. Elle avait passé la nuit chez eux car elle habitait un peu plus loin et ils étaient rentrés très tard.

-Charlie ?

-Oui Castiel ?

-J'ai besoin que tu me couvres, je ne veux pas que tu me poses de questions, j'ai juste besoin d'un moment pour moi et j'ai besoin d'un endroit posé où je puisse réfléchir et...

-Je te prête mon appart Castiel, pas de soucis…

-J'ai besoin que tu appuies ma version pour Sam, s'il-te-plaît…

-Oui mais Castiel..

-C'est juste pour être seul, c'est tout, un ton désespéré dans la voix.

-Bien sûr, tu peux compter sur moi.

Ils mirent au point un mensonge : Castiel dirait que Crowley l'avait appelé pour les notes de frais relatives au dossier sur le clonage, elles posaient problèmes et il fallait tout ré-éplucher avant un contrôle qui aurait lieu le deux janvier.

-Tu ne vas pas aller bosser un premier janvier ! se lamenta Sam.

-Venant de quelqu'un qui a passé son temps à aller le dimanche, parfois les nuits, à soigner des vaches ou je ne sais trop quoi, je trouve ça gonflé ! Mon boulot est important pour moi aussi ! s'énerva Castiel, ce qui coupa court à la discussion.

Castiel s'en voulait d'avoir envoyé paître Sam comme cela mais il fallait qu'il sorte au plus vite de cette maison…

Il partit chez Charlie avec sa mallette de travail, il avait eu l'impression que la jeune femme savait ce qui lui arrivait. Elle l'avait embrassé sur la joue avant qu'il ne parte en lui souhaitant bon courage.

Castiel s'allongea sur le lit de Charlie, repoussant un peu les peluches et regarda la couette et les taies d'oreiller Star Wars. Il avait mal à la tête. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte hier soir. Est-ce que c'était à cause de l'alcool qu'il avait pensé à Dean dans un moment inopportun ? Non, il ne devait pas se trouver des excuses, il fallait qu'il regarde enfin la vérité en face, cette vérité qu'il s'était révélé en embrassant Dean. Il n'était pas insensible à sa beauté, c'était limpide depuis l'accident du matin mais c'était plus que cela… Castiel repensait à tous les moments qu'il avait passés avec lui depuis qu'il le connaissait, il s'était confié naturellement à lui comme à personne auparavant, ni à son frère Gabriel, ni à Sam, ni à Meg… Sam… Il ne se serait jamais autant confié à Sam, c'était évident. Que cela signifiait-il ?

Il avait une confiance absolue en Dean. Et il lui arrivait de le regarder et de se sentir complètement en phase avec lui. Il se sentait bien, à l'aise… et la réaction qu'il avait eue face à Lisa…elle n'était pas logique… Pourquoi l'avait-elle fait se sentir aussi mal ? Pourquoi avait-elle fait ressortir son mal-être ? Elle n'était pas une menace pour son couple. Il avait été jaloux, jaloux de sa relation avec Dean… Est-ce qu'il aurait aimé être à sa place ? Comment ne s'en était-il pas aperçu plus tôt ? Et Dean, Dean n'était pas clair non plus… Sa réaction avec Balthazar, elle ressemblait également à de la jalousie… Pourtant, Dean était hétéro, cela ne pouvait pas être ça. Mais il y avait de l'ambiguïté entre eux. Peut-être l'avait-il provoquée inconsciemment ? Ce baiser, un simple baiser avait électrisé Castiel. Que ressentait-il pour Dean ? Etait-il en train de tomber amoureux ? Il fallait qu'il laisse cela de côté pour l'instant. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur Sam, son petit ami.

Depuis quand leur relation battait de l'aile ? De ça, il en était certain, ça n'allait pas entre eux, pas vraiment. Ses sentiments ambigus pour Dean lui avaient au moins permis de s'avouer que sa relation n'était pas idyllique. Ils étaient englutinés dans leur routine, Sam était souvent absent mais même quand il était là… Il y avait de la tendresse entre eux, vraiment, ils tenaient l'un à l'autre mais la question qu'il devait se poser était, l'aimait-il vraiment ? Etait-il amoureux de lui ? Ils ne se l'étaient jamais dit. Sam avait voulu le lui dire lorsqu'il lui avait avoué son infidélité mais Castiel ne l'avait pas laissé faire, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Depuis, Sam n'avait jamais osé le répéter ou ne le ressentait pas vraiment et Castiel, lui, n'en avait jamais ressenti le besoin. Ce n'était pas normal.

Puis, c'était difficile entre eux de communiquer, trop difficile.

Le sexe aussi posait problème. Oui, il prenait du plaisir avec Sam mais il manquait quelque chose pour qu'il se sente vraiment bien avec lui... Il n'y avait aucune passion dans leur couple. Est-ce que cela datait de la trahison de Sam ? Est-ce que c'était cela qui le bloquait ? Ou y avait-il toujours eu un problème entre eux ?

Il se leva du lit et fit les cent pas, sa tête menaçant d'exploser.

Il alla vers sa mallette et en sortit l'album photos que lui avait offert Sam. Il l'avait pris, pensant que regarder ces souvenirs l'aiderait à y voir plus clair. Ce si beau cadeau… Il avait vraiment été touché par cette attention de Sam. Il avait si peu de souvenirs, une seule vieille photo de sa mère et cette gourmette qui était minuscule et qu'il avait faite transformer pour pouvoir la porter. Même avec Gabriel il ne prenait jamais de photos, en même temps, dans leur famille, c'était normal, personne ne voudrait immortaliser les moments comme ceux qu'ils avaient vécus chez leur père.

Cette couverture, cette photo, première qu'il avait laissée Meg prendre. Il allait mieux à ce moment-là. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec Marc, son frère et Raphaël, il avait vécu en ermite, complètement solitaire et s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Sam, ainsi que Meg qu'il avait connue grâce à lui, lui avaient redonné la joie de vivre. Il ouvrit l'album et tomba sur les photos de quelques soirées qu'ils s'étaient faîtes dans la chambre d'étudiant de Sam, des repas, de ce fameux jour avec la recette au tabasco… Tous ses souvenirs lui revenaient en tête depuis sa rencontre avec Sam presque trois ans plus tôt à ce premier jour de l'année 2015.

 

**_Février 2012 :_ **

_Castiel était plongé dans ses bouquins, comme à son habitude, lorsqu'un type qui faisait presque deux têtes de plus que lui s'avança, l'air perdu._

_-Excusez-moi, s'adressant à Castiel, je cherche le bureau des inscriptions, je suis dans l'aile B de cette fac et j'avoue que je ne connaissais pas ce coin. L'aile G est un vrai labyrinthe._

_Castiel avait toujours du mal quand on s'adressait à lui mais le jeune homme_ _grand_ _aux cheveux longs qui se tenait devant lui avait l'air perdu et il possédait un air sympathique._

_-Ça dépend, vous voulez vous inscrire à quoi ? Car chaque spécialisation a son propre bureau d'inscription, ainsi que chaque doctorat et je crois même chaque activité sportive mais il faudrait le vérifier._

_Le jeune homme sourit devant le côté très méthodique de son vis-à-vis._

_-Je veux me spécialiser dans les chevaux, je fais parti de l'école vétérinaire et on m'a conseillé de prendre des cours supplémentaires dans cette fac et maintenant je veux faire ma spé dans les animaux de ferme._

_-Je crois que c'est vers la gauche, puis vers la droite , à gauche en allant vers la cafèt, puis à deux pas du parc , il y a …_

_-Hé, mec, je ne suis pas un GPS, je ne vais pas retenir tout ça, en souriant amusé, si tu pouvais m'accompagner, si ça ne te dérange pas…_

_Il s'était mis à le tutoyer naturellement._

_Castiel hésita, il passait peu de temps avec ses congénères et les rares fois où il l'avait fait, il l'avait regretté… amèrement._

_-S'il te plait…_

_Devant le regard suppliant et sympathique de Sam, il accepta et l'accompagna._

_-Je m'appelle Sam Winchester au fait, en lui tendant la main._

_Castiel la regarda un moment, hésitant, puis la saisit._

_-Castiel Novak._

_-Le Castiel Novak ?_

_-Comment ça le Castiel Novak ?_

_-Tu es une légende dans cette fac, en tous cas pour tous les étudiants sérieux qui écoutent en cours, tous les profs nous rabattent les oreilles sur ton parcours extraordinaire. Passer sa licence en un an au lieu de trois, c'est…balaise._

_Castiel semblait gêné._

_-Et en plus tu ne te la joues pas à ce que je vois…_

_-Euh, je , je ne sais pas, je travaille beaucoup, c'est tout._

_-C'est tout ? Moi aussi je taffe comme un dingue mais je n'ai pas des résultats comme ceux-là. Tu te rends compte que tu vas pouvoir faire ce que tu veux de ta vie ? Tout le monde te voudra Castiel !_

_C'était la première fois que quelqu'un mis à part son frère Gabriel le complimentait comme cela sur son travail. Ce Sam était sincère, c'était évident. Castiel avait fini par apprendre les signes qui dévoilaient les menteurs et leurs belles paroles. Il en avait rencontré deux cas particulièrement retors et avait vécu avec un frère comme cela pendant dix-huit ans, aujourd'hui il savait qui était digne de confiance ou pas et Sam faisait clairement parti des gens biens._

_Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau d'inscription qui était fermé. Il était 11h40 et il fermait à 11h30._

_-Et merde, il faut absolument que j'y aille aujourd'hui, j'ai une semaine pour rendre le dossier qu'ils vont me donner et il faut qu'elle me mette sur la liste de pré-réservation si je veux avoir une place._

_-Tu n'as qu'à manger à la cafèt ici et ça ré-ouvre à 13h30._

_-Oui, pfff, j'en ai marre. Merci Castiel en tous cas._

_-De rien, je n'ai rien fait. Au revoir._

_Castiel s'en allait quand Sam lui cria :_

_-Attends, Castiel, ça te dirait de manger avec moi à midi, j'aime bien manger avec quelqu'un et ta compagnie m'est agréable, on dira que c'est pour te remercier de ta gentillesse. Je t'invite.  
_

_Castiel, encore une fois, hésita mais devant le sourire de Sam, il eut envie d'accepter. Personne ne lui avait jamais proposé un repas, comme cela, juste pour le remercier._

_Ils passèrent un agréable moment ensemble, Castiel n'était pas bavard mais Sam oui, il parlait pour deux. Mais c'était plaisant et intéressant. Sam était intéressant, très cultivé un puits de connaissances.  
_

_Sam, quand ils se séparèrent, voulut qu'ils se revoient et lui donna son numéro._

_Un soir, alors que Castiel mangeait seul encore une fois, comme tous les jours et qu'il broyait du noir en repensant à sa mère qui lui avait laissé cette marque d'amour mais était partie, les abandonnant ses frères et lui, en se demandant comme souvent pourquoi elle avait fait cela, il appela Sam pour qu'ils mangent ensemble le lendemain midi. Celui-ci parut enchanté._

_Ils passèrent de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Sam voulut faire connaître des films à Castiel tellement celui-ci était inculte en matière de pop culture. Il lui avait fait regarder Star Wars car c'étaient les films préférés de son frère et lui, et Castiel avait bien aimé. Mais il avait surtout remarqué la manière dont Sam parlait de son frère, un certain Dean. Il l'aimait et l'admirait, il était son héros. Mais, bizarrement, il en parlait rarement._

_Castiel aidait Sam à apprendre des techniques de travail plus rapides et efficaces et lui inculquait des notions en droit des animaux, utiles pour son futur métier et Sam aidait Castiel à progresser socialement._

_C'était d'ailleurs dans ce but que Sam lui présenta Meg._

_-Ah, ben le voici ton petit copain, je finissais par croire que tu l'avais inventé, Winchester._

_-Je, je ne suis pas son petit copain, il y a erreur… paniqua Castiel._

_Meg jeta un regard à Sam qui signifiait « où es-tu allé le chercher celui-ci ? »_

_-Non, laisse tomber Castiel, Meg a un sens de l'humour très particulier._

_-Oh, tu as l'air si innocent qu'on te croquerait Clarence…_

_Castiel ne comprit pas pourquoi elle l'appelait Clarence et pencha la tête sur le côté._

_-Toi, je t'adore ! s'exclama Meg._

_Castiel s'habituait peu à peu à les voir régulièrement, avec Bella aussi. Il aimait bien Sam et Meg. Jamais personne n'avait été sincère avec lui, tout le monde voulait toujours quelque chose de lui. C'était la première fois qu'il connaissait le partage avec des gens qui peu à peu devenaient des amis._

_Meg sortait tout le temps avec un type différent et se teignait les cheveux d'une couleur différente à chaque fois qu'elle changeait de mec. Sam sortait de temps en temps avec un homme ou une femme mais jamais rien de sérieux. Il avait avoué à Castiel qu'il avait aimé une certaine Jessica et qu'elle était morte et que depuis, il ne s'était attaché à personne. Puis, Sam posa des questions à Castiel, il avait compris qu'il était gay mais s'étonnait qu'il n'ait eu personne depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et il raconta à Sam son histoire avec Raphaël. Après que Castiel se soit confié à lui, Sam l'embrassa sur la tempe dans un élan de tendresse._

_Un an et demi passa comme cela, de plus en plus proches, Castiel de plus en plus ouvert et Sam commença à développer des sentiments pour lui, il le faisait craquer._

_Un soir, n'y tenant plus, il l'invita à sortir et Castiel, bien évidemment, ne comprit pas et il dut être plus direct :_

_-Je veux un rendez-vous, c'est plus clair ?_

_-Pourquoi ? les sourcils froncés par la surprise._

_-Tu me plais Castiel, tout simplement._

_Il s'était senti extrêmement flatté et avait alors accepté mais sans savoir si c'était réellement une bonne idée._

_Castiel n'avait pas été très à l'aise lors du repas, il était gêné, ce qui ne lui arrivait plus avec Sam depuis bien longtemps._

_A la fin du repas, Sam l'embrassa. Castiel aima son baiser, aima sa tendresse._

_Il n'avait eu que deux aventures depuis Raphaël et qui avaient été loin d'être des réussites, une où il n'avait même pas joui et une autre dont il était ressorti le cœur vide. Il n'était pas fait pour ce genre de choses, il voulait quelqu'un auprès de lui la nuit, le jour, dans les bons et les mauvais moments._

_Il en avait marre d'être seul et Sam était si présent, si gentil, si prévenant, il était drôle, intelligent et aussi très beau, il se demandait d'ailleurs souvent ce qu'il pouvait lui trouver alors Castiel s'était dit pourquoi pas et quelques jours après ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Sam pour faire l'amour._

_Leur première fois ensemble, Castiel était nerveux comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, peur de perdre Sam, une de ses rares lueurs dans ce monde. Si jamais ça ne fonctionnait pas entre eux, il prenait le risque d'être déçu à nouveau et avait beaucoup à perdre: leur amitié._

_Il laissa Sam prendre les rennes, il en était de toute façon incapable et cette nuit avait été agréable. Sam avait été vraiment tendre. Il avait l'impression de compter pour une fois. Sam avait pris soin de lui et dans un élan d'affection, Castiel l'embrassa sur la tempe, ce geste que lui faisait si souvent Sam et qui était devenu dès lors le leur._

_Entre eux, durant les mois qui suivirent, cela se passa plutôt bien même si finalement mis à part le sexe, leur relation n'avait pas vraiment changé. Et sexuellement, justement, si Castiel avait été heureux au départ de laisser Sam s'occuper de tout, il désirait maintenant prendre plus de part à l'action mais il avait du mal et Sam ne l'aidait pas vraiment, il voulait tout le temps tellement tout contrôler, il s'en rendait de plus en plus compte. Cela ne concernait pas uniquement le sexe, il avait une vie encore plus régulée que Castiel. Finalement, ils communiquaient même plus difficilement depuis qu'ils étaient en couple._

_Puis était arrivée la trahison de Sam qui avait fait beaucoup de mal à Castiel car il n'avait pas uniquement perdu le petit ami mais aussi l'ami. Il s'était renfermé dans sa coquille. Mais après les explications de Sam il avait finalement décidé de tourner la page et d'entamer un nouveau chapitre de sa vie._

_Ils allaient partir pour le Kansas et étaient allé dire au revoir à Meg. Celle-ci prit Castiel à part._

_-Castiel, j'aimerais te dire quelque chose._

_Nerveux, il l'écouta attentivement, Meg ne l'appelant jamais par son prénom sauf lorsque les choses étaient vraiment importantes._

_-Parfois il ne faut pas forcer les choses, quand c'est vraiment fort, on le sait, on le sent, c'est naturel. Tu mérites de vivre autre chose Castiel, je l'adore, tu le sais mais toi et Sam, ça ne durera pas…_

_-De quoi tu parles ? Sam et moi allons arriver à réparer notre relation, je lui ai pardonné et on part pour justement que ça marche, je ne ferais pas tout cela pour ne pas croire qu'entre nous ça va durer. C'est sûr, ça va durer._

_-Peut-être, peut-être pas, mais il faut que tu te poses les bonnes questions, un jour tu comprendras peut-être. J'espère seulement que vous n'en souffrirez pas trop._

_Castiel savait que Meg avait vécu quelque chose qui l'avait profondément blessée, quelque chose qui la faisait se cacher derrière une attitude provocante, sarcastique, moqueuse et dure mais il sentait chez elle une fêlure et ça la rendait vraiment belle et spéciale aux yeux de Castiel._

_-Tu sais Meg, toi aussi tu mérites d'être heureuse et tu le seras, en la prenant dans ses bras._

_-Non, moi je suis une catin… en riant._

_Castiel rit à son tour. L'instant était passé, Meg avait remis son masque._

_-En attendant, bonne chance à toi. Et pour toi et Sam, si c'est ce que tu veux je vous souhaite que tout s'arrange entre vous avec ce nouveau départ._

_-Merci. Merci pour tout._

_Castiel la remerciait pour son humour, sa bonne humeur et surtout son amitié indéfectible; depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans sa vie, elle et Sam, il se sentait tellement plus vivant…_

 

Il n'avait pas vraiment compris les paroles de Meg à ce moment-là mais maintenant, il commençait à saisir ce qui ne fonctionnait pas avec Sam. Il était son ami et aurait dû le rester. Sam était le seul homme qu'il avait côtoyé depuis des années, le seul s'intéressant vraiment à lui et Castiel avait refusé de voir la vérité en face, il avait succombé car il l'aimait beaucoup et qu'il était attirant mais il n'était pas amoureux de lui et ne le serait jamais, peu importait ce qu'il ressentait exactement pour Dean, bien qu'il en avait une vague idée.

Les paroles de Balthazar tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, il lui avait parlé de Dean comme étant celui qui le rendrait heureux. Mais c'était impossible. Dean ne ressentait certainement pas la même chose et même si c'était le cas, avec ce que lui avait fait Michel, il savait ce qu'étaient les rapports fraternels dévastés et ne souhaitait pas que quelque chose comme cela arrive à Sam et Dean, ils s'aimaient tellement.

Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? à dire vrai, il n'avait plus vraiment le choix.

Il partit de chez Charlie le cœur lourd.

Sam rentra à la maison en fin d'après-midi. Il avait passé la journée avec son frère et Lisa et les avait laissés dîner ensemble sans lui. Il était impatient de rejoindre Castiel qui était rentré vu que la vieille Ford était garée devant la maison. Il entra dans la chambre :

-Ah, Castiel, tu es rentré ! J'étais avec Dean et ….

Il s'interrompit tout à coup, Castiel était assis sur leur lit, les larmes aux yeux et il y avait ses deux sacs de sport et un petit carton à ses pieds.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Castiel pouvait sentir au son de sa voix l'inquiétude de Sam.

-Je pars Sam. Je te quitte…

**Allez, avouez qu'au tout début vous vous êtes dit que j'avais sauté des chapitres :) ah ah ah, petit rire machiavélique… ok, je sors !**

**Ça fait un moment que j'ai ce chapitre en tête et je voulais apporter un éclairage sur la relation entre Castiel et Sam avant le coup de grâce.**

**à bientôt pour la suite directe de ce chapitre !**


	14. Rupture douloureuse:

**Chapitre 13 : Rupture douloureuse:**

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Castiel ?

-Tu le vois Sam, j'ai rassemblé toutes mes affaires et je m'en vais, d'un ton décidé.

-Mais… je n'y comprends rien, tu vas où ?

-Sam, peu importe où je vais, je te quitte.

-Quoi ?

Sonné, Sam n'y comprenait plus rien.

-Nous deux, c'est terminé, insistant bien sur les mots voyant que Sam n'avait pas l'air de comprendre.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Sam…

-Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas, semblant perdu.

-Sam, ça ne fonctionne pas entre nous, on a essayé mais ça ne marche pas.

-Je… je sais qu'on a traversé une crise, je sais que ça a été dur mais ça va mieux non ?

-Non Sam, tu penses vraiment que nous n'avons aucun problème ?

Castiel se demandait à quel point son "plus vraiment petit ami" s'aveuglait. Il semblait encore moins conscient que Castiel avant qu'il ne réalise.

-Non, tout n'est pas parfait, mais j'ai l'impression que oui ça va, cherchant à se rassurer.

-Sam, regarde la vérité en face, on a du mal à se parler, à communiquer, on y arrivait cent fois mieux quand on était ami. Il y a trop de barrières entre nous, ça ne devrait pas être aussi difficile, cherchant à lui expliquer.

Sam n'arrivait pas à entrevoir de quoi lui parlait Castiel. Puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit… peut-être à cause de la soirée de la veille, du fait que Castiel était resté tout le temps avec ce Balthazar et que le lendemain il se décidait tout à coup, à le quitter.

-Tu as quelqu'un d'autre c'est ça ?

Castiel s'exaspérait. Comment Sam pouvait croire une chose pareille après tout ce qu'avait vécu Castiel dans sa vie sentimentale. Le connaissait-il seulement?

-Tu penses ce que tu dis ?

-J'ai toujours eu confiance Castiel mais ton attitude est si bizarre… le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Si tu veux savoir si je couche avec quelqu'un d'autre, la réponse est non, d'un ton froid et las, j'en serai incapable.

-Contrairement à moi…, baissant les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

-Oui, mais il y a de ça, si tu veux me quitter c'est que tu ne m'as pas vraiment pardonné, hein ? Tu n'y arrives pas, les yeux tristes.

Castiel ne voulait pas que Sam se sente coupable, il avait déjà le cœur en miettes de lui faire du mal et de ne pas pouvoir être totalement honnête avec lui.

-Ça n'a rien à voir Sam, d'un ton plus doux, je t'ai vraiment pardonné. Je sais que c'était un accident et je sais que tu as fait des efforts… le problème est ailleurs Sam, le problème c'est nous. Je ne pense vraiment pas que nous ayons un avenir ensemble.

-Ah, et ça t'es venu comme ça, avant ça, tout va bien, tu pars travailler un jour férié et tu reviens et tu veux me quitter et tu as l'air de t'étonner que je ne comprenne pas en plus, commençant à se sentir agacé par l'attitude stoïque de Castiel. Celui-ci avait l'air d'être en mission.

-Sam, je t'ai menti ce matin.

-Quoi ? 

Sam se demandait quel était ce nouvel aveu.

-Je ne suis pas allé travailler.

-Comment ça ? Tu étais où ? Cela devenait de plus en plus étrange.

-J'étais chez Charlie, elle a accepté de me prêter son appart quelques heures pour que je puisse faire le point.

-Le point ? Le point sur quoi ? ne saisissant pas la logique de Castiel.

-Sur nous Sam, sur pourquoi ça ne va pas entre nous…

-Tu me mens et tu vas … tu réfléchis sans même me parler de ce qui ne va pas… je ne suis plus rien du tout là.

-Sam, je n'aurais pas dû te mentir, je suis désolé mais il fallait que je réfléchisse seul, que je puisse prendre du recul.

-Et ta conclusion est que tu me quittes ? blessé.

-Ma conclusion est que nous ne sommes pas faits pour être ensemble, tout simplement. Je ne conçois pas ce que devrait être l'amour comme ce qu'on vit.

-C'est ça ? C'est parce qu'on ne vit pas un parfait petit conte de fée que tu me jettes ? avec plus de colère qu'il ne l'aurait voulu mais il avait du mal avec ce que lui disait Castiel,  blessé au plus profond de son cœur et pour des  raisons qui lui échappaient.

-Je ne veux pas d'un conte de fée Sam, je veux juste être vraiment amoureux ! s'écria-t-il.

Cette phrase sortit de sa bouche sans qu'il ne s'y attende, il ne voulait pas faire plus de mal encore à Sam mais n'avait pu s'en empêcher.

Sam ouvrit la bouche, choqué. C'était donc ça…

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Que tu ne m'aimes pas ? sur ces derniers mots, la voix de Sam se brisa.

Ils en venaient enfin au cœur du problème.

-Je t'aime beaucoup Sam, mais je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, avoua Castiel tout en hochant la tête et pleurant, je suis désolé.

Les larmes montaient aux yeux de Sam et il ressentait aussi tellement de colère...

-Il faut qu'on arrête de se voiler la face, notre relation  part d'une amitié forte mais  n'a aucune passion, l'amour n'est pas de douter constamment ou de tout faire pour que ça fonctionne alors que ça n'est pas le cas, non, l'amour est là, tout simplement, même dans les plus durs moments, je suis sûr qu'on le sent et là… je ne sens rien... je ne t'aime pas et ….je ne suis pas certain que tu m'aimes non plus.

-Ne me dis surtout pas ce que je ressens, surtout pas ! s'exprima Sam de manière virulente. Tu n'en as pas le droit Castiel ! Tu n'en as même aucune idée.

-Tu as raison, je ne devrais pas, mais j'espère qu'un jour tu comprendras ce que je te dis.

Sam en doutait.

-Tu mérites d'être heureux Sam et on ne serait pas heureux ensemble, pas vraiment, avec un sourire triste. Tu mérites quelqu'un avec qui tu seras complètement à l'aise, quelqu'un qui te comprendra mieux que quiconque, quelqu'un qui saura t'aimer comme tu le mérites...

Sam ne disait plus rien, sa colère s'évaporait peu à peu, restait seulement la tristesse, ce trou béant qu'il avait dans le cœur.

Castiel sentait qu'il était temps de partir. Il attrapa ses deux sacs qu'il mit sur ses épaules et prit le carton dans ses bras.

Il s'avança vers Sam, le regard embué et plein de chagrin, approcha sa main de son visage en maintenant le carton de son autre main, repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux et l'embrassa sur la tempe. Sam se laissa faire, sachant que c'était la fin et sentant ses larmes commencer à couler.

Castiel sortit sans un regard en arrière alors que Sam l'implora dans un murmure :

-Castiel….

Sam s'installa sur ce qui avait été leur lit, regardant en face de lui ce maudit fauteuil qu'il avait tant haï quand Castiel passait toutes ses nuits dessus et en espérant à cet instant qu'il y dorme encore, signe qu'il serait toujours présent même si ce n'était pas idéal.

Castiel descendit les escaliers rapidement, voulant s'éloigner au plus vite de Sam, tira la porte et regarda la maison un moment, c'était certainement la dernière fois qu'il la voyait, cette maison si chère à Dean, cette maison où il avait cru en un nouveau départ avec Sam mais s'était finalement trouvé à ressentir des sentiments très forts pour son frère… il ne savait même pas s'il y avait une chance que ce soit réciproque ou pas mais de toutes façons, c'était impossible…

Il claqua la porte, mit ses affaires dans la vieille Ford que lui avait réparée Dean et il craqua. Il éclata en sanglots. Il venait de quitter Sam et c'était pour de bon cette fois, c'était définitif. Il ne regrettait pas leur relation mais il allait lui manquer. Presque trois ans qu'ils étaient amis et Castiel savait qu'il allait ressentir un vide immense. Ils ne pourraient même pas rester amis. Bien sûr, pour l'instant il ne pouvait en être question, mais dans quelques temps, lorsque Sam aurait tourné la page, ils auraient pu l'envisager mais avec ses sentiments pour Dean, c'était impossible. Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué ? Et Dean, comment allait-il réagir ? Lui en voudrait-il d'avoir brisé le cœur de son frère ? Essaierait-il de l'appeler ? Castiel avait envisagé d'aller lui dire au revoir avec tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, il lui devait, mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Après avoir rompu avec Sam, il ne pouvait pas aussi aller voir Dean, il le perdait lui aussi et c'était une douleur épouvantable, alors il ne pouvait pas s'infliger cela. Il démarra sa voiture et partit vers un futur incertain et solitaire.

*******

Après être resté prostré sur son lit pendant plus d'une heure, Sam finit par descendre dans le salon et il s'installa à la table, pleurant l'homme qui venait de le quitter. Il entendit la porte d'entrée et releva instantanément la tête, dans l'espoir fou que Castiel avait changé d'avis.

Dean rentrait avec Lisa.

-Je te dis que Ben préfère les chamallows, je sais que c'est ton fils mais… Dean stoppa net. Son frère avait pleuré et avait l'air très déçu en le voyant.

-Sam, Sam, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il éclata en sanglots.

-Castiel…

Dean sentit son rythme cardiaque s'emballer.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Sam, parle ! commençant à le secouer légèrement affolé.

-Il m'a quitté !

Dean était surpris. Soulagé qu'il ne lui était rien arrivait, en voyant l'état de Sam, il s'était imaginé le pire mais il ne comprenait plus rien. Qu'était-il arrivé ?

-Il est parti Dean, il a pris toutes ses affaires et il est parti.

Dean attrapa son frère et le prit dans ses bras. C'était un geste inhabituel pour eux et Sam mit un moment après fin à l'étreinte, remerciant silencieusement son frère. Lisa s'approcha de Dean et lui murmura :

-Dean, je vais vous laisser seuls, tu m'appelles ?

-Oui, merci Lisa.

Il la raccompagna à la porte et la referma derrière elle. Elle sut que leur relation était finie ce soir-là. Elle avait eu des doutes sur la relation de Dean et Castiel mais les avait toujours fait taire. Mais elle avait vu sa réaction quand il avait cru qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Castiel, il l'aimait, c'était évident. Il ne devait même pas s'en rendre compte mais les faits étaient là. Elle savait ce qu'il lui resterait à faire lorsqu'elle reverrait Dean… elle ne voulait pas finir comme Sam.

-Sam, explique-moi.

La présence de Dean l'avait apaisé.

-Il m'a dit que ça ne fonctionnait pas entre nous, qu'il se le disait depuis un moment mais que c'était devenu clair à présent.

Dean n'était pas vraiment surpris par ce qu'il entendait, Castiel s'était confié à lui, il savait que certaines choses étaient difficiles entre son frère et lui. Mais il restait étonné que Castiel soit parti comme cela, si vite. Que lui était-il arrivé ?

-Il m'a dit qu'il ne m'aimait pas Dean. Je ne sais pas quoi penser, tout était faux ? se posant la question plutôt à lui-même.

-Non Sam, Castiel tient à toi, ça j'en suis sûr, peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous.

Mais Dean garda pour lui qu'il s'était déjà posé la question de savoir si Castiel était amoureux de son frère.

-Est-ce que tu crois qu'on va se remettre ensemble ? désespéré.

-J'en sais rien Sam, j'en sais rien.

Il resta là un moment avec lui.

Puis Sam voulut rester seul, tenter de dormir sur le canapé, il ne voulait pas retourner dans sa chambre pour le moment.

Après s'être assuré que ça irait pour Sam, Dean monta dans sa chambre, ressassant les événements de ces derniers temps, se demandant ce qui pouvait expliquer le comportement de Castiel quand un double bip le sortit de ses pensées. C'était son téléphone. Un texto. Castiel. Il l'ouvrit, fébrile.

Cher Dean,

Je suis désolé de ne pas le faire de vive voix mais les événements de ce soir ne permettent pas que je puisse le faire.

Je ne sais pas si tu as vu Sam et si ce n'est pas le cas, j'espère que tu le retrouveras vite car il ne doit pas aller bien à ce moment. Je l'ai quitté Dean, je suis désolé mais je ne pouvais pas continuer ainsi. Et cette situation fait que nous ne nous reverrons pas de sitôt alors je voudrais juste te dire merci Dean, merci. Merci pour tout, je ne peux pas vraiment exprimer toute ma gratitude avec un simple message mais je voulais te le dire une dernière fois. Prends soin de Sam, il aura besoin de son super grand frère. Tu vas me manquer, vraiment me manquer. Cas.

Que signifiait ce message, pourquoi sonnait-il comme un adieu ? il avait quitté Sam mais pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas se revoir ? Ils étaient amis, ils étaient si proches… Dean se sentait profondément triste. Il ne voulait pas répondre à ce texto. Que pouvait-il répondre de toutes manières ? Et il se sentait en colère. Castiel prenait la décision pour eux deux, sans même le consulter. Il jeta son téléphone parterre et ne put pas s'endormir ce soir-là.

Les jours qui suivirent, Dean s'occupa de Sam qui avait pris quelques jours de congés. Il avait appelé Lisa en début de semaine pour la prévenir qu'ils ne se verraient pas pendant quelques jours et pourtant cet après-midi de début janvier, elle lui téléphona.

-Lisa ?

-Dean, j'aimerais te voir.

-Oui, Lisa, moi aussi mais mon frère a besoin de moi et…

-Dean, juste ce soir, viens une heure et je te promets que je te laisserai tout le temps dont tu as besoin avec ton frère mais il faut vraiment que je te vois.

A son ton, il devina que c'était important.

-Ok, Lisa, à ce soir.

-Merci Dean.

Il regardait son téléphone, pensant à Castiel. On était vendredi et tous les vendredis après-midi Castiel n'était pas à bio ethical mais bossait à domicile. Et Dean ne savait même pas où il habitait. Mais il savait qui saurait et comment la faire parler. Il voulait voir Castiel, comprendre… pas lui parler au téléphone, ni par texto, mais le voir en face à face.

-Allo, Charlie ?

*******

Castiel regardait son téléphone, à force, il devait être greffé à ses mains, il ne le lâchait plus. Sam avait essayé de l'appeler plusieurs fois mais il n'avait pas répondu, il ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Et il n'attendait pas un signe de Sam, non, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il avait envoyé son message à Dean et celui-ci ne lui avait pas répondu. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçu. Il acceptait de ne plus pouvoir voir Dean mais il aurait aimé…quoi, qu'aurait-il aimé ?

On tapa à la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel, le tirant de ses tergiversions. Personne mis à part Charlie et son frère Gabriel ne savait qu'il était ici. Et ça ne pouvait être aucun des deux, Gabriel étant à Chicago et Charlie au travail. Ce devait être la femme de chambre.

Castiel ouvrit la porte et resta sans voix. Dean était là et le fixait, l'air courroucé. Ils se regardèrent un moment.

-Tu me fais rentrer ou on se dispute sur le pas de la porte ?

-Dean, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

**......  
**


	15. Une amitié ambiguë :

**Chapitre 14 : Une amitié ambiguë :**

-Déjà, j'aimerais bien que tu me fasses rentrer.

-Oui, oui, bien sûr.

Surpris, Castiel ne s'attendait vraiment pas à voir Dean.

-Bien, tu peux m'expliquer Cas, tu quittes mon frère et tu m'envoies un texto comme quoi on ne se verra plus. Tu prends toutes les décisions et on doit tous s'y plier, c'est ça ?

-Dean, pour ton frère, je devais le quitter…

-Et pour moi ? ne le laissant pas terminer sa phrase.

-Je sais que Sam est malheureux, je crois qu'il ne s'y attendrait vraiment pas alors je ne suis pas sûr que se voir est une bonne idée, je ne veux pas recroiser Sam pour l'instant. C'est trop tôt Dean, il pense encore que je vais revenir, il faut le temps qu'il accepte.

-C'est le cas ?

-Quoi dont ?

-Est-ce qu'il y a une chance que tu reviennes ?

-Non Dean, aucune, je suis sûr de moi.

Un ton sans appel.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Enfin, je veux dire, je sais qu'il y avait des problèmes entre vous mais, là ça me semble rapide comme décision, suspicieux.

-Je n'ai pas trompé Sam tu sais.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire Cas, après tout ce que tu as vécu, je sais que tu ne pourrais jamais faire cela à quelqu'un.

Castiel était touché. Sam y avait pensé lui. Non, il devait arrêter de penser de cette manière, il devait faire sortir Dean au plus vite de sa chambre d'hôtel. Mais Dean s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit.

-Dean, j'ai pris du temps pour réfléchir, toute une après-midi chez Charlie vu que je ne savais pas où aller, j'ai pesé le pour et le contre et je sais que ma relation avec Sam était vouée à l'échec. Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui, même si je tiens énormément à lui et qu'il va me manquer, je ne l'aime pas, pas comme il le faudrait.

-J'aurais pu te prêter mon sanctuaire…

-Quoi ?

-Quand tu es parti réfléchir, tu aurais pu aller à mon sanctuaire, ça me permet toujours d'y voir plus clair moi.

-C'est ton endroit Dean.

-J'aurais pu le partager avec toi.

C'était avec ce genre de phrase que Castiel se demandait ce que ressentait exactement Dean pour lui. Car il n'était pas le genre à dire des choses comme cela à tout le monde.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux.

-Tu sais Cas, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu penses qu'on ne doit plus se revoir, on n'est pas obligé de se revoir avec mon frère. On peut se voir rien que tous les deux même si tu as peur de le croiser on n'ira pas au bar ou autre, on peut se voir ici en attendant que tu aies un appart, on est ami non ?

Castiel ne pouvait pas dire à Dean pourquoi c'était une mauvaise idée mais ça en était clairement une.

-Dean… je ne sais pas si Sam apprécierait.

-Il sait faire la part des choses, ce n'est pas parce que vous n'êtes plus un couple que toi et moi on n'est plus ami.

Comment expliquer à Dean qu'ils ne pourraient plus se revoir de peur de faire plus de mal que de bien…

-Dean…

-S'il te plait Cas, s'il te plait, je veux pas te perdre, chuchota-t-il en baissant les yeux…

Il ne pouvait pas résister à Dean, il ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal, encore moins quand il s'ouvrait à lui comme cela… Castiel prendrait sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas le blesser mais il se demandait dans quels problèmes il s'aventurait encore.

-Ok, Dean, on se verra des fois, ok, j'achèterai de la bière pour quand tu viens, avec un sourire.

-J'aime ce que tu dis, surtout pour la bière, avec un clin d'œil.

Dean sourit, heureux de l'avoir convaincu.

Ils se fixaient droitdans les yeux lorsqu'une sonnerie retentit.

-Ah, attends, c'est Lisa, en prenant son téléphone.

Lisa, le chaînon qui serait toujours là pour empêcher quoi que ce soit de se passer entre eux. Castiel savait que Dean était quelqu'un de fidèle. Il avait passé des années à papillonner mais quand il s'engageait dans quelque chose de plus sérieux, il n'était pas quelqu'un capable de tromper la personne qui partageait son existence, il en était persuadé. Sa franchise et son honnêteté, deux qualités que Castiel aimait beaucoup chez Dean.

-Allo Lisa ?

-Tu viens à quelle heure Dean ? Tu arrives bientôt ?

-Désolé, non, on remet ça à demain si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Est-ce que c'est vraiment urgent ?

-Non, ça peut attendre un jour de plus mais où es-tu ?

-Je suis allé voir Castiel, par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé avec Sam et j'aimerais retourner voir mon frère.

Silence.

-Lisa ? Tu es toujours là ?

-Oui Dean, je suis là. Castiel hein ? Tu es allé le voir ?

-Oui…

Dean ne voyait pas où était le problème et pourtant, il y avait l'air d'en avoir un.

-Parfait Dean, à demain, il faut vraiment qu'on se voit demain.

-A demain Lisa.

Mais elle avait déjà raccroché.

Castiel était resté en retrait.

-Lisa et toi, ça va ?

-Oui, très bien ! avec un grand sourire.

Mais Dean mentait, il sentait bien que sa relation avec Lisa était sur le déclin.

-Tant mieux.

Même si cela faisait du mal à Castiel, il valait mieux pour tout le monde qu'ils soient bien ensemble. Cela empêchait les choses de se compliquer davantage.

-Bon, Cas, je vais voir Sam, je dois y aller, ce week-end je vais rester avec lui et je dois aussi voir Lisa mais lundi, après le boulot, vu que mon frère reprend et sûrement jusque tard car même si Jodie a été sympa de lui filer des congés, elle a besoin de lui, on se voit.

-Lun… lundi ?

-Oui, Cas, quoi ?

-Plutôt en fin de semaine ok ?

-Ok, tu auras les bières et j'emmène des films et mon ordi, tu pourras parfaire tes connaissances cinématographiques et mes blagues ne tomberont plus à plat, avec un clin d'œil.

-Oh, tu te crois drôle Winchester mais je comprends parfois tes références et c'est juste que tu n'es pas marrant, c'est tout, avec un sourire.

Castiel referma la porte derrière Dean, se demandant s'il pourrait quitter la ville et son job d'ici là. Non mais au moins cela lui laissait jusqu'à la fin de la semaine prochaine pour se préparer psychologiquement.

Dean rentra chez lui plus léger. Voir Castiel lui avait fait du bien. Qu'il accepte de le revoir malgré sa rupture avec Sam l'avait soulagé. Et il était évident que Castiel était affecté par sa rupture d'avec son frère, bien évidemment moins que Sam, mais il devait quand même l'aider.

-Hé, Sam, tu es là ?

-Oui Dean. Dans la cuisine.

Il avait des yeux de cocker triste. Dean se demandait s'il devait dire à son frère qu'il avait vu Castiel étant donné les inévitables questions qu'il allait lui poser et dont les réponses n'allaient pas lui faire plaisir mais il se devait d'être honnête.

-J'ai vu Castiel.

-Tu as vu Castiel ? une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

-Oui, il est à l'hôtel, Charlie me l'a dit et j'y suis passé.

-Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Pas grand-chose, pas plus que ce qu'il t'a dit à toi en tous cas. Mais je crains que ce soit définitif Sam.

-Tu crois ?

-Oui, il a l'air sûr de lui, je suis désolé.

Sam était triste. Son frère connaissait bien Castiel, ils étaient proches alors il devait certainement avoir raison.

-Donc, c'est bien fini… comment je vais faire Dean ? Après Jess, maintenant ça, je pensais vraiment avoir un avenir avec lui… il est extraordinaire Castiel, je ne retrouverai jamais quelqu'un comme lui.

Dean ne pouvait pas le contredire sur ce point. Mais en même temps, ils n'étaient peut-être vraiment pas faits l'un pour l'autre vu leur relation donc il devrait certainement trouver quelqu'un de vraiment différent de Castiel… mais il le garda pour lui.

-Tu crois que je pourrais encore retrouver l'amour ? J'ai aimé deux fois déjà…

Dean était content que son frère se confie à lui, Sam ne le faisait pas toujours, à croire que c'était de famille.

-Je ne sais pas Sam, laisse faire le temps. Puis, peut-être qu'un jour vous pourrez vous revoir et ce sera plus simple. Vous redeviendrez amis.

Sam se ferma.

-Je n'en sais rien, pour l'instant, on est loin d'en être là. Je ne crois pas même que je supporterais de le voir.

-Sam…

-Non, c'est vrai, il y a déjà tout qui me le rappelle et ça fait mal et en même temps je ne suis pas prêt à prendre des distances avec tous ces souvenirs, je suis allé sur facebook tout à l'heure et il y avait notre photo, photo que je n'arrive même pas à enlever du salon.

-Laisse-là, prends ton temps Sam, chacun gère à sa façon. Enfin, pour ce que j'en sais tu sais, moi, les relations je ne suis pas un expert.

-Meg m'a envoyé un message pour avoir des nouvelles et je lui ai dit la vérité, ne sachant pas si elle avait eu Castiel, on a des amis en commun, il a été intégré ici, à tous nos proches Dean… si jamais je le revois au bar ou dans un autre lieu qu'on fréquente.. Je ne sais pas comment je réagirai. Et toi Dean, tu comptes le revoir ?

-Pourquoi ?

-J'en sais rien, je me dis juste que ça me fait drôle.

-On verra, mentit Dean.

Il ne voulait pas se priver de son meilleur ami simplement parce que Sam était perturbé. Cela lui passerait...

Dean resta tout le week-end avec son frère. Il appela Lisa le samedi après-midi.

-Lisa, je …

-Laisse-moi deviner, tu ne viens pas ?

-Si tu en es d'accord, j'aimerais rester avec Sam, je ne lui ai pas apporté de bonnes nouvelles et on pense que Castiel ne se remettra pas avec lui.

-Oh, il est évident que Castiel ne se remettra jamais avec lui, il a enfin compris lui.

Dean était surpris par son ton.

-Lisa, tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

-Je voudrais le faire en face à face Dean, pas au téléphone.

-Tu veux me quitter ?

Cette idée l'avait tout à coup frappé, c'était évident.

-Dean, ça ne fonctionnera jamais entre nous et il y a une raison à ça, tu n'es pas amoureux de moi et ne le seras jamais, tu ne le peux pas, pas plus que tu pourrais l'être de quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être en colère, elle énonçait simplement ce qui lui semblait être une évidence.

-J'espère que tu te rendras compte un jour, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, qu'il faut que tu cesses de te mentir à toi-même. Tu es un homme formidable Dean, il y en a d'autres que j'aurais insultés pour moins que ça mais je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien et que tu ne contrôles pas ce qui t'arrive, alors je ne t'en veux pas.

-Lisa…

-Non, un jour peut-être, bientôt, on pourra en parler mais pas maintenant, pas tant que tu ne seras pas prêt car je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre me mentir même si tu ne le ferais pas sciemment.

Prêt ? Mentir ? De quoi parlait-elle ? La réponse semblait si proche…

-Lisa, en tous cas, si un jour Ben ou toi avaient besoin de quelque chose, je serai là. Je…

-Je le sais Dean, je n'en doute pas… merci. Et tu sais, si tu veux voir Ben, je te laisserai le voir Dean, mon fils tient énormément à toi et il en sera très heureux.

-Oui, merci Lisa.

-Au revoir Dean.

-Au revoir Lisa.

Dean raccrocha, pensif. Voilà un coup de téléphone qui mettait fin à sa première véritable tentative d'être en couple avec quelqu'un. Mais cela ne le rendait pas particulièrement triste. Sa relation avec Lisa n'avait pas été spéciale, il l'aimait bien et les choses étaient simples avec elles mais un peu fades. Et il pourrait revoir Ben, ça ça lui faisait réellement plaisir, il adorait tellement ce gosse.

Vendredi était arrivé et la nervosité de Castiel allait crescendo. Il avait peur de ce qui allait se passer. Les choses avaient toujours semblé si naturelles avec Dean, est-ce que ça allait changer ? Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui, arriverait-il à faire semblant que ce n'était pas le cas ?

On tapa à la porte. Castiel inspira et alla lui ouvrir.

Dean avait un pack de bières et deux plats chinois à emporter.

-Tu avais peur que je te fasse la cuisine ou quoi Dean ? Tu sais qu'il n'y a qu'un micro-onde dans cette chambre, donc il y avait peu de risques que je fasse quelque chose d'extravagant, en prenant les plats.

-Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir Cas, on n'est jamais trop prudent, avec un clin d'œil.

-Tu ne serais pas un peu parano Winchester ?

Dean souriait, c'était l'effet Castiel. Quand ils étaient ensemble, il avait toujours envie de sourire.

-C'est toi qui vas devenir parano quand tu auras vu mon film.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Dracula !

-Dracula ? Tu es sérieux ? Des vampires ?

-Oui, et alors ? Puis ce ne sont pas des vampires, c'est le vampire.

-Ah pardon et il date de quand ton chef-d'œuvre ? Cent-cinquante ans avant ma naissance ?

-La ferme Cas.

Dean plaça son ordi sur la petite table et il installa les deux chaises côte à côte. Quand Castiel vint s'assoir, il lança le dvd.

Castiel lançait de temps en temps un regard vers Dean, il aimait son visage, il aimait ses yeux, ses tâches de rousseur discrètes, son nez, sa bouche avec ses lèvres si… STOP ! Il devait arrêter ça.

Dean se leva pour aller aux toilettes. Castiel le suivit des yeux. Il n'avait jamais été vraiment du genre à s'intéresser au physique des gens mais avec ce qu'il ressentait pour Dean, ses sens étaient exacerbés et il le trouvait encore plus magnifique ce soir. Il fallait qu'il se reconcentre sur autre chose. Le film oui, le film. Oh, en plus cela devenait intéressant. Une jeune femme était assise sur son lit et Dracula était tapi dans l'ombre.

Lorsque Dracula s'avança vers elle, Castiel était fasciné.

-Derrière toi, non, derrière toi ! criait-il vainement pour la prévenir de la présence du vampire.

Son cœur battait plus fort.

Quand Dean sortit des toilettes, il surprit Castiel complétement absorbé par le film et il ne put résister. Il s'approcha de lui par derrière silencieusement et grogna tout à coup dans son cou.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! hurla Castiel en se levant de la chaise.

Dean éclata de rire.

-Dean, c'est pas drôle, j'aurais pu faire une crise cardiaque !

Dean redoubla ses éclats de rire, il en avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Une crise cardiaque ? Rien que ça ! Tu aurais dû voir ta tête mec et excuse-moi, c'était trop tentant, tu étais tellement dans le film, à t'inquiéter pour la damoiselle en détresse, en pouffant.

-Tu me le paieras un jour ça! lui jura Castiel.

Ils mangèrent tout en regardant le film et quand ils finirent leur riz et leurs nems, Dean attrapa ses baguettes et imita des dents de vampires extrêmement longues en faisant une grimace et en louchant des yeux. Il prit l'accent transylvain ou en tous cas ce qui était pour Dean un accent transylvain et s'approcha de Castiel :

-Je vais te mordre Cas !

Il était ridicule mais Castiel éclata de rire. Il aimait quand Dean se conduisait de cette manière. Chez n'importe quel autre homme de son âge, ça aurait été complètement ridicule et malvenu mais chez Dean ce côté enfantin avait quelque chose de touchant. Et à cet instant, alors que Dean avait une tête affreuse et l'air imbécile, il sut, ce n'était pas seulement des sentiments forts et une attirance physique, non, il était tombé éperdument amoureux de Dean Winchester. Et cela faisait mal, très mal. Il avait passé une merveilleuse soirée avec lui et il voulait en passer des comme celles-ci jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

-Heu, Cas, tu sais que tu me fixes depuis plusieurs minutes… et je n'ai plus mes baguettes alors c'est très bizarre là…

-Ah, pardon, revenant à la réalité. J'étais ailleurs.

-J'ai vu ça !

Ils continuèrent tranquillement leur soirée et le film fini, Dean prit congé en disant à Castiel qu'il repasserait vers la fin janvier. Et il le prit dans ses bras. Une étreinte rapide mais Castiel se disait en regardant Dean partir qu'il serait vraiment difficile de continuer comme cela, leur amitié était trop ambiguë et pour cause lui était fou amoureux et Dean, bien, il ne savait pas pour Dean mais il y avait bien quelque chose…

Dean n'avait rien dit ni à Castiel ni à Sam à propos de sa rupture avec Lisa. Il ne voulait pas les embêter avec cela après ce que eux avaient vécu. Le soir de l'anniversaire de Dean, le vingt-quatre janvier, Sam et lui mangeaient ensemble et Dean se sentait radieux. Il venait de recevoir un texto de Castiel lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire.

-C'est Lisa ?

-Non, Sam, je ne te l'ai pas dit mais Lisa et moi c'est fini.

-Merde, Dean, pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

-Tu ne vas pas bien Sam et c'est pas comparable, moi et Lisa, ce n'était pas très sérieux.

-Et Cassie ?

-Quoi ?

Dean n'avait jamais parlé à son frère de Cassie.

-Dean, je sais pour Cassie. Quand tu es venu après la mort de Jess, je t'ai entendu au téléphone, j'ai compris que cette Cassie rompait avec toi à cause de moi et tu ne m'en as jamais parlé.

-Ce n'était pas très sérieux avec Cassie non plus. On est resté ensemble à peine trois semaines Sam.

-Oui mais elle comptait pour toi, tu n'es jamais resté avec une fille plus d'une nuit ou deux.

-Et alors ? Tu es plus important Sam, tu es mon frère et si elles ne peuvent pas comprendre ça, elles n'en valent pas la peine. Et ma séparation avec Lisa n'a rien à voir avec toi.

-Tu passes tout ton temps au travail ou avec moi Dean, ça a forcément un rapport.

-Non, c'est juste que ça ne fonctionnait pas, c'est tout. Et je serai toujours là pour toi Sam, peu importe ce qui arrive mais attention, il ne m'a pas poussé un vagin dans la nuit, alors évitons les moments trop « féminins » comme celui-ci s'il te plait…

-Avant de redevenir « des mecs qui parlent de trucs de mecs » en forçant le trait pour se moquer de Dean, il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te dire. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais je crois que je te dois la vérité.

Dean s'étonna de ce que pouvait avoir à lui avouer son frère.

-Un an après la mort de Jess, il y a quatre ans, j'étais au plus mal, je me sentais seul à la fac, j'avais l'impression que je n'arriverais plus jamais à rien, que je n'aimerais plus jamais personne, j'étais fatigué de cette vie et je suis monté sur le toit….

Dean était mal, vraiment mal pour son frère.

-Et je… j'aurais sauté Dean.

-Qu'est ce qui t'en a empêché ? avec émotions.

-Toi Dean, toi. Tu m'as envoyé ce message comme tu le fais depuis, tous les ans, me rappelant Jess, les bons moments et me disant à ta façon à quel point je compte pour toi et j'ai su que je ne pouvais pas faire une chose pareille, jamais car jamais je ne voudrais te faire autant de mal Dean, tu es mon frère et tu es tout pour moi.

Dean attrapa Sam et le serra fort dans ses bras.

-Sammy…

Après un moment, il le lâcha en lui disant pour détendre l'atmosphère :

-Tu es infernal, je te dis d'arrêter de me faire parler comme une gonzesse et tu arrives à te faire faire un câlin… bitch !

-Jerk, en essuyant ses larmes et en riant.

Dean était vraiment touché par les mots de son frère. Il avait failli mourir, Dean n'aurait jamais supporté de le perdre, il l'aimait tellement. Mais son frère en était conscient. Il avait eu raison d'enfin se délivrer de ce fardeau, ce secret si lourd à porter. Mais Sam avait parfois l'air de le voir comme un être proche de la perfection, un héros mais il n'était pas un héros, Dean avait peur qu'un jour ses défauts et failles ne le fassent descendre du piédestal où l'avait posé son frère. Pas par vanité non, ce qui lui faisait peur était ce que ressentirait alors Sam vis-à-vis de lui, nul n'était parfait et certainement pas lui…

Castiel faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre et se demandait si Dean viendrait aujourd'hui. Il avait dit qu'il passerait le trente ou le trente et un janvier et on était le trente. Ils avaient échangé quelques textos et coups de fil depuis qu'ils avaient passé la soirée ensemble mais ne s'étaient pas encore revus. Dean passait son temps avec Sam, c'était normal, son petit frère avait besoin de lui. Dean n'avait plus parlé de Lisa, il se demandait même s'ils étaient encore ensemble.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Cette relation le tuait à petit feu, si loin, si proche. Il ne pouvait plus jouer avec le feu comme il le faisait, il devait arrêter de voir Dean. Il fallait qu'il trouve une excuse. Le travail peut-être, après tout Crowley ne le lâchait plus avec ce dossier sur le clonage qui pouvait tout changer à l'avenir de l'entreprise.

Castiel avait parlé à Meg au téléphone. Elle avait appris par Sam leur rupture et l'avait appelé et lui avait demandé pratiquement de suite, avec toute la finesse qui la caractérisait quand est-ce qu'il laisserait Cowboy le chevaucher. Même Meg avait capté l'ambiguïté de leur relation. Ce n'était pas si étonnant en fait, elle semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Et elle pensait qu'avec Dean ça pouvait marcher, elle avait tout de suite senti un truc quand elle l'avait vu le jour de l'anniversaire de Castiel. Elle avait été très sérieuse l'espace d'un instant et Castiel lui avait répondu que ce n'était pas possible, que Dean était cent pour cent hétéro, ce à quoi elle avait répliqué « oui, comme moi je suis à cent pour cent vierge ». Mais il lui avait dit que de toutes manières il ne pouvait rien tenter, c'était le frère de Sam. Et au final, il n'était pas plus avancé qu'il y a presque un mois. Il devait cesser de voir Dean, comme il l'avait pensé à ce moment-là.

On tapa à la porte, Castiel ouvrit et justement, c'était Dean.

-Hé Cas, voici le deuxième film de Dracula, tout fier de lui.

-On doit arrêter Dean.

-Dracula ? Quoi ? Tu n'as pas aimé ? Je sais que je t'ai fait peur mais je pensais que tu avais vraiment apprécié le film et le deuxième est encore mieux…

-Non Dean, je ne te parle pas du film, on doit arrêter de se voir, au moins pour quelques temps.

Dean entra dans la chambre.

-Ça y est ça recommence ? Qu'est-ce que tu me fais Cas ? J'aimerais comprendre.

-J'ai du boulot et..

-Ah non, ne me sors pas d'excuse pourrie, c'est quoi ton problème Cas ? plus fortement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Dean…

-Non, tu ne t'échapperas pas cette fois, je ne comprends pas, je sais que tu tiens à notre amitié autant que moi alors c'est quoi le problème ?

Castiel ne répondait pas.

-Cas, ma patience a des limites, petites limites en plus, alors je veux comprendre.

Nouveau silence.

-Cas… pourquoi tu ne veux plus me voir merde ! s'écria-t-il

-Mais parce que je t'aime idiot ! s'écria Castiel.

**Et là, je sais que vous voulez me tuer de couper sur ça, mais si vous voulez la suite… vous ne pouvez pas ! ah, j'adore les cliffanger !**


	16. Un aveu perturbant :

**Chapitre 15 : Un aveu perturbant :**

Une véritable bombe venait d'exploser à la tête de Dean. Enfin, au sens figuré, bien sûr. Mais quand même. Castiel l'aimait. Castiel, l'ex de Sam, l'homme qu'aimait toujours son frère, le meilleur ami de Dean, venait de lui avouer son amour.

Que devait-il faire ? Que devait-il dire ?

Il devait partir, loin, fuir… non, il ne pouvait pas faire un truc pareil à Castiel, non, il n'était pas un lâche, Dean Winchester assumait, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Que pouvait-il bien lui dire ? Que répondait-on à quelqu'un qui venait de vous faire une déclaration d'amour ? Qui plus est quand ce quelqu'un était de même sexe que vous et se trouvait être un ami très proche et qui avait été plus que proche de votre frère.

Castiel le fixait, attendant… attendant quoi d'abord ? Il lui avait fait cette déclaration sous le coup d'une émotion et maintenant ?

Dean ne savait pas depuis combien de temps, de secondes, minutes ? il était resté là, sans un mot.

Castiel continuait de le regarder, triturant nerveusement ses doigts et croisant et décroisant ses pieds.

Il devait réagir… mais comment ?

-Dean, je t'en prie, dis quelque chose, finit par oser dire Castiel au bout de quelques minutes.

-Je, je ne sais pas quoi te dire Cas, je suis…

-Surpris ?

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Depuis quand tu tu enfin tu…

-Depuis quand je suis tombé amoureux de toi ?

Dean hocha la tête en baissant les yeux, gêné. Il ne pouvait pas dire ces mots.

-Je ne sais pas exactement Dean, je crois que ça s'est fait petit à petit mais je me suis rendu compte il y a environ un mois de mes sentiments mais ça fait plus longtemps, c'est évident, je ne voulais pas le voir, c'est tout.

-Un mois ? Tu as quitté Sam à cause de ça ? s'inquiéta Dean.

-Dean, non, ça m'a juste aidé à réaliser ce qui manquait dans notre relation.

Nouveau silence.

Dean se dit qu'il devait répondre à la question implicite « et toi ? »

-Cas, je…je veux pas te faire du mal mais…

-Je ne te demande rien mais je sais Dean, tu es hétéro…

-Je suis désolé, je ne veux vraiment pas te blesser, je tiens énormément à toi mais… je n'ai jamais été attiré que par des femmes, en baissant les yeux.

-Ote-moi d'un doute Dean, on peut être honnête je crois au point où on en est. Puisque dans tous les cas, ça ne changerait rien.

Dean hocha la tête.

-J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il y a plus que de l'amitié entre nous, que notre relation est vraiment très spéciale, n'as-tu jamais rien ressenti ? en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Dean repensa au baiser du nouvel an et au rêve qu'il avait engendré. Il se sentit mal à l'aise.

-Non, Cas, je suis désolé, mentit-il.

Le regard perçant de Castiel ne le lâchait pas et il ne pouvait plus rester là.

-Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que j'y aille.

-Surement.

Castiel se retourna, il ne voulait pas que Dean le voit avec les larmes aux yeux.

Dean sentit la détresse de Castiel, fit un pas, s'avançant la main tendue pour lui poser sur l'épaule mais se rétracta au dernier moment et mit ses mains dans ses poches.

Il n'y avait plus rien à dire et Dean voulait partir au plus vite, sentant trop d'émotions l'envahir. Il détestait ça.

-Au revoir Cas.

-Je ne pense pas qu'on devrait se revoir Dean, en tous cas pas pendant un bon bout de temps, en se retournant.

Dean savait qu'il avait raison mais cela n'en était pas moins difficile à accepter.

-Si c'est ce qui est mieux pour toi…

Mais que racontait-il ? En quoi était-ce mieux pour Castiel ou pour lui ? C'était du gâchis, un vaste gâchis.

-Au revoir Dean.

Dean lui jeta un dernier regard et sortit.

Castiel referma la porte derrière lui et laissa éclater son chagrin. Il venait de dire la vérité à Dean et même s'il n'avait jamais réellement pensé qu'il puisse y avoir quelque chose entre eux, cette conversation avait rendu l'impossibilité belle et bien réelle. Il y avait Sam et surtout ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. C'était douloureux, même si ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Et pourtant, malgré son air stoïque, Dean semblait avoir été troublé par son aveu… au point d'en avoir oublié son film. Film que Castiel attrapa, songeant à leur dernière soirée tous les deux.

Dean regagna l'impala toujours sous le choc. Il avait repris contenance devant Castiel, le repoussant avec le plus de douceur possible mais maintenant qu'il était seul, il se sentait complètement chamboulé. Et il devait rentrer chez lui. Il avait même oublié son dvd dans la chambre d'hôtel de Castiel. Tant pis, il adorait le deuxième Dracula mais il était hors de question qu'il remonte…

-Ah, Dean, tu es déjà là ? Je pensais que tu finirais plus tard que ça, s'étonna Sam en voyant rentrer son frère chez eux.

Voyant la tête de son aîné :

-Dean ça va ?

-Oui Sam, tout va bien, avec un sourire.

-Tu n'as pas l'air...

-Oh, dure journée au boulot c'est tout… je suis un peu fatigué, c'est pour ça que je suis rentré plus tôt.

-Ok…

Il monta dans sa chambre directement, referma la porte et s'adossa sur celle-ci, affligé. Il savait qu'il avait infligé une nouvelle blessure à Castiel et cela lui brisait le cœur. Et il venait en plus de mentir à son frère, à qui il n'avait même pas dit depuis un mois qu'il était toujours en contact avec son ex. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance, ils ne se verraient plus maintenant. Et cette pensée l'insupportait. Comment tout avait pu être bouleversé rien qu'avec trois petits mots. Ces trois mots que personne mis à part sa mère, ne lui avait dit.

Sa déclaration avait touché Dean, plus que ce qu'il voulait se l'avouer. Castiel lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, de manière sincère et bouleversante.

Si un autre mec avait osé lui dire un truc pareil il aurait probablement déguerpi ou dit au mec de draguer un homo, n'y en avait-il pas assez ? Pourquoi aller jeter son dévolu sur un hétéro ? Mais c'était Castiel et avec lui, tout était différent, il était différent…

Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir cette nuit. Il revoyait le visage plein d'espoir de Castiel quand il lui avait dit qu'il sentait parfois quelque chose entre eux… honnêtement, il était plus proche de lui que de tous ses amis, est-ce que ça venait de là ? Il s'était confié à lui comme à personne d'autre, il avait partagé tant de choses avec lui et il aimait profondément sa compagnie. Et maintenant, c'était fini, Castiel ne rirait plus avec lui, il ne l'appellerait plus Winchester avec un air désapprobateur, comme quand il l'embêtait, il ne l'écouterait plus, cette oreille si attentive qui suivait avec attention sans jamais juger… il ne verrait plus ses yeux bleus qui lui donnaient parfois l'impression qu'ils le scannaient, il ne verrait plus cet air d'incompréhension aux choses simples de la vie que Castiel avait parfois tant de mal à comprendre. Mais son côté si innocent était aussi un de ses traits de caractère qui le rendait exceptionnel.

Dean, lui, ne pourrait pas le consoler, il se sentait triste de le savoir seul et lui-même se sentait seul sans lui également…

Cela faisait presque une semaine que Dean avait vu Castiel et toujours les mêmes questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Et il cachait tout cela à son frère qui n'allait pas mieux. Il avait toujours l'air de chercher à comprendre ce qui n'avait pas fonctionné avec Castiel. S'il savait… Dean avait du mal à le regarder en face… mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire que Castiel l'avait quitté car il avait compris qu'il ne ressentait pas pour Sam ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Ça ferait beaucoup trop de mal à Sam et il avait déjà causé assez de souffrances à Castiel, il n'allait pas recommencer avec quelqu'un d'autre, encore moins son frère, surtout avec ce qu'il lui avait révélé qu'il avait fait un an après la mort de Jess.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines et cela le bouffait de ne pas savoir comment il allait, ce qu'il faisait… il voulut se changer les idées et passa voir Jo et Ash.

-Dean, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça a un rapport avec la rupture de Sam et Castiel ?

-Quoi ? Ça va… mentit Dean.

-Bien sûr Dean, tout va bien, ce n'est pas comme si je te connaissais depuis le bac à sable et que je n'étais pas capable de savoir quand mon meilleur ami a quelque chose qui le perturbe.

Ash restait en retrait, se doutant que le grand jour était arrivé. Il laissait faire sa Jo qui saurait la jouer tout en finesse avec Dean. Elle avait beau être souvent brute de décoffrage, elle savait être douce quand la situation l'exigeait. Et ils étaient clairement dans ce type de situation.

-J'ai revu Castiel après leur rupture, deux fois … on…on est resté en contact…

-Oui…

Cela n'étonnait pas Jo à vrai dire.

-Et il m'a dit... il m'a dit…

-Oui Dean, l'encouragea-elle.

Le dire à voix haute devant ses amis était difficile mais il savait qu'il pouvait avoir toute confiance en eux, que ce qu'il leur dirait resterait enfoui dans la tombe. Malgré tout, il avait peur car le dire rendrait les choses encore plus réelles. Mais il avait besoin de s'entendre dire qu'effectivement lui et Castiel ça aurait été ridicule, que Castiel avait de faux espoirs.

-Il m'a dit qu'il était amoureux de moi.

Jo savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'important, vraiment important mais ne se doutait pas que les choses avaient pris un tel tournant même si en même temps c'était logique, le pauvre Castiel avait dû se rendre compte de ses sentiments et à partir de là, tout s'était enchaîné.

-Je ne savais même pas comment réagir et on ne se voit plus depuis. Les choses sont mieux comme ça, assura Dean. Je n'avais pas dit à Sam que je le voyais, je savais que ça ne lui plairait pas et j'étais loin de me douter de ça… et maintenant, tu me vois lui dire un truc pareil ? Ton ex a des sentiments pour moi au fait, entre deux bières. Mais, ça me pose un problème Jo, je me sens… Coupable

-De lui cacher ça ?

-J'en sais rien… soupira Dean en laissant tomber sa tête entre ses mains.

-Pourquoi tu te sentirais coupable si ses sentiments ne sont pas partagés ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là Jo ? s'énerva Dean. Tu es très bien placée pour savoir que je ne suis pas gay, j'ai toujours été attiré uniquement par les femmes.

-Oui mais on ne parle pas uniquement d'attirance physique là, on parle d'amour tu t'en rends compte Dean ?

Il resta silencieux un moment

-Attends, explique-moi un truc, pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu as déjà beaucoup réfléchi à tout ça alors que je viens de t'en parler et que ce qui m'a complètement chamboulé n'a même pas l'air de te surprendre ?

-Dean…

-Attends, quand tu m'as dit à noël que j'aurais peut-être pu faire un bout de chemin avec Lisa avant, avant quoi Jo ? Avant ma rencontre avec Castiel, c'est de ça que tu parlais ?

-Oui.

-Tu délires Jo ! Tu crois quoi ? Que je bavais sur le mec de mon frère ? Que je veux coucher avec lui ? cracha-t-il avec colère.

\- Dean, calme-toi. Il y a quelque chose entre lui et toi, c'est évident et tu peux te voiler la face autant que tu veux ça ne changera rien, et au plus tu mettras du temps à accepter, au plus tu prendras le risque que ça se passe encore plus mal Dean, tu n'es pas si aveugle… tu sais que tu as des sentiments très forts pour lui, au fond de toi, tu le sais…

-C'était une mauvaise idée de venir ici, Ash, tu m'appelleras quand elle se sera calmée et cessera de dire n'importe quoi, avec une froideur dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable avec elle.

-Dean… tenta Ash

-Non, laisse Ash, laisse tomber, il ne t'écoutera pas plus que moi.

-Toi aussi Ash ? le questionna Dean se sentant doublement trahi.

-Pose toi des questions Dean, regarde ta façon d'agir avec lui depuis le début, est-ce que ça te ressemble ? On ne t'a jamais vu comme ça.

Dean partit en claquant la porte, ne sachant pas s'il la refranchirait un jour.

Dean demeurait très perturbé depuis sa discussion avec Jo. Elle le connaissait bien, il pensait qu'elle serait la première à rire en imaginant une seconde Dean avec un mec. Mais elle avait d'autres idées sur la question. Elle semblait persuadée que les sentiments de Castiel étaient réciproques et depuis un moment déjà. Il repensait sans cesse à tous les moments depuis le début, à cette fameuse nuit où il avait compris que Castiel et Sam allaient recoucher ensemble, à quelques mètres de lui, cette nuit où il ne s'était pas reconnu lui-même… il avait cru être jaloux de leur couple, pas jaloux par rapport à Castiel, ça n'avait pas de sens… mais en était-il si sûr ? Balthazar, en draguant Castiel lui avait vraiment tapé sur les nerfs, était-ce normal ? Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Sam, Castiel… il devait arrêter avec tout ça.

Cela faisait trois semaines que la révélation avait eu lieu, trois semaines que Castiel n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de Dean, trois semaines qu'il ne mangeait presque plus, avait du mal à dormir. Il avait un chagrin d'amour. Habituellement, il allait aussi mal quand il se remettait d'une blessure infligée par un salopard, mais là, c'était différent, il n'avait aucune colère, juste de la tristesse, Dean était et resterait son grand amour, il le sentait au fond de lui. Et il ne savait plus comment faire face. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire, il devait être un peu soutenu. Il n'osait pas vraiment parler de tout ça à Charlie, trop impliquée vu qu'elle les connaissait tous les trois. Elle souhaitait parler avec lui mais lui, depuis trois semaines, l'évitait dans les dédales gigantesques de Bio ethical.

Il avait besoin de son grand frère et appela alors Gabriel.

-Hé, Cassie, ça va ? Tu sais que je suis le numéro un des ventes de confiseries depuis cinq semaines consécutives, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

-Gabriel, je …

-Oui oui, je sais tu es fier de moi…

-Gabriel, je…

Et là, l'aîné ressentit le désarroi dans la voix de son frère.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Cassie ? C'est ce Sam winchester qui t'a fait du mal ?

-Non, Gabriel, non, c'est plutôt moi qui lui en ai fait.

-De quoi tu parles Castiel ? Tu ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche.

-Je suis tombé amoureux de son frère.

Et pour la première fois depuis des années, Gabriel resta sans voix.

-Gabriel ?

-Laisse-moi deux jours pour m'occuper de la suite à la boutique et je prends le premier avion, j'arrive !

-Non, Gabriel, tes affaires marchent tu ne peux pas tout laisser en plan comme ça…

-Mon petit frère me joue un remake des feux de l'amour et tu crois que je vais rester là sans rien faire ? Tu me connais mieux que ça…

Castiel soupira.. en effet, Gabriel allait venir.

-A dans deux jours alors.

-A dans deux jours et reste tranquille d'ici là…

Dean ne savait même pas comment il s'était retrouvé à dix heures du soir dans son impala, non loin de l'entrée de l'hôtel où séjournait Castiel. Il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à lui, incapable de l'oublier ne serait-ce qu'une heure. Il n'était plus à ce qu'il faisait à son travail et se mettait en mode automatique les trois quarts du temps.

Il fixait l'entrée, se demandant s'il oserait aller le voir et pour faire quoi ? Pour lui dire quoi ? Qu'il lui manquait et qu'ils trouveraient une solution pour qu'ils puissent se voir car Dean ne supportait plus son absence… c'était impossible.

Et c'est là qu'il le vit, Castiel, sortir de l'hôtel et attendre devant la porte, là, avec son vieux trench-coat. Dean souriait, il avait vraiment quelque chose Castiel pour rester beau dans cette vieillerie… il avait l'air d'attendre quelqu'un. Bien sûr, il ne savait pas que Dean était là donc qui pouvait-il bien attendre ?

Il vit quelques instants plus tard un petit brun sortir d'un taxi. Castiel s'approcha et le serra dans ses bras.

Dean sentit son cœur se serrer. Il démarra l'Impala et partit en trombe. Il s'arrêta dans le premier bar qu'il trouva et commanda une bière, puis deux, puis trois…

Qui était ce type que Castiel avait serré dans ses bras ? Pourquoi d'ailleurs le serrait-il dans ses bras ? S'était-il trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ? Comment était-ce possible ? Et pourquoi se sentait-il si mal et en colère ?

Il quitta finalement le bar, légèrement éméché et se remit en route mais il n'arrêtait pas de revoir ce type et Castiel s'enlacer et Dean pêta un câble, fit demi-tour, direction l'hôtel.

Il se gara n'importe comment, se fichant si Bébé gênait la circulation ou pas, n'étant plus en état de réfléchir.

Il monta en courant les escaliers et arriva devant la porte de Castiel et tapa plus qu'énergétiquement sur celle-ci.

Castiel ouvrit la porte, étonné par tout ce raffut.

Dean entra en le poussant légèrement, cherchant des yeux quelque chose qui échappait au jeune homme.

-Il est où ?

-Dean, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Il est où ?

-Qui ?

-Le petit brun ! se retournant vers Castiel.

-Dean, tu es saoul, le regardant plus attentivement.

-Tu quittes Sam, tu me dis que tu m'aimes et tu… tu.. couches avec un mec seulement quelques semaines après…

Dean n'était pas très cohérent mais semblait réellement bouleversé.

-Dean, arrête ça tout de suite !

-Comment tu peux faire ça, d'une voix faible, c'est toi qui m'as dit que tu m'aimais…

-Dean, tu as été clair avec moi et Je fais ce que je veux… oh mon dieu, Regarde toi Dean je voulais éviter ça… je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ça…

-Où il est Castiel ? Je suis sérieux…

Il voulait le voir de ses propres yeux.

-Tu n'as aucun droit de m'espionner et de débarquer comme ça Dean et je ne te dois rien mais sache que le petit brun c'était Gabriel mon frère, je ne couche avec personne Dean…

-Ton frère ?

Oh non à quoi pensait-il ? Que venait-il de faire ? Simplement de se ridiculiser….

-Dean j'étais sérieux quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais mais toi…

-Je... je…

-Qu'est -ce qu'il y a Dean ? parle moi!

-Qu'est- ce que j'ai fait ?

Il partit en courant, sans un regard pour Castiel.

-Deannnn ! s'écria Castiel, mais c'était trop tard.

Dean descendait les marches en en sautant plusieurs, il voulait disparaître de là, le plus vite possible…

Il bouscula au passage un type qui l'insulta mais il fallait qu'il parte…

Gabriel entra dans la chambre avec une pizza qu'il avait réussie à sauver de sa rencontre explosive des escaliers.

-Je viens de croiser un fou furieux, il vient de me démonter l'épaule et surtout pas d'excuse, quel con ! Cassie ? en voyant l'air triste et chamboulé de son frère.

-Le fou furieux, c'était Dean…

-Le Dean ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il soit dans cet état ?

-Demain, Gabriel, je veux juste… on en parle demain, je suis fatigué…

-Tiens, je t'ai amené ce qu'il te faut Cassie, prends un chouchou.

Castiel eut un rire léger alors qu'il était pourtant dans un sale état, son frère pensait que les bonbons pouvaient traiter tous les maux, qu'il fallait seulement trouver le bon.

Gabriel resta près de lui tout le temps qu'il en avait besoin…

Dean était reparti en voiture, choqué par son comportement et se retrouva devant la porte de cet appartement qu'il avait fréquenté pendant quelques temps.

Il tapa et Lisa lui ouvrit la porte.

-Dean ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il l'embrassa, elle se laissa faire deux secondes puis le repoussa.

-Dean ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Et là, Dean s'effondra, dans ce couloir, il s'agenouilla au sol, tapant des poings.

-Je ne suis pas gay, je , je…peux pas… Sam…

-Oh mon dieu Dean…

Elle le prit dans ses bras et le releva. Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à son canapé. Ils restèrent un moment en silence puis Dean sembla émerger.

-Je suis désolé Lisa, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

-Castiel, non ?

Dean soupira. Bien sûr, elle aussi était au courant.

-Comment ?

-Comment je le sais Dean ? C'est simplement évident, annonça-t-elle. Je m'en suis doutée le jour où on est allé au cinéma, je vous ai aperçu dans les toilettes, cette étreinte… lança-t-elle un peu triste. Mais comme toi, je n'ai pas voulu le voir. Puis Castiel a quitté Sam, j'ai vu ton visage quand tu as cru qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose et c'est devenu limpide Dean, tu l'aimes.

-Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je ressens mais…

-Ton cœur est pris Dean, et c'est pour ça que je t'ai quitté.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as dit que je ne pourrais pas tomber amoureux…

-Oui, avec un léger sourire.

-Je suis désolé Lisa, je… je ne me rendais pas compte de tout ça, en attrapant sa main pour se raccrocher à quelque chose, à quelqu'un.

-Je le sais Dean, je ne t'en veux pas, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu et je me doute que ce doit être très compliqué.

-Est-ce que je peux, je sais que c'est beaucoup demander, mais est ce que je peux rester là cette nuit, sur le canapé je veux dire... Je ne veux pas rentrer, risquer de voir Sam, c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

-Il n'y a pas de soucis Dean, Ben sera heureux de te voir demain matin.

-Merci Lisa.

Elle lui sourit.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu si gentille avec moi ?

-Dean, tu es un homme exceptionnel. Tu crois qu'il y a beaucoup de mecs qui s'encombrent d'une mère célibataire pour autre chose que du sexe ? Et toi tu as accepté mon fils, tu l'as considéré même comme un des tiens. Et alors que je te quittais, que tu savais qu'il n'y aurait plus la moindre chance qu'on recouche ensemble, tu m'as tout de suite dit que si un jour Ben ou moi avions besoin de toi, tu serais là. Tu sais combien de fois ça m'est arrivé ça ? Zéro. Tu es formidable Dean et tu ne le sais même pas…

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et le laissa à ses pensées.

Dean la regarda s'éloigner. Lisa était vraiment une femme bien, une mère géniale… et s'il n'avait rien ressenti de particulier pour elle, il devait bien s'avouer que Castiel y était pour quelque chose.

Il était maintenant évident pour Dean qu'il avait des sentiments très forts pour lui. C'était encore un peu confus dans sa tête mais il avait enfin écouté son cœur.

Mais qu'allait-il faire maintenant ?

**Et maintenant qui ose me dire qu'il déteste Lisa ? :)  
**


	17. Adieu ? :

**Chapitre 16 : Adieu ? :**

Dean se réveilla sur un canapé. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser où il se trouvait et pourquoi il y était. Il se remémora le baiser avec Lisa, leur discussion, la crise de jalousie à moitié bourré qu'il avait faite à Castiel. Il avait honte, vraiment, il n'avait aucun droit sur lui, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, coucher avec qui il voulait même si cette idée lui était vraiment insupportable.

Il avait fait cela car lui aussi avait des sentiments pour Castiel… pour un homme… Comment allait-il les gérer ?

Ben lui sauta dessus tout à coup, le tirant de ses pensées.

-Deeeannn !

-Ah, Ben, je suis content de te voir !

-Maman m'a dit que tu étais là. Tu vas rester ?

-Non, Ben il va falloir que j'y aille mais je te jure que je reviendrai te voir petit gars, et la prochaine fois je te montrerai comment changer les plaquettes de frein, les miennes commencent à couiner.

-Ouiiiii ! en prenant Dean dans ses bras.

-Allez, Ben, à la douche, il y a école.

-Pfff !

-Ben, écoute ta mère !

-J'arrive.

Lisa sourit.

-Je crois que ça l'a rassuré de te voir, il a cru qu'à cause de notre rupture, tu l'oublierais. Et j'avais beau lui dire que non, je crois qu'il n'y a qu'aujourd'hui qu'il y a vraiment cru.

-Je l'adore ce gamin.

-Je sais. Bon, assez parlé de Ben. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire Dean ?

-Déjà, présenter des excuses, je pense. J'en dois à beaucoup de monde, à commencer par toi.

-C'est bon Dean, on en a parlé, tout va bien et puis ça va faire parler les voisines de savoir que tu as encore passé une nuit ici, je crois qu'elles fantasment toutes sur toi…

Dean éclata de rire, Lisa était drôle, elle ne se prenait jamais la tête et réagissait avec humour dans beaucoup de situations.

-Merci Lisa, vraiment.

-De rien Dean. Mais allez, hop, vire de mon canapé, il va falloir que j'emmène Ben à l'école.

Dean prit un café et écrivit un message à Castiel.

Castiel était resté éveillé toute la nuit et son frère était resté avec lui. Le matin, il lui avait raconté la crise de Dean et Gabriel s'était vanté d'être si irrésistible que Dean avait pêté un plomb. Il lui avait ensuite préparé du café. Gabriel se révélait parfois pénible, si extravagant, un peu trop même mais il prenait soin de Castiel, il demeurait un frère exceptionnel, un soutien sans faille.

Sa sonnerie de texto retentit.

Son cœur rata un battement quand il vit l'expéditeur du message. Dean.

Gabriel arriva avec les cafés et vit la tête ahurie de Castiel.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? en posant les tasses.

-Dean vient de m'envoyer un message.

-Non ? s'excita Gabriel comme une puce, qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? en essayant de lire par-dessus son épaule.

-Eh, Gabriel, ma vie sentimentale n'est pas un nouvel épisode de ta série fétiche, Dr Sexy, alors calme-toi !

-Oh, Cassie, tes histoires de fesses ne valent pas cette série culte ! Puis tu as toujours été jaloux de son succès !

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel.

-Oui, tu as raison Gabriel, je suis extrêmement jaloux d'un docteur qui ne sait pas aligner trois mots et séduit les femmes en leur disant que leur seule jumelle maléfique est enfin morte avant d'avoir pu faire exploser la moitié de la ville !

-Oh, Cassie, tu fais dans le sarcasme ? J'adore ! Allez dis – moi !

Castiel lut à voix haute le texto de Dean:

-Cas, je m'excuse pour hier, si tu savais comme je regrette mon comportement, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop. Dean.

-Hum, hum, plutôt banal mais en même temps c'est lui qui a pris contact, c'est plutôt bon signe. Dis-lui de te rejoindre.

-Pardon ?

-Dis-lui de venir boire un café avec toi dans un bar, endroit neutre, le café ne sera pas du luxe vu la tête endormie que tu as !

-Non, Gabriel, Dean refusera de me voir.

-Ça, on ne le saura pas avant d'avoir essayé, en lui arrachant son téléphone des mains.

-Gabriel, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Dean, j'aimerais qu'on se voit au café Cheers pas loin de mon hôtel, dans une heure, en tapant le texto, oh, je vais rajouter si tu peux bien sûr, tu marquerais ce genre de truc poli toi.

Et il envoya le texto.

-Un jour je te tuerai Gabriel, le menaça Castiel en récupérant son téléphone, passablement énervé.

Ce qui n'eut pas l'air d'émouvoir son frère.

Castiel regardait son écran, anxieux, quand il s'éclaira. Castiel ouvrit le message.

-Il est ok, Gabriel, il est ok.

-Merci qui ?

Dean attendait Castiel après être passé chez lui se changer. Il n'avait pas croisé Sam qui était sans doute déjà parti travailler. Ça l'avait soulagé. Dean s'était octroyé sa journée, il en avait bien besoin. Il avait été étonné que Castiel ose lui demander qu'ils se voient autour d'un café. Mais il ne se voyait pas refuser. Il avait bien été le voir alors qu'il était en furie, il lui devait bien des explications en face à face. Et il devait bien s'avouer qu'il avait envie de le revoir.

Castiel arriva dans le café et s'avança devant sa table, il avait son dvd de Dracula à la main qu'il posa sur la petite table.

-Bonjour Dean, en s'installant en face de lui.

-Salut Cas. Je suis vraiment désolé. J'avais bu et c'est pas une excuse mais j'étais pas dans mon état normal.

-Dean, ce que tu as fait, ça ressemblait beaucoup à une crise de…

-De jalousie, je sais.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie Dean ?

Vu qu'il ne lui répondait pas, Castiel renchérit :

-Dean, tu peux me parler, tu le sais.

-Oui, je sais mais c'est compliqué pour de nombreuses raisons…

-Je t'ai dit ce que je ressentais Dean et tu m'as dit que ce n'était absolument pas réciproque mais ton comportement indique le contraire.

-Je sais, pour être honnête Cas, je ne le réalisais pas encore mais j'ai effectivement des sentiments pour toi, murmura-t-il en baissant la tête

Le visage de Castiel s'éclaira.

-Mais … je peux pas, ajouta-t-il tout de suite. C'est déjà difficile de s'apercevoir qu'on ressent quelque chose d'ambigu pour un mec mais c'est carrément l'horreur quand on est dans notre situation avec Sam d'impliqué, Sam qui ne se doute absolument de rien…

-Je sais Dean. J'ai perdu Sam et il me manque, vraiment, l'ami me manque, j'ai tout perdu… lui, toi…

Dean baissa les yeux. La situation était dure pour Castiel aussi.

-Je peux pas le perdre moi… tu sais à quel point il compte pour moi.

-Je sais, approuva Castiel en posant sa main sur celle de Dean, sur la table. Dean ne retira pas sa main, ils se regardaient dans les yeux, dans un échange silencieux qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Castiel lui caressa la main du bout des doigts, réconfortant Dean qui semblait tellement lutter contre lui-même pour protéger son frère.

Dean le laissa faire un moment, se sentant apaisé et heureux grâce à ce simple contact, puis retira sa main.

-Tu l'as regardé ? désignant le dvd, pour changer de sujet.

-Non, ça n'aurait pas été pareil sans toi

Son cœur battait la chamade.

-Cas, je…

-Je comprends Dean, je comprends. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je te laisse. Je vais aux toilettes et si tu n'es plus là quand je reviens, je comprendrai.

-Merci Cas, merci pour tout.

Castiel s'éloigna et Dean prit le dvd et sortit du café quand il se fit interpelé par un gars qui se trouvait devant la voiture de Castiel. Son frère sûrement….

-Tiens donc, le Dean.

-Gabriel j'imagine.

-Oui, le seul et unique, imité mais jamais égalé ! avec un sourire farceur.

Dean le regarda, interloqué, d'où sortait ce mec ?

-Oh, cesse de me regarder avec ces yeux, tu ressembles à une vierge effarouchée ! avec un clin d'œil. Ne t'inquiète pas, Je ne vais pas te faire le couplet du grand frère qui te cassera la gueule si tu lui fais du mal, ce serait trop cliché, même pour moi. Dean, je sais que mon frère n'a jamais ressenti ça pour personne. Et tu as beau avoir l'air d'un poisson qui ne sait pas où il nage, toi aussi tu l'aimes. Alors je vais te dire Dean, profite ! L'amour est un cadeau et à se poser trop de questions, ça tue le cerveau et ça ne fait pas avancer le smilblick, et un jour on se retourne et on regrette. Mais c'est trop tard Dean.

-Tu ne me connais pas.

-Non, mais je connais mon frère et je sais que tu sais que j'ai raison. En fait, j'ai toujours raison, si on doit se revoir, tu verras, tu t'y habitueras. Et si on ne se revoit pas, et bien, c'est que tu es un idiot, et je serai triste pour toi, vraiment triste car ce mec-là, tu ne pourrais pas trouver mieux et tu le sais.

-Tu ferais ça, toi, à Cas ? Tu te mettrais avec son ex qu'il aimerait encore ? Parce que c'est exactement ce que tu me demandes de faire à mon petit frère.

-C'est dur Dean, je sais, plus encore que la mort de JR, j'ai tant pleuré et ne m'en suis toujours pas remis, j'ai failli finir comme Sue Ellen, il secoua la tête, visiblement perturbé. Bref. Revenons-en à nos moutons ! Mais Castiel n'aimait pas Sam. Je l'ai toujours su. Je ne lui ai rien dit car il avait l'air content. Ton frère était gentil avec lui, ça changeait. Mais il ne l'aimait pas et un jour Sam le comprendra et l'acceptera, il acceptera qu'ils n'auraient pas pu être heureux ensemble ni mon frère, ni le tien. Toi, c'est différent Dean, et mon frère mérite le bonheur, il mérite plus qu'un simulacre de relation, il mérite d'être aimé à sa juste valeur. Réfléchis-y Dean. Et puis tu sais Sam, il n'aimera pas éternellement Castiel, il passera à autre chose un jour mais toi, c'est pas dit… en le fixant droit dans les yeux et souriant nargueur.

Le frère de Castiel était un sacré personnage. Il lui ressemblait si peu.. extraverti où Castiel était timide, à vrai dire, il l'agaçait passablement mais il le comprenait, il voulait voir son frère heureux, il tenait vraiment à lui, tout comme lui tenait à Sam.

Castiel sortit du café. Cela mit fin à leur conversation et Dean lui fit un signe de la main et se dirigea vers l'Impala rapidement.

-Gabriel, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

-Rien qu'il ne sache déjà, regardant l'Impala sortir de la rue.

Dean rentra chez lui, exténué. Sa rencontre avec Castiel et le laïus ponctué de remarques extrêmement agaçantes de son frère l'avaient lessivé mentalement.

Il entendit la porte. Son frère rentrait du travail.

-Dean ?

-Salut Sam.

-Oh, oh, tu as une de ces têtes et tu n'es pas rentré cette nuit ! Comment elle s'appelle ? Sais-tu seulement son nom ?

Dean se sentait si loin de cette vie qui datait pourtant d'à peine quelques mois, mais tout avait changé maintenant.

-Non Sam, je n'ai couché avec personne.

-Quoi ? Mais t'étais où ? Je pensais que tu avais remis le pied à l'étrier.

-Je ne crois pas que j'en ai envie.

-Dean, il faut que tu sortes, que tu arrêtes de toujours t'occuper de moi, il faut que tu vives ta vie aussi. Je vais mieux, je suis toujours amoureux de Castiel, probablement que je le serai encore un bon moment mais le fait que ce ne soit pas la bérézina en ce moment pour moi ne doit pas t'empêcher de vivre.

-Sam…

-Tu crois que je ne sais pas ?

Dean se demanda ce qu'il savait, son coeur battant la chamade.

-Je sais que quand je suis parti étudier sept longues années, je sais que tu n'as pas fait tout ce que tu voulais faire de ta vie Dean, sept ans, sept ans où tu m'as attendu. Mais je suis là maintenant, avec toi alors vis, vis ta vie Dean.

-Sam, je…. Était-ce le bon moment pour lui dire ? Je…

Une sonnerie retentit.

-C'est Jodie ! Et merde ! Allo Jodie.

-Je t'ai entendu Winchester ! Le ranch Crosso a besoin de toi, un de leur cheval est malade et il a une course dans deux jours.

-Ok, j'arrive.

-Tu dois partir ?

-Oui, une urgence. Allez, à plus Dean!

-A plus…

Une occasion ratée de dire la vérité... pour le meilleur ou pour le pire?

Charlie s'était cachée dans le couloir adjacent au bureau de Castiel, elle ne le laisserait pas l'éviter cette fois, elle arriverait à le faire parler.

-Dis, Novak, interpellant Castiel qui arrivait.

Celui-ci se retourna, se disant que ça allait chauffer pour lui si elle l'appelait par son nom de famille.

-Tu vas m'éviter encore longtemps ?

-Désolé Charlie, j'ai beaucoup de boulot..

-Ben oui, c'est ça et ça n'a strictement pas de rapport avec le fait que tu es amoureux de Dean.

-Quoi ? Comment tu…

-Je t'en prie Castiel, ne m'insulte pas, on ne peut pas avoir vu cinq fois les quatre premières saisons de Game of Thrones et ne pas comprendre quand on nous cache quelque chose et qu'un drame épique se profile…

Castiel pencha sa tête sur le côté en signe d'incompréhension

-Laisse tomber et allons plutôt déjeuner ensemble, appelle Gabriel !

-Gabriel ? Mais comment tu sais que mon frère est là ? s'étonna de plus en plus Castiel.

-Castiel, il est là depuis trois jours, tu penses bien qu'il a déjà demandé en ami tous tes amis sur facebook et lancé un SOS, il m'a expliqué toute la situation. J'avais déjà compris tes sentiments bien sûr mais Dean, j'avoue que ça m'étonne qu'il se soit enfin rendu compte…

Castiel était passablement énervé mais appela son frère.

Ils se retrouvèrent à déjeuner tous les trois.

-Ah, mon sucre d'orge, en faisant la bise à Charlie, heureusement que tu es là, on va pouvoir le convaincre à tous les deux.

-Me convaincre de quoi ?

-De tenter réellement ta chance avec Dean.

-Quoi ? Non, Dean a été clair quand on s'est vu il y a deux jours. Il y a son frère et…

-Oui, oui, on sait tout ça mais et alors ? Vous n'êtes même plus ensemble.

La serveuse du snack leur apporta leurs plats.

-Dean se sentirait trop coupable de faire du mal à Sam et moi aussi je me sentirai coupable…

-La question de la culpabilité peut s'arranger, fit mine d eréfléchir Gabriel. Par exemple, Sam pourrait coucher avec Dean avant que vous ne vous mettiez ensemble et comme ça, il y a un point partout et…

Castiel s'étouffa avec son morceau de salade.

-Gabriel, ils sont frères, je te rappelle, en toussant.

-Oui, pensif.

-Tu comprends, ce serait comme si toi et moi on couchait ensemble, clarifia Castiel, horrifié par l'idée.

-Oh, Cassie, tu ne t'en remettrais jamais…. En lui tapotant le bras.

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel exaspéré.

-Ou alors mieux, je couche avec Sam, je n'ai jamais couché avec un mec mais il faut bien une première à tout et il est pas mal, je le préfère à ton Dean, une tête plus souriante, moins homme de Cro-Magnon, et là, il se sent coupable, on le fait mariner, tu dis que tu te venges en couchant avec Dean, là, vous dites que vous êtes tombés amoureux….

Son frère était-il sérieux ? Franchement, avec Gabriel, il avait des doutes.

-Arrête tes plans tordus, Gabriel, ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde et arrête les soaps aussi pendant qu'on y est c'est cette obsession qui te donne ces idées bizarres….

-Mais si, écoute, tu m'arranges un rendez-vous avec Sam, tu prétextes que tu veux le revoir pour lui parler et c'est moi qui me pointe, il tombe forcément sous mon sex-appeal ravageur et je l'emmène…

-Hé, le hobbit ! le coupa Charlie. Si tu me laissais en placer une !

Gabriel se retourna avec des yeux enjôleurs.

-Ooooh, j'aime les rousses incendiaires ! la guinchant de l'œil.

-Reprenons la situation, ne faisant pas attention à la remarque de Gabriel, tu aimes Dean et tu lui as dit mais tu n'as jamais cherché à le séduire.

-C'est pas vraiment mon truc.

-Ne m'interromps pas Castiel! Dean t'a avoué avoir des sentiments, il ne sait pas le degré de ces sentiments.

-Il est fou amoureux c'est évident ! balança Gabriel en attaquant son steak.

-J'en sais rien ça, avoir des sentiments et être amoureux, c'est vraiment différent, j'en ai fait l'expérience avec Sam.

-Dean t'aime Castiel, quand Gabriel m'a parlé de sa jalousie, j'ai tout de suite su. Mais il est perturbé, tu es un homme, il n'a jamais connu que des femmes et il n'a jamais été amoureux, c'est pas simple pour lui

-Oh, pauvre chou ! lança ironiquement Gabriel.

Charlie lui lança un regard noir qui le dissuada de continuer ses remarques.

-Je disais donc, c'est compliqué pour lui.

-Et rajoute Sam.

-Non, je ne rajoute pas Sam, je te parle de ses sentiments, tu dois faire comprendre à Dean qu'il t'aime et tu verras que tu auras ta chance…

-Elle a raison Castiel, hier, quand je lui ai parlé, je l'ai chauffé, et maintenant, il faut que tu allumes la mèche, enfin, façon de parler…

-Tu dois te battre Cas, si tu l'aimes vraiment, et je suis sure que c'est le cas, tu dois te battre pour lui.

-Je n'aurais pas dit mieux !

Castiel avait réfléchi pendant trois jours après le fameux déjeuner avec Charlie et Gabriel. Et il était finalement là, en ce samedi après-midi du premier jour de Mars, garé à une bonne distance de la maison de Dean et Sam et il attendait que celui-ci parte ne tenant pas à ce que Sam l'aperçoive. Il tentait de rassembler tout son courage. Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard qu'il aperçut son ex petit-ami prendre la route. Il avait l'air d'aller. Il aurait aimé que les choses soient différentes, il tenait à Sam… Mais il ne devait pas penser à lui maintenant sinon il se dégonflerait. Il prit une bouffée d'air et se dirigea lentement vers la maison.

Dean ressassait, étendu sur son lit, cherchant à chasser Castiel de ses pensées. Il avait souvent repensé à leur baiser du nouvel an et à la manière qu'il avait eu d'effleurer sa main du bout de ses doigts au café en début de semaine, depuis qu'il avait compris qu'il était attiré par lui. Il entendit Sam partir. Quelques minutes plus tard, on sonna à la porte. Dean descendit ouvrir, se demandant qui cela pouvait-il être. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il ouvrit la porte et vit sur le seuil un Castiel en trench-coat, la nervosité ancrée sur le visage.

-Castiel !

-Bonjour Dean !

-Pourquoi tu es ici ? Sam vient de…

-Oui, je sais, j'ai fait attention.

-Castiel, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il voulait le mettre à distance, qu'il parte…

-Je suis là parce que peut-être que je suis un peu dingue ou alors j'ai un frère qui est dingue et j'écoute ses conseils alors que je ne le devrais pas…

-Cas…

-Je voudrais te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur Dean, que tu saches exactement pour que tu puisses prendre une décision. Je t'aime, j'ai eu peu de relations et il n'y en a qu'une qui a réellement compté pour moi.

-Sam.

-Oui, tu le sais, mais j'ai jamais été amoureux Dean, ce que je ressens pour toi, ça me transperce le cœur, ça me fait autant de mal que de bien, je ne me serais jamais cru capable de ressentir ça, tu es exceptionnel Dean et je me sens heureux avec toi, comme jamais je l'ai été. J'aime ta façon d'être, d'aimer, tes airs macho au cœur tendre, ton sourire, ton humour vache, ton regard, ta façon de prendre soin des autres, ton côté enfantin… et je sais que quoi que tu décides tu es et resteras l'homme de ma vie, même s'il y a de grandes chances que tout ça ne reste qu'illusoire…

Dean se sentit profondément touché, il savait que c'était difficile pour Castiel de se livrer comme ça, d'être aussi direct et entreprenant et il aimait vraiment ce qu'il entendait, bouleversé par la vision que Castiel avait de lui.

-Cas…

-Dean, je veux juste que tu saches, je n'aurais probablement plus l'occasion de te le dire.

-Cas, je suis désolé mais…

-Supporteras tu toi de ne plus me voir, de ne pas savoir si je suis seul, si j'ai trouvé quelqu'un dans un, deux ou trois ans, le supporteras-tu Dean, se rapprochant sensiblement de lui. Viendras-tu me refaire une crise ?

-Ça ne se reproduira plus. Cas, arrête, fais pas ça, sentant qu'il se rapprochait pour l'embrasser.

-Arrête-moi, je le regretterai toute ma vie si je ne tentais pas ma chance.

Dean le retint et recula de quelques pas.

C'était très dur de résister et encore plus de savoir qu'il lui faisait du mal mais peu importe ce qu'il déciderait, un des deux souffrirait et lui dans les deux cas serait malheureux. Et Sam pouvait encore être épargné.

-Tu en es sûr Dean ?

Il hocha la tête, le cœur lourd.

-Bien, tristement, je respecterai ton choix.

-Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas lui faire ça Castiel, je ne peux pas, je n'arrive même plus à le regarder en face, je suis un monstre rien que de te parler là, à son insu.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser parler de toi comme ça.

-Pourtant c'est la vérité, je suis un monstre Cas!

-Un monstre Dean ? Un monstre ? commença à s'énerver Castiel, tu veux que je te dise ce qu'est un monstre de frère Dean ? Un monstre c'est un frère capable de payer un mec pour qu'il vous humilie après vous avoir fait perdre votre virginité, pour qu'il vous brise, crachant les derniers mots.

-Marc….

-Oui, Marc s'est intéressé à moi uniquement parce que Michel l'avait payé. Il lui a donné toutes les infos qui lui seraient utiles pour m'avoir dans son pieu.

Cela expliquait pourquoi Castiel ne parlait jamais de Michel, son frère.

-Il était tellement fier de me dire qu'il avait payé Marc mais que moi seul lui avait inspiré la façon qu'il avait eue de me briser. Que moi seul l'avait conduit à utiliser ces mots tellement il n'avait même pas pris son pied avec moi, qu'il avait dû rajouter du fric car j'étais si imbaisable qu'il avait demandé une rallonge. Tellement fier de me voir prostré en pleurant caché dans le grenier de notre maison. Castiel sanglotait nerveusement. Et il s'est mis à me crier sa haine, son dégoût d'être le frère d'une abomination, d'une horreur, qu'il avait su que j'étais un être abject depuis que nous étions tous petits et il m'a frappé, frappé jusqu'à ce que je ne ressente plus rien et mon père, mon père avait compris mais il ne disait rien, il ne disait jamais rien. C'était la première fois qu'il me frappait, avant il n'utilisait que les mots et l'indifférence. Et ça s'est reproduit quelques fois après ce jour –là. Puis j'ai eu mon bac et je suis parti sans jamais me retourner…

Il se calma un moment et reprit:

-Alors si tu dis que tu es un monstre Dean, tu te trompes, tu es tout le contraire, tu aimes profondément ton frère, c'est évident, tu l'aimes et tu serais incapable de lui faire volontairement du mal, ce qui nous est arrivé n'est pas ta faute.

Dean était bouleversé par cette nouvelle confession de Castiel et elle ne faisait qu'augmenter son admiration pour lui. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le réconforter mais il ne le pouvait pas, il ne savait pas jusqu'où il pourrait aller.

-Je suis tellement désolé Cas, il est ignoble et je suis tellement désolé que tu aies dû vivre tout ça…

Il lui laissa un moment pour se reprendre, gardant ses distances.

-Et je suis encore plus désolé de t'infliger une nouvelle blessure Cas, si tu savais comme je suis désolé…

-Je sais Dean, c'est pas ta faute, la vie est parfois mal faite… soupire-t-il en reprenant contenance. Je crois que je vais y aller, commençant à retourner sur ses pas quand il entendit Dean murmurer, ému.

-Tu crois qu'on aurait pu être heureux Cas ?

Castiel se sentit mourir à l'intérieur, si Dean lui demandait ça, c'était son adieu, sa manière de lui dire que ses sentiments étaient totalement réciproques mais que c'était impossible.

-Je crois qu'on aurait pu avoir ton apple—pie life Dean, en se retournant vers lui.

Dean savait qu'il avait raison, à cet instant, il comprenait pleinement ce qu'il y avait entre eux.

-A un détail près, rajouta Castiel, les yeux brillants mais avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Lequel ?

-Je n'aurais jamais été ta petite femme idéale !

Dean sourit mi- amusé, mi- amer, le regard accroché au sien.

Castiel se retourna, les larmes aux yeux.

Dean le regarda passer la porte, son éternel trenchcoat s'éloignant jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un point et disparaître.

Une larme coulait sur la joue de Dean, Ils s'étaient dit adieu. Dean avait dit adieu à cet homme merveilleux alors qu'il venait de réaliser qu'il en était tombé amoureux, amoureux pour la première fois de sa vie.


	18. Un seul être vous manque :

**Chapitre 17 : Un seul être vous manque :**

**Dean sacrifie son bonheur mais en même temps il se sacrifie toujours pour son frère. Et dans ce chapitre, il apprend ce que c'est de vivre avec un amour sacrifié…**

**En espérant que le chapitre vous plaise…**

**Pimpiericky.**

Dean comptait les jours depuis sa dernière entrevue avec Castiel. Dix jours qu'il ne l'avait plus vu, dix putain de jours au cours desquels il lui avait semblé avoir vécu dix ans dans l'antre du diable, un endroit où le temps s'écoulait plus lentement, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui. Il se donnait à fond à son travail. Il était allé sur tous les chantiers, ses employés savaient que leur patron était un bosseur mais jamais il n'avait tenu un tel rythme. Il faisait aussi la paperasse la nuit, n'arrivant de toutes les façons plus vraiment à dormir, hanté par des songes d'où ressortaient des yeux bleus, les yeux de Castiel, si expressifs, les plus magnifiques qu'il avait vus de sa vie.

Kévin avait même eu peur d'être renvoyé quand un matin il l'avait retrouvé en train de commencer les bilans comptables du premier trimestre 2015. Puis ses employés lui avaient demandé de lever le pied, il faisait flipper tout le monde.

Mais il ne voulait plus rentrer chez lui, il n'arrivait plus à être avec Sam sachant qu'ils avaient tous les deux un chagrin d'amour à cause de la même personne. Il ne supportait plus de voir le portrait de Sam et Castiel dans le salon. Ce portrait que son frère n'arrivait pas à enlever et que lui voulait parfois briser, ne pouvant plus passer devant tous les jours avant de monter les escaliers.

Il avait aussi reculé le moment d'aller au Roadhouse voir Jo et Ash. Mais il leur devait des excuses, surtout à elle. Non, il n'avait pas aimé ce qu'elle lui avait dit mais au final, elle avait raison et de toutes façons sa réaction avait dû confirmer ses dires à la jolie blonde. Alors, il termina plus tôt, à la plus grande joie de ses employés qui commençaient vraiment à se faire du souci, pour aller la voir.

-Tiens, un revenant ! quand Jo aperçut Dean rentrer dans le bar.

-Salut ! ignorant sa remarque. Tu termines à quelle heure ?

-Vu ta tête, je dirais maintenant. J'appelle Ash.

Ils montèrent quand Ash descendit la remplacer.

-Jo, je…

-Oui Dean…

-Je….

-Je t'écoute Dean, avec un sourire légèrement mesquin.

-Tu ne vas pas me rendre la tâche facile, hein ?

-Non, Dean, tu me connais !

-Je….je… devant son regard insistant, je suis désolé Jo. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça l'autre fois.

-Oh ! Je peux mourir, j'aurais entendu Dean Winchester s'excuser, j'ai vu un miracle ! s'extasia-t-elle.

-Ah ah ! avec une tête renfrognée.

-Ça va, je te taquine, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu as raison, tu n'aurais pas dû me parler comme ça mais je te pardonne, j'en ai vu d'autres avec toi, dans un sourire.

Voyant qu'il ne rajoutait rien :

-Alors, Castiel ?

-Alors rien.

-Dean…

-Non, Jo, il n'y a rien à dire. Tu avais raison mais on a mis les choses au clair tous les deux et il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous. Sam ne mérite certainement pas ça.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Dean ?

Elle se demandait comment il pouvait penser qu'il avait réellement le pouvoir de choisir.

-On ne fera rien parce qu'il y a Sam.

-Et s'il n'y avait pas eu Sam ?

-Jo, à quoi ça sert de se poser ce genre de questions ?

-Ça sert à savoir ce qu'il risque de se passer. Penses-tu pouvoir encore longtemps faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ?

-Oui, parce qu'il ne s'est rien passé.

-Non, rien, juste qu'il t'a avoué t'aimer et que tu es complètement retourné car c'est réciproque.

-Jo, Sam ne doit jamais savoir. Il n'y a rien eu, on ne se voit plus et je l'oublierai et tout redeviendra comme avant.

-Dean…

-On ne va pas recommencer ? s'énervant légèrement. Je ne suis pas venu me disputer. On fait la paix ? en lui tendant la main.

Jo approcha sa main et la dévia avant qu'elle ne rencontre celle de Dean.

-La paix ? Tu rêves Winchester !

Elle avait choisi d'éviter finalement le sujet, cela ne servait à rien, Dean était trop têtu mais elle savait qu'il avait tort. Il pensait pouvoir lutter contre son amour alors que celui-ci l'avait déjà condamné.

_C'était donc ça l'amour ?_

_L'enfer d'accepter que celui qu'on aimait ne devait pas être à ses côtés._

Dix-huit jours que Castiel avait disparu de sa vie, le manque commençait à se faire ressentir au-delà du raisonnable.

Il arrivait chez Lisa pour montrer à Ben comment changer les plaquettes de frein, comme il le lui avait promis. Ben était aux anges et Dean se laissa transporté par la joie de l'enfant mais son cœur n'y était pas, il avait l'impression qu'il n'y serait plus jamais dans rien.

Ils avaient presque fini quand Lisa arriva avec du coca et une bière :

-Rafraichissement pour les braves !

-Merci Lisa !

Au bout d'un moment, alors que Ben jouait un peu plus loin avec un les petits des voisins, elle lui lança :

-Dean, tu me sembles si triste… ça s'est mal passé avec Castiel ?

-On ne sera jamais ensemble Lisa, je m'habitue à l'idée c'est tout…

-Dean, on ne s'habitue pas à ça, c'est trop dur quand les deux ont des sentiments, on ne peut pas faire son deuil, comment veux-tu ? C'est déjà difficile quand c'est un amour à sens unique mais là… rien ne t'oblige à renoncer Dean…

-Sam m'oblige à faire le deuil d'une relation qui de toute façon n'existe pas, le regard dans le vague.

-Tu devrais peut-être en parler à Sam, peut-être qu'il comprendrait.

-Tu comprendrais que ta sœur hétéro soit tombée amoureuse de ton ex copine que tu aimes toujours, si tu étais lesbienne ?

-Honnêtement, je ne sais pas mais je ne pense pas que tout soit fini pour toi et Castiel.

-Si, on s'est dit adieu. C'est terminé.

Lisa resta sceptique.

_C'était donc ça l'amour ?_

_L'enfer du manque, avoir envie que l'autre soit là alors qu'il n'y avait plus que le vide de l'absence._

Vingt-cinq jours sans lui, lui dont il ne voulait même plus prononcer le prénom.

Dean avait pris tellement d'avance à son travail qu'il avait dû prendre son après-midi. Il avait besoin de s'occuper, ne plus penser à lui… il passa rendre visite à Bobby au garage, avec un peu de chance, il aurait un boulot à lui faire faire.

Bobby lui laissa remonter un carburateur. Il passa une dizaine de minutes à le nettoyer et le remettre en place. Cela lui faisait du bien de faire ça, ici, dans ce garage où il avait travaillé si longtemps auprès de ce second père. S'il n'avait pas voulu devenir maçon pour tenter de réaliser le rêve de sa mère, il aurait très certainement continué de s'occuper des voitures dans ce garage… la mécanique l'aidait toujours à faire le vide et il en avait bien besoin ces temps-ci.

Bobby observait Dean qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il devinait que cela avait un rapport avec Castiel, il était devenu le meilleur ami de Dean en si peu de temps… et il avait rompu avec Sam et Dean avait perdu son ami…

Bobby amena deux bières et en tendit une à Dean qui la saisit.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Moi ? Je me porte comme un charme !

Mais Bobby connaissait bien Dean, il lui ressemblait et il pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Mais oui, bien sûr Dean, tu as perdu ton meilleur ami, le seul ami que tu t'étais fait depuis vraiment longtemps mais tout va bien, ironique.

Dean savait que Bobby n'était pas dupe, il avait même compris qui était à l'origine de son état piteux même s'il n'imaginait pas les véritables sentiments qu'il avait pour lui.

-C'est Sam qui a été largué pas moi ! sur la défensive.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu as perdu ton meilleur ami en même temps alors ne me dis pas que ça va bien. Mais ta réaction est étrange Dean…

Il sentit celui-ci se fermer davantage et il eut une sensation étrange, la sensation que quelque chose lui échappait.

Se pourrait-il que… non, pas Dean… en même temps cela expliquerait pas mal de choses… bien sûr, comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça ? Pauvre Dean, il devait vraiment souffrir, partagé entre son frère et un homme dont il était tombé amoureux. Dean winchester, dragueur de service, était tombé amoureux d'un homme, Bobby n'aurait jamais pensé voir une chose pareille mais en voyant Dean, là, devant lui, avec cet air-là, c'était devenu une évidence, ce n'était pas qu'une amitié, non, il l'aimait et pas qu'un peu, il lui rappelait lui quelques temps après la mort de sa femme.

-Viens par-là fiston, en lui faisant signe de s'assoir à côté de lui et en ôtant sa casquette, ce qui donna à cet instant un air solennel.

Si Bobby l'appelait comme ça, c'est qu'il avait quelque chose de vraiment important à lui dire.

Ça n'était arrivé que deux fois auparavant, quand Dean avait craqué quand il avait compris l'état de santé réel de sa mère et les conséquences pour elle et quand ses parents étaient morts dans cet accident de voiture et qu'il les avait recueillis lui et Sam.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment parlé de Karen, n'est-ce pas ?

En effet, Bobby n'évoquait que très rarement sa femme défunte et jamais très longtemps.

-Non, en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-Karen est une part de moi Dean, elle a beau être morte depuis de nombreuses années maintenant, certains amours ne peuvent pas se terminer, elle apparaitrait demain derrière moi, si c'était possible, je ne serais pas surpris et je serais l'homme le plus heureux de la terre. Et Ellen le sait. Ellen sait que si demain elle était là, je ne serai plus avec elle. Elle sait car j'ai toujours été honnête avec elle et c'est le plus important, être honnête. Même si ça a été dur pour elle, elle l'a accepté, elle a fini par le comprendre et ça ne nous empêche pas d'être bien ensemble, de nous aimer à notre manière et de vivre notre vie. Elle sait ce qu'elle représente pour moi et toute la reconnaissance que j'ai pour elle. Son amour, ce qu'elle est et ce que je ressens pour elle m'ont sauvé mais Karen était la femme de ma vie.

Bobby lui conseillait-il de dire la vérité à Sam pour pouvoir vivre son histoire avec Castiel ? Il en avait bel et bien l'impression en tous cas.

-Oui, notre histoire s'est terminée trop tôt mais on a profité Dean, on s'est aimé passionnément et jamais je regretterai ça, je revivrai mille fois tous les coups durs que j'ai vécu pour être à nouveau avec elle, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Ne crois pas que ce genre d'amour ne laisse pas de marques. Alors je n'ose imaginer si on se l'interdit.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça Bobby ? déglutissant.

-Tu sais pourquoi Dean.

-Et Ellen, elle sait ? osa à peine demander Dean, le regard baissé, presque honteux.

Tout le monde avait deviné ses sentiments, lui qui s'était toujours trouvé doué pour cacher ce qu'il ressentait, apparemment ce n'était pas le cas.

-Non, je ne crois pas.

Dean ressentit du soulagement. Il valait mieux qu'Ellen ne sache rien, elle était si proche de Sam, l'aimait comme une mère…

-A vrai dire, je n'ai compris ce qu'il y avait entre vous qu'aujourd'hui, j'avais bien vu quelque chose de fort mais de ta part, je ne pouvais pas penser à ça, je suis trop vieux Dean, les questions d'identité sexuelle, je n'y connais rien, ça me dépasse.

-A qui le dis-tu ? Je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qui m'arrivait non plus, à vrai dire.

Ils eurent un regard complice et terminèrent leur bière en silence. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas de grands bavards et ils avaient épuisé tout leur quota de paroles avec cette conversation à cœur ouvert.

_C'était donc ça l'amour ?_

_L'enfer d'un sentiment qui ne s'éteindrait jamais vraiment…_

Quand Dean repartit du garage, il fit un détour par son sanctuaire.

Tout était devenu trop dur pour lui. Il avait donc voulu s'arrêter dans cet endroit qui l'aidait toujours à réfléchir. Cet endroit qu'il lui avait montré, qu'il lui avait fait partager car Castiel était malheureux. Cet endroit où il lui avait parlé la première fois, sans retenue et où Dean l'avait écouté, vraiment écouté. Etait-il déjà amoureux de lui à cette époque ? Il n'en savait rien. Tout avait été si fort, si vite avec lui… et oui, il en revenait toujours à lui. Bobby et les autres avaient raison, il n'oublierait pas Castiel aussi facilement. Il avait cru à tort que le faire disparaitre de sa vie suffirait mais il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence, aimer vraiment quelqu'un laissait une empreinte indélébile. Ce qu'avait dit Bobby… même après tant d'années, même avec Ellen, ô combien merveilleuse à ses côtés, il aimait et aimerait toujours Karen… il avait la sensation que ce serait pareil pour lui…. Pouvait-il encore cacher tout cela à Sam ? Pas vraiment… il finirait un jour par comprendre et il devait avoir le courage de lui dire lui, il y avait déjà trop de personnes au courant…

Il reprit sa voiture et passa devant l'hôtel où séjournait Castiel. Il avait envie d'aller le voir, au moins savoir comment il allait mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Il devait parler avec Sam. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver le bon moment.

Cinq jours plus tard, début avril, Sam n'était toujours pas remis de sa rupture avec Castiel mais commençait à reprendre un peu du poil de la bête. Il allait un peu mieux alors que Dean s'enfonçait. Alors, il lui proposa une sortie entre hommes, rien que tous les deux.

Dean se disait que ce serait peut-être la bonne occasion pour aborder le sujet épineux.

Ils sortirent dans un bar. C'était étrange. Dean était d'habitude tellement à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroits, à boire, regarder les femmes à la recherche de sa future proie… mais ça, c'était avant, avant Castiel. Il n'avait plus eu de relations sexuelles depuis Lisa et il savait exactement pourquoi. Il avait essayé deux fois depuis que Castiel lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait de sortir et draguer une femme mais il n'était pas allé plus loin qu'un simple flirt, il n'avait pas pu. Cette déclaration avait tout changé et le sexe d'ordinaire si important pour lui était passé au second plan. Un peu plus de trois mois qu'il n'avait pas connu les caresses de mains expertes, les baisers doux ou sauvages, la jouissance d'un moment partagé… ça ne lui était jamais arrivé… il n'avait envie que d'une seule personne, qui était pourtant un homme mais c'était lui, ses yeux, son corps qu'il voyait dans ses rêves… mais il ne pouvait même pas se soulager quand il sentait son désir s'accentuer car la culpabilité était trop forte. Tout cela ne pouvait plus durer…

-Dean, que penses-tu de la rousse là-bas ? lui demanda Sam, le tirant de ses interrogations intérieures.

-Sam, je m'en fous.

-Oh, méga blonde à deux heures. C'est ton genre non ? avec un sourire grivois. Elle arrive.

Une charmante blonde se planta en effet devant Dean.

-Salut !

-Salut ! avec un sourire.

-Vous apprécieriez encore mieux votre verre avec de la compagnie… susurra-t-elle avec des yeux enjôleurs…

-Merci mais je suis accompagné par mon frère ce soir, il est moins charmant, certes, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de Sam, mais très agréable. Mais merci quand même.

La blonde repartit légèrement vexée.

-Attends Dean, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu l'as bien regardée ? C'est tout à fait ton genre, blonde, pulpeuse, gros seins…

-Sam, d'un ton exaspéré.

-J'aimerais savoir ce qui t'arrive depuis quelques temps, tu lui aurais sauté dessus il n'y a pas si longtemps.

-Sam, tu as raison, il y a…

-Bonsoir, le coupa une belle brune aux yeux bleus qui lançait des grands sourires à Sam.

-Bonsoir...

-Je suis Sarah Blake. Je me demandais si vous aimeriez danser avec moi. J'adore cette chanson et je ne sais pas, j'ai eu envie de vous inviter.

-Heu… Sam hésitait et Dean vit tout de suite qu'elle plaisait à son frère et l'encouragea à sa manière.

-Allez Sammy, elle ne va pas te manger et puis je n'ai pas besoin de nounou petit frère, profite !

Sam lui lança sa plus belle bitchface. Il suivit néanmoins la jolie brune sur la piste de danse.

Dean les observait, il était heureux de voir son frère sourire, oh, et même rire avec cette fille. Il ne l'avait pas vu comme cela depuis longtemps.

Après un moment, Sam quitta Sarah et rejoignit Dean.

-Alors ?

-J'ai son numéro.

-Et tu vas la rappeler ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Après quelques bières, ils décidèrent de rentrer, heureux d'avoir passé cette soirée ensemble.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison.

-Dean, c'était vraiment sympa cette petite soirée.

-Oui, je trouve aussi.

Il avait réussi pendant quelques minutes à ne plus penser à Castiel et le sourire de Sam, ça lui réchauffait le cœur.

C'était sûrement le moment d'être enfin honnête. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en placer une.

-Je crois que pour la première fois ce soir, j'ai eu envie d'aller de l'avant. Je ne suis pas prêt d'appeler Sarah ou qui que ce soit d'autre mais je veux vraiment m'en sortir Dean, oublier Castiel, passer à autre chose.

Dean lui fit un léger sourire, se disant qu'il ne pouvait pas briser le cœur de son frère alors qu'il était sur la voie de la guérison. Il ne pouvait pas être si égoïste… il ne pouvait pas lui révéler ça juste pour avoir une chance de vivre quelque chose avec Castiel…

-Tant mieux, Sammy, tu n'auras peut-être pas besoin que je te traine dans un bordel pour enfin te décoincer un peu, quand Sarah est venue, heureusement que j'étais là, j'ai bien cru que tu allais me faire une syncop, les femmes font le premier pas aussi tu sais… faut pas avoir peur mon petit Sammy…, plaisanta Dean.

-Jerk, les traits de sa bouche s'élargissant joyeusement.

-Bitch, répondant à son sourire.

_C'était donc ça l'amour ?_

_L'enfer de l'espoir d'un futur déjà enterré qui empêchait de vivre au présent._

Quarante jours privés de lui… Dean se présenta chez Charlie afin d'éviter la déprime qui s'installait de plus en plus en lui.

-Dean ? surprise.

-Oui, je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles et voir pourquoi pas les Harry Potter qu'on a pas vu…

Charlie le regardait étrangement.

-Quoi ? Tu vas me lancer une réplique cinglante ?

-Non, Dean winchester, on ne frappe pas un homme à terre.

-Non, ça va… qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je tiens debout.

-Oui, tu viens voir Harry Potter un dimanche mais ça va, non, tu es désespéré Dean, et je m'en doutais…

-Tu sais ? Castiel t'a parlé ?

-Oui, Il se confie à moi…

-C'est bien qu'il ne soit pas seul et comment il…

-Va ? Mal, comme toi, il est tout aussi désespéré.

-Je suis passé vers l'hôtel pour savoir comment il allait mais je n'ai pas pu aller le voir.

-Il n'y est plus, il s'est trouvé un appart.

-Ah oui ? C'est bien.

Il marqua une pause puis avoua.

-Il me manque Charlie, j'ai du mal à supporter de ne pas être avec lui, au moins le voir, lui parler…

Dean avait l'air si vulnérable à cet instant.

_C'était donc ça l'amour ?_

_L'enfer d'une douleur sans pareil car on ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui._

-Dean, je pense qu'il va m'en vouloir mais je crois que je ne veux plus vous voir comme ça, ni lui, ni toi.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Tu devrais aller le voir Dean… ce n'est pas fini vous deux.

-Oui, il aurait fallu que ça commence pour que ça finisse Charlie.

-Dean, il vit ici.

-Comment ça ? Chez toi ? commençant à regarder autour de lui, légèrement affolé.

-Non, au-dessus de chez moi. Il y a un mois, l'appart s'est libéré et je lui en ai parlé, il a emménagé il y a dix jours.

Dean sentait son cœur battre à toute allure. Castiel était là, tout près, à quelques marches de lui…

Et, pris d'un coup de folie, il sortit sans un mot et se précipita à l'étage.

Charlie espérait que les choses s'arrangent pour eux. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'agir, c'était évident que ces deux-là ne pouvaient pas vivre l'un sans l'autre, même si tout allait se compliquer…

Castiel était chez lui, comme tous les jours à penser à celui qui l'obsédait jour et nuit : Dean. Il s'était jeté à corps perdu dans le travail, ce qui lui avait valu les félicitations de Crowley. Gabriel l'avait aidé à emménager, à acheter des meubles… et il était finalement reparti. Castiel l'aimait profondément mais à trop forte dose il était quand même à la limite de l'insupportable. Et il ne pouvait pas laisser sa boutique indéfiniment. L'absence se faisait sentir mais il devait de toutes façons s'habituer à être seul, il le serait si longtemps…

Il fixait intensément le pendentif que lui avait offert Dean quand on tapa à la porte. C'était sûrement Charlie qui passait prendre de ses nouvelles. Il ouvrit sans regarder par le judas.

-D..Dean ? balbutia-t-il en voyant celui-ci sur le pas de sa porte, essoufflé.

-Castiel ! s'exclama-t-il, tellement heureux de le revoir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, les choses ont été mises au clair entre nous Dean, non ? Qu'as-tu encore à me dire ?

-Cas, je…

-Oui, Dean, il y a quelque chose de changer ? un peu plus sur les nerfs qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Non, je…je ne sais pas..

-C'est trop dur et si en plus tu viens me voir comme ça alors que les choses n'ont pas changé… je ne pourrais pas supporter ça… Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux , merde à la fin ! s'énerva Castiel.

-Tu m'as volé ma réplique Cas, avec surprise.

Castiel se calma instantanément.

Ils se mirent à rire, la tension se relâcha tout à coup.

-Non, toi ça aurait plutôt été « bordel de merde », tu vois, tu me fais même perdre mon langage châtié, avec une petite moue boudeuse que Dean trouva adorable même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Ils continuaient de rire en se regardant.

-Qu'est-ce que ça m'avait manqué !

-Quoi ? Nos disputes ? demanda Castiel un peu étonné.

-Nous…

Dean se rapprocha et enlaça Castiel.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué, putain ! lui souffla Dean dans le cou.

-Toi aussi, lui murmura Castiel, respirant son odeur.

Dean éloigna son visage tout en tenant toujours Castiel dans ses bras et le regarda. Ses grands yeux bleus levés vers lui, l'air étonné. Dean approcha doucement sa tête de la sienne et l'embrassa. Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Castiel et celui-ci les entrouvrit, sa langue rejoignant celle qui la recherchait, légèrement hésitante. Elles se caressaient en un langoureux ballet. C'était un baiser doux et lent. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, seulement les lèvres et les caresses de l'autre.

Quand le baiser cessa, leurs regards se mêlèrent et Castiel se mit à sourire. Dean l'avait embrassé pour la première fois, un vrai baiser… et il s'approcha de Dean afin de recommencer, tellement heureux...

Dean se sentait léger, le cœur en joie, Castiel l'embrassait. C'était un baiser plus enflammé que le premier et il n'y avait plus rien autour de lui qui comptait, il n'aurait même pas pu réagir si une armée de vampires, mais d'où venait cette obsession des suceurs de sang, avait assailli la pièce. Ce second baiser était plus passionné, plus ardent, signe du temps qu'ils avaient tous les deux passer à avoir envie de ce moment….. et Dean se disait que rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de continuer ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps… rien, sauf… Sam… son frère… dont il embrassait l'ex petit ami. Il stoppa le baiser à contre cœur.

-Cas, attends, en reprenant son souffle.

-Dean ?

-Cas…

-Dean, suppliant.

-Il faut que je lui parle Cas, je suis allé trop loin cette fois.

Castiel comprenait, Dean culpabilisait.

-Je vais aller lui parler, je dois le faire maintenant Cas.

-Je comprends Dean, je sais, lui caressant la joue.

Dean était touché par le comportement de Castiel. Si patient et compréhensif. Il l'embrassa alors sur le front avec tendresse et passa la porte en entendant Castiel murmurer :

-Je t'attendrai…

Castiel se demandait quel tournant les choses allaient prendre maintenant.

Dean monta dans sa voiture et se dit qu'il avait dépassé la limite cette fois. Il repensa au goût des lèvres de Castiel, à la sensation que lui avait apportée ces baisers.

_C'était donc ça l'amour?_

_Un paradis où l'on se sentait vivant vraiment vivant auprès de l'être aimé…_

Il rentra et attendit Sam qui n'arriva qu'au bout d'une heure, une heure où Dean avait retourné cent fois la situation dans sa tête.

-Hé salut Dean, si je te raconte ce qui m'est arrivé avec un des chevaux du centre équestre, tu vas jamais me croire…

Dean le coupa :

-Sam, il faut que je te dise quelque chose, et ça ne va pas te plaire, en s'asseyant.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Dean ? en se rapprochant de son frère dans un geste réconfortant et s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Il n'y avait pas trente-six façons de le dire.

-Je suis tombé amoureux Sam, je suis tombé …

-Mais c'est super ça Dean, étonnant mais super ! Puis ça explique ce qui t'arrivait ces derniers temps.

-Non, Sam, tu ne vas pas trouver ça super…

-Mais si Dean, qu'au moins un de nous deux soit heureux…

-Arrête Sam, Je... je suis tombé amoureux de Castiel.

_C'était donc ça l'amour?_

_L'enfer d'un sentiment qui ne se contrôlait pas et qui vous poussait à faire ce que vous ne vouliez pour rien au monde…_


	19. La vérité et le mensonge blessent…

**Chapitre 18 : La vérité et le mensonge blessent…**

**On arrive dans la deuxième phase, une phase moins légère, plus de drame mais de belles choses aussi.  
**

**Pimpiericky.**

-Arrête Sam, je…je suis tombé amoureux de Castiel.

Sam eut une soudaine envie de rire. Quelle blague vaseuse lui faisait encore son frère ? Mais la tristesse et la culpabilité qu'il voyait dans le regard de son grand frère le stoppèrent immédiatement. C'était incompréhensible mais Dean était réellement sérieux.

-Mais, enfin, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? visiblement perdu. C'est un homme Dean, comme si ce n'était pas une évidence pour son frère, Castiel est un homme.

-Sam, écoute-moi, je sais, je sais que ça doit te paraitre dingue mais c'est la vérité, malgré qu'il soit un homme, malgré qu'il soit lié à toi… il fit une pause. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Dean semblait sur le point de craquer mais il s'abstiendrait, il ne pouvait pas, attendant la réaction de Sam qui pour le moment, était juste profondément choqué et ne semblait pas réellement saisir la situation.

-Je … je ne comprends pas, c'est mon ex Dean, c'est l'homme que j'aime toujours… que… c'est un homme… tu es gay ? Toi ?

Il n'arrivait plus à parler.

-Sam, c'est plus compliqué que ça, il ne s'agit pas d'être gay ou hétéro, je suis juste amoureux… et il y a autre chose Sam.

Autre chose ? Comment ça autre chose ? Dean voulait le tuer ou quoi ?

-Castiel… Castiel aussi est amoureux de moi.

Sam se figea.

Il aurait pu essayer de comprendre Dean, ses sentiments étranges, mais là, quelque chose se brisa en lui. Castiel était tombé amoureux de son frère alors qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à l'aimer lui.

Sam ne bougeait pas, ne parlait pas, la tête baissée, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Sam ? d'une petite voix.

Puis quelque chose frappa Sam, le sortit de sa torpeur. Il releva la tête, le regard dur et le visage fermé.

-Et comment tu le sais ?

La question que craignait le plus Dean, celle qui le ferait avouer ses mensonges par omission depuis… des mois.

Dean baissa la tête.

-Regarde-moi Dean, regarde-moi. Tu l'as vu hein ? Tu le vois en cachette depuis tout ce temps ? Trois mois et demi qu'on n'est plus ensemble, trois mois et demi…

-Je l'ai vu quelquefois, c'est vrai.

-Ah oui ? Et ça se passe comment entre vous ? Vous vous voyez ici ? Où ? Où Dean ? Où vous cachez-vous pour faire vos saloperies ?

-Sam, on ne couche pas ensemble, je te le jure ! On est juste…

-Quoi ? Vous êtes juste… tombés amoureux c'est ça ? Comme ça ? Tu t'es levé un matin et ça t'est tombé dessus ? Depuis quand ça dure Dean ? Depuis quand vous me prenez pour un con ?

-Ne le prends pas comme ça Sam, on n'a jamais pensé ça…

-Tais-toi ! Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu entre vous, pour que toi, toi, tu tombes amoureux, il a dû en falloir Dean, beaucoup…

Sam était au bord des larmes et profondément en colère.

Dean se sentait aussi sur le point de craquer mais il devait se montrer fort et accepter les remontrances de son frère. Il les méritait.

-Comment as-tu pu ? Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?

-J'ai essayé de résister Sam, je te jure, j'ai lutté contre mes sentiments, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal…

-Tu as encore une fois bien réussi Dean, bravo, c'est vrai que je ne souffre absolument pas là…

-Sam, écoute-moi.

-Je ne veux plus rien entendre !

-Sammy… en s'approchant.

-Laisse-moi ! en le repoussant. Ne t'approche pas de moi et ne m'appelle pas comme ça, ne m'appelle plus comme ça… pas avec ce que tu viens de me faire.

Une peine profonde s'ancra sur le visage de Dean. Sam disait toujours à son frère de ne pas l'appeler Sammy, mais c'était toujours sur le ton de la plaisanterie, au fond, il aimait bien que son frère le surnomme comme cela et il était le seul qui en avait le droit mais ce soir… il avait perdu ce droit…

-Casse-toi !

-Sam, s'il te plait, je ne vais pas te laisser comme ça !

-Casse-toi ! dehors ! DEHORS !

Dean n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour son frère dans un tel état, encore moins à cause de lui. Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans une telle rage. Ça avait toujours été lui le plus nerveux. Mais là, il avait été blessé au plus profond de son être, trahi par la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui, Dean, son frère…

Dean sortit en trombe de la maison et rentra dans l'impala, laissant éclater son chagrin. Que venait-il de faire ? Il avait tout simplement brisé le cœur de son petit frère, il lui avait imposé une souffrance inimaginable.

Sam ne contrôlait plus sa tristesse ni sa colère, qui se déversait dans ses paroles. Il se retourna quand Dean passa la porte et tomba sur le portrait de Castiel et lui, qui le narguait fièrement. Il l'attrapa et le lança de toutes ses forces contre le mur. Il se brisa en mille morceaux que Sam ne prit pas la peine de ramasser. Ils représentaient les vestiges d'une relation qui venait d'éclater totalement emportant avec eux sa relation avec son frère. Comment avaient-ils pu lui faire cela ? Comment Dean avait-il pu lui faire cela ? Dean, qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son héros, son frère protecteur, venait de lui causer une des pires souffrances de sa vie. Pourquoi ? Comment avait-il pu laisser faire cela ? Il n'en pouvait plus, il se laissa tomber près du cadre brisé et se mit à pleurer, recroquevillé sur lui-même, ne sentant plus rien d'autre que la douleur pulsant dans sa poitrine.

Dean resta un moment dans sa voiture, regardant la maison de leur famille, ce qu'il restait de leur famille. On était loin de la maison du bonheur dont sa mère rêvait… Il avait peur pour Sam. Celui-ci ne s'attendait tellement pas à ça, la violence de sa réaction avait été à la hauteur du choc qu'il avait subi. Et la suite ? Il ne pouvait pas revenir le voir tout de suite, pas maintenant. Mais il voulait savoir comment il allait. Il l'observait à des moments par la fenêtre. Au bout de deux heures, il l'aperçut, assis dans le salon, l'air hagard. Il ne faisait rien, contemplant le vide. Il aurait besoin de temps, de beaucoup de temps.

Dean ne pouvait rien faire et partit. Il se retrouva devant un bar. Il prit quelques whisky, pensant à son frère, à ses yeux vides, sans âme, quand il l'avait jeté dehors. Tout ça à cause de Dean, de son amour pour Castiel….

Désespéré, il reprit le volant et se retrouva devant chez lui. Il était attiré comme un aimant. Il ne savait même pas quelle heure il était mais il devait être tard, très tard… mais il se mit à tambouriner à sa porte. Un Castiel inquiet lui ouvrit.

-Dean ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Dean ?

Celui-ci chancelait.

-C'est de notre faute Cas, c'est de notre faute, je lui ai fait tant de mal.

Il perdit l'équilibre et Castiel le rattrapa.

-Et qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je viens te voir ! Je suis faible, se mit-il à crier, si faible…

-Dean… Ce n'est pas ta faute…

-Non ! en attrapant Castiel avec force. Non ! ne me cherche pas d'excuses, je ne le mérite pas, je ne mérite rien, ni lui, ni toi, rien…

Et Dean s'effondra totalement dans ses bras, laissant éclater ses sanglots. Ce soir-là, Castiel eut un exemple vivant de l'expression ramasser quelqu'un à la petite cuillère.

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, silencieux, jusqu'à ce que les larmes de Dean cessent. Il semblait plus calme, comme anesthésié. Castiel attrapa sa main et l'entraina jusqu'à sa chambre. Dean se laissait faire, ne semblant plus discerner où il était ou ce qu'il faisait. Castiel l'aida à s'installer sur le lit puis s'allongea à ses côtés. Il le regarda jusqu'à qu'il soit sûr qu'il s'était endormi, à un moment, il avait quand même fini par tomber de fatigue. Castiel sentit tout à coup la main de Dean se rapprocher de la sienne. Il l'enlaça de ses doigts et finit par s'endormir lui aussi mais bien plus tard.

Un rayon de soleil picota les yeux encore endormis de Dean. Il émergea de son sommeil et sentit une violente douleur à la tête. Il avait forcé sur l'alcool… Il regarda autour de lui, ce n'était pas sa chambre, non, et il était tout habillé. Il sentit quelque chose dans sa main… et se tourna. Castiel… Castiel avait attrapé sa main et ne l'avait plus lâchée. Il avait dû lui faire peur hier, il faisait vraiment n'importe quoi… mais comme toujours, il avait été là pour lui. De sa main libre, il lui caressa le visage. Profondément endormi, il ne sentait pas les doigts de Dean frôler ses pommettes, son adorable nez et toucher ses lèvres. Il le contempla un moment, il était si beau… il avait une telle grâce sur lui, il ne pouvait plus imaginer sa vie sans lui mais pas sans son frère non plus. Il soupira quand il sentit le corps de Castiel bouger contre lui. Il se réveilla doucement.

Dean tenta de lui faire un sourire malgré son mal de crâne.

-Hé !

-Dean ! Je suis content que tu sois là…

-Ouais, enfin…Ce n'est pas vraiment comme cela que j'imaginais notre première nuit ensemble, enfin, non pas que j'imagine que…je … enfin si.. mais avec Sam… je… s'emmêla Dean.

-Dean, c'est bon, j'ai compris, détends-toi, ça me convient, rassurant.

Dean se sentait reconnaissant. Quel homme merveilleux ! Il était touché par le comportement de Castiel, vraiment. Il ne lui demandait rien et était toujours là pour lui… alors que la situation était vraiment difficile pour lui aussi.

-Tu veux m'en parler ?

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire tu sais…

-Comment a-t-il réagi ?

-Il ne comprenait pas puis il est devenu vraiment froid et sa colère a éclaté… déclara Dean en se raclant la gorge, ayant du mal à revivre ce moment.

-Vous vous êtes battus ? s'inquiéta le brun.

-J'aurais préféré, peut-être que ça aurait au moins percé l'abcès. Là, il était juste dur et froid et il m'a jeté dehors, il ne pouvait plus ni me voir ni m'entendre je crois.

-Je suis désolé Dean…

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Cas, quoi que j'ai pu dire hier soir, j'étais saoul et j'en suis encore une fois désolé, je fais n'importe quoi..

-Non, ça va Dean, le plus important c'est toi et ton frère.

-Toi et moi, c'est important aussi, souffla Dean.

Castiel releva la tête, étonné.

Dean s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement.

Castiel finit par arrêter le baiser.

-Tu en es sûr ?

Dean eut un faible sourire.

-C'est la seule chose sensée que j'ai faite ces derniers temps. Je sais que tout ne sera pas facile, je sais que les choses sont ambiguës pour nous, à cause de Sam, que la suite est encore floue, j'ai besoin de temps mais ça ne veut pas dire que…

-Ça me suffit, Dean, je sais et je comprends.

Dean l'embrassa longuement sur le front.

-Il va falloir que j'y aille.

-Tu vas tenter de le revoir ?

-Oui, il le faut bien, je vais essayer de lui parler.

Dean se leva, Castiel le suivit jusqu'à sa porte.

-Je reviendrai ce soir te voir, tu ne dois pas douter Cas, ne m'abandonne pas toi aussi, j'ai… j'ai besoin de toi…, ne soutenant pas son regard.

-Je ne vais nulle part Dean… en le regardant partir.

Castiel ne savait pas quelle serait la suite des événements pour Dean et lui mais il savait que Dean ne voulait pas le laisser de côté pour récupérer son frère, il avait exclu cette option et cela le rassurait. Mais il espérait tellement que Sam comprenne… même s'il en doutait…

Dean arriva devant la maison et ouvrit la porte nerveusement.

Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre mais certainement pas à ça… Son frère était assis dans la cuisine, attablé avec son petit-déjeuner.

-Sam ?

-Quoi ?

-Je voulais juste te parler…

-Oh, mais moi je n'ai rien à te dire.

-Sam, on va bien être obligé de se parler…

-Pas forcément non, là je n'ai même pas envie de te voir… et je dois partir travailler.

-Sam..

-Quoi ? séchement.

-Rien, je vais te laisser l'espace dont tu as besoin, je récupère juste quelques affaires.

-Prends tout ce qu'il te faut Dean, même des affaires à moi si tu veux, après tout tu es chez toi ici et puis on partage déjà beaucoup de choses en ce moment, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins… avec un sourire ironique.

Ses paroles et son ton dur heurtèrent Dean comme des coups de poignard.

-Si tu changes d'avis, je serai là si tu acceptes enfin de me parler…

-Et on se verra avec Castiel si je passe te voir? Non, sans façon, merci…

-Je ne vais pas m'installer à l'appart de Castiel au cas où tu le penserais je vais à l'hôtel…

-Ah oui, toi tu sais qu'il a un appart alors que moi il ne m'a même jamais répondu au téléphone. Bien sûr, je comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant…

-Sam…

-Je me demande bien où tu as passé la nuit, avec un sourire triste.

Dean ne répondit pas.

Sam avait l'expression « c'est bien ce que je disais » collée sur le visage. Il sortit.

Et quand il ferma, il abandonna quelques instants son masque, adossé à la porte d'entrée, il avait mal au cœur… il n'avait pas envie de se comporter comme ça, surtout en voyant le regard désespéré de son frère, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas craquer devant lui, il lui avait fait trop de mal…

Dean savait que son frère avait adopté un mode de protection avec cette attitude. Il se sentait obligé de se protéger de lui… Il en crevait… qu'allait-il advenir d'eux maintenant ? Comment allait-il faire? Partagé entre son frère et l'homme qu'il aimait?

Il s'aperçut que la photo de Sam et Castiel n'était plus à sa place. Il jeta un œil à la poubelle et vit les morceaux de verre et la photographie déchirée en plusieurs bouts…

Il monta prendre ses affaires dans sa chambre et en voyant la trappe, il monta au grenier. Il regarda les photos de famille, les larmes aux yeux et en prit quelques-unes : une de sa mère, une où ils étaient tous les quatre puis une de Sam et lui... Auraient-ils l'occasion, un jour, de refaire des photos ensemble ? Puis il prit tous ses plans de la maison pour les mettre dans son sac, il ne savait pas combien de temps il serait obligé de rester à l'hôtel…

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au portrait de sa mère avant de le glisser dans ses bagages… Que penserait-elle de tout ça ?

**Bon, nous voici arriver à un point crucial de l'histoire et j'avoue que j'étais triste en écrivant ce chapitre, c'est difficile de voir les choses se passer comme cela entre eux et ça va aller crescendo… Pour ceux qui vont s'inquiéter au fur et à mesure de la suite, sachez quand même que je suis une fan de la relation entre Dean et Sam et que j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à tout ça. En espérant que ça va vous plaire ! Merci encore !**


	20. … et les blessures rendent amer.

**Chapitre 19 : … et les blessures rendent amer.**

Sam avait travaillé toute la journée, cherchant à penser à autre chose mais les paroles de Dean tournoyaient sans cesse dans sa tête « Castiel aussi est amoureux de moi ». Cette phrase qui le hantait et qu'il ne supportait plus. Il ressentait une fureur en lui dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser. Castiel dont il était amoureux lui avait clairement dit qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à l'aimer, qu'ils n'étaient pour lui que des amis, sous-entendant qu'ils n'auraient pas dû essayer d'être davantage et il aimait son frère et à ce qu'il avait compris, il l'aimait vraiment passionnément. Et ça le tuait à petit feu. Il essayait de ne pas penser à Dean, sa colère se focalisait pour le moment sur Castiel, il avait l'impression qu'il avait été pris pour un idiot tout au long de leur relation. Avoir ressassé ces pensées toute la journée l'amena devant le domicile de Castiel dont il avait eu l'adresse par son travail.

Il s'arrêta devant le bâtiment et ne fut pas surpris de voir l'Impala garée devant l'immeuble. Forcément, Dean était là. Il eut encore plus envie de régler ses comptes avec son ex petit ami. Il prit son temps pour monter les escaliers, se préparant mentalement à le revoir et en plus en compagnie de Dean.

Il inspira un grand coup et arrivé devant sa porte, sonna.

-Sam ? en ouvrant.

-Bonjour Castiel. Tu as l'air surpris. Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais déjà que mon frère est ici, l'Impala est une voiture facilement reconnaissable.

-Sam, je… intervint Dean.

-Je ne suis pas venu te parler Dean, je suis venu parler avec mon ex, je ne pense pas que ça te regarde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire Sam ? lui demanda Castiel, un peu las.

-Te dire ? Oh, je crois avoir beaucoup de choses à te dire Castiel. Quand je pense à tous ces mois où j'ai pleuré sur notre relation, où je me suis accusé…

-Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas ta faute.

-Oh, oui, c'est vrai, tu t'es montré d'une extrême franchise, hein ? Tu ne crois pas avoir omis un petit détail ? Moi au moins, quand je t'ai trompé, je t'ai dit la vérité, même si je prenais le risque de te perdre.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que les deux soient comparables mais je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus. Dean n'était pas la raison pour laquelle je t'ai quitté Sam, si je l'ai fait, c'est que ça ne fonctionnait pas entre nous.

-Ça fonctionne mieux avec lui, c'est ça ?

-Sam, notre histoire était plus une amitié, c'est tout. Ce que je ressens pour Dean n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

-Mais tu l'aimes lui, comme pour s'en assurer.

-Oui, je l'aime, avoua Castiel souhaitant être totalement honnête.

Dean ne pouvait pas se mêler de cela, il les laissait faire, témoin involontaire d'une dispute d'ex auxquels il était lié. Il aurait préféré ne pas être présent.

-Tu es le défenseur de la morale et du bon comportement Castiel, tu me reproches de ne pas te parler et toi tu es tombé amoureux de mon frère et je n'en ai pas eu vent, rien de ce que tu m'as dit pouvait le laisser penser. Vous avez couché ensemble Castiel ?

-Je t'ai dit qu'on ne couchait pas ensemble Sam, je te l'ai déjà dit, le coupa Dean.

-Je ne te pose pas la question à toi ! Castiel ? le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Non, même si aujourd'hui, ça ne te regarde plus.

-Sauf si ça a eu lieu avant.

-Non, je n'ai jamais couché avec Dean quand on était ensemble, comment peux-tu croire qu'on aurait pu te faire ça ? Lui ou moi ?

-Et je dois quoi ? Vous faire confiance ? Alors que vous m'avez menti pendant des mois ? Et puis même si c'est vrai, disons que je veux bien vous croire, ça ne saurait tarder non ? Rien qu'à vous voir je peux le sentir, pesta-t-il en leur jetant un regard dégoûté.

-Je te l'ai dit, ça, ça ne te regarde plus.

-Tu as raison, avec amertume, puis qu'est-ce que ça change ? Dis-moi Castiel, regarde-moi, dis-moi qu'à aucun moment quand on était ensemble tu avais envie d'être avec lui ! Tu sais, j'ai eu du temps pour réfléchir à ces derniers mois, ton comportement, ta jalousie envers Lisa, moi, je croyais que tu avais peur que je craque sur elle. Il éclata de rire. Mais quel con !

-Sam, je ne me rendais compte de rien, je te jure. Sam, je voulais vraiment arranger les choses entre nous, je n'ai rien calculé, je ne comprenais pas.

Il sourit, amer.

-Dis-moi que quand tu étais avec moi tu n'as pas une seule fois désiré être avec lui ? Pensé à lui quand on faisait l'amour ? lui demanda désespéré Sam.

Castiel repensa à ce fameux matin qui avait tout changé, où il avait pensé à Dean alors que Sam lui procurait du plaisir et il baissa les yeux, une demi-seconde, pas plus, mais assez pour que Sam comprenne ce que cela signifiait.

-Tu me dégoutes ! cracha Sam. J'espère que vous prendrez votre pied ensemble, que lui, saura t'écouter, te parler… se moquant de tout ce que lui avait reproché Castiel quand ils étaient ensemble, et j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçu Castiel quand mon frère en aura marre de se taper un mec, quand enfin il aura fait sa petite expérience et qu'il se lassera, voulant retrouver le corps des femmes.

Castiel commençait à craquer, les larmes débordaient de ses yeux.

Dean avait tenté de ne pas s'en mêler mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser parler à Castiel comme cela, il ne le méritait pas. Sam avait le droit d'être en colère mais pas de faire du mal à celui qu'il aimait et qui avait déjà eu son lot de souffrances.

-Ça suffit Sam ! Sors d'ici ! Pars Sam, tu vas trop loin, laisse-le !

Sam sourit et sortit sans un mot.

Dean se rapprocha de Castiel qui était profondément choqué et le serra dans ses bras.

-Dean, va voir ton frère.

-Cas, tu as besoin de moi.

-Il est malheureux Dean, c'est pour ça qu'il a cherché à me faire souffrir, va le voir, ne le laisse pas partir sur ça, sur le fait que tu m'as défendu contre lui et que tu l'as jeté dehors. Tu ne ferais que lui confirmer qu'on est contre lui…

-Tu as raison, je reviens Cas, je reviens.

Il dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il arriva à le rattraper juste à temps, devant sa voiture.

-Sam, attends, attends !

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Tu veux en entendre encore ? Parce que j'en ai d'autres pour toi aussi !

-Regarde-toi Sam, tu joues les sans-cœur alors que tu souffres, le dévisageant avec une certaine tristesse.

Sam avait en effet les yeux brillants.

-Je sais qu'on t'a fait du mal, je sais que tu aimes toujours Castiel et que c'est pour ça que tu lui as parlé comme ça.

-Tu ne sais rien Dean. S'il y a au moins une chose à laquelle tout cela aura servi, c'est ça, cette histoire m'a totalement vacciné de Castiel.

-C'est faux, tu l'aimes encore. Tu n'aurais pas eu cette réaction sinon. Et vous avez une histoire importante, un passé de plus de trois ans qu'aucun de vous deux ne pourra oublier. Je sais que tu l'aimes encore parce qu'on peut difficilement oublier Castiel. J'en sais quelque chose.

-Tu as essayé de l'oublier ? Vraiment ? peinant à le croire.

-Oui, pour toi, laisse-moi m'expliquer Sam, s'il te plait…

-Pas maintenant Dean, je ne peux pas. Tu me dis que tu sais que je l'aime encore et ça ne t'empêche pas d'être avec lui… J'ai vraiment du mal à accepter ça Dean, vraiment… Je ne crois pas que je le pourrais.

Il monta dans sa voiture, laissant Dean sur le trottoir, ne sachant plus comment faire.

Il remonta chez Castiel qu'il trouva toujours en larmes.

-Cas… Oh Cas…

Il le prit dans ses bras.

-Sam ne pensait pas tout ça…

-Je sais. Je sais aussi que je n'ai pas voulu lui faire du mal mais que je lui en ai fait quand même.

-Et pour ce qu'il a dit, j'espère que tu sais que c'est pas une expérience que je veux…, tenta-t-il nerveusement.

-Je sais Dean, je sais, c'est juste dur à entendre mais je sais. Mais cette situation est intenable.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? en fronçant les sourcils.

-Est-ce qu'il s'est calmé ? Tu es revenu vite, les yeux dans le vague, évitant sa question.

-Il était plus calme, moins méchant mais il ne m'a pas laissé lui parler, pas encore. Mais que veux-tu dire Cas ?

-Peut-être qu'il faudrait que vous l'ayez cette conversation.

-Oui, quand il sera prêt.

-Dean, j'aimerais… j'aimerais que tu prennes du temps pour toi…

-Comment ça ? anxieux.

-Parle avec Sam, réfléchis.

-Tu veux que je réfléchisse à quoi Castiel ? craignant la réponse.

-A ce que tu veux vraiment.

-Tu sais ce que je veux.

-A vrai dire non.

-Si, tu sais que je veux être avec toi même si je veux protéger Sam.

-Je crois que tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas compatible Dean.

-Tu me demandes de choisir ? légèrement agacé.

-Non, je te demande de vraiment savoir ce que tu veux, d'étudier toute la situation et de savoir ce que tu veux vraiment. Je te laisse tout le temps qu'il te faudra mais il faut…

-Est-ce que tu me quittes ? la voix chevrotante.

-Non, Dean, on n'est même pas vraiment ensemble, un peu triste.

-Tu me lances un ultimatum ? Tu sais que la situation est difficile, évitant sa remarque.

-Dean, ce n'est pas ça, je ne te dis pas c'est lui ou c'est moi. De toute façon je sais ce que Sam représente pour toi et je ne pourrai jamais te demander un truc pareil, tu le sais.

-Alors c'est quoi ? avec une pointe d'exaspération.

Il avait du mal à comprendre ce que Castiel cherchait à lui dire et il était terrifié de le perdre lui aussi, il ne pourrait le supporter, pas après Sam.

-La scène d'aujourd'hui m'a fait comprendre que Sam aura vraiment beaucoup de mal à accepter tout ça, que peut-être qu'il ne m'acceptera jamais et que tu seras sans cesse déchiré entre nous deux. Alors je veux que tu aies conscience de ça et que tu réfléchisses à ce que tu veux. La situation idyllique où il nous pardonnerait n'aura pas lieu, en tous cas pas avant très longtemps. Et je peux être patient Dean, pour toi, je pourrais t'attendre des années mais pas sans la certitude qu'être avec moi c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, peu importe ce qu'il se passe.

-Cas, tu sais qu'il y a quelque chose d'extrêmement fort entre nous, je n'ai même pas pu me passer de toi plus d'un mois…

-Dean, je ne te dis pas le contraire mais les choses ne vont pas bien se passer à l'avenir, au pire il y aura encore des scènes de ce genre, au mieux, il nous ignorera. Je veux juste savoir que tout ce que tu mettras en œuvre pour te rapprocher de Sam ne mettra jamais notre couple en péril. Je ne te demande pas un toujours Dean, je ne te demande pas de me promettre que tout ira bien, je ne suis pas si naïf, il y a toujours des risques et tu en vaux la peine mais si on se met ensemble je veux savoir que ce sera sur de bonnes bases, pas quelque chose que tu viendras me reprocher plus tard ou quelque chose qui te fera regretter… c'est à tout ça que je veux que tu réfléchisses. Je pourrais accepter que ce soit dur et je ferai tout pour faciliter les choses, je me battrai pour affronter tous les obstacles entre nous, tous, mais uniquement dans ces conditions Dean. Je veux juste que les choses soient claires car tant qu'elles seront floues, rien ne s'arrangera, rien ne pourra aller, ni pour toi et moi ni pour Sam et toi. Prends du temps. Je ne veux pas d'une relation où demain tu me diras qu'on fait une pause parce que Sam ne supporte pas qu'on soit ensemble. Je veux bien faire des efforts mais si on est un vrai couple Dean. Je sais que ta relation avec lui aura forcément des répercussions sur notre couple et je suis prêt à les affronter du moment qu'on est ensemble mais pas à avoir peur que tu me quittes tous les jours parce que tu culpabilises ou que ton frère va mal.

Dean était malheureux, le discours de Castiel l'angoissait, le mettait face à la situation et il se sentait un peu perdu. Castiel perçut ses émotions et le rassura :

-Dean, je veux juste te laisser du temps et de l'espace. C'est pas un adieu Dean, on l'a déjà eu notre grande scène d'adieu, avec humour. Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi. Je t'aime et je veux être avec toi et si je fais ça c'est aussi pour cette raison.

Il s'approcha de Dean et l'enlaça. Celui-ci le serra fort et lui murmura :

-Tu as raison.

Il desserra son étreinte et sortit.

Ellen, Bobby, Jo et Ash s'étaient organisés un petit repas en famille à la maison où vivaient Bobby et Ellen.

-Il y a vraiment des clients qui me gonflent, soupira Jo.

-Quoi ma fille, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est encore arrivé ?

-Monsieur Coudy….

-Ah ! Monsieur Coudy ! s'exclamèrent en chœur Ash et Ellen.

-Il m'a gonflé pendant une heure sur le recyclage de bouchons puis m'a bien sûr parlé de sa femme qu'on ne voit jamais et a fini par Choupy, son chien complètement marteau qui d'après lui est extraordinaire !

-Oh, je te trouve dure avec lui Jo, il est adorable ce papy, la coupa Ash.

-Tu voulais lui verser un sédatif dans son verre la dernière fois qu'il est venu…., avec des yeux sournois.

Ash se tut.

-Mais comment traitez-vous les clients ? Moi qui pensais pouvoir vous faire confiance quand je ne suis pas là…

-Ça va maman, lui, c'est un cas spécial, je préfère même les poivrots qui essaient de me mettre la main au cul, eux au moins, je sais les gérer !

-Ah, ça, confirma Ash, un verre d'eau glacée sur les parties, ça te calme les ardeurs d'un homme, c'est clair !

Jo eut un sourire et Bobby leva les yeux au ciel. Ah, ces jeunes ! On sonna à la porte. Ellen alla ouvrir. C'était Sam.

-Ah, salut Sam, quelle bonne surprise !

Sam lui fit un léger sourire.

-Tu n'es pas venu avec Dean ?

Sam se crispa.

Bobby, Jo et Ash s'étaient levés également pour l'accueillir et ils surent. Cette fois, les choses avaient été avouées et Sam était en piteux état.

-Sam, qu'y-a-t-il ? demanda Ellen, inquiète. C'est encore ta rupture avec Castiel ? Sam, c'est dur, mais tu retrouveras quelqu'un…

-Oh, je ne crois pas en avoir envie pour le moment, pour longtemps même … Dean est avec Castiel.

Ellen ne comprenait pas. Que voulait dire Sam par « Dean est avec Castiel » ?

-Comment ça Dean est avec Castiel ?

-Maman, non !

-Juste ce que j'ai dit, mon frère est amoureux de lui et Castiel aussi.

Il éclata d'un rire de désespéré, cette situation était d'un ridicule...

-Quoi ?

Ellen était sous le choc.

-Mais, enfin, ce n'est pas possible, comment…

-Maman !

-Mais enfin Jo, tu as entendu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à Dean ? Ces choses- là ne se font pas ! Et avec un homme ? Dean ? Je n'y comprends plus rien… enfin, Jo, réagis !

-Jo ne réagira pas, elle était déjà au courant, n'est-ce pas Jo ? l'interrogea avec certitude Sam en se retournant vers elle.

-Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient ensemble mais je connaissais leurs sentiments, oui, en baissant les yeux.

-Et tu n'as même pas pensé à me prévenir Jo ?

-Dean s'est confié à moi, je ne pouvais pas le trahir Sam…

-Oh, oui, bien sûr, tu as préféré me trahir moi. Qui d'autre était au courant ? Toi Ash? Bien sûr, ta copine ne t'aurait pas caché un truc pareil.

-Sam, on a juste eu un regard extérieur, des choses se sentaient entre eux.

-Oh, ben oui, bien sûr, il n'y a que moi, pauvre aveugle, qui n'ait rien vu et ils vivent une si belle histoire d'amour alors que je rendais Castiel si malheureux moi, c'est sûr, tout finit bien, s'énerva Sam, blessé.

-Sam, calme-toi ! intervint Jo. On ne voulait pas te faire de mal et on n'avait pas à se mêler de vos affaires, je suis désolé pour toi, vraiment.

Depuis le début, Bobby n'avait pas réagi, Sam lui faisait de la peine mais il savait que Dean avait fait le bon choix, il savait qu'ils vivraient un véritable amour tous les deux.

-Et toi Bobby ? Tu ne dis rien ?

-J'étais au courant aussi Sam, ton frère avait l'air tellement désespéré quand il ne le voyait plus que j'ai compris.

Sam était sous le choc mais Ellen aussi. Toute sa famille lui avait caché le drame qui allait se profiler. Elle était hors d'elle mais se contenait pour ne pas attiser la colère de Sam, elle leur passerait un sacré savon plus tard, foi d'Ellen Harvelle !

-Toi aussi, Bobby, je ne peux pas le croire…

-Sam, ce n'est pas contre toi… en s'approchant.

Il recula de plusieurs pas.

-Vous ne tenez qu'à lui, hein ? Toutes ces années, je n'ai toujours été que le petit frère de Dean pour vous… ses yeux se voilèrent de tristesse.

-Sam, ne dis pas ça… se radoucit Jo.

-Sam, je ne savais rien, je suis là Sam… tenta de le rassurer Ellen.

-Je sais Ellen, je sais mais là, j'ai…j'ai juste envie d'être seul, je peux plus…

-Sam…

-Je t'appelle Ellen.

Il sortit en lui faisant un petit sourire et en évitant le regard des autres.

Ellen regardait s'éloigner celui qu'elle considérait comme son propre fils, le cœur brisé.

Elle se retourna et lança, profondément énervée :

-Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer ?

-N'en fais pas tout un plat Ellen ! bougonna Bobby.

-Tout un plat ! Tout un plat ! Comment tu peux me dire ça ? Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ? Vous avez vu l'état de Sam ? Personne n'a pensé que j'aurais pu l'aider, faire quelque chose, parler avec Dean ?

-On a parlé avec Dean.

-Apparemment vous ne l'avez pas trop encouragé à arrêter ses conneries !

-Maman ! Arrête ! Dean est vraiment amoureux de Castiel ! Il n'a pas cherché ce qui lui est arrivé! Je te jure, tu le connais, tu sais à quel point il aime Sam, si tu savais comme ça lui a fait du mal mais il est vraiment tombé amoureux de lui, il a nié ses sentiments mais à un moment il n'a plus pu, c'est tout.

-Dean… oh Dean ! s'exclama Ellen en levant les bras. Je te crois Jo mais comment ils vont faire ces deux-là ? Vu l'état de Sam, ça ne va pas s'arranger tout de suite… Comment vont-ils vivre l'un sans l'autre ? Elle soupira. Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? Quelqu'un a-t-il seulement pensé à Sam ?

-Ellen, Dean ne voulait pas que tu saches car il ne voulait rien dire à Sam, faire taire ses sentiments, mais il n'a pas pu, cet amour-là, il n'a pas pu… Bobby semblait ailleurs en énonçant ces paroles comme une évidence et Ellen savait à qui il pensait.

Comment allaient-ils faire ? ne cessait de se murmurer à elle-même Ellen…

 _Comment vais-je pouvoir continuer comme ça ?_ se demandait Sam. Il errait dans sa maison, comme une âme en peine, oscillant entre état de fureur et chagrin… Il n'en pouvait plus… Il n'avait plus dormi dans sa chambre depuis l'aveu de Dean, il n'arrivait plus à voir ce lit qui avait été le témoin de son amour à sens unique pour Castiel… Il n'approchait plus de la chambre de Dean non plus qui lui rappelait sans cesse son absence, le fait que son propre frère, la seule famille qui lui restait, ne ferait certainement plus partie de sa vie… alors, il tournait en rond, repensant à longueur de temps à ses proches qui défendaient Dean alors que c'était lui la victime, à Castiel, à son frère… il ne trouverait donc jamais la paix… Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait sur lui comme cela ? Était-il l'élu du diable pour mériter tant de souffrances ?

 _Comment vais-je pouvoir vivre sachant que ce que je veux pourrait détruire mon frère ?_ se culpabilisait Dean. Au volant de son Impala, il écoutait à fond «Back in Black» de AC/DC. Si seulement écouter sa musique dans un volume sonore qui le ferait devenir sourd avant l'heure pouvait couvrir les pensées qui bouillonnaient dans sa tête mais non, il n'arrivait même plus à faire le vide. S'il se mettait vraiment avec Castiel sous ses conditions, il devrait vivre en sachant qu'il faisait du mal à son petit frère. S'il laissait tomber Castiel pour de bon, il ne pourrait peut-être même pas recoller les morceaux avec Sam et même si c'était le cas, pourrait-il vraiment abandonner cet amour qu'il n'aurait jamais cru connaître ? Il appuya sur l'accélérateur, suivant une route qui, dans sa tête, n'était pas encore toute tracée pour lui…

 _Comment ferais-je si Dean décidait qu'il ne veut pas être avec moi car cela ferait trop de mal à son frère ?_ s'inquiétait Castiel. Il avait eu raison de parler honnêtement à Dean mais il avait peur des conséquences. Il s'était plongé dans le livre « Des fleurs pour Algernon »de Daniel Keyes, l'histoire magnifique d'un handicapé mental qui avait accepté de participer à une expérience pour devenir plus intelligent. Mais si cette expérience avait réussi sur un plan purement intellectuel, elle avait eu des effets secondaires, il était devenu associable, ne sachant comment interagir avec les gens et il avait fini par devoir accepter de revenir à son état initial. Ce livre incroyablement beau et triste était son préféré et arrivait habituellement à lui faire oublier tout le reste, se plonger dans cette histoire pour effacer la sienne quelques instants de sa tête et se dire que finalement il avait de la chance de ne pas vivre cela. Mais ce soir, rien ne le séparait de la peur de perdre l'amour de sa vie… Pourquoi la vie était-elle si cruelle ?

Aucun des trois hommes ne put trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là, ni les suivantes…

Leur destin était en marche et nul d'entre eux ne savait de quoi il serait fait…


	21. Peurs :

**Chapitre 20 : Peurs :**

Déjà fin avril… pensa Sam. Déjà presque quatre mois que Castiel avait rompu avec lui. Mais le pire avait été ces quinze derniers jours… Il avait appris que les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui s'étaient contre toute attente mises ensemble et il n'arrivait pas à oublier ce qu'il considérait comme une trahison. Il se sentait tour à tour en colère, triste, fatigué… il ne répondait pas aux appels de Dean qui le harcelait depuis dix jours ni à ceux d'Ellen, ne voulant voir personne, personne qu'il connaissait en tous cas, il avait trop mal et dans ces cas-là, il ne voulait jamais en parler, préférant se forger une carapace que personne ne pouvait transpercer à part son frère, avant. Il avait commencé depuis quelques jours à sortir tous les soirs car il ne voulait plus rester dans cette maison et parce qu'il lui arrivait d'avoir envie de compagnie éphémère. Après tout, si Dean s'était décidé à avoir une vie rangée, avec « l'amour de sa vie », tout le contraire de son mode de vie jusqu'à présent, pourquoi lui ne pouvait pas changer également et sortir, coucher sans s'attacher… il ne l'avait pas encore fait mais c'était la prochaine étape, de toutes façons il ne voulait plus d'une relation sérieuse, à quoi bon ? Cela finissait toujours mal avec lui… il rejeta un énième appel de son frère, se demandant s'il ne devrait pas changer de numéro et s'habilla pour partir travailler.

*******

Castiel mangeait avec Charlie à la cafétéria de Bio-éthical mais même s'il était physiquement présent, sa tête elle…

-Castiel ? Ouh Ouh tu es avec moi ? en agitant sa main devant ses yeux.

-Oh, excuse-moi de quoi on parlait déjà ?

-Ah, non, c'est moi qui parlais, toi tu planais plutôt…

-Désolé, je pensais à Dean.

Charlie secoua la tête.

-Non ! C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je n'avais pas deviné, d'un ton ironique.

-Charlie, j'ai peur de ce que Dean va faire, je n'ai pas de nouvelles, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû faire ça, le forcer.

-Non, tu as eu raison Castiel, partir sur de bonnes bases, autant que vous le puissiez dans votre situation ou ne pas partir du tout, c'est mieux, tu sauras à quoi t'en tenir, sinon, tu vas trop souffrir.

-Comment je vais faire Charlie ? Si Dean décide qu'il ne peut pas être avec moi ?

-Je ne pense pas que Dean pourra décider ça, Castiel. C'est trop fort ce qu'il y a entre vous.

-Ça ne dépend pas de lui, ça dépend de Sam, affirma Castiel.

-Comment ça ?

-Entre eux, il y a un lien indescriptible. Dean aime Sam à un point que s'il lui demande de ne plus me voir, il le fera, pour lui, même si c'est dur, il le fera.

-Tu crois ?

-Je le sais, lui confirma-t-il tristement.

*******

Dean avait appelé plusieurs fois Sam sans succès et cela faisait une dizaine de jours qu'il n'avait plus eu ou donné de nouvelles à Castiel. Cela le peinait mais il savait que cela ne servirait à rien tant qu'il n'avait pas de réponse à lui offrir mais pour cela, il fallait qu'il voie Sam, qu'ils se parlent enfin, qu'il le laisse s'expliquer. Il décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes et l'attendit devant la maison.

Sam rentrait de sa journée de travail quand il trouva l'Impala garée devant chez lui. Il s'était déplacé cette fois…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Dean ? en sortant de sa voiture.

-Je suis ici car tu ne réponds pas à mes appels Sam.

-Si tu crois que j'en ai envie…

-Sam, il va bien falloir que tu entendes ce que j'ai à te dire, insista-t-il en le suivant, tu crois qu'on va pouvoir continuer comme ça longtemps, à s'ignorer ?

-J'aimerais bien, d'un ton sarcastique.

Dean secoua la tête, agacé, il en avait marre du petit jeu que lui jouait Sam. Lui aussi était têtu et n'aimait pas se sentir vulnérable, parler de ses sentiments… mais quand cela devenait nécessaire, surtout pour sa famille, ce qui comptait le plus, il pouvait se lâcher, exprimer ce qui lui faisait mal s'il y en avait besoin… Bon peut-être pas mais Sam, lui, avait toujours été différent et là, il semblait hermétique à tout cela, il voulait seulement lui cacher ses faiblesses.

-Mais visiblement, je n'ai pas le choix, alors Je t'écoute Dean, le laissant entrer.

Ils s'installèrent à la table du salon, en position face-à face, éloignés, différemment de quand Dean lui avait avoué son amour pour Castiel. On aurait pu croire qu'ils allaient jouer une partie d'échecs, la concentration et le défi dans le regard.

-Je me suis senti proche de lui dès le départ mais jamais tu m'entends, jamais ça ne m'a effleuré l'esprit qu'il pouvait y avoir plus que de l'amitié. Pas une seule fois. Bien sûr, aujourd'hui, je comprends que je me suis nié beaucoup de choses à moi-même mais je te jure que je n'en avais pas conscience. Puis, Castiel t'a quitté. Et j'avais pas envie de le perdre aussi. J'aurais dû comprendre mais je ne suis pas très doué pour reconnaitre mes sentiments je crois.

Sam soupira.

-Castiel n'a plus voulu me voir et j'ai insisté, continua Dean. J'ai voulu savoir pourquoi. Et c'est là qu'il m'a parlé de ses sentiments et ça m'a touché mais j'étais toujours dans le déni, je me disais « c'est de l'amitié » mais j'ai fini par comprendre que j'étais attaché à lui plus que ce que je le pensais.

-Et quand tu t'en es rendu compte, pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me parler ?

-J'ai essayé quelquefois.

-Tu n'as pas dû essayer bien fort.

-Tu as raison, je me rends compte que c'était une erreur Sam mais j'ai voulu te protéger.

Voyant la tête de Sam, il renchérit :

-C'est la vérité, je voulais que tu ne saches rien pour ne pas que tu souffres davantage et j'ai décidé de ne plus le revoir.

-Apparemment, là non plus, tu n'as pas du essayer trop fort.

-J'ai été faible, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je n'ai plus pu m'en empêcher au bout de quelques temps et quand je l'ai revu, j'ai su qu'il fallait que je t'en parle. Mais c'était déjà trop tard…

-Tu sais ce que je crois ? Oh, je ne doute pas de tes nobles intentions Dean mais je crois que tu t'es laissé la porte ouverte.

-Comment ça ? les sourcils froncés.

-Dean, je crois que tu sais que si tu m'avais parlé dès le début, tu aurais dû faire un choix et que tu m'aurais choisi, comme tu l'as toujours fait alors je crois que tu n'étais pas prêt à mettre une croix sur lui et que tu t'es laissé une sorte d'entrée pour pouvoir être avec lui. Je crois que cette fois, inconsciemment, ce n'est pas moi que tu as choisi.

-Je…je ne sais pas Sam, si tu me demandais de ne plus jamais le revoir, si tu me demandais de faire un choix, là maintenant, même si j'aurais vraiment très mal, je le quitterai, je... C'est toi mon frère, toi qui as toujours été le plus important, la voix vacillante.

-C'est ironique non ? Je ne te demande pas de choisir Dean, aujourd'hui, tu n'as plus le choix et je crois vraiment qu'inconsciemment, c'est ça que tu cherchais. Aujourd'hui, que tu restes ou pas avec lui, ça ne changera rien pour moi. Ni pour nous. Le mal est déjà fait.

-Sam, je ne veux pas te perdre, suppliant.

-Ah, ça, en éclatant d'un rire sans joie. Tu aurais dû y penser avant non ? Je ne peux plus être avec toi comme avant. Comment je pourrais rester avec lui et toi ? Et même, même si tu n'étais plus avec lui et que j'étais capable de te pardonner et d'oublier, ce qui déjà, parait inimaginable, tu m'en voudras. Au fond, tu m'en voudras de t'avoir obligé à l'abandonner. Quoi qu'on fasse, l'issue est la même, je ne vois pas comment on peut encore être lié comme avant, ce n'est plus possible…

Ses mots brisaient le cœur de Dean.

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

-Qu'on se sépare enfin Dean, qu'on coupe le cordon.

-Sam, tu es en colère…

-Je suis calme Dean, ma colère, elle ressortira à un moment donné, mais là, je suis calme, je te parle…

-Tu manques de recul, insista son frère.

-On en manque tous je crois, mais pour l'instant et pour un moment je crois, je ne peux pas te voir, te parler, être avec toi, penser à toi et lui, je peux pas, je ne peux plus, c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Crois-tu seulement que ce soit réellement possible ? On est frère Sam…

Celui-ci se tendit sur le mot frère.

-Oui, je ne veux plus te voir pour le moment. J'ai besoin de me reconstruire…

-Sans moi…, termina Dean avec amertume.

-Sans toi, oui, comme pour bien assimiler ces mots.

Dean se leva.

-Bien, sache que quoi que tu décides, je serai toujours là, s'il y a quoi que ce soit je suis là Sam, ne l'oublie jamais, malgré tout… Rien de tout ce que tu pourrais dire ou faire ne pourra jamais briser ça, briser…

-J'en ai assez entendu Dean, j'ai compris mais là tu vois, je veux juste que tu partes, le coupa Sam d'un ton sec.

-Ok.

Dean s'en alla, une douleur au fond de son cœur.

Sam aimait son frère mais une partie de lui s'était brisée à l'intérieur. Il avait terriblement mal, il venait de chasser son frère de sa vie mais il en avait besoin, il devait faire le vide, tout se mélangeait trop dans sa tête… il devait avancer, sans lui… sans cette partie de lui qui détestait que son frère aime le même homme que lui.

Dean était rentré dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Il avait compris que Sam ne le laisserait plus vraiment s'approcher de lui. Il avait besoin d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés mais cela ne pouvait malheureusement pas être lui. Il décida donc d'appeler Ellen pour la voir. Il tomba sur sa messagerie.

-Salut Ellen, c'est Dean, je voudrais qu'on se voit si possible demain après mon boulot, je voudrais te parler de Sam. Rappelle-moi ou envoie-moi un texto. Merci.

Il réfléchissait. Il fallait qu'il la voie, il savait qu'elle aimait Sam comme son fils et qu'il allait en prendre plein la tête mais il était tombé amoureux, que pouvait-il y faire?  Les sentiments ne se commandaient pas et c'était peut-être cette sensation de ne plus rien contrôler le plus dur, cela l'inquiétait vraiment. Tout avait été chamboulé dans sa vie, en si peu de temps… Comment l'amour pouvait-il causer tant de dégâts ? Pourquoi n'en parlait-on jamais dans les contes de fée ? Ce sentiment était puissant et cette puissance-là, elle faisait peur… rien ne vous préparait à cela.

Il reçut un message d'Ellen pour la voir chez Jo et Ash car elle travaillait au Roadhouse à ces horaires et ce serait plus simple d'aller chez eux.

Il soupira, exténué, encore une nuit où il ne pourrait pas fermer l'œil.

Le lendemain, Dean se rendit donc chez Jo et Ash, accueilli par une Ellen plus froide qu'à l'accoutumée.

-Dean…

-Oui, Ellen, je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire…

-C'était l'ex de ton frère.

-Je sais Ellen, mais tu crois franchement que j'ai choisi ? Tu crois que j'ai voulu tomber amoureux d'un mec ? D'un mec qui a partagé un moment de sa vie avec mon propre frère ? Un mec que mon frère continue d'aimer ? Vraiment ? Tu crois que je l'ai choisi ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, Dean, je ne crois pas mais je pense à Sam.

-Je sais et c'est justement pour cela que je suis là.

-Je t'écoute.

-Sam a besoin de quelqu'un qui le soutienne, quelqu'un qu'il pourra toujours appeler n'importe quand et habituellement cette personne c'est moi et si il le fait je serai toujours là mais il ne le fera pas Ellen alors j'ai besoin de savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un comme ça dans sa vie, je veux savoir comment il va, ce qui lui arrive… il veut couper les ponts avec moi mais si lui ne veut plus rien savoir de moi, moi je veux savoir s'il va bien ou pas , ce qu'il se passe dans sa vie et surtout je veux avoir la certitude qu'il peut compter sur quelqu'un et je crois que tu es la bonne personne pour ça. Je sais que c'est lourd ce que je te demande mais..

-Dean, tu sais que tu n'as même pas besoin de me demander. Je serais toujours là pour Sam. Et Bobby aussi, tu le sais. De quoi qu'il ait besoin…

-Je sais mais je voulais juste m'en assurer, je... je ne sais pas s'il voudra me reparler un jour, s'il me reconsidérera comme son frère…les larmes aux yeux.

-Dean, tu seras toujours son frère. Sam est perdu en ce moment, c'est dur pour lui, il va très mal mais tout ce que vous avez vécu vous liera toujours, votre lien est indestructible, Sam s'apercevra un jour que tu ne lui voulais pas du mal. Il sait tout ce que tu as fait pour lui. Il faut lui laisser du temps, c'est tout.

-Je ne sais pas si cela suffira… et combien de temps ? Dix ans ? Vingt ans ? Attendre que l'un de nous deux soit sur le point de mourir ? s'irrita Dean.

-Dean…

-Non, c'est dur Ellen, tu te rends compte ? Demain il pourrait arriver n'importe quoi, nous on sait que ça n'arrive pas qu'aux autres. Il a perdu Jess, on a perdu nos parents, tu as perdu ton mari. Comment pourrait-on vivre comme ça ?

-Dean, pour le moment tu n'as pas d'autres choix que d'accepter sa décision.

-Je sais.

-Et Castiel ?

-Quoi Castiel ? sur la défensive.

-Vous allez faire quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Quoi que tu fasses Dean, rends les choses claires.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Tu dois soit construire ta vie avec Castiel et Sam devra l'accepter ou non mais connaitre cet état de fait ou ne plus jamais le revoir.

-C'est plus ou moins ce que Castiel m'a demandé, soupira-t-il.

-Bien sage ce petit.

-Il est extraordinaire, avec un petit sourire.

-Je te fais la promesse de m'occuper de Sam Dean et de te tenir au courant, pour lui et pour toi.

-Merci Ellen.

Après toutes ces émotions, il eut besoin d'un verre et descendit au Roadhouse. Il tomba sur Jo alors qu'Ellen appela Sam pour le voir.

-Hé Dean ! l'interpella-t-elle.

-Salut Jo.

-Comment ça se passe ?

-C'est une catastrophe mais je crois que tu t'en doutes.

-Allez, bois une bière avec moi.

-Va pour la bière ! ayant besoin de se remettre.

Ils s'installèrent un peu à part, à la table la plus près des toilettes.

-Castiel m'a demandé de réfléchir à ce que je veux, si je veux être avec lui, vraiment, malgré tout ce que pourra faire, dire ou ressentir Sam ou pas.

-C'est évident !

-Ah bon ?

-Dean, il faut que tu la vives cette histoire-là si tu ne veux pas le regretter toute ta vie.

-Et Sam ?

-Dean, je crois que tu as compris que Sam est déjà blessé, il va t'en vouloir quoi que tu fasses.

-Il aura encore plus mal si je reste avec lui.

-Peut-être, mais ça ne changera pas grand-chose et tu as toi aussi le droit de vivre ta vie. Sam est parti sept ans faire ses études loin de toi, sans chercher à savoir ce que ça te faisait.

-J'ai toujours tout fait pour qu'il fasse ses études, il en avait le droit Jo.

-Oui, mais avait-il besoin de partir si loin ? Avait-il besoin de te laisser sept ans seul Dean ?

-Lui aussi il l'était et je vous avais vous.

-Oui mais tu ne vivais pas Dean, tu as toujours tout sacrifié pour lui, il serait temps que tu penses un peu à toi, de toutes façons, pour le moment, ta relation avec lui ne s'arrangera pas même si tu n'étais plus avec Castiel.

-Je sais, le désespoir s'entendant dans sa voix.

-Bon, alors, pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir, il ne doit attendre que ça.

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas de nouvelles depuis quinze jours.

-Quoi ? Mais enfin, Dean, il doit être inquiet, lui filant un coup de coude. 

-Aie! Je sais mais je n'y arrive pas, je dois prendre une décision et je n'y arrive pas.

-Dean, enfin, tu l'aimes ?

-Oui, souffla-t-il, gêné.

-Tu sais que pour Sam ça ne changera rien ?

-Oui, j'ai compris Jo, malheureusement.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Il y a plein de trucs…

-De trucs ? d'un air sceptique.

-Sam sera quand même un obstacle.

Jo soupira. Allait-il la lui tourner en boucle celle-là ?

-Vous y arriverez ensemble Dean, je n'en doute pas. Castiel est un homme intelligent, il sait faire la part des choses.

-Oui, c'est un homme.

-Oh, Dean, ne me fais pas croire que ça te pose un problème, je veux bien que tu n'aies pas l'habitude et que ça t'a permis de nier tes sentiments et que tu as dû pas mal y penser mais je crois que c'est une info que tu as digérée depuis. Pourquoi tu te cherches des excuses ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Dean ne répondait pas. Jo réfléchissait puis elle comprit. Bien sûr, pour un homme qui n'avait jamais été amoureux et voyait la vie comme un vaste terrain de jeu, la peur devait être de mise avec tous ces sentiments nouveaux.

-Oh, Dean, tu as peur ?

Il baissa la tête.

-C'est ça Dean ? Tu as peur ?

-Je n'ai pas peur Jo, je suis terrifié. Tu te rends compte ce que ces… sentiments… m'ont poussé à faire ?

-Dean, écoute-moi. Elle lui prit la main. Tu te rappelles que j'étais avec Conrad quand tu m'as demandée de voir qui était toujours là pour moi, qui m'écoutait tout le temps… et c'est grâce à toi que j'ai enfin compris mes sentiments pour Ash et ça, crois-moi, je ne l'ai jamais regretté depuis cinq ans qu'on est ensemble. Alors, je ne te laisserai pas laisser filer l'histoire de ta vie Dean, je ne peux pas. Vous vous aimez, tu ne dois pas avoir peur de ça. Oui, malheureusement, ces sentiments ont eu des conséquences sur ta relation avec ton frère, oui, ils sont si forts qu'ils ont du pouvoir sur toi mais ils ont aussi et surtout le pouvoir de te rendre heureux Dean, comme jamais tu ne pourrais l'être sans lui. Et je vais te dire une chose. Sans Sam, je ne sais pas à quoi tu vas ressembler Dean alors sans Sam et sans Castiel, je n'ose imaginer. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres inutilement. T'es un mec courageux putain Dean, alors aies le courage de tes sentiments et va le voir ! Merde, il n'attend que toi !

Dean semblait réfléchir à ce qu'elle lui disait.

-Va le voir, embrasse-le, découvre le sexe entre hommes, ce que tu veux mais fais quelque chose bordel ! Sois l'homme d'action que tu as toujours été Dean, arrête tes réflexions à deux dollars, tu ressembles à une nana ! Prends tes couilles !

-Chut ! Pas si fort ! Il y a du monde ! regardant autour de lui. Je vais pisser Jo, c'est ta bière, avec le discours en plus, ça passe mal là !

Elle lui tira la langue.

-Tu sais que j'ai raison !

Elle savait que le secouer pouvait marcher avec Dean.

Il se mit à rire. Elle n'avait pas tort, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de se prendre autant la tête. Il savait ce qu'il voulait et agir l'aiderait à faire le pas sans avoir cette trouille au ventre si inhabituelle.

Dean alla aux toilettes, à côté de la place qu'ils s'étaient choisis. Mais Sam entra dans le bar. Il repéra Jo. Et se pointa devant elle.

-Ta mère m'a dit de passer. On doit diner ensemble.

-Bonsoir Sam.

-Oui, bonsoir Jo, de manière peu cavalière.

-Sam, je n'ai rien contre toi, sentant son dédain.

-Moi oui.

-Arrête Sam, on est ta famille aussi.

Il rit.

-Oui, enfin, tant que je souris devant Dean et son « amour » pour Castiel.

-Arrête, personne ne te demande ça, on te comprend.

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Mais oui Sam.

-Je crois que je vais écouter ton conseil et agir avec Castiel plutôt que parler, s'exclama Dean en sortant des toilettes, de dos à Jo pour refermer la porte.

-Agir ? Dois-je comprendre ce que je pense ? demanda Sam.

Merde ! pensa Dean qui se crispa à la voix qu'il reconnut tout de suite. Il se retourna.

-Sam, je ne savais pas que tu étais là.

-Oui, j'ai compris, d'un ton sec. Pas la peine de t'excuser, voyant que Dean allait rajouter quelque chose, tu vas m'énerver encore plus. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça, je veux aller mieux.

-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je vous laisse.

-Oui, c'est ça Dean, laisse-nous, rejoins Castiel et « agis »!

-Je ne vais pas…

-Oh, mais tu fais ce que tu veux, ça ne me regarde plus, mon ex me l'a bien fait comprendre !

-J'y vais.

Dean prit sa veste et commença à s'éloigner, dépité, après un signe à Jo.

-Oh, Dean, j'espère que ça ne te dérangera pas trop de passer après moi, tu sais, j'ai souvent « agi » avec Castiel moi aussi…

Dean ressentit cette attaque comme un coup de poignard et son poing se serra mais il ne réagit pas, il savait que c'était ce que cherchait Sam. Il sortit, le cœur lourd et sans un mot.

-T'étais vraiment obligé de lui dire ça ?

-Tu m'emmerdes Jo. Ça te ferait quoi si ta mère allait coucher avec Ash ? Imagine une seconde ça et tu viendras me faire ta leçon de morale ! Tu diras à ta mère que je passerai un autre jour, là, vraiment je n'ai plus faim.

Jo comprenait le mal-être de Sam et avait de la peine pour lui mais Dean avait droit au bonheur aussi.  Pourquoi fallait-il que ça se passe au détriment d'une relation si extraordinaire entre ces deux frères ?

Dean s'inquiétait pour sam. Cet air qu'il avait eu. Il avait peur qu'il fasse une bêtise. C'était mauvais signe quand son frère se montrait cruel car ce n'était vraiment pas dans sa nature profonde. Il se gara plus loin et attendit un moment sur le parking quand il le vit sortir et prendre sa voiture. Dean le suivit.

Il s'était rendu dans un bar boire et en était ressorti un long moment après avec une femme qu'il avait faite monter dans sa voiture. C'était donc ça sa manière d'essayer d'aller mieux ? Boire et… baiser ? Habituellement, c'était plutôt sa méthode à lui. Dean savait que cela prouvait qu'il allait vraiment mal. Il fallait qu'ils ne se voient plus. En fait, quand Sam le voyait, cela lui faisait davantage de mal, il était son poison, chaque fois qu'il entendait quelque chose sur Castiel et lui, il sombrait un peu plus. Il devait prendre de la distance…

Dean rentra, un mal à la tête qui ne le quittait plus. Couché sur le lit de sa chambre d'hôtel, il repensait à toute cette situation. Oui, il devait se concentrer sur ce  dont il avait réellement envie. S'il était honnête, il l'avait su depuis qu'il avait compris ses sentiments pour Castiel, il avait envie d'être avec lui, voulait tenter l'aventure de la vie à deux avec lui. Oui, ça le terrifiait, oui, il n'avait jamais vécu une histoire aussi sérieuse mais il savait que Castiel en valait la peine, il avait déjà la chance d'en être aimé en retour et il y avait un risque que cette relation ne fonctionne pas, que les obstacles liés à Sam ou à d'autres choses qui pourraient se profiler leur soient fatals mais il avait vraiment envie de vivre cette histoire à fond, il devait aller voir Castiel et le lui dire. Il avait enfin pris sa décision. Sam avait raison, il finirait par lui en vouloir s'il quittait Castiel sans avoir essayé, c'était terrible mais ce serait certainement la seule chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais vraiment lui pardonner, s'il l'empêchait de vivre cette histoire. Mais il n'abandonnerait jamais Sam, il passerait le reste de ses jours à se faire pardonner.

Il se leva et alla chercher dans son sac les photos de familles qu'il avait récupérées. Celle où ils étaient tous les quatre, au temps du bonheur, un temps si lointain. Sa mère semblait si heureuse entourée de son mari et de ses fils. Elle aurait le cœur brisé de les voir se déchirer. Il le savait mais il savait aussi qu'elle aurait tout fait pour les voir se réconcilier, la vie était trop courte… Aurait-elle tout de suite vu ce lien entre Castiel et lui ? Aurait-elle approuvé leur relation ? Il pensait que même si elle aurait eu mal pour son petit garçon Sam, elle n'aurait pas pu condamner cette relation car elle aurait su ce qu'il représentait pour lui. Tout le contraire de son père. Celui-ci aurait vraiment rejeté Dean. Il savait qu'il avait toujours préféré Sam. Il n'en avait jamais rien dit mais dans son attitude tout le disait. Il trouvait Sam plus intelligent et était fier de son plus jeune fils. Rien ne ce que Dean faisait ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Était-ce le lien fusionnel qu'il partageait avec sa mère qui l'avait rendu comme cela ? Quand ils étaient enfants, c'était différent, il était plus joyeux et gentil, c'était pour cela qu'il avait voulu garder l'Impala, elle lui rappelait ce père-là. Pas l'alcoolique qui le regardait avec dédain et ne semblait qu'apprécier la compagnie de son frère. En se mettant à boire, il était devenu taciturne, hyper protecteur avec leur mère et elle commençait à l'abhorrer. Son père avait eu du mal à supporter qu'elle passe tout son temps avec Dean, qu'elle aime lui parler de tous ces voyages dont elle rêvait alors qu'elle le rejetait. Dean n'avait compris tout cela que bien plus tard. Cette image du bonheur éclaté qu'il avait eu était ce qui l'avait conforté dans ses aventures sans lendemain mais il pouvait avoir autre chose aujourd'hui, quelque chose de beau et de fort et il devait oser, sa mère lui aurait dit qu'il fallait être courageux, elle qui était son modèle et qui s'était toujours montrée brave, jusqu'au bout, pour ses fils…

Le lendemain soir, après avoir mangé un hamburger, encore une fois tout seul, il se retrouva devant chez Castiel. Nerveux, il savait qu'il s'apprêtait à vivre un moment important.

Il sonna et quand Castiel ouvrit la porte, ils se regardèrent un petit moment, chacun essayant de trouver dans le regard de l'autre les réponses à ses questions. Puis Dean osa dire ce pour quoi il était là, ce que Castiel redoutait tant, sa réponse.

-Je veux être avec toi ! cria presque Dean.

Le visage de Castiel s'illumina et il l'embrassa avec fougue. Il était soulagé et heureux. Ils s'embrassèrent un moment, Dean se sentit galvanisé par leur baiser et recula son visage, lui caressa la joue tout en le regardant, les yeux chargés de désir. Il enleva sa veste et embrassa son cou à la recherche du moindre bout de peau à sa disposition. Castiel avait glissé sa main sous le t-shirt manches longues de Dean. Il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air. Dean le plaqua contre le mur du couloir et commença à soulever son pull, attaquant de baisers son ventre puis remontant vers le haut de son torse. Il ôta complètement le vêtement qui le gênait et s'approcha du têton dressé qu'il mordilla poussant Castiel à gémir.

-Tu…tu es sûr Dean ?

Pour toute réponse, Dean se rapprocha davantage, lui faisant sentir son érection dans son jean devenu trop serré. Castiel lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna vers sa chambre. Dean enleva son t-shirt et fit assoir Castiel sur le lit. Il l'embrassa, le regardant intensément. Il avait envie de lui mais il y avait autre chose, comme une forte envie de le posséder, il désirait le faire sien à un point qui n'était pas vraiment normal, comme s'il voulait le marquer. Il se rapprocha, appuyant son corps sur celui de Castiel pour le faire s'allonger. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, puis sur la clavicule et Castiel poussa un petit cri de plaisir quand Dean la lui mordit doucement. Il se dit qu'il avait trouvé une zone sensible, une zone que devait connaitre Sam, Sam qui avait déjà fait l'amour avec lui, lui avait procuré du plaisir, il avait aimé Castiel avant lui et le lui avait montré…. Il continuait à caresser son torse et descendit d'un niveau sa bouche. Sam avait… Non, il ne devait surtout pas penser à son frère maintenant. Il plongea rapidement vers la ceinture de Castiel qui lui caressait le dos, appliquant de légers frottements. Il la lui enleva et ouvrit avec hâte sa braguette, voulant au plus vite se débarrasser de ce pantalon et s'emparer de lui.

Castiel lui, était doux, il en restait à de simples caresses appuyées, ne pensant pas qu'ils iraient très loin ce soir et encore moins aussi vite mais Dean avait apparemment d'autres projets. Il avait commencé à ôter son pantalon mais ses gestes étaient pressants, son regard étrange, il n'était pas dans son état normal, ce comportement ne lui ressemblait pas, il avait l'air bien trop pressé.

-Dean, Dean, ayant stoppé ses mouvements pour attraper sa main, a- Dean a- malgré tout sensible à ses baisers, attends ! Cela stoppa net celui-ci qui allait s'attaquer au boxer de Castiel. Dean, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? en lui remontant le visage et le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Cela suffit à sortir Dean de son état de transe et il n'osait croiser les orbes bleutées qui le fixaient. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Bien sûr, Castiel avait compris que quelque chose clochait. Il se releva d'un coup, hors de lui, comment pouvait il penser à son frère à un moment pareil et presser Castiel à faire un truc important à la va-vite, un moment pour lequel ils n'étaient pas encore prêts ? Juste parce qu'il avait peur de ne pas savoir montrer à Castiel son amour, lui qui n'était même pas capable de le lui dire clairement, il n'avait jamais aimé, jamais fait l'amour à quelqu'un en aimant cette personne et Sam, lui, l'avait fait, il avait aimé Castiel et avait dû lui montrer tout son amour… il ressentait de la colère envers cette situation, envers lui… Il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre sous le regard surpris de Castiel qui n'osait rien dire et il donna un grand coup de poing dans le mur.

-Putain ! hurla-t-il frustré.

-Dean ! s'écria Castiel choqué. Dean, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Parle-moi…

Castiel se rapprocha de lui tout en lui laissant son espace personnel. Il sentait qu'il en avait besoin.

-Dean ?

Il ne répondait pas et ils restèrent ainsi, debouts, Dean contre le mur et Castiel se tenant un peu plus loin derrière lui, s'inquiétant. Au bout de plusieurs minutes qui semblèrent durer bien plus longtemps, Dean l'appela d'une toute petite voix en lui tendant sa main, toujours dos à lui :

-Cas…

Celui-ci vint se coller à lui et lui prit la main puis encercla sa taille en posant la tête sur son épaule.

-Je suis là Dean, je suis là…

-Je suis désolé.

-Chut, c'est pas grave Dean, chut…

Ils demeurèrent l'un contre l'autre un moment puis Castiel jeta un œil à la main de Dean, celle qui avait tapé dans le mur. Il y avait du sang.

-Tu es blessé, viens, je vais te désinfecter, lui murmura-t-il.

-Je suis désolé pour ton mur.

-Ah, mais tu sais, j'ai quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup dans ma vie qui est maçon, ça peut être utile et si pour moi un trou dans le mur c'est comme résoudre l'énigme la plus insoluble au monde pour lui, ce n'est rien du tout.

Dean eut un léger sourire. Castiel le fit assoir sur son lit et alla chercher sa trousse à pharmacie dans sa salle de bain qui communiquait avec la chambre. Il revint et désinfecta les plaies.

-Dean, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Devant son silence, il insista.

-Dean, c'est important de se parler. Dis-moi, je peux tout entendre, quoi qu'il se passe.

Il ne disait toujours pas un mot, il semblait avoir honte.

-Peut-être devrions-nous commencer par cette fameuse décision.

-Je pensais ce que je t'ai dit. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces quinze derniers jours. J'ai vu Sam aussi, on a parlé. Et je lui ai dit que s'il voulait… Dean hésitait. Enfin…

-Que s'il voulait qu'on ne se revoie plus, tu le ferais.

-Oui, un peu gêné.

-Je le savais Dean. Je te connais, avec un petit sourire. Donc, il ne te l'a pas demandé.

-Non, il m'a dit que j'avais inconsciemment déjà fait mon choix et que même s'il me pardonnait ce qui avait déjà l'air pour lui de relever du miracle, il savait que je lui en voudrais de m'avoir fait passer à côté de cette histoire.

-C'est la preuve qu'il t'aime malgré l'amertume qu'il ressent… avec une note d'espoir dans la voix.

-Oh, je ne sais pas Cas, il souhaite couper les ponts et je me suis aperçu qu'il valait mieux pour lui que je prenne mes distances. Il ne peut pas me voir, m'entendre parler de toi, c'est trop dur pour lui. J'en ai eu un exemple concret il y a deux jours.

-De quoi il t'a entendu parler ? en commençant à enrouler une bande autour de la main de Dean.

Celui-ci soupira.

-Jo m'a un peu secoué et pour rire enfin avec Jo c'est moitié pour rire, moitié vrai, elle m'a conseillé d'agir avec toi!

-D'agir ? questionna perplexe Castiel.

-Elle parlait de sexe…

-Ah…

-Et le temps d'aller aux toilettes Sam est arrivé et a entendu ma réponse à Jo et lui a compris tout de suite le sujet dont il était question.

-Effectivement, ça a dû être dur et sa réaction aussi.

-Oh, il m'a bien gentiment rappelé qu'il avait couché avec toi, avant moi et…

-C'est à ça que tu pensais ce soir, devina Castiel.

-Oui, je suis désolé.

-Je me doutais qu'on aurait à aborder ça Dean. Tu sais tout ce qui a à savoir de mon passé sentimental Dean. Je sais que c'est un cas un peu particulier mais tu sais, toi et moi, rien qu'en t'embrassant, non, mieux, rien qu'en te tenant la main, la pressant d'ailleurs contre lui, je ressens des choses complètement dingues. Je n'ai jamais connu une telle passion et une telle confiance Dean, jamais. Mais oui, j'ai vécu une histoire avec Sam, quelque chose qui n'appartient qu'à nous mais quelque chose qui fait partie du passé pour moi désormais.

-Tu sais, le jour où… hésita Dean.

-Oui ?

-Le jour où vous avez recouché ensemble, quelques temps après que vous ayez emménagé.

-Euh, oui… ne voyant pas où Dean voulait en venir.

-Je l'ai su dès que je vous ai vus, je m'en souviens encore. Et je me suis senti mal, ça m'avait vraiment perturbé. Oh, bien sûr je n'ai pas compris à ce moment-là mais ça m'a fait vraiment quelque chose.

-C'est pour ça que tu sortais tous les soirs après ?

-Oui, je crois bien que oui.

-Tu sais ça me l'a fait à moi aussi, tu ne dois pas t'en sentir gêné, je n'en avais pas réellement conscience non plus mais j'étais jaloux de Lisa, je ne la supportais pas, je me sentais si mal. Tu sais Dean, tu connais mon passé et toi, tu es différent de tout ce que j'ai pu vivre. Tu le sais ça ? embrassant la paume de sa main soignée.

-Je sais oui.

-Et puis, tu sais si je me mets à penser à toutes les femmes avec qui tu as dû coucher…

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec nous.

-Je le sais, avec un sourire.

-Aucune d'elles n'a compté comme toi, personne, pas même Cassie.

-Je crois qu'on a voulu aller trop vite Dean.

-Oui, j'ai accéléré les choses pour de mauvaises raisons surtout. Ce n'est pas très sain.

-Non, mais c'est humain. Je crois que tu as dû assimiler beaucoup trop de choses ces derniers temps. Tu n'as jamais couché avec un homme, il y a des sentiments très forts entre nous, Sam qui t'a dit ça, ça fait beaucoup.

-Hé Cas, c'est inhabituel pour moi, ok. Et honnêtement, je n'aurais jamais cru me retrouver au lit avec un homme. Mais je m'en fiche de ça.

Dean ne voulait pas que Castiel, avec les complexes qu'il avait déjà, puisse penser qu'il avait un problème à l'idée de coucher avec lui.

-Cas, je te désire vraiment et je…je tiens énormément à toi.

Castiel savait que Dean était amoureux de lui mais qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à le lui dire et il n'avait étrangement pas de doutes sur ses sentiments et ses envies, il les voyait dans son regard, il les ressentait. Alors il prit le parti de le taquiner.

-Tu me désires ? Vraiment ?

-Bien sûr Cas.

-Alors, je te propose d'y aller plus doucement, en caressant sa main non bandée.

-Doucement ? légèrement étonné que Castiel veuille réitérer quoique ce soit de physique ce soir mais aimant beaucoup l'idée.

-Oui, on peut se découvrir Dean, commençant à l'embrasser sur le nez, les joues, sous les yeux. Il me semble que tu m'as dit un jour que tu aimais la découverte dans le sexe.

-J'aime surtout ce que tu dis, murmura Dean alors que Castiel promenait sa langue dans son cou. Et ce que tu fais.

Castiel redressa son visage pour l'embrasser. Ils éloignèrent la trousse à pharmacie et il allongea Dean, il lui parsema le torse de baisers puis frôla de sa langue la fine toison de son bas-ventre. Il s'attaqua ensuite à ce qu'il y avait sous son jean en embrassant l'intérieur de ses cuisses et de ses jambes. Personne n'avait jamais pris le temps de goûter toutes les parties de son corps comme cela, avec cette espèce de dévotion dans le regard qui touchait Dean plus encore que ses gestes. Il se sentait sur un petit nuage, dans un bien-être total, Castiel était doux et tendre mais se jouait de certaines parties de son corps, faisant trainer ses doigts sur sa chute de rein, glissant sa langue à l'intérieur de son nombril, caressant le creux de son genoux … il fit ensuite le chemin en sens inverse et remonta jusqu'à son visage. Dean l'embrassa et le fit se retourner doucement. Il se redressa pour l'allonger à son tour.

Il dessina de ses doigts des formes circulaires sur le torse de son amant un long moment, son corps différait vraiment de celui d'une femme mais ce n'était pas moins agréable de sentir ses muscles, ses marques de virilité… il était viscéralement attiré par Castiel, enivré par son odeur sucrée, fasciné par ses yeux océans, le contact de sa peau contre la sienne l'exaltait et il finit de le déshabiller jusqu'à ce qu'il demeure seulement vêtu de son boxer. Dean jouait avec l'élastique du sous-vêtement puis fit glisser sa main sous le tissu et caressa ses fesses alors que Castiel mordillait son lobe d'oreille en ébouriffant ses cheveux, grisé par l'excitation. Dean adorait toucher les parties charnues de son postérieur, si fermes, si douces. Ce doux traitement dura un moment puis il s'allongea à ses côtés et Castiel en profita pour baisser le boxer de Dean et lui attraper son sexe. Dean fut surpris une seconde mais en fit de même. Ils commençaient à ressentir le besoin d'un contact encore plus intime. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient clean, aucun des deux n'aurait fait prendre de risques à l'autre.

Leurs mains allaient et venaient chacune sur la verge de l'autre, en rythme, les deux hommes ne se lâchant pas du regard. Il y avait tant d'émotions dans ces simples gestes, tant de sentiments, d'intensité, que la jouissance ne tarda plus à les atteindre.

Ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre, se comprenant sans avoir besoin de se parler, communiquant uniquement par leurs regards qui se mêlaient, conscients qu'ils avaient franchi une première étape importante.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que Dean Winchester ne s'était plus contenté de ce qu'il appelait vulgairement un « tripotage d'ados » mais ce moment, avec lui, avait été tellement particulier, tellement plus que de simples touchers sexuels, il avait ressenti des émotions et des sensations inédites pour lui et il se demandait ce que ce serait d'aller jusqu'au bout, de faire l'amour avec Castiel étant donné que cette simple découverte sensuelle du corps de l'autre lui avait déjà fait tourner la tête… La peur qu'il ressentait depuis des jours s'était aussi largement atténuée face aux bienfaits de la présence de Castiel.

Il s'endormit en se disant qu'il ne savait pas exactement quelles seraient les conséquences de tout cela mais en étant certain qu'il avait pris la bonne décision concernant Castiel. Il le voulait à ses côtés, il ne pourrait plus se passer de lui maintenant.

Dean fut réveillé par les baisers de Castiel qui lorsqu'il comprit que Dean avait enfin quitté les bras de Morphée, eut un sourire coquin et souleva le drap qui enveloppait Dean, se sentant électrisé comme jamais, afin de lui faire commencer sa journée de la plus agréable des manières. Et en effet Dean se sentit très détendu après le traitement des lèvres et de la langue de Castiel sur son sexe et les bruits qui s'étaient échappés de la bouche de Dean avaient très largement excité Castiel. Dean voulut lui rendre la pareille une fois passés les effets de son orgasme. Arrivé devant le sexe en question, il eut une seconde d'hésitation.

-T'es pas obligé Dean, je sais que c'est nouveau pour toi…

-Non, c'est juste que j'ai réalisé que je… je n'ai jamais fait ça, je ne sais pas si ce sera autant génial pour toi que ce que ça l'a été pour moi.

-Dean, c'est toi, ce sera forcément génial. D'habitude c'est moi qui doute de tout. Puis, ne me dis pas que le grand Casanova n'est pas sûr d'être doué pour un truc sexuel … seuls tes petits doigts seraient magiques ? avec espièglerie.

-Tu vas voir toi ! Dans une minute, tu me supplieras de ne surtout pas arrêter !

Castiel savait comment le prendre, le « titiller » sans jamais le blesser. Et effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, Castiel n'aurait jamais supporté que Dean s'arrête alors qu'il enfonçait ses ongles dans les draps, aux prises avec un plaisir intense malgré l'inexpérience de son partenaire.

-Tu aimes… lui susurra taquin Dean alors que Castiel jouissait.

Mais Dean avait tout autant apprécié, non pas par fierté mais parce qu'il avait aimé lui procurer autant de satisfaction.

Quand Castiel émergea des effluves de son orgasme, il sourit à Dean. Celui-ci adorait le voir être aussi heureux.

Ils demeurèrent un moment ensemble, silencieux, savourant ce qui s'était passé entre eux depuis la veille. Mais la réalité de la vie quotidienne « métro-boulot-dodo » les rattrapa.

-Je n'en ai aucune envie mais il va vraiment falloir que je parte me préparer à l'hôtel et que j'aille travailler.

Castiel soupira.

-Moi aussi, c'est dans une semaine que je dois plaider et Crowley est sans arrêt sur mon dos.

-Cette histoire de clonage ?

-Oui.

-Est-ce que tu as peur pour la suite Cas ?

-Oh, je suis bien préparé et…

-Cas, je te parle de nous… murmura-t-il en enlaçant ses doigts.

-Je te l'ai dit Dean, tant qu'on est ensemble, je pourrai tout affronter.

Ils s'embrassèrent, sûrs d'au moins une chose : l'avenir qui s'ouvrait à eux, ils n'auraient plus à l'affronter seuls ni l'un, ni l'autre.

**Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et n'hésitez pas à commenter, j'espère que le léger lemon vous aura quand même un peu plu, c'est vraiment pas simple à écrire… il y en aura d'autres, je ferai des efforts pour qu'ils soient de mieux en mieux écrits… à bientôt et encore merci…**


	22. Premières fois :

**Chapitre 21 : Premières fois :**

 

La première fois d'un évènement important on s'en souvenait toute sa vie, qu'il soit négatif ou positif, il serait toujours particulier ou si pour une raison ou une autre on ne s'en rappelait pas, quelqu'un serait là pour vous le remémorer.

Ses premiers pas, ses premiers mots, que les parents vous racontaient mille et une fois.

Le premier baiser, au goût de nouveauté, de puissance, de maladresse …

Son premier émoi, son premier je t'aime, sa première déception, son premier chagrin d'amour, son premier deuil…

Sam Winchester pour la première fois de sa vie dérivait consciemment du chemin vertueux et sage qu'il avait toujours aveuglément suivi. Il mangeait sainement, faisait un petit peu de sport, nourrissait son esprit, aimait son prochain et s'inquiétait pour les autres. Dans sa vie amoureuse il préférait nettement les relations sérieuses au sexe sans lendemain. Il avait toujours travaillé dur pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait et s'était préparé pour une carrière toute tracée bien qu'il avait dû dévier de son premier objectif… celui qu'il s'était fixé avec Jessica, son premier véritable amour. Il avait changé d'optique dans sa carrière à cause de sa mort et aujourd'hui, il changeait de mode de vie à cause de ce qu'il considérait comme une trahison. A cause de Castiel et de son frère.

Il se laissait glisser vers tout ce qu'il n'était pas pour ne plus avoir à souffrir d'être ce qu'il était… trop sensible. Depuis une dizaine de jours, il avait couché avec plus de femmes que pendant ses périodes de célibat. Il n'approchait plus les hommes pour le moment, il n'avait pas envie d'un corps masculin qui le lui rappellerait davantage. Il voulait effacer toute trace de son ex en lui. C'est pour cela qu'en ce dernier jour d'avril, il se retrouva dans sa chambre, se réveillant auprès d'une inconnue ramassée dans un énième bar, un visage et un corps anonymes qu'il avait littéralement baisé dans ce lit qu'il avait partagé quelques mois auparavant avec son ex-amant . Encore une femme dont il ne connaissait même pas le prénom, une femme qu'il avait emmenée dans cette chambre, chez lui… pour faire disparaître l'image de Castiel. Il n'avait plus mis les pieds dans cette pièce depuis longtemps et il avait voulu la souiller… mais quand l'inconnue sortit de la chambre en l'embrassant et lui murmurant « quelle nuit ! » Elle ne laissa qu'un grand lit vide et un Sam qui l'était encore plus. Et il savait que rien ne s'effacerait de cette façon. Il avait toujours été très voire trop sensible et rien ne lui ôterait jamais les souvenirs qu'il avait de sa famille avant et après la maladie de sa mère, de son histoire avec Jess, de son amitié avec Castiel et de son histoire ratée avec lui. Et pourtant il essayait de toutes ses forces, mais rien ne disparaissait et encore moins que tout le reste : Dean. Son frère restait ancré en lui, dans son cœur et son esprit chaque jour de sa vie et cela ne pouvait plus durer. Il ne le supportait plus. Cela le rendait en colère, cette incapacité à tirer une croix sur lui, sur eux, car pour son bien, il le fallait. Il était vide et seul, comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Il ne voulait plus de son frère ni de Castiel dans sa vie mais il n'avait eu qu'eux, Jess, Jo, Bobby et Ellen dans sa vie, personne d'autre.

Et il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de la personne la plus importante de sa vie… son frère, qui lui n'était plus seul… il avait Castiel à présent…

Sam, toujours dans une vive colère, se rendit au cabinet de Jodie ce matin-là. Mais il ne la trouva pas, elle avait fermé. Il s'inquiétait, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Et alors même qu'il se disait qu'il allait l'appeler, son téléphone sonna. Elle avait eu un problème de voiture et il fallait que Sam se rende absolument aux écuries de Yann Azazel. Celui que l'on surnommait dans son dos « Yellow eyes ». Celui qui se cachait derrière le respectable propriétaire de chevaux de courses. Ses yeux étaient d'un teint jaunâtre à cause d'un cancer du pancréas qui le bouffait de l'intérieur mais ne se voyait pour le moment qu'avec cette teinte d'œil particulière. Les gens n'étaient pas au courant. C'était Jodie qui en avait parlé à Sam, elle connaissait beaucoup de secrets de ses clients, mais les autres n'avaient eu vent que de la version officielle, un traitement à base de diurétiques élevait sa bilirubine ce qui leur donnait cette couleur.

Peu de gens savaient qu'il allait mourir, il se montrait peu en public mais laissait de gros chèques aux galas de charité et cela suffisait pour en faire un homme important et aimé.

Sam détestait cet homme. Il ne l'avait vu que trois fois tout au plus car Jodie préférait s'occuper elle-même des gros clients et elle avait compris l'aversion de Sam pour cet homme.

Cette impression qu'il lui avait fait… la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré. C'était au cours d'une de ses interventions sur un cheval âgé qui était tombé malade et sur lequel il avait dû pratiquer une euthanasie. Le visage aux pommettes saillantes de cet homme se fixait sur Sam. Azazel jaugeait tous ceux qu'il côtoyait afin de juger de leurs compétences et de quel genre de personnes ils étaient. Sam avait fait son boulot et au moment de dire au revoir, le sourire faussement convivial d'Azazel avait laissé échapper une extrême froideur. Il avait eu la désagréable impression que le cheval n'était pas tombé malade tout seul, que son « inutilité » avait raccourci son espérance de vie. Et le regard sans âme de son propriétaire ne l'avait guère rassuré. Il allait mourir et pourtant ramasser un tas de fric et se montrer puissant semblait être tout ce qui l'intéressait. Sam savait également qu'une guerre froide s'était instaurée entre lui et Blake Serkins, le plus riche propriétaire de ranch qui faisait lui aussi concourir ses plus beaux étalons. Mais Jodie lui avait dit qu'il ne ressemblait pas à Azazel, plus froid, plus rustre, mais plus aimant de ses bêtes et franc et honnête.

Il fut une nouvelle fois accueilli par « Yellow eyes » en personne, comme si c'était le jour.

-Bonjour Sam.

-Bonjour Mr Azazel, avec un ton poli mais austère.

Il eut un sourire carnassier quand il lui demanda comment il allait alors qu'il était évident rien qu'à ses cernes que Sam était au plus mal. Il resta près de lui pendant qu'il administrait des soins à Elia, une jument blessée par un autre équidé lors de la course hippique de la veille. Sam ne supportait plus son regard perçant sur lui.

-Vous savez, je suis sûr que vous avez des tas de choses importantes à faire Mr Azazel et je ne voudrais pas vous retarder.

-Me diriez-vous chez moi, dans mes écuries, de partir ? rictus aux lèvres.

-Pas du tout, en pensant tout le contraire.

-Bien, je n'aurais pas aimé avoir à faire un rapport sur votre comportement à Mlle Mills, mon enfant.

-Je ne suis pas votre enfant.

-Oh, je vois que vous êtes de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, le si jovial et gentil Sam ne l'est plus tant que ça ? Que vous est-il arrivé ? Un chagrin d'amour peut-être ? avec un sourire hypocrite.

Il était au courant, bien sûr quelqu'un comme lui savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les gens qui venaient travailler chez lui et son état chaotique des derniers jours n'avait échappé à personne. Mais pourquoi cela intéressait-il Azazel ?

Sam vit rouge et éclata :

-Vous vous croyez fort n'est-ce pas ? regrettant déjà ce qu'il commençait à dire mais ne voulant pas s'en empêcher pour autant. Vous pensez que votre volonté est plus importante, que vous pouvez avoir tout ce que vous voulez et peu importe les autres.

-Oh, mais un homme comme moi peut tout avoir, on peut tout acheter jeune homme, le silence, l'affection, même vous…

-Oh non, certainement pas.

-Si je vous voulais ici je vous aurais.

-Non, et vous savez pourquoi ?

-Eclairez ma lanterne, enfant naïf.

-Parce que je vous abhorre, vous n'avez aucun amour ni même aucun respect pour les animaux que vous possédez, vous vous pensez au-dessus des lois, vous vous pensez puissant alors que vous êtes juste une ordure et un lâche qui se cache derrière son fric, incapable d'affronter les gens !

-Oh, vous allez voir Sam, que je peux faire et obtenir ce que je veux et je ne suis pas un lâche, non, je vous dis bien en face que votre carrière est dorénavant brisée, Jodie va vous lâcher et plus personne ne voudra de vous, je m'en assurerai personnellement. Je ne suis pas un homme à qui on peut parler de cette manière en toute impunité. Vous faire piquer votre homme par votre frère ne vous a donc pas suffit à comprendre à quel point ce monde est cruel ? Je vous croyais plus intelligent que cela.

Il avait dit cela avec une espèce de paternalisme effrayant. Cruel mais l'attitude d'un père vous faisant la morale.

Sam fulminait mais s'en alla.  Cela valait mieux de le laisser avant qu'il n'aggrave son cas mais il savait qu'il était déjà allé trop loin et qu'il y aurait des conséquences… Mais comment se retenir quand il se doutait que cet homme tuait ses animaux devenus inutiles pour quelques poignets de dollars, qu'il ne voulait que des gens à sa botte et qu'il lui parlait comme à un enfant et qu'il avait appuyé là où cela faisait mal. Il avait toujours détesté les injustices et la cruauté envers les animaux et les hommes, cela avait sans doute été son plus grand point commun avec Castiel. Et pourquoi son ex revenait-il sans cesse dans ses pensées, terminant de le mettre d'une humeur massacrante ? Il allait se prendre un sacré savon par Jodie mais ce ne serait rien à côté de ce que lui réservait Azazel.

*******

Dean était passé après son boulot chez Charlie. Elle avait besoin d'un coup de main avec une de ses canalisations qui avait un problème. Si on mettait un ordinateur entre les mains de la jolie rousse, elle réussissait n'importe quoi, pouvait pénétrer partout mais avec un tournevis, une clé plate et une ventouse, elle se sentait perdue.

Dean coupa l'eau, s'installa sous le lavabo et en moins de vingt minutes localisa le bouchon dans les canalisations et le tuyau à remplacer ce qu'il fit aussitôt. Il ne lui restait plus que le siphon à ouvrir pour ôter les derniers résidus. Alors qu'il le dévissait, Charlie s'exclama :

-Tout ça est tellement compliqué ! Sur internet, ils montraient comment faire mais dans la pratique ça ne fonctionnait pas.

-Bienvenue dans le monde réel Charlie, il faut laisser faire les professionnels ! avec un clin d'œil. Tu vas pouvoir remettre l'eau dès que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un grand afflux d'eau percuta son visage de plein fouet, laissant au passage sur ses joues et sa chemise des résidus jusqu'alors présents dans la canalisation.

Un Dean passablement en colère releva le buste, trempé.

-Dès que j'aurais revissé le siphon, Charlie ! Attends que je revisse, merde ! lui aboya-t-il dessus.

-Oups, désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire.

Elle lui apporta une serviette.

-Oui, ben, elle va pas me servir à grand-chose, il va falloir que je me change maintenant. Il y a de tes cheveux roux en mélasse sur moi en les enlevant avec la serviette, d'un air dégouté. Et je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'il y a d'autre… je retourne à l'hôtel !

-Tu ne restes pas chez Castiel ?

-Non, pas ce soir. Il avait du boulot, il est encore à Bio Ethical, Crowley ne le lâche plus… On se voit demain comme c'est férié, avec un petit sourire qui cachait mal sa joie de passer du temps avec lui.

-C'est bien ça, vous allez passer la journée tous les deux, un peu triste.

Dean voyait bien que Charlie n'était pas dans son assiette, elle d'ordinaire si joviale.

-Tu n'as qu'à venir manger avec nous, ce sera des fajitas.

-Non, je ne veux pas vous déranger…

-Mais non, tant que tu ne nous ramènes pas un de tes films pourris et que tu déguerpis pour le soir c'est bon. Je sais que Castiel en sera ravi.

Lui aussi mais il n'allait pas le lui dire et passer pour un sentimental, en ce moment il se sentait déjà un peu trop « fleur bleue ».

-Ah, des projets pour demain soir ? d'un ton coquin.

-Rien qui te regarde Charlie !

-Oh, rien que je n'entendrai pas de toute façon.

-Pardon ? s'étonna Dean.

-Les murs sont fins ici Dean surtout quand en plus on dort la fenêtre ouverte. Ma chambre est juste en dessous de celle de Castiel et ça fait un peu plus d'une semaine que mes nuits sont….plus courtes et difficiles. Au moins, ce soir je vais pouvoir dormir une nuit complète sans être réveillée par des « oh Cas ! Cas ! Oh Deeaann ! » associant les mimiques et les gestes à ses paroles.

-Oh pas du tout, c'est beaucoup plus viril que ça !

-Oui… un peu trop d'ailleurs pour moi si au moins vous étiez deux femmes je pourrais fantasmer…

-Stop, stop pas d'images mentales là Charlie… s'affola Dean.

Elle éclata de rire.

-Je suis contente pour vous Dean.

-Ouais… avec un faible sourire.

-Toi non ?

-Si bien sûr, c'est juste que…

-Sam…

-Oui, je n'arrive pas à savourer mon bonheur alors que…

-Je comprends Dean.

Et elle le prit dans ses bras.

-Bon, allez, fini Bradbury, je ne suis pas lesbienne moi. A demain !

Charlie le regarda sournoisement partir.

-C'est ça ouais !

*******

Castiel ne voyait pas Dean ce soir et il passa au Roadhouse pour avaler un morceau, exténué par sa journée de travail, il ne voulait pas se préparer à manger.

Il fit la bise à Jo et lui commanda une salade du chef.

Il attendait son plat quand il aperçut Sam, qui avait l'air au plus mal, entrer dans le bar, . C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait depuis qu'il était venu chez lui régler ses comptes. Sam fit comme si Castiel n'existait pas et s'adressa à Jo :

-Ta mère est là ?

Castiel sentit son cœur se briser, tant d'indifférence… il avait tellement d'amitié pour Sam. Pour lui, par contre, il était transparent, il ne comptait plus du tout… comme un étranger, et cette peine sur son visage… il aurait aimé pouvoir le consoler comme avant…

Dans un vieux réflexe, Castiel lui effleura le bras.

-Sam…

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Il le repoussa violemment et s'écria :

-Ne me touche pas ! Surtout pas ! le regardant avec dédain.

Castiel le fixait tristement.

-Ellen est là-haut, annonça Jo, mettant un terme au duel silencieux en face d'elle.

Sam monta sans se retourner.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire ça, je tiens à lui, il compte pour moi, murmura Castiel, bouleversé, je ne voulais pas qu'il ressente ça, qu'il me déteste comme ça… les larmes aux yeux.

-Il ne te déteste pas, il est en colère et ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, on sera là, tous, enfin surtout ma mère car moi, je crois qu'il ne me supporte plus en ce moment.

-Non Jo, Sam vous aime tous, il m'avait peu parlé de vous, même de Dean mais j'ai toujours su que vous étiez sa famille, il vous aime vraiment. Je le sais… Il… il a besoin de vous.

*******

Sam se leva le lendemain matin encore perturbé par sa journée de la veille. Revoir Castiel et l'ignorer, le dénigrer, avait été douloureux, mais la réaction avait été instantanée, faîte pour se défendre. Et voir Ellen lui avait confirmé qu'elle aussi craignait que son comportement avec Azazel ne lui soit néfaste, il l'avait inquiétée. Jodie lui avait envoyé un message et il devait se rendre à son domicile, elle voulait le voir, un premier mai, ce n'était pas bon signe. Elle avait bien sûr dû être informée de son « altercation » avec Azazel.

Il arriva devant la petite maison en pierres de Jodie et respira un grand coup.

Elle lui ouvrit, la mine défaite et n'y alla pas par quatre chemins.

-Sam, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

-Ce type est horrible, ne me dis pas que tu ne te doutes pas de ce qu'il magouille avec ses chevaux trop vieux ou malades ?

\- Tu me crois née de la dernière pluie Sam ? Tu ne lui en as pas parlé par contre ?

-Pas directement, pourquoi ?

-Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne saches rien Sam mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai fait venir. Assieds-toi.

Sam se demandait quel mystère Jodie voulait lui cacher.

-Je sais que ça ne va pas bien Sam en ce moment pour toi. Celui-ci baissa les yeux. Mais ça n'excuse pas ton comportement, ce type n'a que faire de ce qui t'est arrivé…

-Il t'a demandé quoi ?

-De te virer Sam.

-Et ?

-Sinon il me fera fermer.

-Quoi ? Il ne peut pas faire ça !

-Il peut faire beaucoup de choses Sam, il connait beaucoup de monde, il a énormément de moyens et…

-Quoi ?

-Il a passé le mot à tous les vétérinaires, ranch et écuries de la région. J'ai déjà eu des dizaines de coups de fil depuis hier Sam.

-Merde !

-Plus personne ne veut travailler avec moi tant que tu seras employé ici, je pense que certains ont été soudoyés, d'autres menacés, je n'en sais rien.

-Putain Jodie, ce job, c'est tout ce qui me reste !

-Je sais Sam !

-Je démissionne, au bord des larmes.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne vais pas te faire perdre le cabinet que tu as mis des années à construire.

-Sam…

-Tu sais qu'il n'y a pas d'alternative… mais comment je vais faire ?

-Il y a une solution de repli pour toi… lui indiqua Jodie tout en réfléchissant.

-Laquelle ?

-Blake Serkins.

-Serkins ?

-Oui, il est le seul sur qui Azazel n'a pas d'influence et il a une dette envers moi avec ce que je fais pour lui.

-Que fais-tu pour lui ? lui demanda Sam de plus en plus certain que quelque chose se tramait.

-Peu importe Sam, il m'est redevable et c'est un homme d'honneur. Il t'offrira une place de vétérinaire attitré dans son ranch.

-Je …je ne veux pas être rattaché à un ranch…

-Sam… tu n'as pas le choix, toute la profession va être bouchée pour toi, Azazel a le bras très long.

-Blake Serkins ne peut pas m'aider à intégrer un autre cabinet ? Il est très riche et influent lui aussi.

-Oui, mais il n'emploie pas les mêmes méthodes que lui et il ne peut pas lui déclarer une guerre ouverte.

-Je ne veux pas pour le ranch.

-Réfléchis Sam, la proposition reste ouverte pour toi, prends le temps mais je pense que tu vas être obligé d'accepter. Tu n'as pas fait toutes ces années d'études pour rien… avec tristesse.

Sam soupira. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait le sentiment qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Il se sentit tout petit face à un homme qui avait abattu sa carrière en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire.

*******

A midi pile, Charlie se présenta chez Castiel avec un sombrero pour se mettre dans l'ambiance. Tout était propice pour un repas à thème pour Charlie Bradbury ! Cela avait fait tilt dans sa tête : fajitas égal soirée mexicaine non ?

-Mexico, me voilà ! s'écria Charlie quand Dean lui ouvrit la porte.

-Ça ne s'arrange pas à ce que je vois ! s'empressant d'aller surveiller ses steaks qui chauffaient dans la poêle car il avait peur que la cuisson ne soit pas idéale s'il ne veillait pas sur eux.

La douce odeur de la viande grillée effleura les narines de la rousse.

Charlie le trouva très à l'aise chez Castiel, s'affairant dans sa cuisine comme s'il était chez lui. Cela faisait environ quinze jours qu'ils étaient vraiment ensemble et Dean semblait déjà avoir trouvé sa place. Alors qu'il mélangeait les oignons à la viande, Castiel sortit de la salle de bain et elle capta aussitôt le regard de Dean se poser sur lui. Un regard amoureux de quelqu'un qui ne voit plus que vous lorsque vous apparaissez dans la pièce. Depuis quand cela ne lui était-il pas arrivé à elle ? Elle sortit de ses pensées quand Castiel vint lui faire la bise, les cheveux mouillés, pieds nus.

-Salut Charlie, tu me sauves de l'ennui… enfin quelqu'un à qui parler qui ne me criera pas dessus dès que je m'approche de la cuisine pour participer un peu.

-Tu as participé Cas, tu as acheté les steaks.

Charlie les regardait, amusée.

-Castiel a pris les steaks et pour le reste, depuis que je mange plusieurs soirs ici, je veille à ce qu'il y ait toujours des trucs sympas à manger, sinon je ne sais pas ce qu'on aurait dû bouffer ce soir. Et heureusement que je sais cuisiner...

-Oui Dean, c'est bon, on a compris, je suis un piètre cuisinier et tu es un cuistot hors pair, on peut y goûter à ta merveilleuse bouffe maintenant ?

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Dean arriva avec un plateau rempli de fajitas appétissantes à souhait, accompagnées de petits piments rouges et de haricots.

Dean se servit la moitié du plateau sous les yeux accusateurs de Charlie.

-Quoi ? Je n'ai pas un appétit d'oiseau comme vous, moi !

-Je n'ai rien dit Dean.

-Tes yeux parlent pour toi.

-Je ne suis pas la seule, vu à quel point tu les dévores des yeux ces fajitas, si j'étais toi Cas, je m'inquiéterais.

Charlie s'était habituée à parfois appeler Castiel par le surnom que lui avait donné Dean, surnom désormais indissociable de lui.

-Oh, je sais que je ne fais pas le poids Charlie, mimant la tristesse, il m'échangerait contre n'importe quel hamburger, j'en suis sûr.

-Hey ! les interpella Dean.

-Oh, Castiel, il faudrait au moins du bacon et un double cheese quand même ou peut-être pour un supplément cornichons…

-Je suis là je vous signale ! se vexa Dean qui avait déjà englouti la moitié de son assiette XXL.

Le repas se déroulait dans la bonne humeur, plus encore après trois ou quatre margaritas. Charlie adorait tellement ces deux hommes. Elle avait un peu eu peur de tenir la chandelle avec le jeune couple mais au final, rien n'avait changé, leur complicité naturelle ne l'excluait pas. Elle sentait à quel point ils étaient fous amoureux. Il y avait une grande tendresse dans leurs regards, dans les petits gestes, comme quand Dean posait sa main sur l'épaule de Castiel à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de la table. Et petit à petit, si Dean n'était pas très démonstratif, encore moins en public, auprès de lui, sa carapace fondait comme neige au soleil. Gestes naturels pour un véritable amour. Mais, une ombre demeurait au tableau. Dean riait parfois mais elle voyait dans ses yeux que le prix à payer pour vivre ces moments avec Castiel avait été lourd, trop lourd. Il ne disait rien, faisait comme si, il s'agissait de Dean après tout, mais elle le connaissait bien et savait qu'il avait mal de vivre sa vie pour la première fois sans son frère. Charlie était très empathique et la situation de Dean, Castiel et Sam la touchait. Elle avait eu moins le temps de connaître Sam mais l'appréciait énormément, lui qui était aussi un fan de Harry Potter, et elle ressentait de la peine pour lui, il devait vraiment souffrir.

Charlie, en vivant ce petit moment avec eux, cet amour naissant qui les liait déjà, réalisa pour la première fois à quel point elle se sentait seule. Elle avait toujours été une solitaire, n'avait plus de famille depuis longtemps et vivait en solo dans cet appartement du dessus trop grand pour elle depuis de nombreuses années maintenant. Elle avait des amourettes, s'amusait, mais elle voulait plus, désirait ce qu'avaient Dean et Castiel, un amour partagé et sincère, profond et intense où un seul regard peut vous bouleverser. Mi-heureuse, mi-triste, elle se décida à les laisser en milieu d'après-midi. Elle dit au revoir à Castiel et Dean la raccompagna, sortant discrètement un petit sachet plastique de sa poche.

-Et Charlie, tiens, ça va te servir ce soir, lui tendant des bouchons d'oreilles.

-Oh, Dean ! Petit pervers !

Petit clin d'œil et elle partit, laissant les deux amoureux profiter de leur fin d'après-midi et soirée qui s'annonçaient palpitantes.

*******

Sam avait tout perdu, son mec, son job, ses espoirs de carrière, il ne lui restait plus rien. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne pouvait pas se tourner vers son frère Dean puisqu'il l'avait également perdu, quelle ironie ! Il était dans un bar, à une quarantaine de kilomètres de chez lui, près de chez Jodie. Mais qu'importe la ville, il ressemblait à tous les autres, mêmes verres qui tapaient sur le même comptoir, mêmes gens discutant autour d'une bière, mêmes femmes au décolleté plongeant cherchant à attirer le regard d'un homme qui serait peut-être plus qu'un coup d'un soir. Comme si c'était possible dans ce genre d'endroits si superficiels. Et dire que dans seulement quelques heures, il aurait un an de plus… Mais qui cela intéressait-il ? Sam vida son verre de whisky et s'approcha d'une jeune femme brune, plutôt sexy, accoudée au comptoir, le regard noyé dans son verre.

-Salut, avec un grand sourire.

-Salut ! relevant le visage vers lui.

Sam s'adressa au barman :

-Un whisky et pour vous ? s'inclinant vers la jeune femme.

-Pareil.

-Bien. Deux whisky pour moi et la demoiselle, s'il vous plait.

Elle le fixait étrangement, semblant flattée de l'intérêt que lui portait Sam mais nerveuse aussi.

Ils flirtaient, Sam avait perdu le compte du nombre de verres qu'il avait ingurgités depuis longtemps quand un type assez baraqué, brun aux yeux bleus se plaça devant Sam.

-C'est ma meuf que tu dragues là mec.

La jolie Diana semblait agacée par cet homme.

-C'est bizarre, elle ne m'a pas du tout parlé de toi.

-On est un peu en pause en ce moment.

-On n'est plus ensemble Dylan, fais-toi une raison.

Sam se mit à rire.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule en plus de vouloir te taper ma meuf ?

-Tu vois, c'est la vie, tu es avec une personne que tu aimes et on vient te le piquer, c'est comme ça !

-Le piquer ? Mais de qui tu parles ? Je te parle de ma Diana moi.

-Personne n'est à personne, chancelant de son tabouret.

-Oh mec, c'est ma meuf, capiche ?

-Oh mec, le refaisant pour se moquer de lui, laisse-moi tranquille, capiche ?

Dylan s'avança vers Sam, l'air menaçant. Celui-ci perdit patience et colla son poing directement en plein visage du baraqué. Sam, bien éméché, regarda sa main et éclata de rire. Le type se releva et fonça sur lui. Des gens essayèrent de s'interposer quand Diana hurla. Ce qui s'ensuivit ne fut plus qu'os craquant sous les coups, verres se brisant sur le sol, cris d'encouragements ou de peur puis les sirènes de police avant le cliquetis des menottes autour des poignets de Sam.

Oui, c'était bien une première pour Sam winchester, provoquer une bagarre générale dans un bar et se faire arrêter par les flics, cela sortait de son quotidien.

*******

Castiel et Dean regardaient « Hatchi », l'un contre l'autre, Dean l'avait laissé choisir ce film racontant l'histoire d'un chien fidèle à son maître jusque dans sa mort. Castiel avait les larmes aux yeux et Dean le regardait en souriant, légèrement moqueur.

-Ben alors Cas ?

-Quoi ? C'est une belle histoire…

-Oui, mais quand même…

-Ce chien aime cet homme au-delà de sa présence physique, il le ressent dans tout son être, telle une âme sœur, il est là, à veiller sur sa tombe car pour lui, il est encore là et il veut rester auprès de lui, attendant la mort pour pouvoir le rejoindre, c'est magnifique.

Dean le regardait, attendri. Il s'approcha encore plus de lui, conscient que Castiel pensait à eux, à ce qu'ils partageaient. Il l'embrassa, puis ses gestes se firent rapidement plus intimes et Castiel comprit ce que Dean avait en tête, lui aussi se sentait prêt.

-Ça fait longtemps ? lui demanda Castiel entre deux baisers.

-Depuis Lisa.

-Ah, je suis étonné je pensais qu'entre tu… enfin tu…

-Non, depuis, tu as occupé toutes mes pensées Cas, absolument toutes… avec un sourire coquin, qui fit instantanément rougir Castiel.

Dean s'approcha doucement de son oreille et lui murmura :

-J'en ai envie, Cas, tellement envie…

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour faire chavirer Castiel qui l'embrassa passionnément. Puis Dean mit un terme au baiser, se leva du clic-clac et attrapa sa main. Il l'entraîna jusque dans la chambre. Le moment était venu. Sans peur, sans autre désir que de l'aimer de toutes ses forces.

Dean dévêtit lentement le torse de Castiel, tout en descendant le long de son cou pour y déposer des petits baisers pendant que le brun s'occupait de déboutonner sa chemise.

Dean appréciait chaque centimètre carré de sa peau douce, semblant faite pour ses lèvres.

Castiel était très excité, jamais il n'avait autant ressenti de désir pour quelqu'un. Pour la première fois, il sentait ce besoin de goûter à toutes les parties du corps offert à lui, lécher la peau dorée, s'enivrer de son odeur musquée, caresser les muscles saillants, le sentir en lui, au plus profond de son intimité.

Les habits s'éparpillaient sur le sol, tombant au fur et à mesure des touchers qu'ils s'infligeaient mutuellement, les laissant dans le plus simple appareil.

Dean ressentait de la fascination pour le corps de Castiel, ce corps qu'il avait peu à peu découvert et dont il voulait encore plus. Il frôla l'entrée de ses fesses et Castiel ne put retenir un gémissement intense, à la hauteur de l'envie qui lui vrillait les entrailles. Dean, enflammé par les soupirs de plaisirs soufflés par son amant, caressa son intimité. Castiel l'encouragea à continuer et il y glissa une première phalange lubrifiée. Castiel se mordit la lèvre et écarta un peu plus les jambes. Hypnotisé par l'érotisme non conscient des gestes de son petit-ami, il entreprit des allers-retours de son doigt puis en rajouta un qui accompagna l'autre dans un rythme puissant. Castiel se détendait au fur et à mesure que Dean les enfonçait plus profondément. Le brun était déjà en nage et Dean frottait langoureusement son sexe contre la cuisse de Castiel, lui faisant ressentir les prémices d'un délicieux plaisir. Lorsque Dean finit la préparation à l'aide de son troisième doigt, Castiel avait la sensation que son corps tout entier le brûlait, une envie et une ardeur qu'il ne se connaissait pas le consumaient. Dean l'embrassait avec fougue, semblant le désirer tout autant que lui, vouloir être en lui, enfin unis…

Castiel mit un terme au baiser dont Dean ressentit immédiatement le manque de ses lèvres. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de les regretter quand il aperçut dans son champ de vision un Castiel allongé sur le lit, jambes écartées, s'exposant sans retenue à son regard. Il le dévisagea un instant, profondément touché par ce moment où son compagnon se donnait en toute confiance. Une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais expérimentée avant se forma au creux de son cœur, celle de vouloir s'offrir entièrement à quelqu'un, corps et âme, ressentir cette personne tout autour de lui, de lui montrer qu'il l'aimait, tout simplement.

Il avait connu de très bons coups, savait donner du plaisir mais c'était différent, il n'était pas question de performance, de technique mais seulement de se laisser porter par son cœur. Il lui dictait quoi faire. Il se retrouva au-dessus de Castiel qui exaltait rien qu'en le voyant ainsi, sur lui.

Un regard échangé entre le vert émeraude et le bleu océan donna l'accord tacite pour le début du premier voyage, celui dont ils se souviendraient toute leur vie durant. Peu importaient les petites maladresses des débuts, cette première fois serait spéciale car ils ressentaient un sentiment unique l'un pour l'autre.

Dean s'enfonça en lui, fixant les miroirs de l'âme de Castiel. Un temps d'arrêt, yeux dans les yeux, adaptation à ce premier voyage et prise de conscience de ce qui leur arrivait, transportés dans une chaleur agréable jusqu'au décollage immédiat….

Dean s'appuya sur ses genoux, poussant son bassin vers l'avant, Castiel encerclait ses hanches avec ses jambes afin d'accompagner son rythme, puissant, crevant d'envie de lui donner tellement plus qu'un simple orgasme. Ils voulaient tous les deux que l'autre s'envole. Leurs fronts se cherchaient, se frottant l'un contre l'autre, leurs souffles se mêlaient. Dean profitait du corps chaud de son amant sous ses paumes alors que celui-ci pressait ses doigts sur sa chute de rein, élevant la sensation de plaisir à son paroxysme. Le trajet se terminerait bientôt, les passagers au bord de l'orgasme ne pourraient plus tenir très longtemps… Il embrassa Castiel, le souffle court, voulant plus de contacts, toujours plus… et enfouit sa main vers l'entrejambe de Castiel qui l'arrêta. Un regard et il sut qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin. Il était en sueur, complètement perdu dans les affres de son plaisir. Cela rendit Dean plus passionné encore et il accéléra le rythme de ses coups de reins, à l'unisson avec les battements de son cœur. Zone de turbulences… il entendit Castiel venir dans un cri rauque alors qu'il sentait sa semence couler sur sa propre peau. Une dernière cambrure de Dean mit fin au voyage, un peu de lui se déversant à l'intérieur de son amant…

L'atterrissage se fit en douceur, Castiel émergeant doucement, fixant l'homme qui avait provoqué ce cataclysme dans son cœur et dans son corps. Dean resta un moment au-dessus de lui, savourant le corps en-dessous, la texture de sa peau, les gouttelettes salées qui s'écoulaient sur tout son corps, preuves de cet instant presque irréel mais qui venait pourtant bien d'avoir lieu.

Leurs regards se mêlaient, un sourire étirant les commissures de leurs lèvres, ils étaient arrivés à destination, à leur place naturelle, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils savourèrent le silence d'après et finirent par sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, Dean en premier avec Castiel qui l'embrassa sur le front. Celui-ci était lié à Dean pour la vie, il se souviendrait toujours de ce moment où il se rendit compte qu'il avait trouvé son âme sœur et que le voyage ne se terminerait jamais vraiment tant qu'elle serait à ses côtés.

*******

« Highway to Hell » se mit à chanter le téléphone portable de Dean. Dean qui se réveilla en sursaut, Castiel ronchonnant à côté de lui. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler à cinq heures du matin, se demanda-t-il en attrapant son portable.

-Allo ? de sa voix ensommeillée.

-Dean ? Dean Winchester ?

Cette voix lui rappelait quelqu'un mais il ne parvenait pas à reconnaître qui.

-Qui c'est ?

-Dean, c'est Benny Laffitte, tu te souviens ?

-Benny ? Dix ans qu'on s'est perdu de vue et tu m'appelles à cinq heures du mat ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ?

-T'as pas changé Dean, avec un petit rire. Je suis flic en fait et j'ai ton frère au poste.

-Quoi ? Dean se redressa dans le lit, n'y comprenant plus rien.

-Je pense qu'il faudrait que tu viennes, je t'envoie l'adresse du commissariat par texto.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? inquiet.

-Une bagarre générale dont il a été l'initiateur mais il n'a rien, rassurant Dean. Il ne voulait pas que je t'appelle mais…

-Tu as bien fait Benny, j'arrive aussi vite que je le peux.

Castiel s'était doucement réveillé, inquiet pour Dean. Celui-ci raccrocha, perturbé.

-C'est Sam, il s'est fait arrêter, j'y vais. Je… je suis désolé Cas, il faut que j'y aille, complètement déboussolé.

-Vas-y Dean, vas-y, j'espère que ça va aller.

Dean s'habilla en quatrième vitesse avec ses vêtements de la veille, toujours éparpillés sur le sol puis se pencha sur Cas.

-Je veux pas partir comme un voleur mais…

-Je sais Dean, vas-y, ne t'inquiète pas.

Dean l'embrassa et le regarda une dernière fois, le cœur battant à tout rompre avant de sortir de la chambre. Castiel soupira. Que s'était-il encore passé ? Il n'y aurait donc jamais d'accalmie…

Lorsque Dean arriva au commissariat, apercevant la « cage » appelée cellule de dégrisement où était enfermé son jeune frère, il eut un haut le cœur, il n'aurait jamais cru retrouver Sam dans une situation pareille un jour.

Le plus jeune Winchester ne l'avait pas encore vu, trop occupé à regarder avec inquiétude son voisin hurler « Good Morning Vietnam ! ». Benny s'approcha de lui.

-Salut Dean !

Dean se retourna et reconnut immédiatement son ancien camarade, son plus proche ami au collège. Il n'avait pas tellement changé, il était nettement plus baraqué et portait une barbe mais avait toujours cet air tendre ourson aux yeux bleus, il était un des mecs les plus gentils que Dean connaissait.

-Hey, salut Benny.

Ils se serrèrent la main.

-Ça ne craint pas ce mec, là, avec mon frère ?

-Non, c'est un habitué, il a trop bu et n'est pas encore redescendu, mais il n'est pas violent.

-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour Sam maintenant ?

-Pas grand-chose vu que c'est sa première connerie et que je ne vais pas l'enfoncer. C'est une bagarre qui a un peu dégénéré, il va falloir que lui et le mec avec qui il s'est battu à la base paient les dégâts au bar, mais il n'y a eu que de la vaisselle et deux chaises cassées. C'était pourtant assez impressionnant mais c'est l'effet de foule qui fait ça. Puis Sam était déchainé il y a deux heures et apparemment il était en colère contre ce type mais aussi contre toi, il ne voulait vraiment pas que je te contacte.

-Ouais, je m'en doute.

Ils entendirent tout à coup la voix de Sam :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Sam, on m'a dit que tu étais au poste, que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Je suis venu te chercher.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un te ramène, c'est pas les flics qui le feront.

-Je vais prendre un taxi.

-Et avec quel fric ?

-Dean, c'est ça que tu appelles couper les ponts, prendre de la distance toi ?

-Non mais je ne peux pas te laisser quand tu es dans pareille situation, je suis ton grand frère et…

-Et quoi ? Tu veux me protéger, c'est ça ? Il fallait y penser avant…

Benny s'approcha pour libérer Sam.

-Je suis Lucifer ! s'écria le blond à côté d'eux en attrapant Sam. Tous se retournèrent sur lui. Laissez-moi sortir ! Sinon, je lui jette un sort !

-Mais oui Marc, mais oui, sauf que Lucifer ne jette pas de sort mais c'est pas grave, lui répondit Benny.

Sam sortit et Benny s'empressa de refermer la grille, laissant le dit « Lucifer » avec les deux autres personnes arrêtées qui avaient un grand besoin de dessoûler.

-Sam, laisse-moi au moins t'appeler un taxi.

Benny fit signer des tas de papiers à Sam, lui rendit ses effets personnels et le laissa repartir. Pendant ce temps, Dean avait appelé un taxi et réglé la course à l'avance. Quand Sam sortit, il se dirigea tout de suite vers la voiture jaune qui attendait devant.

-Sam, attends deux minutes. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas continuer comme ça ? À fêter ton anniversaire au poste ? Avec des alcoolos ?

Dean n'avait pas oublié…

-Tu as vingt-six ans aujourd'hui, tu as toute la vie devant toi. Ok je t'ai fait du mal, ok tu ne veux plus me voir, mais tu ne dois pas te laisser couler comme ça, ne gâche pas ta vie Sam, tu es brillant et… Dean sentait sa gorge se nouer. Ne te détruis pas Sam, pense à toi, à ton avenir…

Sam eut envie de lui dire ce qu'il lui arrivait, son frère l'aurait aidé et soutenu, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas, il se débrouillerait seul, sans lui, il le fallait.

-Promets-moi de prendre soin de toi Sam.

-Tu me laisseras tranquille si je te le promet ?

-Oui Sam mais promets-le moi.

-Je te le promets alors.

Et il monta dans le taxi, laissant Dean regarder la route un long moment après que la voiture jaune ait disparue de son champ de vision.

-Allez, viens, on va boire un café, j'ai terminé mon service, le surprit la voix de Benny dans son dos.

Ils s'installèrent au bar à un pâté de maison du poste de police.

-Alors comme ça t'es devenu flic toi… annonça Dean d'un ton amusé.

-Que veux-tu, on change, on a des responsabilités.

-T'es marié ?

-Marié avec une fille, ça change la vie !

-Je veux bien te croire.

-Allez vieux frère, c'est quoi l'histoire ? Sam et toi vous étiez si proches, j'avais même l'impression qu'il était jaloux de notre amitié à l'époque. Que s'est-il passé ? Cette scène à laquelle j'ai assisté tout à l'heure, c'était si …triste…

Dean était un peu gêné. Mais après tout, Benny ne le jugerait pas.

-Sam est bisexuel.

-Et ? Ne comprenant pas le lien avec leur froid.

-Et il est revenu de Californie avec son copain Castiel.

-Ah, oui, je l'ai entendu murmurer son nom. Il avait l'air enragé hier soir. Mais quel est le rapport avec toi ?

-Castiel l'a quitté et… maintenant, on…est ensemble.

Benny ne réagit pas tout de suite puis eut un sourire triste.

-Ok. Waouh ! Dur !

-Ouais, d'un air contrit.

-Dean Winchester, tombeur de ces demoiselles avec un mec ?

-Ouais, les choses changent comme tu disais. Enfin, c'est lui quoi, c'est juste lui, je n'avais jamais avant…

Benny comprit à quel point Dean tenait à lui. Pas seulement par rapport au fait qu'il sortait avec lui malgré son frère, ce qui était en soit un indice important mais aussi car il voyait chez lui la même chose qu'il ressentait pour sa femme.

-Ah oui. Donc ça a dû être le grand chamboulement dans ta vie et celle de Sam aussi…

-Ouais, tu parles, on ne s'attendait pas à ça...

-En tous cas ça me fait plaisir de te retrouver Dean, ça serait cool qu'on se revoit.

-C'est clair Benny, moi aussi, j'ai toujours trouvé ça dommage qu'on se soit perdu de vue.

-Pourquoi pas une soirée entre couples ? Ça me ferait plaisir de te présenter ma femme Andréa et Délia, ma fille. Et de rencontrer ce fameux Castiel. Un mec qui t'a fait virer de bord, ça doit valoir la rencontre…

-Heu… je ne sais pas, ça me ferait plaisir de les rencontrer Benny mais c'est…

-Quoi ? Tu n'es pas à l'aise de t'afficher avec Castiel ? étonné.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est que je ne suis pas habitué à être en couple et là tout à coup, sortie entre couples, présentations, c'est un peu trop…

-Officiel ? C'est ça ? Benny éclata de rire. Ça va, je te laisse le temps alors.

-Mais on pourrait se faire une soirée entre mecs, toi, moi et Ash, comme au bon vieux temps.

-Ash ? Tu es toujours en contact avec lui ?

-Oui, il sort avec Jo.

-Non ? Ash le bizarre avec la sublime Jo ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Ben ouais, tu sais qu'il a toujours été amoureux d'elle.

-Ouais, je m'en rappelle. Il en était fou mais elle... Elle l'aura fait ramer.

-C'est clair. Mais ils sont ensemble depuis plus de cinq ans maintenant et ça marche bien entre eux.

-Ash le bizarre et Jo… n'en revenant toujours pas.

-Oh, il est beaucoup moins étrange maintenant mais toujours aussi intelligent sans en avoir l'air par contre.

Benny et Dean finirent par se quitter, sachant qu'ils allaient se revoir.

-Allez, bon courage vieux frère, ça va s'arranger, en lui faisant une brève accolade.

-Merci Benny, à bientôt.

Castiel attendait Dean avec anxiété. Quand il arriva, il lui raconta en détails sa rencontre avec Sam et ses retrouvailles avec Benny.

-Sam est sur la mauvaise pente…

-Oui mais j'espère qu'il va se calmer, il m'a semblé réfléchir quand on s'est quitté. Cas, je suis désolé pour ce matin…

-Dean, le coupa Castiel. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu…tu regrettes ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ? appréhendant la réponse par peur que l'état de son frère ait fait encore plus culpabiliser Dean.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Cas ? Je regrette d'avoir fait du mal à mon frère, ça, ça me bouffe mais comment je pourrais… Cas.. ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, c'était juste…juste..

-Je sais.

-Non, tu sais pas, sinon, tu ne douterais pas…Je n'ai jamais vécu ça Castiel, attrapant sa main, c'était la plus belle nuit de toute ma vie et ce qui s'est passé ce matin ne gâche en rien ce moment, ça n'a rien à voir Cas.

-Si, je le sais, je , c'est moi, c'est tout, excuse-moi. C'était exceptionnel pour moi aussi Dean…

-Je sais, j'étais là… un petit sourire gentiment moqueur aux lèvres.

*******

Quelques jours plus tard, Jodie appela Dean. N'ayant pas eu de nouvelles de Sam par rapport à sa proposition et ne voulant pas qu'il passe à côté de sa seule opportunité de continuer dans ce milieu qu'il affectionnait tant, elle avait téléphoné à son frère. Même s'ils étaient en froid, elle savait que Dean voudrait l'aider. En apprenant les dernières nouvelles à propos de Sam, il se sentit mal pour lui. Il alla voir Ellen et lui donna de l'argent pour Sam. « C'est à moi de l'aider mais il ne faut pas qu'il le sache Ellen. Donne-lui ce qu'il lui faut jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la bonne décision et qu'il aille travailler dans ce ranch » lui avait-il dit. Dean faisait confiance à Ellen pour le convaincre.

*******

Mi-mai vit une première tension s'installer entre Dean et Castiel. Ils mangeaient ensemble comme à leur habitude quand Dean annonça à son petit-ami qu'il devait repasser à l'hôtel chercher des affaires.

-Dean, tu pourrais lâcher ta chambre et venir vivre ici.

Voilà ce que lui avait proposé Castiel, de manière anodine, vivre ensemble.

-Quoi ? Euh… tu veux qu'on emménage tous les deux ? commençant légèrement à paniquer.

-Dean, je te parle juste d'arrêter de payer une chambre d'hôtel à blanc alors que tu passes pratiquement toutes tes soirées ici et ça se passe bien non ?

-Cas, c'est pas rien vivre à deux comme décision.

-Dean, je ne veux pas te mettre de pression, on ne sait même pas comment les choses vont évoluer par rapport à ta maison, quand tu retourneras là-bas, si Sam compte y rester, je te propose juste de …

-Je dois réfléchir, le coupa Dean, mettant fin à la discussion.

-Ok.

La soirée se termina dans un silence inconfortable.

Le lendemain, Dean avait eu besoin d'avis extérieurs et en avait parlé à Jo puis Lisa et elles lui avaient toutes conseillé de vivre sa vie, d'aller de l'avant et d'être heureux. Il en mourrait d'envie mais c'était tôt d'aller habiter avec Castiel. En même temps, prendre des risques pour lui en valait la peine et ils vivaient déjà à deux en fait, c'était juste une officialisation des choses. Et c'est cela qui faisait peur à Dean mais il se sentait vraiment bien avec lui alors il se décida. Il voulait le lui annoncer mais Castiel ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur.

-Cas, arrête de faire la gueule s'il te plait.

-Je ne fais pas la gueule.

-Si, depuis que je ne t'ai pas répondu oui pour vivre ici, tu boudes.

-Ok, peut-être mais en même temps je ne t'ai pas demandé en mariage à ce que je sache et j'ai eu l'impression que…

-Hé, s'agaça Dean, tu sais que je n'ai jamais été en couple moi, je n'ai pas forcément les bons réflexes que monsieur attend.

-Oh, ça va être de ma faute maintenant !

Face-à –face, les bras croisés, ils restaient campés sur leur position quand leurs regards se croisèrent, pupilles dilatées, enflammés par cette tension dans leur deux corps. Ils s'embrassèrent sans retenue et finirent sur le canapé à faire passionnément l'amour.

-Première dispute… murmura Castiel dans les bras de son petit-ami.

-Et première réconciliation sur l'oreiller… ajouta dans un sourire Dean, lui caressant les cheveux. C'est oui.

-Quoi ?

-C'est oui, je veux vivre ici, avec toi.

-Dean, ne te force pas, tu as raison, c'est peut-être trop tôt, je suis bien et je me suis emballé.

-Non, c'est oui, c'est toi qui as raison, c'est déjà presque le cas alors, allons-y faisons-le !

Le bleu des yeux de Castiel s'illumina.

-Enfin, il y a quand même quelque chose qui me dérange.

-Quoi dont ?

-La voisine ! Avoir Charlie pour voisine, c'est mon pire cauchemar qui se réalise Cas !

Celui-ci s'esclaffa. Heureusement que Charlie ne l'entendait pas! 

*******

Cela faisait quelques jours que Dean et Castiel habitaient chez eux et non plus uniquement chez Castiel. Dean rentrait du boulot mais quand il monta les escaliers, il sentit une odeur très forte de brûlé. Inquiet, il accéléra ses pas et ouvrit rapidement sa porte. De la fumée s'échappait de l'appartement.

-Cas ! Cas ! affolé.

-Dean, je suis là, ce n'est rien.

L'odeur de cramé agressait ses narines mais il futrassuré de l'entendre. Il le distinguait à peine à travers l'épaisse fumée, s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça, le serrant très fort. Il avait eu vraiment peur. Quelques minutes passèrent et il desserra son étreinte.

-Que s'est-il passé Cas ? examinant mieux la pièce autour de lui où régnait un capharnaüm improbable. La fumée s'évaporait petit à petit à travers les fenêtres ouvertes.

Castiel baissa la tête, gêné.

-J'ai…j'ai voulu te faire une tarte aux pommes…

Dean ne comprit pas tout de suite puis vit les morceaux de pommes éclatées, les épluchures étalées sur la table, les ustensiles sens dessus dessous, les bâtons de cannelle découpés bizarrement et la fameuse « tarte », noire charbon d'où s'échappait encore de la fumée. Et il ne put se retenir d'exploser de rire.

-Oh Cas, c'est pas possible, éclatant à nouveau de rire, je t'aime, ne change jamais Cas, t'es incroyable ! T'as failli brûler l'appart pour me faire une tarte ! n'arrivant plus à se calmer tellement il riait.

Castiel resta sous le choc, sa bouche formant un O de stupeur.

-Qu..quoi ? Que viens-tu de dire ?

-Ne change…

-Non, avant ça ?

Et Dean réalisa.. Il venait de dire « je t'aime ». Il l'avait dit naturellement, sans même s'en apercevoir. Ces trois petits mots dont il avait eu si peur…

-J'ai dit que je t'aimais Cas, oui, je t'aime Cas.

Castiel lui sauta alors dessus.

-Je t'aime aussi Dean Winchester, front contre front.

Il se souviendrait toute sa vie de ce moment magique, celui où son cœur s'était allégé d'un poids. Celui dont il était amoureux l'aimait sincèrement et cette fois, c'était LE moment, il le lui avait enfin dit. Une première fois incroyable.

Mais comme disait le proverbe, « le bonheur des uns fait le malheur des autres ».

Sam venait d'apprendre que Castiel et Dean vivaient ensemble et il le prenait mal, vraiment mal. Il déchira toutes les photos de Castiel qu'il n'avait pas encore touchées, il se défoula, en larmes, la rage et la douleur pour seules compagnies, sur tous les objets à sa portée, il ne supportait plus de vivre dans cette maison qui lui rappelait sans cesse son frère et Castiel…

Dean mangeait à table avec Castiel quand on sonna. C'était le facteur. Un recommandé pour Dean. Il s'assit pour lire la lettre dont l'expéditeur était un cabinet d'avocats, tout en prenant une bouchée de son plat.

Il lâcha sa fourchette, Castiel s'inquiéta à la vue du visage décomposé de Dean.

-Que se passe-t-il Dean ?

-C'est Sam. Il veut vendre la maison…

Oui, on se souvenait toujours de la première fois d'un moment important dans une vie. Et Dean n'échappait pas à la règle. Cette première-là, il ne l'oublierait pas, celle qui chamboula toute son existence.

La première fois qu'il reçut les foudres de la vengeance de son frère…


	23. Autodestruction :

**Chapitre 22 : Autodestruction :**

**Bon, je vous préviens tout de suite, je pense que ce chapitre est un des plus difficile de cette fic. Il est dur mais indispensable et c'est promis, après on repartira vers des choses plus légères dans la troisième phase.  
**

Dean n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, lisant et relisant la lettre qu'il avait reçue. Sam souhaitait vendre la maison familiale. Bien évidemment, il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose sans son accord mais refuser signifierait se battre avec Sam, il le savait. Et il n'en avait pas du tout envie. Peut-être pourrait-il lui faire entendre raison, c'était la maison de leur mère après tout. Castiel était resté près de lui, silencieux, qu'y avait-il à dire de toute façon ? Il lui avait proposé de venir avec lui le lendemain voir Sam mais il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Et c'était entre son frère et lui. Il déclina donc, sans surprise pour Castiel.

Dean se gara à quelques pas de la maison. Il s'y approchait à petits pas, fébrile. Ses deux petites fenêtres en hublot sur les côtés, ses vieilles pierres extérieures qui faisaient le charme ancien de cette demeure. Les bouts de lierre qui grimpaient le long de la façade… les reverrait-il un jour ? Seraient-ils toujours là dans quelques années ? Il savait bien que les gens considéraient cette plante comme envahissante, c'était la seule maison qui en possédait par ici mais c'était justement une de ces particularités qui la rendaient unique.

Dean arriva devant la porte d'entrée et c'était bien malheureux mais il se sentait déjà comme un étranger devant sa propre maison, à sonner comme s'il n'avait pas les clés, comme s'il rendait visite à quelqu'un.

Il appuya sur la sonnette à plusieurs reprises mais Sam ne lui répondait pas, il était pourtant bien à l'intérieur. Sa patience commençait à fondre comme neige au soleil et il hurla :

-Saaaaaaam ! Saaaaaam ! Ouvre-moi cette putain de porte ! Viens me voir, tu ne peux pas me faire envoyer cette lettre par ton avocat et refuser de m'ouvrir, ce n'est pas possible ! Ouvre-moi ! Je te jure que je suis capable de la défoncer Sam, ouvre !

Toujours aucune réaction. Apparemment les menaces ne fonctionneraient pas.

-Sam, si tu viens m'ouvrir et discuter calmement avec moi de tout ça, je te jure que je ne ferai pas d'histoire si après notre discussion, tu veux toujours vendre.

Il espérait qu'ils n'en viendraient pas là, que Sam écouterait ses arguments et les comprendrait, qu'ils le convaincraient.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur un Sam amaigri et cerné mais prêt à parler.

Dean se calma immédiatement, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas d'autres occasions comme celle-ci avant longtemps.

Il pénétra dans l'entrée, puis suivit son frère jusqu'au salon.

-Sam, pourquoi tu veux vendre la maison ? Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?

-Je ne veux plus vivre ici.

-Ok, ça, j'ai compris mais il y a d'autres solutions, ou je pourrais te racheter ta part, plein d'espoir.

Sam éclata de rire.

-Pour que tu puisses vivre ici avec Castiel c'est ça ? hein ? que vous jouiez votre remake de la petite maison de la prairie à vivre votre bonheur entre ces murs ? C'est ça que tu veux Dean ?

Sa voix exprimait une froide colère.

-Tu fais ça pour te venger ? C'est ça ? Tu veux me faire du mal comme je t'en fais en étant avec Castiel ?

-Pour tout te dire, cette idée ne me déplait pas, non, que tu saches ce que ça fait quand ton frère t'arrache ce qui compte pour toi ! s'écria-t-il.

Dean sentait sa colère s'accroitre tout autant que celle de Sam mais il devait rester calme.

-Tu fais ça pour ça alors que tu sais ce qu'est cette maison, c'est celle de notre famille, ça dépasse largement cette histoire entre toi, Castiel et moi.

Dean avait du mal à comprendre les motivations de Sam, pas avec la valeur sentimentale de leur bâtisse.

-Ouvre les yeux Dean, ouvre tes yeux, elle n'existe plus notre famille et depuis longtemps !

-Il y avait encore nous deux… le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Un silence glacial…

-Tu sais qu'elle ne le voudrait pas Sam, tu sais que notre mère a toujours voulu que cette maison reste… tu sais combien ça comptait pour elle, tu sais qu'elle … au bord des larmes.

-Arrête Dean, arrête ! en hurlant désespérément.

Dean était tétanisé, son frère avait une réaction vraiment violente.

-Tu me dis que c'est ce que voulait maman, que cette maison représentait beaucoup pour elle… et pour toi… mais t'es-tu seulement un jour demandé ce qu'elle représentait pour moi ?

Dean ne dit rien, en effet, il n'aurait su dire ce que Sam pensait, il ne disait jamais rien là-dessus.

-Je la hais cette maison ! C'est une maison de malheur ! Elle y était presque séquestrée, elle ne pouvait pratiquement plus bouger, c'est ça la maison de vos rêves ? Celle où maman crevait à petit feu ?

-Ne parle jamais d'elle comme ça, je te l'interdis ! en attrapant Sam à bout de nerfs.

Ils se fixèrent, yeux dans les yeux, la tension régnait…

-Tu sais pourquoi Dean ? Tu sais pourquoi je ne suis pas resté faire mes études dans le coin ? C'est pas les facs qui manquent dans les alentours !

Dean ne s'était jamais posé la question, il s'était dit que son frère avait choisi la meilleure faculté car il méritait le meilleur.

-Je voulais enfin arrêter de vivre dans tous ces souvenirs, arrêter de vivre ta vie et celle de maman et papa juste parce qu'ils étaient morts, la vie que vous vouliez mais qui n'était pas la mienne, je voulais vivre MA vie à moi !

Sam était en colère mais Dean avait l'impression qu'il se montrait enfin honnête.

-Tu as mis le portrait de maman dans la salle à manger sans même t'apercevoir que ça me faisait du mal ! Je n'aurais jamais dû revenir ici ! J'avais réussi à construire quelque chose avec Jess et tout a explosé, avec Castiel j'y ai cru et… Je pensais que j'étais prêt, que tout ça était derrière moi, que je pourrais venir ici quelques temps avant de m'installer avec lui mais ça n'a pas exactement tourné comme ça… Cette maison où vous êtes tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre… Sam avait les larmes aux yeux. Comment veux-tu ? Elle est maudite cette maison…

Il n'arrivait plus à parler. Mais Dean avait compris l'essentiel. Sam n'arrivait pas à faire ses deuils. Si Dean avait toujours vu ces souvenirs comme un moyen de ne jamais oublier le passé tout en continuant, pour Sam, ils étaient des freins. Sam voulait avancer et vendre la maison faisait partie du processus, s'il s'y opposait, il perdrait son frère à jamais, il en était certain. Mais la vendre ne signifiait pas pour autant retrouver Sam, au contraire. Et comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, son petit frère annonça, d'un ton franc :

-Je veux couper tout lien entre nous et cette maison est la dernière chose qui nous lie Dean.

-C'est là que tu te trompes Sam, on est frère et fais ce que tu veux mais on sera toujours frère et ce lien ne sera jamais détruit, pas tant que je serai en vie.

Sam eut un sourire imperceptible.

-Dans quelques années, même toi tu te lasseras, tu vivras heureux avec ton Castiel et tu m'auras oublié comme tout le monde.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi Sam. Tu veux vraiment vendre ? Tu es sûr que ça va te permettre d'aller mieux ?

-Oui, j'en suis certain.

-Soit, alors on vend, la voix brisée.

Il se sacrifierait une nouvelle fois pour son frère, pour lui offrir un nouveau départ même s'il n'était pas sûr cette fois que lui s'en remettrait.

 

Castiel, pendant ce temps, discutait sans vraiment être présent avec Jo, anxieux. Se demandant ce qui allait se passer entre les deux frères cette fois et ce qui arriverait à Dean s'ils vendaient effectivement la maison. Elle représentait tant pour lui. Il n'eut pas beaucoup plus le temps de se poser de questions quand Dean entra au Roadhouse, l'air… sonné, décontenancé. Castiel avait bien peur que ses angoisses ne se soient confirmées. Dean s'approcha d'eux, tel un automate et déclara :

-Je vais demain au notaire pour que la maison soit mise en vente…

Castiel ne put que lui serrer la main en silence.

Le trajet et la soirée se déroulèrent aussi sans un mot… il faudrait du temps à Dean pour accepter…

*******

Dean se trouvait dans le bureau du notaire, s'activant à trouer le parquet en faisant les cents pas nerveusement. Il était agité, profondément agité, il avait rendez avec le notaire et l'avocat de Sam. Conditions simples : Dean ne voulait s'occuper de rien concernant la vente, il prendrait juste sa part d'argent et Sam ne voulait pas le voir.

Dean se retrouva devant les papiers qu'il lut, tout semblait en règle pour ce qu'il en avait à faire… les dizaines de pages qui racontaient tout un charabia auquel il ne voyait qu'un seul sens, il donnait l'accord de perdre sa maison s'il signait, tout simplement. Il se perdit dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs à la lecture des pages.

_**Juillet 2005 :** _

_Dean et Sam parlaient dans le salon, Dean rassemblait des cartes pour les itinéraires de son tour du monde. Son petit frère qui faisait déjà sa taille mais qui à seize ans n'avait pas encore terminé sa croissance, le bombardait de questions depuis une heure._

_-Dean, tu me ramèneras quoi ? l'œil plein d'intérêt._

_-Oh, Sammy, tu n'es pas un peu vieux pour me faire un caprice ?_

_-Non, mais je voulais juste savoir si tu te souvenais…_

_Dean eut un petit sourire. Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait, Sam leur avait tellement rabattus les oreilles à lui et leur mère avec ces toiles._

_-Oui, je sais tu veux une toile d'art tinatina._

_-Tingatinga Dean !_

_-Oui, tingatinga, avec tous les animaux tanzaniens et le volcan, je m'en souviens Sam. Tu adorais déblatérer sur ce peintre, levant les yeux au ciel, exaspéré._

_-Oui, mais tu te rends comptes qu'Edward Saidi Tingatinga, né en 1932, peignait ces animaux sur contreplaqué, brodait des nappes, car il n'avait pas d'argent. Il peignait car son âme d'artiste lui indiquer de le faire, de reproduire ce qu'il voyait dans sa tête, ces magnifiques animaux, ces œuvres presque enfantines ,pleines de joie et de couleurs, de léger et de grave reflétant le « vivre ensemble » de tous ces animaux si différents comme les humains. Les yeux de Sam pétillaient de passion. Il est mort sans avoir connu le succès, victime d'une balle perdue lors d'une course poursuite avec des policiers qui croyaient qu'il était un voleur, un voleur Dean alors qu'il avait travaillé dur à côté de son art pour subsister à ses besoins. Et finalement ses apprentis ont repris le flambeau et il n'y a qu'en 1990 qu'ils ont pu enfin monter leur première…_

_-Hey, l'encyclopédie vivante, calme-toi, le coupa Dean, je te les ramènerai tes toiles d'art tinatina._

_-Dean ! Si tu ne sais même pas comme ça se prononce…_

_-Tiens, regarde, sortant de son guide une photo de la toile préférée de son frère « Le Bestiaire tanzanien et le Kilimandjaro » d'Amani._

_-Tu t'en souvenais que c'était celle-ci ? étonné._

_-Bien sûr, pour qui tu me prends ?_

_-Tu vas me manquer, en le prenant dans ses bras._

_-Tu es pathétique là Sam , tu sais déjà que je vais aller te les prendre vu que je t'en ai fait la promesse alors lâche-moi, pas la peine d'essayer de m'amadouer, profitant malgré tout de l'étreinte de son jeune frère._

_Sam finit par le relâcher, ne voulant pas mettre son frère mal à l'aise._

_-Bon, ça y est tout est prêt pour ton grand départ ?_

_-Oui, plus que quelques détails à régler et puis j'ai économisé mais bon je ne pourrai pas tout faire, je pars à l'aventure et je crois que je vais devoir pas mal utiliser mes jambes… je ferai le principal, tout ce dont j'ai parlé avec maman est prévu !_

_-C'est le plus important !_

_-Oui, le sourire aux lèvres, imaginant déjà les paysages qu'il n'avait vu qu'au travers des photos sur papier glacé…_

_Sam se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre sa salade de tofu que sa mère lui avait préparée avec Dean avant de sortir, elle était un peu plus en forme ce soir-là que d'habitude. Leur père l'emmenait au restaurant alors elle avait eu un regain d'énergie, pour une fois qu'elle pouvait sortir. Mais leur père lui, n'avait pas l'air très heureux. Il n'avait plus l'air heureux depuis longtemps, l'alcool ne l'aidait pas, Dean ne lui disait rien mais le plus jeune fils avait compris que John Winchester avait des penchants prononcés pour sa bouteille de whisky._

_On sonna à la porte. Dean se demandait qui cela pouvait-il être, il était tard et leurs parents étaient sortis pour leur anniversaire de mariage, et de toutes façons, ils avaient leurs clés._

_Il continuait à rêvasser à toutes les destinations qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre, tout en ouvrant la porte d'entrée. Sur le seuil, Bobby, l'ami de la famille, celui qui était toujours là pour eux lorsqu' ils en avaient besoin. Bobby enleva sa casquette, étrangement gêné et se racla la gorge._

_-Fiston, Dean, hésitant, c'est ton père et ta mère, ils sont morts dans un accident, déclara Bobby qui avait insisté pour que ce soit lui qui aille prévenir leurs enfants. Il avait été appelé en premier car il était « la personne à contacter en cas d'urgences. »_

_L'annonce était brutale. Perdre deux proches dans un accident, alors que deux heures avant ils partaient fêter un événement en amoureux pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, et là, en quelques secondes, plus rien, ils n'étaient plus que deux corps sans vie dans une voiture fracassée. Il avait eu tellement peur toutes ces années qu'un jour on emmène sa mère à l'hôpital en ambulance et quelle n'en ressorte jamais avec sa maladie de merde. Mais qu'elle sorte en voiture avec leur père et qu'il n'y ait pas de retour, jamais Dean n'y avait pensé. Qu'un jour, aucun des deux ne rentrerait. D'abord, ce fut le vide total, l'absence de réaction puis la réalisation en entendant son frère entrer dans le salon qu'il fallait qu'il prenne les choses en main rapidement, il se devait de l'annoncer à son petit frère. Il se devait d'être fort pour lui. Il devrait s'occuper de lui totalement maintenant. Il s'approcha, attrapa Sam par les épaules et lui murmura:_

_-Sammy, maman et papa ont eu un accident…_

_Sam le regardait, les larmes aux yeux._

_-Ils sont morts Sam, ne le lâchant plus ni du regard ni de ses bras._

_-Nooooon !_

_Sam laissa éclater tout son chagrin et s'effondra sanglotant dans les bras de Dean qui lui caressait les cheveux doucement. Bobby se sentait impuissant, il aurait tant aimé pouvoir soulager le chagrin de ces deux grands enfants mais il savait que c'était impossible, rien ne pourrait les réconforter, seul le temps ferait son œuvre même s'ils ne pourraient jamais oublier. Heureusement qu'ils étaient deux, chacun la bouée de sauvetage de l'autre à laquelle se raccrocher._

_Bobby et Ellen les recueillirent, s'occupant comme ils le pouvaient d'eux et des démarches mais Dean prenait ses responsabilités et traitait les papiers, rencontrait les gens qu'il devait voir pour l'enterrement, l'avocat pour la maison. Bobby voulait les héberger à long terme mais Dean s'y refusait. Il n'abandonnerait pas la maison de leur mère, il n'abandonnerait jamais son rêve. Elle y tenait trop, c'était tout ce qu'il restait d'elle._

_C'est ce qui l'empêchait de sombrer, s'occuper de tout ce qu'il y avait à faire et être présent pour son frère._

_Seulement quelques jours auparavant, il choisissait les pays à visiter pour son voyage et là, il était devant des cercueils à devoir choisir celui en chêne ou en acajou… ces moments si terre-à –terre, si administratifs alors que la perte vous ravage le cœur…_

_L'enterrement, ce moment si solennel où tous les « amis » disparus depuis longtemps de la vie de leurs parents qui vivaient en ermites depuis la maladie de Mary, étaient présents, rendant un dernier hommage… un hommage à quoi ? À qui ? Le savaient-ils seulement ? Seuls ses fils, Bobby et Ellen savaient qui ils étaient et ce par quoi ils étaient passés et ne les avaient jamais abandonnés…_

_Tout le monde attendait de Dean qu'il fasse un discours mais il ne l'avait pas fait, Bobby avait dit quelques mots car tout le monde attendait que quelqu'un le fasse, les yeux braqués sur eux. Mais Dean avait la main de Jo dans la sienne, Ash à côté d'eux, silencieux et il restait avec son frère car c'était sa priorité, sa seule priorité, il n'y aurait jamais rien d'autre. Lui avait besoin de lui, pas tous ces gens qu'il n'avait jamais vus avant. Le prêtre énonçait des paroles creuses, sans aucun sens, expliquant que Mary et John étaient montés au Paradis, que Dieu les attendait pour les accueillir afin qu'ils rejoignent leurs parents, frères et sœurs et que leur âme était en paix. Qu'en savait-il ? que racontait-il ? « Dieu les attendait » mais qu'est-ce qu'ils en avaient à foutre alors que c'étaient leurs fils qui avaient besoin d'eux, ici, sur cette terre et qu'ils n'auraient plus jamais l'occasion de les revoir ?_

_Dean avait insisté pour que seuls les proches soient présents au cimetière. Ils regardèrent John et Mary une dernière fois avant que les cercueils ne se referment puis se fassent ensevelir par la terre…_

_"Ici reposent John et Mary Winchester" … Ici les corps sans vie de leurs parents qui finiraient par redevenir poussière… disparaissant à jamais… on était si peu de choses…_

_Quelques jours après l'enterrement, Sam ne pleurait plus mais son anxiété était palpable._

_-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Sam ? lui demanda inquiet son grand frère._

_-Dean, tu vas partir ?_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Tu vas aller faire ce tour du monde ?_

_-Enfin, Sam, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne vais nulle part._

_-C'est important pour toi et ça l'était pour …maman. Sa voix se brisa sur ce mot qu'il ne lui dirait plus jamais à elle… Maman._

_-Sam, c'est toi qui es important, j'aurais tout le temps plus tard de faire ça, je serai toujours là pour toi Sam, tu m'entends ? Je te le promets, on est frère Sammy…_

_-On est frère, répéta Sam._

_Dean avait finalement pu réintégrer la maison avec Sam deux mois plus tard. Bobby et Ellen lui avaient offert un double travail, il pourrait s'occuper de son frère, il avait insisté pour qu'ils ne déboursent pas d'argent pour lui, il y arriverait, il avait ses économies dont il se servirait pour les études de Sam et ils s'en sortiraient._

_Dean se sentait bien dans cette maison, étrangement, après le drame, il sentait un réconfort entre ces pierres._

_Mais c'était différent pour Sam. Il avait l'impression que sa mère et son père allaient surgir d'un moment à l'autre d'une des chambres, de la cuisine… alors qu'au fond de lui il savait que c'était impossible. Il n'avait rien dit à Dean qui semblait si heureux d'être là, comme pour se rapprocher d'elle… mais malgré tout ce que lui avait apporté son frère les deux ans suivant la mort de leurs parents, il avait été soulagé d'avoir été accepté à la faculté dont il rêvait, celle à deux-mille kilomètres de cet endroit maudit. Même si Dean lui manquerait, c'était évident, Dean était son roc, celui qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné, qui avait tout sacrifié pour lui…_

_Le jour du départ de Sam pour la faculté, Dean serra son frère dans ses bras._

_-On y est arrivé Sam, je suis si fier de nous, si fier…_

_Ils avaient les larmes aux yeux, sachant qu'ils ne se reverraient pas avant quelques mois au moins mais Sam devait faire sa vie, s'occuper de lui lui-même._

_Le lendemain du départ, Dean regarda la maison en souriant. Il serait tout seul dans cette grande maison mais c'était pour la bonne cause, Sam aurait enfin tout ce qu'il méritait. Il n'avait plus l'argent pour son voyage mais il ré-économiserait, il finirait par réaliser le rêve de sa mère, il transformerait cette maison de manière unique comme ils le souhaitaient tous les deux…_

Dean apposa sa signature en bas des papiers d'accord de vente, il ne transformerait pas la maison des rêves de sa mère, elle ne serait plus la maison du bonheur, en tous cas, pas pour lui… Une larme coula le long du stylo qu'il rendit au notaire avec les papiers.

*******

Sam ne voulait plus vivre ici, même pas en attendant la vente et il débarqua un soir chez Bobby et Ellen, tout penaud.

-Est-ce qu'il y aurait un peu de place pour moi ?

Ils eurent l'impression de se retrouver dix ans en arrière, avec non plus un fils mais un frère perdu. Ils l'accueillirent à bras ouverts et Sam présenta ses excuses à Bobby. Il savait tout ce que celui-ci avait fait pour lui, pas uniquement pour Dean et il avait exagéré lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il savait déjà pour Dean et Castiel. Après tout, rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher…

Bobby s'excusa à son tour et lui assura qu'il l'aiderait au mieux.

Ellen parla avec Sam toute la soirée, Bobby, moins bavard, les ayant laissés seuls.

Il se sentait bien avec elle, sa seconde mère… elle lui reparla de Jodie et de sa proposition et Sam lui promit d'y réfléchir, il avait besoin de temps. Il alla se coucher dans la chambre d'amis et se mit à repenser à sa Jess. Qu'en penserait-elle ? Pouvait-il réellement accepter ce poste ? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient planifié ensemble ? Pouvait-il faire cela seul ? Il s'endormit en repensant à leurs projets, ces promesses échangées qu'il avait enfouies au plus profond de lui à sa mort.

*******

Dean faisait comme si tout allait bien, il refusait de parler de Sam ou de la maison. Et Castiel s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour lui. Charlie et Jo lui avaient conseillé de lui laisser du temps mais cela faisait dix jours qu'il avait signé ces foutus papiers et Dean n'était plus le même et cela lui faisait peur. Il n'en était pas revenu de ce que Sam avait fait et encore moins que Dean n'ait pas du tout cherché à se battre et maintenant… il jouait le rôle du mec qui n'est affecté par rien et ça, ce n'était pas son Dean. Castiel savait qu'il avait toujours eu du mal à se confier, qu'il était parfois très renfermé, c'étaient des points qu'ils avaient en commun mais ils n'avaient jamais eu de problèmes à communiquer ensemble jusqu'à présent. Au contraire, ils s'étaient révélés l'un à l'autre, très rapidement, il y avait cette complicité naturelle entre eux mais là, apparemment, cela ne suffisait pas.

Dean lui annonça par texto qu'il ne l'attende pas car il allait passer la soirée avec Ash et Benny, soirée d'anciens potes du collège. Son message était froid, ne lui demandant même pas s'il avait d'autres projets. Castiel sentait Dean s'éloigner de lui de jours en jours...

Dean winchester avait passé toute sa vie ou presque dans les bars mais depuis quelques temps, depuis qu'il était amoureux pour être exact, il n'y mettait plus un pied. Mais cette soirée entre mecs changerait la donne.

-Tu n'es pas venu avec Castiel ? s'étonna Benny. J'aurais aimé le rencontrer.

-Non, tu as emmené ta femme toi ? Et Ash Jo ? Non ? Donc non, je n'ai pas emmené Castiel, fixant la tranche de citron vert au bord de son verre de vodka.

Son ton sonna dur, limite moqueur, ce qui n'échappa ni à Ash, ni à Benny.

-Dean, tu es sûr que ça va ? lui demanda Benny avec sollicitude.

Sa manière de parler de Castiel avec tant de détachement ne lui ressemblait pas, pas avec ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Et il semblait ne pas s'être contenté des verres pris en leur compagnie.

-Mais oui, bien sûr que ça va, grogna Dean. Ça va très bien, surjouant ses gestes, je suis avec mes potes, on déconne comme à l'époque du collège, ça ne pourrait pas aller mieux. Une autre vodka s'il vous plait ! en s'adressant à la serveuse.

Benny voulait ajouter quelque chose mais un regard d'Ash l'en dissuada. Il préféra alors changer de sujet, autant qu'ils passent une bonne soirée.

-Ben dis donc Ash, où sont passés tes cheveux ?

Il soupira.

-Jo… comme si cela expliquait tout.

Benny rit.

-Je vois que c'est pareil pour tous, ce que les femmes ne nous feraient pas faire… souriant.

-Oui… c'est quoi le truc le plus dingue que t'ait fait faire Andréa ?

-Ouh, sujet épineux… Je dirais arrêter la chasse, ça me plaisait beaucoup, je suis flic moi, les proies, ça me connait… Mais Madame adore les animaux et maintenant elle me fait même participer à des regroupements anti-chasse… Quand j'y vais je mets mes lunettes noires de peur qu'on reconnaisse l'ancien chasseur…

Ash et Dean éclatèrent de rire.

-Et toi Dean ? Castiel te fait faire des trucs dingues aussi ? C'est pareil avec un mec ? demanda avec curiosité Ash.

Dean eut un sourire qui voulait tout dire.

-Le plus dingue ? Oh, je crois que c'est quand il a réussi à me faire briser le cœur de mon frère…

L'ambiance se tendit et Dean enchaîna les verres, il tenait tout juste assis.

Benny voulait raccompagner Dean en conduisant son Impala jusque chez lui et Castiel. Mais Dean ne voulait pas qu'on touche à son bébé.

-Benny, vieux frère, pas pas pas question, en tendant son doigt vers lui dans un geste qu'il devait penser menaçant.

Benny lui attrapa ses clés sans lui demander son avis et l'installa dans la vieille Chevrolet. Ash les suivrait pour pouvoir ramener Benny à sa voiture.

Benny sonna chez Castiel qui fut plus que surpris de voir arriver chez lui un type à la carrure impressionnante, agrippant son Dean qui n'avait plus l'air de tenir debout tout seul.

-Castiel ?

-Oui… surpris

-Benny Laffitte, désolé mais Dean n'était pas en état de monter tout seul…

-Il a bu ?

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

-Et vous l'avez laissé faire ? Je croyais que vous étiez flic !

-Hey, Dean a bu pas mal de verres mais je crois surtout qu'il avait déjà son compte quand il nous a rejoint.

-Désolé, je…

-Tu t'inquiètes pour lui… le regardant allonger Dean sur le clic-clac du salon avec délicatesse.

-Oui… depuis… la maison… il n'est plus le même et refuse d'en parler, effleurant son visage.

-Alors il va falloir que tu le forces…

Castiel releva la tête vers Benny.

-Je sais mais je voulais lui laisser du temps, qu'il vienne à moi de lui-même, il a toujours été… avec moi.. il pouvait parler de tout…

-Parfois c'est trop dur mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne t'aime pas Castiel, tu ne dois pas douter…

-Je doute de moi, pas de lui… je ne sais pas si je suis capable de l'aider… marmonna un Castiel surpris par le réconfort voulu des propos de l'ami de Dean.

-Tu ne dois pas, il t'aime et tu es le seul qui peut l'aider à dépasser ça…

Castiel se perdit dans ses pensées.

-Je vais te laisser, marquant son numéro sur un bout de papier. Tiens, appelle si un jour tu as besoin. Dean est comme un frère pour moi, il a toujours été un ami fidèle et franc. Plus que tout autre, il ne m'a jamais laissé tomber quand on était jeune et si je peux faire quelque chose…

-Merci Benny.

Castiel était reconnaissant et alors que Benny lui tendait la main, il s'approcha et lui fit une brève accolade.

-A bientôt.

Benny acquiesça d'un signe de tête et sortit.

*******

Dean faisait des cauchemars, ses nuits étaient agitées, Castiel l'entendait crier tout à coup, dire à sa mère qu'il était désolé. Mais il ne voulait toujours pas en parler. Castiel s'était énervé et avait abordé le sujet de la maison et ça avait été pire, Dean était sorti seul ce soir-là, rentrant à plus de minuit, puant l'alcool. Il le repoussait.

Castiel tentait de le soutenir mais c'était peine perdue, plus il s'approchait plus Dean s'éloignait… il ne le touchait plus, dormait à l'autre bout du lit, se gardant bien de même l'effleurer et il sortait tous les soirs depuis une semaine. Et il revenait toujours en sentant l'alcool, la cigarette…

Il était temps que Castiel agisse et que Dean réagisse.

Minuit et demi. Dean rentrait sur la pointe des pieds, ne voulant pas réveiller Castiel. Mais la lumière s'alluma.

Il l'attendait. Assis sur le clic-clac. L'œil sévère mais résigné.

-Tu étais où ? Encore dans un bar ?

-C'est un interrogatoire Cas ?

-Non, je veux juste savoir où tu traines tous les soirs depuis une semaine en revenant dans cet état.

-On n'est pas obligé de passer toutes nos soirées ensemble non plus. J'ai le droit de faire autre chose, de m'amuser sans toi…

-Oui Dean, tu as raison sauf que là tu pars sans rien me dire, tu rentres à pas d'heure sans me dire quand ou si tu vas rentrer, tu reviens ivre… et je dois me taire ? Te laisser t'enfoncer..

-Je vais très bien, cria-t-il, dos à lui.

-Mais bien sur Dean, arrête de me prendre pour un con ! Tu crois que je ne sais pas ? Tu ne supportes pas ce que t'a fait Sam, la perte de votre maison c'est trop dur ! Alors tu peux faire semblant mais ça ne marche pas avec moi.

-Ça ne te regarde pas tout ça, c'est une histoire de famille.

Il était toujours dos à Castiel.

-Bien sûr que si ça me regarde quand je vois l'homme que j'aime se détruire ça me regarde ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris Dean ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à faire ?

-De quoi tu parles ? ne se retournant toujours pas.

-De quoi je parle ? Tu cherches à nous détruire Dean, et tu cherches ça pour t'autodétruire toi car tu penses que c'est ta faute si tu as perdu la maison de votre mère…

Dean restait silencieux.

-Tu n'es pas responsable Dean…

-Bien sûr que c'est ma faute, doucement.

-Non, Sam a pris cette décision et je lui en veux je ne comprends même pas que toi tu ne lui ne veuilles pas.

-Ce n'est pas la faute de Sam, c'est la mienne je lui ai fait du mal et je n'ai jamais compris qu'il souffrait…

-Dean… se rapprochant.

-Non Cas, non…

-Dean, tu dois arrêter maintenant, je veux être là pour toi et je serai là, que tu le veuilles ou non. Si tu veux que je te quitte tu te trompes lourdement sur mes sentiments, je ne te laisserai pas, je t'aime trop pour ça Dean et je sais qu'on peut être heureux…. Même si ça te parait impossible aujourd'hui.

Dean ne disait rien.

-Tu vas devoir me quitter toi si tu veux briser notre couple, tu vas devoir me regarder en face et me dire que tu ne veux plus de moi, que tu ne m'aimes pas Dean…

Il ne bougeait toujours pas.

Castiel se rapprocha, l'attrapa et lui hurla dessus :

-Regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi Dean !

Celui-ci finit par se retourner.

-Je ne te mérite pas…

-Dean…

-Tu mérites tellement mieux que moi…

-C'est faux Dean, c'est toi l'homme de ma vie, tu es celui qu'il me faut Dean, celui que je veux… par contre tu crois que je mérite tout ça Dean ? Ce que tu me fais là ? Réveille-toi ! Je t'aime ! Est-ce que tu veux continuer à me faire du mal ? les larmes aux yeux.

Dean craqua.

-Non Cas, je ne veux pas te faire du mal, je veux juste… je veux que ça s'arrête, je veux me réveiller et que tout aille bien mais c'est pas possible…. Et je ne veux pas t'entrainer dans ma chute, alors pars Cas, je t'en supplie laisse-moi…

-Jamais Dean, jamais… on y arrivera ensemble…

Il le prit dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé Cas, tellement désolé…

-Chuuut, chuut, murmurait Castiel.

Dean se confia enfin à lui, lui parlant de ses cauchemars où sa mère lui reprochait tout ce qui arrivait à Sam et la perte de la maison et où elle se mettait à brûler vive en hurlant, ne laissant derrière elle que des cendres, la demeure s'envolant en fumée avec elle. Parler avec Castiel, enfin libérer son mal-être ne lui rendrait pas tout ce qu'il avait perdu mais il partageait son fardeau et c'était moins dur. L'homme qu'il aimait était là pour lui…

*******

Fin juin, ils durent aller à la maison récupérer des meubles et les dernières affaires qu'il restait. Bobby avait amené un camion et aidait Castiel et Dean.

Dean prenait ses affaires, chassant ses regrets et sa tristesse par les efforts du déménagement. Une fois fini, Bobby les laissa seuls un moment et Dean se retrouva dans le fond du jardin. Castiel le regardait de loin lui laissant son espace personnel mais il le vit s'agenouiller et gratter le sol avec ses mains. Il s'approcha en courant pour voir Dean labourer le sol devant le rocher où étaient creusées les empreintes des mains de la famille… voulant arracher le rocher de la terre…

Castiel l'attrapa, le retenant.

-Arrête Dean, arrête, ça ne sert à rien Dean…

Dean s'effondra dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un long moment devant ces vestiges du passé puis Dean se releva, regarda une dernière fois les inscriptions, le jardin et la maison. C'était fini. Il se disait qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais. Il ne repasserait plus par là, ce serait au-dessus de ses forces donc il lui fit ses adieux, Castiel à ses côtés.

Cette nuit-là, Dean refit son cauchemar mais Castiel se rapprocha de lui dans leur lit et plaça sa main sur le haut de son bras, en-dessous de son épaule, lui faisant sentir sa présence et il le serrât fort, si fort que pendant quelques instants, une marque rouge de la forme de sa main laissa son empreinte puis disparut, mais ce geste apaisa Dean qui eut un sommeil plus reposé, sentant la présence de l'amour de sa vie à ses côtés…

 


	24. Le Tour du monde : 1ère partie :

**Chapitre 23 : Le Tour du monde :** **1** **ère** **partie :**

**Comme vous vous en doutez avec le titre, il sera question de voyages. Il a donc fallu que je prépare ce tour du monde et au bout d'un moment j'avais presque les nerfs que finalement je ne partais pas mdr ! Bref, espérant vous faire un peu voyager avec eux….. Ce chapitre et le suivant seront dédiés à Dean et Castiel. Sam aura le chapitre 25 pour expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé pour lui pendant ce temps. Espérant que vous apprécierez, j'ai essayé d'être le plus fidèle possible à tous ces lieux. N'hésitez pas à aller voir des photos sur google images lors de votre lecture pour voir les cadres dans lesquels ils évoluent, certains lieux sont vraiment magiques et mes écrits ne leur rendent pas assez hommage.**

**Bon je préviens ce chap est un mastodonte mais je me suis régalée à l'écrire! Bonne lecture!**

**Pimpiericky.**

Tous les proches de Dean restaient présents pour lui et il commençait à aller mieux même si la perte de sa maison, de la maison de sa mère serait toujours ancrée en lui. Après avoir tout déballé à Castiel il avait fini par ne plus en parler, lui avouant à demi-mots qu'il souhaitait passer à autre chose, avec lui. Il se sentait reconnaissant envers son petit ami qui avait été présent sans relâche tout en lui laissant l'espace nécessaire. Mais rien ne lui rendrait sa maison ni même sa relation heureuse avec son frère et Dean en souffrait. Cela n'échappait pas à Castiel. Il avait beau dire et beau faire, c'était évident. Ce fut pour cette raison que le brun se trouva devant le garage de Bobby en ce début Juillet. Chez la personne en dehors de Sam qui connaissait le mieux Dean. Castiel était un peu nerveux. Bobby était gentil mais ils ne se connaissaient pas beaucoup, qu'à travers Dean et Sam. Il avait toujours été accueillant avec lui et il savait à quel point cet homme pouvait être attachant par tout ce que lui avait raconté Dean et ce qu'il avait pu voir. Mais même s'il avait toujours été gentil avec lui, Bobby voyait-il d'un mauvais œil que Castiel soit passé d'un frère à un autre ? Il n'en savait rien. Cela ne faisait pas si longtemps que Dean et lui sortaient ensemble même s'il avait parfois la sensation d'être avec lui depuis des années.

-Bonjour Bobby, en s'approchant timidement du vieux garagiste penché sur le capot d'un Dodge Ram.

-Ah, Castiel ! légèrement surpris. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici mon garçon ? Ne me dis pas que ta Ford a des problèmes et que Dean n'a pas été foutu de la réparer ?

-Non, la Ford va bien, en souriant. Je voulais… je voulais vous parler de… Dean justement, regagnant un peu d'assurance.

Bobby ressentit sa gêne. Il s'essuya les mains avec le vieux chiffon posé sur sa servante à outils et s'approcha de son visiteur.

-Allez viens Castiel, l'encouragea-t-il en l'accompagnant vers l'intérieur de l'atelier, dans la petite cuisine. Tu vas me raconter tout ça. Tu veux quelque chose à boire? lui proposa-t-il en ouvrant le réfrigérateur.

-Non merci, en s'asseyant. Je… je …

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Dean ? ouvrant sa bière.

-J'ai peur pour lui Bobby, je…

-Castiel, n'y passons pas la nuit, dis-moi… quelque chose va mal entre vous ?

-Non, ça va bien. Autant que ça peut aller dans de telles conditions. On n'a pas de problèmes entre nous mais Dean, il… il ne sourit plus comme avant. Avant, j'avais l'impression de le rendre heureux mais… depuis la maison… Dean est tellement malheureux, je n'arrive pas à lui ôter ce regard triste… je ne sais plus quoi faire, avoua-t-il un peu perdu. Vous le connaissez bien… je ne veux pas le perdre… l'implora-t-il, je… ne pourrai pas…

Bobby eut un petit sourire.

-Castiel, calme-toi, respire… Peut-être que tu ne le vois pas car tu t'inquiètes pour lui mais Dean va déjà mieux qu'il y a quelques jours.

-Vous le pensez vraiment ? avec espoir.

-Bien sûr Castiel, je dis toujours ce que je pense, en lui souriant. Et…tu lui fais du bien, c'est évident.

-Pourra-t-il un jour s'en remettre ? une peur évidente dans la voix.

-Oui. Tu sais que Dean est fort. Même s'il aura toujours ce regret en lui, il s'en sortira. Et tant que tu es là pour lui… je sais qu'il ira bien malgré tout. Crois en vous et crois en toi, tu es fort toi aussi.

Castiel baissa les yeux, se demandant pourquoi Bobby voyait ces qualités en lui qu'il doutait posséder. Mais pour Dean, il faudrait qu'il le soit, il n'avait pas le choix. Il l'aimait beaucoup trop.

-Il… il t'aime tu sais, un peu gêné. Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux de merlan frit ! en riant devant l'air étonné du jeune homme. Quand Dean est venu me voir il y a quelques mois et qu'il s'est mis à parler de toi… j'ai tout de suite su.

-Quoi ?

-Que Dean était tombé éperdument amoureux, annonça Bobby les yeux brillants.

-Et… et qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé honnêtement?

Castiel savait que Bobby aimait énormément Dean mais Sam était également comme son fils. Et bien qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti d'animosité de la part du vieux mécanicien, il ressentait une certaine gêne d'avoir autant compliqué la relation entre les deux frères et s'inquiétait de savoir si Bobby lui en tenait rigueur.

-De quoi ? l'interrogea Bobby, le sourcil relevé, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

-Par rapport à Sam… baissant les yeux.

-Castiel, j'ai un certain âge même si je ne suis pas le vieux crouton pour qui Dean veut me faire passer mais j'ai roulé ma bosse et je sais gamin que tu es quelqu'un de bien, le regardant dans les yeux. Et je suis certain que tu n'as jamais voulu faire de mal à Sam. Ce sont malheureusement des choses qui arrivent, dans un soupir. Et… vous êtes bien ensemble, ça se voit et je peux qu'en être heureux. Dean est un petit con mais plus généreux et loyal que lui, y'a pas, il mérite de vivre le bonheur. C'est bien que vous soyez tombés l'un sur l'autre. Même si je suis triste pour Sam, que je voulais pas le voir souffrir comme ça, pas après tout ce qu'il a vécu… mais ce n'est pas ta faute Castiel, on ne contrôle pas ses sentiments.

-Et comment va t il ?

-Sam ? Pfff ! Il essaie de retrouver ses marques… Ce n'est pas facile. Ellen et moi tentons de l'aider mais le plus gros boulot, c'est à lui de le faire. Il marqua une pause, scrutant Castiel des yeux. Tu t'inquiètes pour lui.

Ce n'était pas une question.

-J'aime beaucoup Sam, il a été très précieux dans ma vie. Et je m'en veux de …, hésita Castiel. J'ai l'impression de ne plus le reconnaitre, ce qu'il a fait à Dean… je ne comprends pas, secouant la tête. Sam est un gentil garçon, il … je… je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait un jour faire délibérément du mal à quelqu'un et là… son propre frère... se venger de cette façon… j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait de lui un autre homme, que je l'ai poussé au mal… que… désolé Bobby, Je ne sais même pas comment vous faites pour ne pas m'en vouloir et en plus, je vous ennuie avec mes états d'âme, en se relevant de sa chaise. Mais… j'avais besoin d'en parler et… je ne peux pas dire ça à Dean, c'est trop tôt, c'est… il a besoin que je sois un roc en ce moment.. .que…

-Calme-toi et rassieds-toi Castiel. Tu n'es pas responsable des actes de Sam. Tu lui as fait du mal, personne ne dira le contraire même si c'était pas ce que tu voulais mais Sam est adulte et il a pris lui-même ses décisions. Il s'est laissé envahir par ses sentiments. Et il devra tôt ou tard assumer ses choix et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il les supportera même si je peux comprendre certaines raisons qui l'ont poussé à faire ça. Il a voulu se débarrasser du passé, celui avec toi mais pas seulement. Je crois qu'il avait besoin de ça sur le moment pour avancer. Il se sent un peu plus léger maintenant. Même si je sais qu'il ne réalise pas toutes les conséquences de ce qu'il a fait. J'ai un peu peur que ça remonte d'ailleurs car malgré tout, Sam est quelqu'un de bien.

-Je sais, souffla Castiel en finissant par se rasseoir.

-Mais tu lui en veux, énonça-t-il comme une évidence.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Quand je vois comme ça a brisé Dean, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher mais Dean lui non, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne dira jamais que Sam a fait une erreur, qu'il…

-Ça ne m'étonne pas, Dean n'a jamais pu en vouloir longtemps à son frère. Gamins, ils passaient leur temps à se chamailler et à se réconcilier cinq minutes après. Ils étaient inséparables… et Dean a toujours protégé Sam de tout. Et aujourd'hui, il se sent comme toi coupable et il lui pardonne le pire, même la maison… il comprend ce que peut ressentir Sam alors que toi tu vois surtout l'homme que tu aimes souffrir. Si quelqu'un avait fait du mal à Karen, les yeux dans le vague, je ne sais pas ce que je ressentirais contre cette personne même si je comprenais sa souffrance, je n'aurais pas supporté qu'on s'en prenne à elle… je l'aimais trop pour ça… alors je te comprends…

Castiel fixait les yeux tristes du vieil homme.

Dean va avoir besoin de temps mais ça finira par aller mieux et peut-être qu'après un moment, après une bonne coupure, ils se retrouveront. Ils en ont besoin… et tu peux l'aider à prendre du recul.

-Comment?

-Laisse un peu de côté tout ce qui s'est passé pendant quelques temps. Je sais que c'est dur, voyant que Castiel allait le couper mais c'est parfois nécessaire. Prenez du temps ensemble Dean et toi, rien que tous les deux, ça vous fera du bien. Tu es le seul qui peut l'aider à aller mieux. Et en allant mieux, il pourra essayer de recoller les morceaux avec Sam mais pour ça il faut qu'ils avancent, chacun de leur côté. Nous, on s'occupe de Sam, toi, occupe-toi de Dean, avec un clin d'œil.

-Merci Bobby. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier. Vous avez toujours les bons mots. Dean avait raison. Je comprends pourquoi vous êtes comme son père… un air nostalgique accroché au visage.

-Ah, ne fais pas dans le mélodrame petit, d'un ton bourru mais affectueux.

Castiel se mit à rire.

-Laissez-moi finir. Sam et Dean ont de la chance de vous avoir. J'aurais aimé avoir quelqu'un comme vous dans ma vie quand… quand je n'avais droit qu'à la froideur de mon père, sa voix se brisant sur le dernier mot. Vous êtes incroyable Bobby, tout ce que vous avez fait et faites pour eux…

Bobby eut un geste signifiant qu'il valait mieux qu'il arrête ses compliments mais les mots de Castiel l'avaient touché, c'était évident. Le vieil homme resta sans voix un moment puis enchaîna :

-Castiel, tu fais partie de cette famille. On apprend encore à se connaitre mais je peux voir ce que tu provoques en Dean et quel homme tu es. Et je peux d'ores et déjà te dire que tu peux me demander ce que tu veux, je serai là. Et je suis heureux que tu sois venu me parler aujourd'hui, fais pas comme ces têtes de mules qui attendent toujours le dernier moment.

Bobby savait que Castiel était un solitaire, qu'il avait comme unique proche son frère qui vivait à Chicago.

-Merci, répondit Castiel profondément ému, l'envie prenante de prendre le second père de Dean dans ses bras mais n'osant pas le faire. Il tendit une main hésitante vers Bobby alors que le garagiste s'approchait quand celui-ci l'attrapa pour une brève étreinte.

-Et dis-moi tu… en donnant une tape amicale dans le dos d'un Castiel droit comme un « i » dans les bras de Bobby.

XXX

Castiel se sentait le cœur plus léger depuis son aparté avec Bobby. La sagesse et le réconfort de celui-ci l'avaient regonflé à bloc. Il s'était senti comme faisant partie de la famille avec lui, comme lorsqu'ils avaient passé Noël tous ensemble. Même si aujourd'hui les choses étaient différentes. Comment d'ailleurs se passerait le prochain Noël ? Choisiraient-ils tous de le passer avec Sam ? Avec Dean ? Se partageraient-ils en deux ? Il doutait que les deux frères se rabibochent d'ici là, tout serait encore trop frais… Bobby avait raison, il fallait qu'ils fassent un peu le ménage autour d'eux. Il voulait faire quelque chose qui lui changerait les idées mais pas seulement. Quelque chose qui le rendrait heureux. Et qu'ils pourraient partager. Après la terrible nouvelle de la maison, cela avait été difficile entre eux car Dean allait vraiment mal et s'était refermé sur lui-même. Et si ça allait mieux aujourd'hui, ils travaillaient tous les deux énormément. Dean avait dû rattraper tout le retard accumulé depuis quelques semaines dans la gestion de son entreprise et Castiel était overbooké avec la fin de l'affaire sur le clonage. Et du coup ils ne passaient pas autant de temps qu'ils l'auraient voulu ensemble. Peut-être pouvait-il lui préparer une petite surprise… Un cadeau ? Aller voir un match ? Dean aimait beaucoup le sport… Ou un truc plus… coquin ? Euh… La pensée fit rougir Castiel. Leur période « lune de miel » de jeune couple n'était pas passée. Elle avait subi une pause lors des événements douloureux mais elle avait repris le dessus maintenant, ils profitaient de chaque instant qu'ils pouvaient avoir malgré leur emploi du temps respectif chargé. Faire à Dean une petite surprise sexuelle pour le détendre… c'était une idée… Mais était-il prêt à faire quelque chose de ce genre ? Avec Dean tout se passait très bien sexuellement parlant et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi à l'aise dans une relation. Le désir qu'il ressentait pour lui l'aidait à ne pas trop réfléchir les choses, à laisser parler son corps mais il n'était pas encore prêt à trop d'exotisme ou à tenir vraiment les rênes. Prendre quelques devants face à un Dean hésitant aux prémices de leurs relations car non habitué au sexe entre hommes avait été plutôt naturel mais aller au-delà de petites initiatives n'était pas encore d'actualité même si le sexe était vraiment passionné avec Dean lui-même devenant petit à petit totalement à l'aise dans leur sexualité. La surprise sexuelle était à rayer de la liste pour le moment… Et il voulait quelque chose de plus durable, pas seulement quelque chose qui l'aiderait sur le moment… L'image de Dean agenouillé devant les inscriptions du jardin de son ancienne maison, labourant le sol avec ses mains, le hantait. Être loin de tout ça… peut-être était-ce là la solution. Une idée germait dans son esprit. Une idée qui permettrait aussi à Dean de se rapprocher de sa mère alors qu'il venait de perdre le lieu qui le rattachait à elle. Mais comment pouvait- il s'y prendre ? Comment Dean allait réagir ? Quelqu'un pouvait déjà le renseigner sur l'idée en elle-même. Il verrait les possibilités et en informerait Dean ensuite… Il ne lui restait plus qu'à l'appeler … Il avait eu raison de garder son numéro finalement.

-Allo Balthazar ?

-Oui, de sa voix suave.

-Je…je suis Castiel, se disant tout à coup que sa démarche était stupide, ils ne s'étaient vus qu'une seule fois il y avait des mois de ça, combien y avait-il de chances qu'il se souvienne de lui ?

-Castiel ?

\- Oui, on s'est rencontré…

-Au réveillon du nouvel an, je m'en souviens. Comment oublier de tels yeux ? sa voix trahissant son amusement.

Castiel se rassura. L'homme avait toujours l'air aussi sympathique même si un peu trop plaisantin et ne semblait pas surpris par son appel.

-Tu t'es enfin décidé pour une folle nuit de sexe ? le sourire aux lèvres.

Castiel se mit à rougir de gêne.

-Non non, pas du tout, ce n'est pas ça, s'empressa de rajouter le brun.

-Dommage…

-En fait je suis avec Dean, éludant sa remarque, tu sais…

-Oui, le grincheux… Le frère de ton mec... Enfin, de ton ex maintenant sûrement. Ça ne m'étonne pas.

Castiel se souvenait encore des paroles de Balthazar ce soir-là… il avait compris bien avant lui ou Dean ce qu'il y avait entre eux…

-Tu as suivi mon conseil alors, le tirant de ses réflexions.

-C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, lui répondit Castiel. Mais au final tu avais raison.

Balthazar eut un petit rire.

-Bien, alors, un plan à trois ça vous tente ?

-Je… je n'aurais jamais dû t'appeler, désolé, s'apostropha le brun.

-Je plaisante Castiel ! Détends-toi ! Je sais que ce n'est pas ton genre. Et je suis sûr que vous êtes malheureusement mordus l'un de l'autre… puis ton Dean est bien trop jaloux pour te partager l'égoïste mais comme je le comprends.

Castiel fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Il savait que c'était un petit jeu pour Balthazar et il valait mieux ne pas y rentrer.

-Allez, dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour toi, tu m'as appelé pour une bonne raison j'imagine. Vu que ce n'est pas parce que tu te languissais de moi, le taquinant, dis-moi, je suis toute ouïe Castiel, tentant de briser le silence gêné de son interlocuteur.

-Je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien m'aider, je n'en ai pas encore parlé à Dean mais…

XXX

Dean rentrait de chez Jo et Ash épuisé par sa journée de boulot. C'était début juillet et l'été s'avérait être l'occasion pour beaucoup de gens de s'occuper de la construction de leur future maison. Les conditions climatiques permettant aussi un meilleur avancement des travaux. Castiel l'observait poser sa veste dans l'entrée. Il ne savait pas comment Dean allait réagir. Il avait appelé Balthazar deux fois pour être fixé sur les généralités et préparait cette surprise avec une certaine anxiété. Castiel inspira. C'était le grand jour. Il lui avait préparé un petit diner ou plutôt appelé un super traiteur et avait ensuite mis les petits plats dans les grands pour pouvoir lui faire cette proposition inattendue.

-Waouh, Cas, qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? en découvrant la table du salon magnifiquement décorée et pouvant sentir des parfums extrêmement agréables émanant de leur petite cuisine. Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire, ni le tien…. je n'ai pas oublié une date importante ? s'affola-t-il. En y réfléchissant ça aurait bien été son genre.

-Non, rien de tout ça Dean, tout souriant. J'avais juste envie de te faire plaisir. J'aurais préféré cuisiné tout ça moi-même mais je me disais que finir à l'hôpital pour une soirée en amoureux, ce n'était pas terrible… plaisanta Castiel tout en amenant un plat de ravioles fraiches accompagné de sa sauce sur la table.

-Tu as eu raison, avec un petit sourire. Et j'apprécie tout ça Cas et … ce sont des produits italiens ? écarquillant les yeux d'enthousiasme.

-Oui je sais que tu les aimes beaucoup, je suis allé chez Tonio. Et puis je me disais que de manger des plats qui ne sont pas de chez nous nous ferait un peu…voyager, entama Castiel nerveusement, attendant une réaction de Dean.

-Tu as eu une super idée, ne put qu'acquiescer celui-ci.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de Castiel et l'embrassa. Il appréciait vraiment tous les efforts que faisait son petit ami pour qu'il passe de bons moments. Il lui en était reconnaissant. Il savait que les derniers jours avaient été éprouvants pour lui aussi. Un petit diner romantique… on ne lui avait jamais offert quelque chose comme ça. Il n'avait été en couple qu'avec Lisa et si peu de temps… ça n'avait rien eu à voir. Castiel avait eu la meilleure des idées, ce petit dîner romantique leur ferait du bien à tous les deux. Non, Dean Winchester n'avait jamais pensé une chose pareille. Il le nierait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours…

Ils se mirent à table et dégustèrent… Enfin, Castiel dégusta alors que Dean engloutissait tous les mets "à la Dean", appréciant chaque saveur. Le brun se dit qu'il adorait les petits gémissements poussés par son petit ami lorsqu'il découvrait un nouvel aliment qu'il aimait. Il se jetait sur les sauces, viandes et fromages sans retenue. Castiel n'était pas un gros mangeur. Il aimait les bons plats mais Dean gobait chaque bouchée comme si elle était sacrée et s'en resservait encore et encore. Castiel adorait observer son petit ami manger avec un tel plaisir gustatif. Il savait montrer son enthousiasme. Puis vint le moment du dessert, que Castiel amena à Dean, sûr de son petit effet.

-Et voici la fameuse tarte appelée aussi crostata à la ricotta et aux griottes.

Dean s'en lécha les babines.

-Cas, c'est fantastique ! avec les yeux pétillants. Tu m'as gâté ce soir. Je saurais te remercier, en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil avant de retourner à la contemplation de la tarte.

-Ne t'y habitues pas trop Winchester, c'est un moment spécial.

Dean avait déjà coupé un petit bout de tarte pour Castiel et une part équivalente au triple de celle de son petit ami pour lui-même. Il en avait enfourné la moitié, écoutant plus ou moins Castiel, le parfum de griotte mêlé à la ricotta ainsi qu'au craquant de cette délicieuse pâte étant à se damner. Mais il entendit le mot « spécial » et se demanda ce que Castiel voulait dire par là. Il croquait déjà dans le bord quand il faillit le faire s'étouffer.

-Dean, tu sais, on pourrait profiter de tout ça directement en… Italie, et d'autres choses ailleurs, débita-t-il hyper rapidement à cause de son anxiété. On pourrait faire ce tour du monde que tu voulais tant faire… je me suis déjà renseigné sur…

-Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? demanda tout à coup Dean sur la défensive.

-J'aimerais qu'on parte faire ce tour du monde ensemble, osa Castiel devant un Dean légèrement choqué. Je me dis que ça pourrait t'aider à oublier un peu tout ça…

Oublier tout ça ? La phrase qu'il ne fallait certainement pas dire. Castiel s'était montré maladroit. Dean lâcha ce qui restait de son morceau de tarte, les nerfs à vif.

-Et comment je pourrais oublier tout ça ? Oublier que mon frère ne me parle plus ? Oublier qu'il va mal, n'a même plus de boulot alors qu'il a déjà tout perdu ? Et toi, tu veux qu'on parte ensemble ? Loin de tout ça ?

Castiel se sentit blessé mais accusa le coup.

-Je ne peux pas Cas, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas me montrer insouciant, je n'y arriverai pas. Partir aussi loin… et avec la maison…. Le regard de Dean se perdit dans le vague, l'éclat de colère présent accompagné par la tristesse. Je ne sais même plus si j'ai envie de le faire ce tour du monde. A quoi ça servirait ? Je ne pourrai plus jamais faire de la maison des bouts de ce monde comme ma… mère le voulait. Comme je le voulais, comme….

-Dean… murmura Castiel en se rapprochant de lui.

Il n'avait jamais été dans ses intentions de lui faire de la peine. Mais Dean se recula… il n'aimait pas se sentir si vulnérable même devant Castiel. Il acceptait de lui parler, de se confier mais avoir l'air si… faible, c'était trop. C'était déjà arrivé trop souvent.

-Ça va Cas, ça va, agacé par sa sollicitude c'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux qu'on parte justement maintenant.

-Dean, je voudrais juste t'aider et…

-C'est pas ça qui va m'aider Cas ! Rien ne va vraiment m'aider ! explosa Dean. Rien et certainement pas de fuir à l'autre bout du monde. Rien ne me rendra ce que j'ai perdu ! Ni la maison et encore moins mon frère… Je ne comprends même pas que tu puisses penser une seule seconde que...

-Je suis désolé Dean, le coupa un Castiel heurté par la violence de ses propos mais enclin à comprendre Dean, désolé d'avoir manqué de tact, de peut-être avoir mal mesuré …

-Tu sais pourtant tout ce que ça me fait tout ce qu'il s'est passé…

Dean ne voyait pas les raisons qui avaient poussé Castiel à lui faire cette proposition et en vraie tête de mule qu'il était, n'essayait pas de comprendre ni même de laisser parler son petit ami et cela agaça réellement Castiel.

-Ne m'arrête pas quand je te parle Dean, déclara-t-il d'un ton autoritaire. Je m'excuse mais toi tu n'as pas à me parler comme ça, à me crier dessus. Je n'ai jamais eu de mauvaises intentions et tu le sais. Mais te voir abandonner ton rêve car tu n'as plus ta maison, te voir réagir au quart de tour plutôt que de me parler calmement, ça me fait de la peine Dean, vraiment.

-Cas… en s'avançant pour rechercher son contact, regrettant déjà son ton agressif.

Castiel s'écarta, ses yeux bleus si expressifs semblaient lui lancer des éclairs. Dean savait qu'il était allé un peu loin, que Castiel n'avait surement pas de mauvaises intentions mais depuis les aveux à son frère il était à fleur de peau. Avec Castiel, c'était différent habituellement mais depuis la maison… sa déception lui vrillait le cœur, il avait du mal à être bien, même avec lui. Il y avait eu trop de pertes…Et pourtant il l'aimait vraiment mais Sam était une partie de lui et il se sentait comme amputé. Et le rêve de sa mère qui s'était envolé avec la vente, c'était trop. Alors, il s'en était pris à son petit ami parce qu'il ne comprenait pas qu'il veuille l'aider à oublier, il ne pourrait jamais oublier. Il avait parfois envie que les choses soient plus simples. Que Sam cesse d'être un poids entre eux. Qu'il arrive à surmonter tout ça, à cesser d'être triste et à fleur de peau. Mais était-ce réellement possible ?

Il n'aurait pas dû lui parler comme ça même si Castiel avait eu tort d'imaginer que tout pouvait aller mieux grâce à un voyage… il devait rectifier les choses avec lui car son petit-ami se souciait de lui et ne méritait pas ça. Mais il ne servait à rien d'essayer de lui parler ce soir, entre son état et le sien, ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Castiel débarrassa la table contrarié et Dean fit la vaisselle, sans un mot. Parfois, il valait mieux laisser passer l'orage.

C'est ce que se disait Dean depuis deux jours. Ils avaient évité le sujet mais tout n'était pas rentré dans l'ordre pour autant, au contraire. C'était étrange pour Dean de rester le soir avec Castiel alors qu'ils étaient en froid. Il n'avait jamais vécu en couple avant et ne savait pas vraiment comment interagir avec son petit ami. Il ne voulait pas fuir en sortant sans lui comme il l'avait fait après la maison, il voulait se comporter comme il faut mais c'était compliqué car ni lui ni Castiel n'étaient très expansifs. Et l'homme qu'il aimait pouvait vraiment se montrer froid et distant lorsqu'il revêtait sa carapace, peut-être encore plus que lui.

Après le boulot, Dean alla rendre visite à son second père au garage Singer. Bobby était en train de sortir une bière de sa glacière quand il le vit arriver. Après Castiel, Dean. C'était un vrai défilé…

-Eh bien tu as le chic pour débarquer au bon moment, en en attrapant une deuxième pour la tendre à Dean.

-J'entends toujours l'appel de la bière, répliqua –t-il en la saisissant, souriant au mécanicien.

-Ellen comptait justement t'appeler. Sam a enfin décidé d'aller voir ce Blake Serkins. Il est sur la bonne voie pour enfin accepter son offre. Tu sais comme Ellen peut être très persuasive… et elle le travaille au corps depuis des semaines. Il était foutu d'avance.

Dean eut un sourire, ravalant le « elle n'est pas la seule » au bout de sa langue. Ces deux-là formaient le couple le plus têtu et borné qu'il connaissait. Même Castiel et lui sonnaient petits joueurs à côté d'eux. Même Jo et Ash. C'était dire car en tant que fille d'Ellen, elle avait hérité de ce caractère fonceur et entêté. Il se sentit immédiatement soulagé pour Sam. Une chose s'arrangeait enfin pour son frère. Il s'était renseigné sur ce Serkins et il possédait une très bonne réputation, un type à l'ancienne, un peu rustre mais réglo. Il ne restait plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que ça se passe bien.

-Il s'est enfin décidé, c'est une bonne nouvelle, en trinquant.

-Oui, c'en est une alors tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi même si tu es heureux pour ton frère, tes yeux ont l'air de vouloir se pendre Dean.

Bobby le connaissait décidément par cœur.

-Je…je me suis disputé avec Castiel.

Bobby lui faisait sa tête de « ça c'est pas nouveau, c'est quoi vraiment le problème ? ».

-Ça va entre nous, annonça rapidement Dean, il a réussi à me pousser à me confier sur tout ce qui s'est passé.

-La maison…

-Oui… et ça allait mieux, autant que je le peux dans cette situation en tous cas. Mais je suis incapable d'oublier, de ne plus penser à Sam, et Castiel… il n'a pas l'air de le comprendre.

\- Ça m'étonne de lui ça, Dean.

-Il m'a proposé je cite « qu'on fasse un tour du monde ensemble, celui dont tu as toujours rêvé pour t'aider à oublier tout ça ». Mais je ne pourrais pas oublier et franchement, faire un tour du monde qui devait servir à refaire la maison… c'est pire encore, non ?

Bobby réfléchissait activement, émettant de petits bougonnements dans sa barbe de temps à autres et ce n'était jamais réellement bon signe quand il avait ce regard perdu. Au bout d'un petit moment, il se décida enfin à lui répondre.

-Tu sais quoi Dean ? Tu n'es qu'un crétin ! En lui mettant une pichenette derrière la tête. Et je le pense vraiment là ! Qu'est-ce que tu as dans le crane ? Du gruyère ?

-Hey !

-Franchement, ce mec est un ange ! Il a une sacrée patience. D'abord, il attend que tu décides si tu as des sentiments pour lui ou pas, si tu peux vivre quelque chose avec un homme, si tu veux être avec lui malgré Sam…

-Mais Bobby c'était…

-Laisse-moi finir ! Il attend sagement dans son coin que tu te décides à être avec lui alors qu'il t'aime comme un fou. Il te soutient, attendant que tu ailles mieux après ce qui t'es arrivé avec Sam et avec la maison de ta mère alors que tu étais mais ça se comprend, invivable à ce moment-là. Et toi tu te disputes avec lui car il te propose de rendre ton plus grand rêve réalité ? Faut que tu m'expliques là Dean… qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi ?

-Mais... mais, bafouilla Dean.

-Tu crois qu'il pense que tu vas tout oublier ? Il te connait mieux que ça. Il n'avait certainement pas l'intention de te faire du mal avec cette proposition. Tu le sais ça Dean. Il voulait certainement t'aider, que vous passiez du temps tous les deux, repensant à sa conversation avec lui quelques jours auparavant. Il s'inquiète pour toi. Alors même si tu as tes raisons de ne pas accepter sa proposition tu dois en parler calmement avec lui.

-Mais qui te dit que je n'ai pas été calme ?

Bobby le regarda agacé, on n'apprenait pas au vieux singe à faire la grimace.

-Ok oui, je me suis emporté, avoua-t-il.

-Je te l'ai dit cet homme est un ange et tu as intérêt d'aller t'excuser fissa, et de le laisser te parler sinon gare à tes miches ! Même si tu as presque trente ans désormais, je n'hésiterai pas. Tu te souviens de Denver ? C'était rien à côté de ce qui t'attend.

Dean tressaillit. Oh oui, il se souvenait de Denver…

-Ok, ok, t'engraines pas Bobby ! Et puis je ne suis plus un gamin !

Bobby leva les yeux au ciel.

-ça ne m'empêchera pas de te botter le cul! Tu peux me croire…

Oui Dean en était convaincu.

-Tu lui fais du mal Dean. Je connais pas Castiel autant que toi mais il a l'air d'avoir assez souffert et il mérite que tu fasses des efforts.

-Je sais, je le sais Bobby et il est… c'est…

-Oui je sais Dean, je sais. Il t'enlève les mots de la bouche….

-Ah ah ! avec un grand sourire. Oui mais je ne sais pas toujours comment je dois me comporter.

-Avec lui ?

-En tant que couple.

Dean ne disait pas le fond de sa pensée.

-Tu n'as jamais été en couple, soit. Mais apprends. Apprends à l'écouter avant de gueuler. Même moi je m'y suis fait à la vie de couple alors tu vas y arriver…

Devant son visage fermé, il rajouta :

-Tu crois que tu n'es pas à la hauteur Dean, c'est ça ?

Il savait à quel point le jeune homme pouvait se dévaloriser parfois, croire que tous valaient mieux que lui.

Dean baissa les yeux sur sa bière.

-C'est ridicule Dean, tu sais. Castiel est venu me voir et m'a…

-Castiel est venu te voir ? surpris.

-Oui et je lui ai conseillé de moins se prendre la tête et de vivre un peu pour vous c'est ce qu'il essaie de faire je crois. Et je te dis la même. Vous souffrez tous les deux alors qu'il vous suffit de parler et d'être ensemble. C'est pas parce que vous êtes en couple que ça doit te faire plus peur. Dean, toi et lui, c'est du solide même si vous ne parlez pas toujours la même langue. Et puis, tu n'es pas parfait ? Quel scoop Dean ! J'avais capté le jour où tu as ri quand tu as volé à Mme Taylor sa jambe de bois

-Elle faisait peur à Sam… et j'étais gosse, se justifia-t-il.

-Oui, tu diras ça à cette pauvre femme qui a dû sauter sur un pied pendant des jours. N'oublie jamais que vous avez de la chance de vous être trouvés malgré tout ce qui est parti en sucette alors faut pas que tu déconnes !

-Tu as raison, acquiesça Dean avec un léger sourire.

-J'ai toujours raison. Cesse de te tourmenter, tu vas faire plus de mal que de bien à votre relation et ce serait vraiment dommage et puis au moins tu cesseras cette habitude de venir pleurer dans mes jupes est ce que je ressemble à une nonne ? Franchement… trouvez-vous un confessionnal merde !

Dean eut envie de rire. Cet homme représentait tant pour lui. Et sous ses airs d'ours mal léché il était probablement le plus sensible et compréhensif de son entourage…

Quand Dean rentra, il vit tout de suite que Castiel, assis sur le canapé, était plus sur la défensive qu'à l'accoutumée. Il ne lui répondait qu'en monosyllabe.

-Cas, il faut qu'on parle. Devant l'air triste et anxieux de Castiel, il ajouta tout de suite :

-Non ! Pas ce « il faut qu'on parle » là, mais Je veux juste qu'on arrête de se faire du mal comme ça. Je sais que c'est de ma faute, en le rejoignant sur le canapé, mais j'étais en colère car cette maison… Je ne sais pas si tu imagines ce qui m'est tombé dessus avec la perte de la maison, ce que j'ai laissé de ma mère là-dedans.

-Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma mère Dean, plus rien à quoi me raccrocher alors je sais.

-Je suis désolé Cas. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir. Je veux que tu sois heureux mais en ce moment, je me sens si mal que je… je … je n'arrive pas à être… à te donner ce que tu mérites…à…

-Dean, lui attrapant les mains, je ne te demande pas d'avoir le sourire aux lèvres vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre si tu ne le ressens pas. Je comprends que tu ailles mal, je préfère même que tu le dises plutôt que comme au début tu dises que ça va alors que ce n'était pas le cas. J'aurais juste préféré que tu me laisses parler avant de t'énerver comme ça…

-Je sais, je réagis trop au quart de tour, lui répondit Dean.

-Je voulais qu'on fasse ce voyage pour plusieurs raisons. Pour te changer les idées mais pas seulement. Je me disais que ce serait peut-être un moyen de te rapprocher d'elle, qu'avec ce que tu as perdu, tu voudrais faire quelque chose qui vous appartenait à tous les deux. Et j'avais envie de partager ça avec toi, qu'on passe du temps ensemble…

Dean était profondément touché. Castiel voulait vivre avec lui cette expérience qu'il avait toujours rêvé de partager avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait, comme il le faisait avec sa défunte mère. Il saisissait mieux sa démarche. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de mère et comprenait finalement Dean mieux que quiconque d'avoir perdu ce qui le reliait à elle. Il se rappellerait à l'avenir de toujours le laisser s'expliquer avant de s'emporter.

\- Je ne te dis pas oui mais je ne dis pas non non plus je vais réfléchir, laissant tomber sa tête contre son épaule. Excuse-moi d'être aussi con, l'enlaçant.

-Mais non, Dean, je te connais, je sais que tu es une bourrique !

-Hey ! en se reculant.

Ils se mirent à rire et Dean l'embrassa, conscient de sa chance de partager sa vie avec cet homme exceptionnel.

Ils ne reparlèrent plus de ce projet durant quelques jours jusqu'à une de leur soirée film. Castiel commençait à s'endormir sur l'épaule de Dean mais lui ne le laissait pas faire pour l'embêter et Castiel ronchonnait.

-Deaaannn….

Celui-ci le secoua légèrement lors d'une publicité. Une agence de voyage qui vantait ses prix ultra compétitifs.

-Cas ! On pourrait peut-être les appeler.

-Qui ça ? se frottant contre Dean, dérangé par le bruit de la télévision et de son petit ami.

-American tour.

Les Sourcils froncés de Castiel lui indiquèrent qu'il ne comprenait pas.

-Pour partir, toi et moi, grand sourire.

Cela suffit à réveiller Castiel.

-Dean ? Tu es sûr ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus vivre ça ou du moins que c'était trop tôt…

-Non, j'étais mal, c'est vrai que c'était un peu tôt Cas, trop frais. Mais tu avais raison la dernière fois pour ce que tu m'as dit que ça me permettrait peut-être de prendre du recul par rapport à Sam aussi, j'en ai besoin. Et au-delà de ma mère et de prendre du recul, je veux partir avec toi. Il n'y aura peut-être plus de meilleur moment. On peut le faire, on a l'argent et on est ensemble. Ce rêve, je veux le vivre avec toi Cas.

Cela signifiait beaucoup pour Castiel.

-Je ne veux pas que tu regrettes tu sais …

-Aucune chance… j'ai bien réfléchi et j'adore l'idée de découvrir le monde avec toi…

Castiel n'eut plus aucune envie de dormir … et laissa Dean lui montrer à quel point il se réjouissait finalement à cette idée…

Ils s'attelèrent tous les deux à préparer le voyage dès le lendemain. Si les préparatifs s'avérèrent fastidieux, pour une fois les évènements extérieurs tournaient plutôt en leur faveur. Castiel avait finalement réussi à faire gagner Bio- Ethical dans son affaire de clonage grâce à toutes ses recherches qui lui avaient fait mettre le doigt sur une information capitale et sa plaidoirie s'était avérée exceptionnelle. Dans son boulot, tout le monde craignait Castiel Novak, celui qui avait sûrement été touché par la grâce de Dieu pour être aussi doué. Il avait empoché au passage une belle prime et Crowley n'avait rien pu dire quand Castiel avait demandé un congé sabbatique en le menaçant d'aller dans une entreprise concurrente s'il ne le lui accordait pas. Rufus avait accepté de gérer à nouveau la société de maçonnerie pendant les six mois de leur voyage. Ellen avait confirmé à Dean que Sam avait accepté de travailler au ranch, qu'il vivait dans un petit appartement pas très loin du ranch, ayant refusé de vivre chez eux trop longtemps ou à l'intérieur du ranch. Les débuts avaient été fastidieux, il avait du mal à trouver sa place mais il semblait aller un peu mieux de jours en jours, ce qui rassura l'aîné. Castiel avait rappelé Balthazar, ce qui n'était évidemment pas du gout de Dean qui grommelait à chaque coup de fil, au grand amusement de Castiel, qu'ils pouvaient bien se débrouiller tous seuls et qui insistait pour être présent et le faire savoir au grand blond prétentieux…. Mais Dean ne pouvait nier que Balthazar leur avait donné de très bons tuyaux.

Avec les informations réunies par Castiel avant même sa proposition, le récapitulatif de toutes les destinations où ils devaient absolument se rendre d'après le plan initial de Dean et sa mère et des desideratas du couple, ils commencèrent un itinéraire.

-Tu as prévu une escale chez Balthazar en Grèce, chez Meg et chez Gabriel, tu veux vraiment que je te quitte Cas ?

-Tu ne le feras jamais Dean Winchester, tu es beaucoup trop amoureux de moi ! en l'enlaçant. Et puis de toute façon, si tu le faisais, je me verrais obligé de te tuer et de me suicider ensuite, j'ai toujours trouvé ça extrêmement romantique.

-Je dirais plutôt que c'est extrême tout court Glen Close !

Castiel fronça les sourcils, faisant sourire Dean. Il ne se lasserait jamais de ce regard d'incompréhension.

-Bon, on a un budget maxi de dix-sept mille dollars ce qui est une belle somme.

-Oui mais tu as vu comme certaines destinations sont chères. Et sur place, certains endroits et activités sont hors de prix. Tous ces calculs me donnent mal à la tête.

-Tu me donnes une idée Cas. J'appelle Kévin, je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de nous aider à établir un budget des dépenses.

\- Excellente idée, invite-le à diner et je préviens Charlie.

-Charlie ? Tu veux qu'elle nous conseille quels films regarder dans l'avion ?

-Très drôle Dean. Non, ses capacités d'organisation sont exceptionnelles, tu verrais ce qu'elle a fait du royaume qu'elle dirige.

-C'est un jeu vidéo Cas…

-Oui, mais même si c'est virtuel, elle est une gestionnaire hors pair, rétorqua Castiel avec fierté.

-Va pour la soirée entre intellos alors, je vais peut-être vous laisser et…

-Dean tu n'échapperas pas à cette soirée et on a besoin de toi. Tu es le plus malin d'entre nous, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Il l'embrassa brièvement sur le front avant de le lâcher.

Castiel n'aimait pas entendre Dean se dévaloriser. Il avait compris à demi-mots que Dean se sentait moins intelligent, pensant à tort qu'il n'avait pas fait d'études car il ne le pouvait pas. Mais Castiel avait rarement connu quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que son petit ami. Il n'était pas le plus cultivé et encore tout dépendait des sujets mais il avait une manière d'appréhender les choses, les problèmes, qui contrastait nettement avec celle de Castiel et il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il y avait des tas de manières d'être intelligent. Qu'il avait beau avoir lu des milliers de livres ça ne l'aidait pas à faire certaines chose dans lesquelles Dean était totalement à l'aise, doué et malin. Mais il savait aussi que le dire à Dean ne servirait à rien, il faudrait le lui montrer.

Dean ramena Kévin à l'appartement et Charlie arriva avec le maître mot de la soirée : ANTICIPER. Acheter quelques billets Tour Du Monde quand ça correspondait aux pays qu'ils voulaient visiter, permettant d'avoir des escales gratuites. Dean commençait à s'angoisser face au nombre de trajets en avion prévu. Il commanda également des billets open pour pouvoir changer de plan. Il tenait à être bien organisé mais à conserver un minimum de spontanéité à écouter Charlie, ils n'avaient plus qu'à se lever à l'aube tous les jours et suivre un plan de soldat. Voir du pays, le plus de merveilles possibles, comptait mais se détendre et profiter aussi. Ils épluchèrent, grâce au guide que Castiel avait offert à Dean à noël, les climats de chaque pays selon le moment où ils le visiteraient, Kévin fit un tableau retraçant toutes les dépenses par semaine et ils décidèrent ainsi où ils dormiraient selon les pays, alternant tout confort, lieux simples et quelques campings sauvages. Si Dean et Castiel avaient déblayé le terrain, Charlie et Kévin rentrèrent dans les détails du voyage. Le couple dut décider où ne faire que passer, où rester plus longtemps. La sécurité, les déplacements, les vaccins, les activités envisagées car certaines coutaient chers. Ils devraient marcher à certains endroits, beaucoup marcher, pour équilibrer les dépenses. Il leur restait encore beaucoup à prévoir mais s'ils en faisaient un peu tous les jours, ils pourraient partir au mois de septembre. Ils parlèrent ensuite de tous les détails administratifs. Les passeports ne seraient pas un problème, la mère de Kévin ferait réduire les délais pour eux grâce à ses contacts. Ils regardèrent ensuite les différents vaccins dont ils auraient besoin. Ils donnèrent à Charlie sept loyers d'avance qu'elle donnerait au propriétaire de l'immeuble. Ça leur coutait cher mais ils ne voulaient pas rendre l'appartement, ils savaient qu'ils n'en retrouveraient pas un aussi bien. Dean prit rendez-vous à la banque pour faire faire une procuration sur son compte pour Bobby.

En regardant un peu mieux les destinations choisies par le couple, Charlie leur donna quelques conseils :

-Ne faites pas de la plongée aux Maldives, surtout pas !

-Pourquoi ? l'interrogea Dean.

-À cause des requins, il y a des lieux tout aussi magiques mais où vous ne risquez pas de revenir sans une jambe ou même pire … souffla-t-elle à Dean qui raya tout de suite plongée et baignade trop loin du bord dans les activités à pratiquer aux Maldives.

Kevin s'esclaffa, deux verres de tequila frappée avaient suffi à le décoincer et le gentil Kévin devenait plus badass au fur et à mesure que l'alcool coulait dans son sang.

-Ce serait dommage que dans la destination la plus réservée aux lunes de miel, les plages des amoureux, tu perdes tes attributs masculins, hic, ce serait plutôt comique, hi hi hi.

-Kévin, je crois que tu devrais arrêter de boire, en lui enlevant son verre des mains.

-Hé ! c 'est mon verre ! T'as pas le droit de faire ça !

-Je suis ton boss Kévin ! J'ai tous les droits !

-Pas ce soir ! en récupérant son verre.

-Si on se retrouve avec un budget mal géré à bouffer des graines car on n'aura plus un sou, on saura qui remercier… le fan de tequila…

-L'écoute pas, c'est un pingre ! s'exclama Charlie.

-Hey !

Castiel et Kévin éclatèrent de rire.

-Je n'avais encore jamais remarqué… annonça Castiel.

-Six mois avec lui à dépenser des sous, tu vas comprendre Cas, je te le dis !

Castiel sourit. Cas… le surnom donné par Dean avait été petit à petit adopté par ceux qui l'aimaient.

-Et tu la laisses parler de moi comme ça Cas ? Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas radin du tout, tu ne vas rien voir là-bas…

-Dean, on va vivre vingt -quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ensemble il y a sûrement des petits défauts que l'on va découvrir l'un sur l'autre…

-Chez toi peut-être ! dans un excès de mauvaise foi.

-Non, Dean n'est pas un égoïste, il est généreux… hic…, se mêla Kévin au débat.

-Ahhh ! Enfin quelqu'un qui reconnait mes qualités. Merci Kévin.

-De rien… Dean est tellement généreux qu'il va nous augmenter de cinq pour cent à la fin du mois, tous ses hic salariés car il adooooore être Dean le généreux …. hoqueta Kévin sous les visages hilares de Charlie et Castiel.

-La ferme Kévin ! Retourne à ta tequila !

Juillet et aout passèrent ainsi au grès des préparatifs et Castiel et Dean eurent peu de temps pour eux. Temps qu'ils comptaient bien rattraper une fois seuls au bout du monde. Dean avait appris par Ellen que Sam s'habituait peu à peu à la vie au ranch et semblait un peu mieux. Il en était heureux. Il préférait savoir son frère bien même sans lui que malheureux avec lui. Même si la douleur était toujours là, profonde. Mais il voulait profiter un peu de son bonheur et surtout que Castiel soit heureux et que Sam profite de sa nouvelle vie. Peut-être que ces six mois coupés l'un de l'autre totalement leur ferait du bien, qu'après ça ils pourraient reprendre contact. Il l'espérait vraiment.

Dean rechignait mais il fallait bien le faire. Il ne restait plus qu'une journée avant leur départ et ils venaient juste de finir leurs bagages. Un véritable casse-tête pour savoir quoi emmener, prévoir de la place pour ce qu'ils ramèneraient forcément de là-bas. Sans non plus trop se charger car ils devraient porter tout ça partout. Une dispute mémorable eut lieu lorsque Dean voulut emporter sa collection de cassettes. Il prit finalement l'iPod que lui avait offert Sam, le cœur lourd.

Ils devaient maintenant se rendre au garage de Bobby pour y déposer leurs véhicules. Dean se sentait particulièrement nerveux. Ils garèrent la Ford et l'Impala dans un des box du garage et Dean trépignait. Il vérifia plusieurs fois les portières, les roues, donna des tonnes de conseils à un Bobby totalement exaspéré qui finit par lui rappeler non sans un grognement intempestif qu'il était lui-même garagiste et avait tout appris au jeune homme.

Castiel et Bobby le regardaient caresser la carrosserie impeccable en murmurant :

-Je ne te laisse pas seule, il y aura Bobby, il te fera rouler et te mettra AC /DC et il te passera le polish qui fait tant briller ta belle peinture, et je reviendrai vite… ça passe vite six mois… Tu remarqueras à peine mon absence…

-Castiel, je ne voudrais pas te faire douter mais tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de partir avec lui il est encore temps de tout annuler. J'ai bien peur qu'il te fasse une crise de manque, il va avoir besoin de sentir les pneus qui crissent et l'odeur de cuir de sa bonne vieille impala… commenta Bobby, ce qui arracha un petit sourire à Castiel.

Ils se regardaient en souriant sur le compte de Dean lorsqu'ils entendirent :

-Bobby, tu pourras me faire écouter le son du moteur parfois quand je t'appellerai ? Juste pour voir si tout va bien…

\- Dean, barre-toi !

-Mais c'est toi qui nous raccompagnes…

-Et merde !

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bobby, je ne le laisserai pas te harceler, lui chuchota Castiel.

-Merci, souffla Bobby, plein de reconnaissance.

Dean jeta un dernier regard inquiet à son bébé et quitta le garage sachant qu'il ne la reverrait pas avant un long moment.

Le soir eut lieu une fête pour leur départ. Ils purent dire au revoir à tous leurs proches. Six mois autour de ce vaste monde, six mois où ils ne reverraient plus personne mais six mois excitants et où ils pourraient profiter pleinement l'un de l'autre. Dean n'avait qu'un seul regret, le grand absent de cette fête, son frère Sam. Oh, il ne s'était pas attendu à un miracle mais il savait, bien qu'elle n'en ait pas dit un seul mot, qu'Ellen avait parlé à Sam de cette soirée et de leur départ, il le fallait bien. Castiel lui posa la main sur l'épaule, dans un geste de réconfort, comme s'il voyait ce qui se tramait dans sa petite tête et certainement que oui, il le ressentait. Savoir que tous ceux qui vous aiment, même Lisa et Ben étaient là mais pas son propre frère… il espérait que ce ne soit pas comme ça jusqu'à la fin de ses jours…

Le lendemain, Bobby les emmena à l'aéroport de Kansas City. L'avion décolla en direction de l'Afrique du Sud. Le trajet dura un jour et demi entrecoupés par deux escales, une à Washington puis à Johannesburg. L'arrêt se fit en début d'après-midi à la capitale du Malawi, Lilongwe.

Dean était bien content d'enfin poser ses pieds sur un sol ferme. Le pire dans ce voyage se révélait être les vols en avion pour lui alors que Castiel semblait adorer ça. Mais en même temps, ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement. Dean prenait sur lui et tentait de ne pas faire de crise de panique, ce qui était plus facile avec Castiel à ses côtés.

Ce n'était pas la plus belle ville du pays mais la capitale leur parut tout de suite dépaysante. La « route » surprit Dean, les infrastructures étant pratiquement inexistantes. Si aux États-Unis il y avait un feu tous les cent mètres, c'était un peu exagéré mais il avait parfois cette impression, ici, un feu au milieu d'un carrefour en terre et basta. Les gens ne devaient pas avoir trop de mal à passer leur permis.

Heureusement, ils n'eurent pas de difficultés à trouver un taxi. Si l'anglais demeurait une des langues officielles du pays, Dean et Castiel comprirent rapidement qu'il était surtout « baragouiné » dans les villes, la langue réellement parlée restant le Chewa. Mais ils réussirent tant bien que mal à trouver un hôtel où loger pour la nuit. Celui-ci étant équipé du wi-fi, ils purent envoyer par mail à tous leurs proches comme quoi ils étaient bien arrivés et que non Dean n'avait pas fait une syncope dans l'avion même s'il était devenu livide à chaque turbulence.

Ils s'accordèrent un moment de détente dans ce bungalow tout confort entouré de palmiers pour se reposer du voyage avant d'attaquer l'aventure. Lorsqu'ils découvrirent la chambre, Dean fut surpris de constater qu'un voile blanc surplombait leur lit.

-Sérieux, ils nous ont pris pour deux lesbiennes qui venaient de se marier ou quoi ?

-Dean c'est une moustiquaire…

Il ne dit rien et s'allongea. Lorsqu'il sentit la douceur et le moelleux du matelas, il pressa Castiel de le rejoindre. Il s'endormit presque aussitôt dans les bras de son petit ami fatigué du long voyage, de l'avion et du stress occasionné par cet engin volant de malheur et par le décalage horaire. Ils quittèrent leur chambre le lendemain, abandonnant à regret le confort et le charme du bungalow et se rendirent à Blantyre pour pouvoir s'installer à la réserve des animaux où ils passeraient quelques jours. Le contraste se révéla saisissant entre l'endroit où ils avaient couché, le cœur de cette ville économique et les petits villages qu'ils avaient traversés entre Lilongwe et Blantyre. Le Malawi demeurait un pays très pauvre et c'était aussi pour cette raison que Dean et Castiel avaient préféré dépenser leur argent là-bas. La réserve Majete avait survécu grâce au grand projet arche de Noé. Elle avait été décimée par le braconnage et en huit ans plus de deux-milles cinq cents animaux avaient été réintroduits en partenariat avec une ONG, afin de relancer le tourisme et « sauver » le Malawi. C'était Balthazar qui leur avait parlé de ce projet. De plus, elle n'était pas inondée par les touristes, ce serait plus agréable pour eux.

Ils rejoignirent leur guide, Coumba se trouvait être une des rares femmes faisant ce métier jugé « trop dangereux ». Armée d'un fusil de tranquillisants, elle amena Castiel et Dean ainsi que les autres membres du premier groupe vers le cœur de la réserve Majete où ils prendraient leurs quartiers. Elle les fit s'embarquer à pied sous la surveillance des gardes au cœur de la miombo humide qui vu la saison prenait des coloris rouges dus aux arbres. Elle les fit s'approcher au passage de quelques animaux qu'ils croisèrent, jusqu'à seulement deux ou trois mètres d'eux. Parmi eux, le lion, l'éléphant, le rhinocéros noir, les cobs, les zèbres, les koudous, les babouins,... et un animal qui fit tiquer Dean plus que les autres, l'impala. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Bébé et fut surpris de voir que les impalas étaient un type d'antilopes. Il ne pouvait pas mais avait bien envie de téléphoner à Bobby pour s'assurer qu'elle ne perdait pas d'huile ou que ses pneus ne s'abimaient pas en restant sans bouger. Mais un regard réprobateur de Castiel, qui décidément lisait dans ses pensées, l'empêcha de continuer ses divagations. Ils arrivèrent enfin au camp communautaire « Chitaqua ». Ils avaient réservé une tente double. Mais la particularité tenait à son emplacement, une cabane en bois portée par quatre troncs d'arbres dans laquelle on montait grâce à une échelle constituée de rondins de bois. Le jeune couple resta bouche bée, comme fasciné. Un petit point d'eau était installé dans la cabane. Tout le strict nécessaire… c'était déstabilisant.

-Tu as eu une sacrée idée Cas. Dormir dans une tente à deux-cent mètres du sol…

-Quoi ?

-Après l'avion, maintenant ça…

-Elle ne va pas s'écrouler Dean, le prenant dans ses bras et, je suis là pour te protéger, sourire malicieux aux lèvres…

-J'en ai pas besoin, en se détachant de Cas, c'est juste que c'est très haut, il va falloir à chaque fois monter descendre de l'échelle…

-Oui… c'est teeeellement plus fatiguant que les quatre étages sans ascenseur pour monter chez nous… Dean lui jeta un regard noir. Et puis c'est toi qui voulais dormir dans des endroits insolites.

-Oui insolites… pas meurtriers… chuchota entre ses dents Dean.

Malgré les râleries et les peurs irrationnelles de Dean, ils passèrent une nuit très agréable. Le lendemain matin, le jeune homme fut surpris de voir passer la tête d'une girafe juste à côté de lui. Elle le regarda un moment brosser ses dents de droite à gauche avant d'attraper une feuille de l'acacia juste à côté de leur tente en hauteur. Elle était si près de lui qu'il pouvait voir son énorme langue bleue dépasser de sa gueule. C'était magique. Il réveilla Castiel pour qu'il vienne apprécier l'incroyable spectacle que la nature leur offrait. Il le secoua, lui bavant du dentifrice dessus, voulant l'amener au plus vite voir la girafe. Castiel ne comprenait rien à l'agitation de Dean, l'œil entrouvert, il glissa du matelas gonflable quand Dean lui attrapa la main. Il réalisa finalement en voyant l'immense mammifère à quelques centimètres de lui. Ils restèrent un moment à la contempler jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éloigne vers un troupeau d'éléphants un peu plus loin.

Après avoir pris leur petit déjeuner au bar restaurant de la réserve, Dean et Castiel passèrent à la boutique cadeaux jouxtant l'accueil car Dean avait aperçu un article « exceptionnel » qui l'immergerait dans le milieu de la faune sauvage selon ses dires. En effet, quelques instants plus tard, il ressortit du magasin avec une trompe d'éléphant en plastique.

-Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas, marmonna Cas.

Ils passèrent la journée à découvrir les animaux de la réserve avec Coumba et leur groupe de touristes attitrés, tous américains et malheureusement d'une moyenne d'âge un peu trop élevée mis à part une mère célibataire, Risa avec son fils de treize ans, Nick. C'était impressionnant de pouvoir observer ces animaux sauvages dans leur environnement naturel, sans barreaux ou cage comme dans les zoos. Ils restaient là, paisibles, les lions dormaient ou se prélassaient en baillant tels des chats, leur gueule grande ouverte. Il valait mieux éviter de regarder trop longuement les lionnes si on ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres des lions. Lorsqu'ils aperçurent un groupe d'éléphants, Dean s'approcha de celui qui s'était éloigné des autres et enfila la trompe qu'il avait eu la merveilleuse idée d'acheter sur son nez.

-Regarde ! Je suis là ! hurlait Dean en essayant de refaire un cri d'éléphant et bougeant sa fausse trompe.

Castiel le regardait faire entre amusement et effarement. Même les enfants ne devaient pas la faire celle-là. Dean continuait à faire le zouave mais Castiel tiqua. Le comportement de l'éléphant était bizarre. Il semblait…énervé. Ça semblait dingue mais les agissements ridicules de Dean agaçaient le mammifère.

-Dean, l'éléphant se rapproche de toi.

-Ah et c'est qui qui regrette de ne pas avoir acheté une trompe maintenant hein ? Grâce à cette trompe, il voit que je viens en ami Cas, bientôt je serai comme de la famille pour lui, avec un clin d'œil.

-Dean, tu devrais arrêter, je crois que tu le vexes, il ne trouve pas ton « petit jeu » amical…

Dean explosa de rire.

-Tu te prends pour Dr Dolittle Cas, tu crois que tu peux lui parler ?

-Je ne sais pas de qui tu parles mais je ne pense pas communiquer avec lui c'est pas ça, c'est qu'il a un comportement étrange, il me semble qu'il essaie d'attraper quelque chose avec sa trompe…

-Mais oui Cas, il pense que je me moque de lui et va venir me coller une baffe avec sa trompe.

POUF !

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer de rire lorsque Dean reçut un projectile en pleine face provenant de l'éléphant. Il l'avait un peu cherché en même temps.

-Mais que ? Mais c'est quoi son problème à lui ? explosa t-il de rage. Mais mais…, regardant plus attentivement la boule qu'il s'était prise dans le visage et qui était maintenant explosée à terre, mais… c'est.. de la merde !

Tout le groupe se mit à rire.

-Cas, soutiens-moi, en l'implorant.

-Dean, je crois que je suis trop jaloux du rapport particulier qui vous lie toi et cet éléphant, tu sais je n'ai pas ma trompe moi et je ne voudrais pas qu'il me voit comme un ennemi, Dieu seul sait ce qu'il me lancerait dans ce cas…

-Cas… tu vas me le payer !

Et Dean attrapa la boule d'excréments en se lançant à sa poursuite.

-Fallait pas te moquer de lui Dean, je te l'avais dit, avec un petit sourire nargueur, essayant de lui échapper.

Nick, l'adolescent du groupe les rejoignit bientôt dans leur course poursuite sous les rires des autres touristes.

En fin d'après-midi, le groupe s'entendait déjà super bien, la petite mésaventure éléphantesque de Dean qui avait fini avec un Castiel triomphant car Dean avait fini par manquer sa cible, avait au moins eu l'avantage de briser la glace. L'excursion sur le plateau Nyikia se passait sous les meilleurs auspices. Tous discutaient, riaient et profitaient du paysage. Cumba avait dû partir remplacer un collègue malade sur une mission de sauvetage d'une gazelle au grand dam du groupe qui appréciait grandement la jeune africaine. Elle fut remplacée par Rolihlahla, un petit nouveau fier de porter le véritable prénom de Nelson Mandela. D'un naturel jovial et chaleureux, il aimait raconter des anecdotes au groupe sur son enfance au Kenya. Il leur expliqua que le plateau constituait le royaume des antilopes rouannes et des élans, ce qui convenait très bien à Dean, du moment qu'on ne lui parlait pas d'énormes bestioles en E. Il jetait d'ailleurs des coups d'œil frénétiques derrière lui afin de surprendre le moindre bout de trompe mais d'après Rolihlahla, aucun éléphant ne se trouvait dans ce coin du Malawi.

Le jeune guide se demandait d'ailleurs bien pourquoi le jeune américain à la coupe en brosse avait plus peur des éléphants que des félins avant de décider que ces américains étaient de toute façon très bizarres. C'était une des premières fois qu'il accompagnait un groupe de touristes et ce Dean et ce blanc au regard hagard qui portait un trenchcoat en plein milieu de la forêt et qui n'avait pas l'air de savoir différencier sa gauche de sa droite sans parler du nord et du sud étaient deux spécimens vraiment étranges. Ils avaient l'air de réellement s'apprécier, semblant aussi étranges l'un que l'autre de toute manière. Il les regardait se chamailler à propos de la route du retour alors que lui, le guide, était là et qu'ils ne risquaient pas de se perdre… même s'il avait une sensation de vertige se sentait mal. Mais il ne pouvait pas le dire, de quoi aurait-il l'air pour son premier jour ? Il voyait de plus en plus trouble… Nick, l'adolescent avait un truc dans la main et il… ça tournait ça tournait…

-Ça va ? entendit-il

C'était Dean, le pachidermophobique.

-Oui, oui, le rassura-t-il.

Mais tout se brouillait… alors qu'il apercevait le jeune adolescent s'approcher d'un peu trop près d'un léopard avec son bâton.

-Merde ! Rolihlahla ! Rolihlahla ! De l'eau, donnez-moi de l'eau ! Il s'est évanoui, s'écria Dean.

Il reposa sa tête sur sa veste et allait lui passer la gourde entre les lèvres quand il vit Nick allongé par terre et un léopard à à peine quelques mètres. Dean attrapa le fusil à la ceinture du guide évanoui et tira sur le léopard une fléchette tranquillisante. Sa cible fut atteinte, le fauve s'écroula dans un bruit sourd très près du jeune garçon qui semblait paralysé sous la terreur. Il s'était légèrement blessé en tombant mais heureusement le léopard n'avait pas eu le temps de l'attaquer. La mère, Risa, après avoir attrapé, giflé son fils pour sa conduite inconsciente, puis l'avoir couvert de baisers, serra Dean dans ses bras en pleurant.

Il fut applaudi et acclamé en héro. Castiel et deux autres hommes tenaient Rolihlahla alors que Risa aidait son fils à marcher. Dean prit la tête du petit groupe avec le fusil en mains, à la recherche d'un autre guide qu'ils trouvèrent un quart d'heure plus tard. Tous les gens furent renvoyés au camp Chitaqua, plusieurs guides étant apparemment tombés malades à cause d'un aliment suspect.

La soirée au camp fut partagée entre fête pour la réaction courageuse de Dean et l'inquiétude pour les guides. Rolihlahla allait apparemment déjà mieux d'après Coumba et chacun but la bière locale en son honneur et en celui du héros du soir.

Lorsque Castiel et lui rejoignirent leur tente, le brun le félicita d'un baiser fougueux.

-Oh, mon héros ! le taquina Castiel en lâchant les lèvres de Dean.

-Je ne suis pas un héros Cas.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'avait l'air de penser Risa… elle ne t'a pas lâché de la soirée et à un moment je crois que le récit de ton aventure qu'elle a raconté est que tu t'es battu à mains nues avec le fauve.

Dean éclata de rire.

-N'importe quoi ! Je n'ai fait que tirer avec un fusil pour l'endormir, n'importe qui aurait pu le faire !

-Dean… Tu as fait preuve d'un sang-froid, d'un courage et d'une précision que peu aurait eu. Même sa mère restait paralysée par la peur et toi tu n'as pas hésité une seconde… lui murmura Castiel en posant sa main sur son épaule. Mais il pouvait voir que Dean ne se laissait pas convaincre, il pouvait parfois se montrer gentiment arrogant mais ce n'était qu'une façade, l'image qu'il avait de lui-même était bien plus dévalorisée qu'il ne le laissait penser au premier abord. Où as-tu appris à tirer comme ça ?

-C'est grâce à mon père, il chassait… et il m'a appris très jeune à tirer, un sourire un peu pincé aux lèvres.

-Tu partais avec lui chasser ? avec curiosité.

-Oui, quand on faisait ces road trips dont je t'ai parlés… on allait chasser aussi… tous les trois… Ça ne plaisait pas à Sam, le pacifiste dans l'âme, le regard voilé de tristesse, mais on était tous les trois au moins… on partageait ces moments-là… mon père, il était si doué, rien ne pouvait lui échapper, je faisais pâle figure à côté de lui.

Castiel eut la confirmation ce soir-là que le problème de confiance de Dean résidait avec son père.

-Tu veux me parler un peu de lui ?

-Pas ce soir Cas… un autre jour oui, mais là, j'en ai pas envie, profitons plutôt de notre dernière nuit dans un espace confortable avant longtemps, avec un sourire coquin.

Le lendemain, Dean et Castiel quittèrent le camp, laissant leurs bagages en consigne, jusqu'à leur départ pour la Tanzanie, ne gardant que le strict minimum dans leur sac à dos et leur tente. Ils firent leurs au revoir à tout le groupe avec les remerciements de Nick et la moue désappointée de Risa. Ils débarquèrent à Monkey Bay en début d'après-midi et rejoignirent le Cap Maclear situé à vingt-cinq kilomètres de là en faisant du stop. Ils firent le tour des petits villages de pêcheurs fascinés par l'atmosphère étrange qui y régnait. Les Chewas étaient vraiment pauvres mais si accueillants et gentils… une légère odeur obsédante de marijuana persistait dans l'air. Castiel demanda à un marchand de parfums quelle senteur il devait prendre pour retrouver cette odeur si apaisante que l'on sentait dans l'air. Dean le fit sortir en hâte de la case en lui indiquant qu'il valait mieux qu'il évite de sentir la drogue de retour aux États-Unis pour aller au boulot. Castiel resta fortement surpris, lui qui n'avait jamais fumé un joint, que la consommation soit si prononcée qu'on en sentait les effluves partout.

Après s'être promenés le long des cases en terre aux toitures de paille, contemplant les champs de manioc, papayers, cannes à sucre et frangipaniers qui les entouraient, ils décidèrent de faire du snorkelling, de la plongée sous-marine sans bouteille dans le lac peu profond. Dean s'était très précisément renseigné et le lac du Malawi, autrefois appelé lac Nyassa, était l'endroit idéal pour aller observer une faune et une flore aquatiques riches sans risquer de se faire attaquer par un requin. Ils plongèrent côte à côte, Dean était habitué à la plongée et aidait Castiel pour qui c'était une première. Ils se faufilèrent entre les gros blocs de granit qui abritaient des grottes sous-marines hébergeant des myriades de poissons multicolores, les « fameux » cichlidés et d'énormes poissons-chats. Ils émergèrent du lac totalement émerveillés et épuisés. Après avoir rendu tout leur attirail de plongée, ils s'allongèrent un moment au bord de la plage quasi-désertique dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leur tranquillité seulement troublée par le cri strident d'un couple de pygargues vocifères chassant le chambo. Ils y passèrent la nuit avant de reprendre la route pour Blantyre. Ils y arrivèrent en soirée et descendirent dans un bar conseillé par Balthazar : le Doogles. C'était le lieu où se réunissaient tous les expatriés, les voyageurs et quelques locaux. Les soirées étaient conviviales et rythmées par des musiques européennes et locales. Dean et Castiel commandèrent des bières au barman et lui demandèrent s'il avait vu des touristes partant le lendemain pour le Mont Mulanje. Il leur désigna un groupe de cinq qui jouait au billard. Dean s'approcha des deux jeunes hommes, qui semblaient un peu plus vieux que Castiel et lui et de trois jeunes femmes, deux blondes et une brune qui devaient avoir leur âge.

-Salut ! les interpela Dean, le barman nous a dit que vous partiez pour Mulanje dès demain matin.

-Salut ! Oui, voici Alex et Aline, belges et Mélanie française et voici Inias et je suis Cole, nous sommes tous deux américains comme vous apparemment, les présenta l'homme qui s'approcha de Dean et lui serra la main.

Il semblait très sympathique malgré une aura impressionnante.

-Je suis Dean et voici Cas, en laissant passer son petit ami pour qu'il leur serre la main à son tour. Nous partons demain pour le Mont Mulanje et nous n'avons pas de guide. Vu qu'il est tard, on cherchait un groupe qui part demain.

-Vous êtes bien tombés alors, on part demain à quatre heure trente.

-Quatre heures et demi ? s'écria Dean.

Cela lui valut un coup de coude de Castiel et un rire franc du groupe.

-L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt, Dean….

-Pfff, c'est plus des vacances, c'est l'armée !

-J'ai été dans les marines pendant plus de dix ans je peux te dire que ça n'a rien à voir, le contredit Cole.

Si le ton de l'ancien soldat restait sympathique, de la tristesse passa dans son regard. Dean se demanda si c'était parce qu'il regrettait d'y avoir été ou s'il regrettait de ne plus y être, peut-être un peu des deux.

Cole les invita à les rejoindre dans leur partie de billard, ce que Castiel déclina en restant un peu à part avec Mélanie qui ne voulait plus jouer et Dean se joignit avec plaisir à la partie. Ils discutèrent pendant environ une heure puis chacun retourna dans sa chambre car il ne restait plus que cinq heures avant le grand départ. Castiel aperçut Inias et Cole se tenir la main pour aller vers leur chambre.

-Dean ? tu avais remarqué que Cole et Inias étaient en couple ?

-Non, tu crois ? C'est vrai qu'ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre mais en même temps j'ai surtout pas mal parlé avec Cole, ce mec est super sympa et il a une Shelby GT 350 de 68 ! Je l'ai vue sur son fond d'écran !

-Euh…

-Cas, c'est une voiture magnifique… comme Bébé… moins que Bébé mais quand même ! Bébé me manque…soupira-t-il.

Catiel sourit.

-Peut-être que Cole acceptera de te montrer d'autres photos de « Shelby » se moqua-t-il.

-Tu crois ? plein d'espoir avant de se rendre compte que son petit ami se moquait de lui. Attends, je le crois pas, t'es en train de te payer ma tête…

-Pas du tout Dean… avec un sourire qui signifiait exactement le contraire.

Au petit matin, ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall du petit hôtel et partirent avec leur sac à dos prendre le premier bus de la matinée avec leur guide Soumane qui les accueillit avec un « Muli bwanji? » enjoué. Ils lui répondirent que ça allait même s'ils avaient peu dormi car impatients. Dean et Castiel tentèrent de dormir un peu pendant le trajet mais avec les secousses du vieux bus qui prenait des routes plus cabossées les unes que les autres, c'était mission impossible. Enfin, pas pour tous, Inias et Cole, eux, avaient l'air paisible, Inias endormi sur l'épaule de son compagnon qui somnolait. Ils devaient avoir l'habitude. Quelques heures plus tard, le bus s'immobilisa à cause de la visibilité trop réduite. Ils se mirent en route à pieds cette fois-ci pour franchir les huit kilomètres restants. Inias et Mélanie expliquaient à Castiel que les plantations qu'il voyait étaient des plantations de thé dont la couleur très vive était due à l'arrosage abondant, lorsque Dean interpella Castiel. Ils pouvaient enfin apercevoir le mont Mulanje. Un massif impressionnant dont les flancs vertigineux formaient des précipices inquiétants. Avant d'atteindre la Likhubula Forest station, ils marchèrent encore deux heures et demi au cours desquelles Inias et Cole leur racontèrent leur ascension du Kilimandjaro, A peine arrivés, ils installèrent leur tente et le couple sortit des conserves de leur sac à dos.

-Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire de ça ? les interpella Dean en désignant les boîtes de spaghettis à la bolognaise.

-On va demander à des habitants s'ils veulent bien nous les faire cuire, répondit doucement Inias comme une évidence.

-Sérieux ? Tu tapes chez un mec et tu lui dis voulez-vous bien cuire mes spaghettis et c'est bon c'est ok ? On a bien vu que les gens étaient accueillants mais là… c'est pas un peu trop ?

-Tu dis ça parce qu'aux États-Unis si tu te ramènes chez des inconnus avec ta boîte on te dit de te la mettre là où je pense c'est ça ? Et encore… si tu tombes sur un plus con, tu peux te prendre une cartouche pour moins que ça, plaisanta à demi Cole.

Tous éclatèrent de rire.

-C'est un peu ça oui !

-Les choses sont différentes ici, les gens sont différents.

-Vous avez l'air de bien connaître les peuples et les coutumes, vous êtes déjà venus ici ? intervint Castiel.

-En tant qu'ancien soldat, j'ai passé pas mal de temps en Afrique et… je servais mon pays et je…

Inias lui attrapa la main et la serra affectueusement.

-Parfois on doit faire des choses… difficiles pour assurer la sécurité des nôtres… et on se demande à des moments, après avoir agi sur le coup, si c'était le mieux à faire, s'il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions, on ne se sent pas un héros dans ces cas-là…

Inias resserra sa prise.

-Mais je n'ai jamais pu oublier tous ces peuples qui nous accueillaient comme des sauveurs, des héros. Ils nous donnaient quand eux n'avaient déjà presque rien. Quand j'ai quitté l'armée… quelques temps après, j'ai voulu retrouver ça, cette solidarité, cet esprit qu'on ne retrouve plus beaucoup chez nous malheureusement. J'aime notre pays et je ne me vois pas vivre ailleurs mais j'ai besoin de venir en Afrique le plus souvent possible. Inias et moi, souriant à son compagnon, on y vient tous les deux ans environ, durant deux mois, on découvre chaque pays de ce continent. Chaque lieu est différent mais tout aussi magique…. Et cette ambiance chaleureuse est partout la même, j'ai l'impression. Malgré tout ce que les gens subissent, malgré qu'ils n'aient pas le quart de ce qu'on a, même s'il y a une mélancolie en eux, je dirais qu'ils sont plus heureux que nous car ils savent apprécier pleinement le peu qu'ils ont. Chez nous, j'ai parfois l'impression qu'on n'est jamais content, qu'au plus on en a, au plus on en veut et au moins on est heureux, ou en tous cas on ne l'apprécie pas à sa juste valeur… et j'ai la chance de partager ça avec Inias, l'embrassant du bout des lèvres.

Castiel et Dean échangèrent un regard complice, l'amour entre ces deux étaient palpables même si Cole ne semblait pas très démonstratif, c'était flagrant.

-Mais vous connaissez ça vous aussi non ? les interrompit Cole tout sourire.

-Quoi dont ?

-Le fait de partager ensemble depuis longtemps…

-Ah. Euh, Dean et moi sommes ensemble depuis seulement cinq mois.

-Cinq mois ? s'étonna Inias. J'aurais cru quelques années, vous semblez si complices même si vous avez ce petit côté pudiques comme Cole.

-On se connaissait déjà avant de se mettre ensemble, on était ami, c'est peut-être ça.

-Ah, parfois, la frontière est mince entre amour et amitié… comment ça vous est tombé dessus ?

Dean et Castiel échangèrent un regard gêné.

-On s'est connu parce qu'on avait euh… des amis communs, enchaina Dean avec hésitation. Ils ne pouvaient pas dire à des gens qu'ils connaissaient depuis aussi peu de temps que Castiel sortait avec son frère..

-Oui et on est devenu ami mais j'ai compris au bout d'un moment que ce que je ressentais était ambigu, bien plus qu'amical et j'ai voulu m'éloigner de Dean car lui était hétéro, continua Castiel, se disant qu'il ne mentait pas vraiment, il cachait juste la partie sur Sam.

-Et je ne voulais pas le voir s'éloigner ça me faisait trop de mal mais quand Castiel m'a avoué pourquoi il prenait ses distances ça m'a complétement chamboulé, je n'avais jamais ressenti ça et encore moins pour un homme. Puis finalement je n'ai pas pu résister très longtemps, il y a des évidences parfois… dardant Castiel d'un air mélancolique car cette évidence avait eu un prix très élevé.

-Et bien c'est une sacrée histoire ! s'exclama Inias qui fit comme s'il n'avait pas vu le regard de Dean à Castiel.

-Et vous, ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ? osa Dean pour changer de sujet.

Inias et Cole avaient compris que Dean et Castiel n'osaient pas parler de quelque chose et n'insistèrent pas.

-Quinze ans.

-Quinze ans ? en chœur.

-Oui. Cinq ans qu'on est marié mais quinze ans qu'on est ensemble.

-Waouh ! Mais vous avez quel âge ? s'étonna Dean.

-Trente-cinq ans, répondit Cole.

-Et trente-six ans, je suis le plus vieux et le plus sage, ajouta Inias.

-Et si on continuait cette passionnante discussion après avoir fait chauffé cet appétissant diner ? l'interrompit Cole.

Tous acquiescèrent et Castiel et surtout Dean allèrent aider les filles à monter leur tente pendant que le couple se rendait vers les habitations. Ils revinrent vingt minutes plus tard avec une casserole bouillante et ils se mirent à manger, écoutant le récit de la rencontre entre Inias et Cole à la lueur des lampes torches et petites loupiotes qui malheureusement eurent tôt fait d'attirer tous les moustiques du coin. Dean et Castiel se camouflèrent, de la tête aux pieds, bonnets inclus, prenant exemple sur Cole et Inias. Une fois dans leur tente, Dean râla toute la nuit qu'il avait trop chaud mais renonça à enlever quoi que ce soit lorsqu'il se fit bouffer le bras en cinq minutes après l'avoir sorti du sac de couchage et du drap qui l'enveloppait pour pouvoir attirer Castiel près de lui. Celui-ci l'écouta patiemment déverser sa colère, le gardant serré contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme et finisse par s'endormir.

Tout le monde dut se lever très tôt afin d'affronter les huit heures de marche nécessaires pour atteindre Lichenya Hut. Pour Dean et Castiel, peu habitués à ce type d'aventures, l'ascension se révéla rude. Les sacs de nourriture devenaient plus lourds au fur et à mesure des montées au travers des cailloux et rochers qui rendaient le sol difficilement praticables pour les deux citadins. Mais leurs jambes qui tiraient, leurs bras qu'ils ne sentaient plus n'étaient rien en comparaison du paysage qui s'offrait à eux. Tout au long du chemin ils purent s'enivrer des divers parfums émanant de la flore. Des fleurs par milliers, jaunes, mauves, blanches, incroyablement différentes, tout comme les montagnes de granite aux pics pointues ou aux formes arrondies…

Ils firent une pause profitant de la rivière en contrebas pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage et le torse. Si le temps rivalisait d'idéal, la sueur commençait à perler et la sensation de l'eau fraiche sur leur peau leur fit un bien fou. Ils lavèrent un peu les vêtements qui traînaient dans leur sac depuis deux jours. S'enchaîna une nouvelle soirée tous ensemble, au coin du feu, à la lueur des étoiles avec un Cole intarissable à propos des voyages en Afrique qu'il avait déjà fait avec Inias. Dean appréciait beaucoup le jeune homme, ils pourraient devenir amis. Une conversation autour de leur vie aux États–Unis leur indiqua que le couple habitait à peine à trois heures de route, à Springfield, dans le Missouri. Parfois le hasard faisait bien les choses. Ils s'entendaient bien et se promirent de rester en contact. Ils finirent par s'endormir dans un des nombreux abris en bois entretenus aux abords de la route, une longue journée les attendant encore le lendemain.

Même si le chemin emprunté était moins escarpé que celui de la veille, atteindre Thuchila Hut nécessitait toujours huit heures de marche. Ils entendaient les singes au loin, et le bruit des rivières se jetant de falaises abruptes pour former d'impressionnantes cascades. Ils traversèrent la vallée et aperçurent le pic Sapitwa, dominant le mont Mulanje à un peu plus de trois-mille mètres d'altitude.

Dean inspira fortement, laissant l'air pur emplir ses poumons. Il se sentait bien ici, loin de tout. C'était parfois difficile de ne pas avoir tout son confort, l'électricité, l'eau chaude qui leur auraient permis de prendre une bonne douche plutôt que de se décrasser à la va-vite au bord d'une rivière découverte en chemin. Mais il respirait et se sentait plus léger pour la première fois depuis des mois. Il n'y avait aucun remède miracle bien sûr et il savait que ses pensées se réassombriraient tôt ou tard mais pour le moment il savourait l'instant. Il se retrouvait sur le Mont Mulanje, « l'ile dans le ciel », avec Castiel, à des milliers de kilomètres de chez lui avec un groupe de gens extrêmement sympathiques et autour de lui, les forêts et vallées touffues s'étendaient à perte de vue. Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite Soumane parler des différents types de flores observés en route. Dean fixait la brume cotonneuse entourant les plus hauts sommets. Cet endroit avait un cachet incroyable, comme un livre plongé entre mystère et fantasy. Charlie lui avait longuement parlé des rumeurs sur les inspirations de Tolkien « l'auteur de génie » selon Charlie du Seigneur des Anneaux et du Hobbit entre autres et si Dean n'était pas un passionné de lecture, il avait écouté son amie et lu la trilogie ainsi que le Hobbit. Il s'était même attaqué depuis peu au « Silmarillon » plus alambiqué mais qui respirait tout le talent du maître de la rousse.

-Hey Cas, sors l'appareil photos !

-Bonne idée Dean, j'aimerais bien prendre ces Widdringtonia whytei.

-Quoi ? comme si Castiel avait parlé chinois.

-Soumane nous en a parlé, tu n'écoutes pas Dean ? d'un ton réprobateur. Ce sont les grands arbres que tu vois là-bas, désignant le végétal au tronc droit, dépourvu de branches dont la cime s'aplatissait au sommet.

-Oui, ok, visiblement peu intéressé mais moi j'aimerais surtout qu'on fasse un selfie qui fera marronner Charlie jusqu'à la fin de ses jours !

Castiel fronça les sourcils dans son habituelle mimique de perplexité.

-C'est le Mont Mulanje Cas ! Elle pense que Tolkien a écrit ses œuvres après un trek ici, je cite « ce serait la terre qu'a foulée le grand maitre lui donnant l'inspiration pour créer la terre du milieu ! »

Castiel ne comprit pas vraiment le charabia de Dean mais aimait le voir aussi plein de vie, même si c'était en narguant celle qui au fil des mois était devenue sa meilleure amie.

Ils firent quelques photos en solo et en duo puis demandèrent au groupe de les rejoindre.

-Charlie va être verte ! s'exclama Dean, fier de lui.

Moins d'une heure après, Dean fut ravi d'avoir réussi à les prendre car la pluie s'abattit d'un coup, faisant chuter brutalement les températures et réduisant la visibilité. Ils descendirent le long des roches précautionneusement pendant plus d'une heure avant que le temps ne se calme. Ils cueillirent quelques feuilles de thé à la menthe dans les champs alentours au gré des pauses dont ils avaient bien besoin. Ils préparèrent un bon thé lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à Thuchila avec plus de deux heures de retard par rapport à ce qu'avait prévu leur guide. Ils étaient tous dans un état lamentable, l'odeur de chien mouillée se mêlant aux relents de transpiration sur leur peau. Soumane les conduisit à la rivière la plus proche, où quelques touristes et villageois se trouvaient déjà, se baignant nus. Mélanie, Alex et Aline rejoignirent tout le monde avec empressement, ôtant pantacourts, chaussures de marche et chemises en flanelle. Ils se retrouvèrent entièrement nus, sans pudeur ni gêne. Cole et Inias, s'engouffrèrent peu après, vêtus de leur boxer. Ils se savonnaient quand Dean s'approcha de Castiel qui regardait de loin tout ce petit monde se laver nu ou presque, mal à l'aise. Dean savait que Castiel se sentait complexé, qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'exposer à la vue de tous et il l'entraina plus loin, dans un coin où aucun corps dénudé ne se trouvait. À l'abri des regards, ils entreprirent de se déshabiller puis de se laver entièrement pour la première fois depuis trois jours.

-Je préfère que personne ne te voit nu, tu es à moi, souffla Dean contre sa peau en enlevant la mousse de savon du dos de Castiel.

Son petit ami lui jeta un regard reconnaissant, sachant pertinemment que Dean serait resté là-bas sans problème si ça n'avait pas été pour lui. Il s'en voulait d'être si coincé mais se montrer devant tous ces gens se révélait encore trop difficile. Avec Dean, il se sentait bien, ils étaient intimes, c'était différent.

Quand ils rejoignent le groupe un peu plus tard, entièrement vêtus, ils se firent chambrer par Cole sur leur besoin d'intimité pressant.

Dean ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'ils s'entendaient vraiment bien avec le couple. Ils profitèrent le soir du soleil qui se couchait au-dessus de la vallée parsemée de petits sommets avant de sortir les dernières bières qui leur restaient ainsi que de rassembler leurs vivres. Après avoir mangé ce qui ressemblait non sans mal à un plat de résistance ils enchaînèrent les parties de poker, éclairés par la lueur de leurs torches.

Dean fit équipe avec Castiel, Cole avec Inias et Mélanie avec Alex, Aline s'étant isolée avec Soumane. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Dean commença à râler. Bien qu'il ait expliqué en long, en large et en travers à son petit ami les règles du jeu, Castiel ne suivait pas quand il le fallait et se couchait alors qu'il avait la main. Ses expressions du visage indiquaient tout de suite s'il avait bon jeu ou pas.

Dean lui réexpliqua et définit le bluff, élément indispensable à la victoire que le châtain aux yeux verts ne comptait pas laisser échapper à Cole qui voyait déjà un sourire carnassier s'inscrire sur son visage.

-Cas, je t'explique. Le poker, il faut bluffer. Même si tu n'as pas grand-chose, tu fais comprendre subtilement à ton adversaire que tu vas l'écraser, il faut compter sur sa chance insolente, regarde-moi faire !

-Tu me demandes de mentir Dean ? légèrement outré.

-Non, bluffer, c'est …. jouer la comédie, mentir, c'est….. comme ça que tu deviens président !

Castiel resta sceptique.

Ils jouèrent un quart d'heure au rythme des blagues vaseuses de Dean et Cole qui avaient le même sens de l'humour douteux et des fous rires moqueurs d'Inias et Alex alors que Castiel avait le front qui se plissait à chaque nouvelle donne. Au bout de plusieurs défaites, Castiel se demanda s'il ne vaudrait mieux pas qu'il change sa méthode.

-Dean, si je n'ai que deux as, c'est ridicule de les garder non ? Même avec trois deux on peut me battre.

Dean rongea son frein. Ils étaient en train de se prendre une raclée.

Deux minutes après, Castiel se posait apparemment encore plein de questions.

-Si tu mises encore vingt et qu'on perd il ne nous restera plus rien, Dean.

-Et alors Cas…tu as peur qu'on soit en pénurie de haricots jaunes ? On joue des putains de graines, on s'en fout d'être raisonnable, faut tenter sa chance !

Dean s'énervait et finit par ne plus arriver à se concentrer, il ne jouait plus du tout comme il fallait et après avoir fait tapis sûr de lui, il réalisa que Castiel s'était trompé et n'avait pas de suite mais… rien. Très énervé par cette défaite cuisante, fixant Mélanie qui entassait ses haricots avec un air triomphant, il se leva.

-Bon, demain on se lève tôt, on va se coucher, bougonna-t-il sous les rires des autres qui avait compris dès le départ que Dean était quelqu'un de fier qui n'aimait pas du tout perdre.

Ce qui fut confirmé lorsqu'il engueula Castiel :

-Merde Cas c'est ta faute j'ai jamais pris la pâtée comme ça au poker, la prochaine fois je joue avec quelqu'un d'autre ! s'en allant vers leur tente.

Dean se déshabilla et essaya tant bien que mal de s'enrouler dans son sac de couchage en pestant contre Cas, le poker et ces tricheurs de français, vu que c'était Mélanie qui avait gagné. Quand Castiel entra dans la tente, après s'être excusé pour le comportement de Dean auprès des autres, son petit ami était couché, tournant le dos au responsable de sa défaite…

-J'étais pas seul à jouer Dean… Et Cole et Mélanie sont très forts.

-Je dors ! marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

-Non, si tu me parles c'est que tu ne dors pas Dean…

Silence.

-Dean…

Nouveau silence.

-Dean, je sais que tu ne t'es pas endormi en trois secondes… Dean! le secouant légèrement…puis en ôtant partiellement le couchage de son dos.

-Ok. Je déteste perdre Cas.,.se retourna difficilement Dean, enserré dans le sac, en boudant.

-Ok, tu veux que je me fasse pardonner ? lui susurra Castiel en glissant sa main dans son dos.

-Rien ne pourra excuser une victoire sur trente parties Castiel, rien, prenant son air offusqué et se retrouvant à nouveau dos à lui.

Mais sa résolution s'effaça deux minutes plus tard lorsque Castiel se faufila dans le sac de couchage de Dean entièrement nu et se retrouva étroitement serré contre son amant qui ne pouvait nier la franche érection pressée contre sa cuisse ni la sienne. Ils n'avaient rien pu faire depuis trois jours à cause du froid le premier soir et du fait qu'ils avaient dormi à la belle étoile tous ensemble les autres jours. Ça leur faisait du bien de se retrouver enfin seuls, aussi proches, brûlants… peu importait que la tente des autres se trouvait qu'à quelques pas, ils en avaient profondément envie. Ils s'enivrèrent de la peau de l'autre, insistant sur leurs zones érogènes essayant tant bien que mal au départ de ne pas laisser échapper trop de soupirs et autres. Mais totalement dans leur bulle, ils n'auraient pu dire si qui que ce soit les avait entendus et ne s'en préoccupaient guère de toute manière.

Ils quittèrent Thuchila le lendemain, dirent au revoir à Aline et Alex qui voulaient rester là avant d'attaquer l'ascension du Kilimandjaro et redescendirent à Likhubula Forest Station. La pente les fatigua moins dans ce sens mais il fallait faire très attention de ne pas tomber, l'humidité ayant rendu les roches glissantes et le moindre faux pas pouvait se révéler fatal dans ces descentes vertigineuses. Castiel et Dean se cramponnaient l'un à l'autre, aidant parfois aussi Mélanie. Arrivés aux abords d'un village, Soumane demanda à un des habitants s'il voulait bien les avancer un peu avec son pick-up. Il accepta avec le sourire et les deux couples et la jeune française s'y engouffrèrent en se serrant un peu auprès des habitants qui occupaient déjà le véhicule. Ils dirent au revoir à leur guide, le remerciant pour ses précieux commentaires, son sens aigu de l'orientation et son accueil chaleureux. Le pick-up descendit pendant deux heures une route rocailleuse, ce qui les secoua tout au long de ce début de trajet. Les gens s'agrippaient les uns aux autres ainsi qu'aux parois du véhicule. Mais ce qui aurait dû mettre trois heures tout au plus prenait un temps infini avec des arrêts tous les quart d'heure environ pour des pannes à répétition.

Une nouvelle halte. Adnan, le chauffeur, ne parvenait pas cette fois à régler le problème mécanique et Dean se proposa de l'aider. Il fut choqué de l'état du véhicule et mit les mains dans le cambouis pour aider Adnan. En une demi-heure, il réussit à trouver la panne et à colmater le problème pour au moins pouvoir avancer jusqu'à Likhubula.

-Tous en route annonça Adnan, ravi d'avoir eu ce soutien inattendu d'un jeune américain.

-Ah, Dean a fait du bon boulot apparemment ! lança Cole.

-Oui, Dean est très doué de ses mains, annonça Castiel avec fierté.

Inias et Cole échangèrent un sourire de connivences.

-On a cru comprendre hier en passant devant votre tente, osa Inias.

-Oui, Dean l'a montée pratiquement tout seul.

-Oh, il n'était pas tout seul… renchérit Cole dans un rire étouffé.

-Je l'ai un peu aidé mais c'est surtout lui.

-Ah, vu le bruit que vous faisiez hier soir, tu as dû particulièrement bien l'aider, faisant un clin d'œil à Inias. Dean n'est pas le seul à être doué, alors que celui-ci arrivait, captant immédiatement les sous-entendus graveleux du couple.

Castiel semblait un petit peu perdu. Dean se mit à sourire.

-Vous êtes des crapules les mecs et Cas… tu es irrécupérable! avec affection.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à bon port sans autre souci. Retournés à la civilisation, Castiel partit faire un tour, s'isolant des autres. Dean s'en inquiéta et le rejoignit quelques minutes après. Il le trouva assis sur un rocher, plongé dans ses pensées.

-Cas ?

-Dean… relevant la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? d'un ton inquiet.

-Rien.

-Cas…

-C'est rien, juste, je me demande parfois pourquoi je suis si différent. Je ne comprends pas des choses qui vous ont l'air si simples.

-Cas, je ne voulais pas te blesser tout à l'heure. C'est juste que je me demandais combien de temps ils auraient encore pu te faire marcher.

-Je ne t'en veux pas. C'est juste que je me sens loin… loin des gens la plupart du temps. Enfin, c'est probablement ridicule..

-Mais non, s'asseyant à côté de lui, Cas… le problème c'est que tu penses que les gens ne t'aiment pas car ils te trouvent bizarre mais tu ne pourrais pas plus te tromper, t'es … t'es pas bizarre, t'es incroyable ! C'est comme si t'étais pas humain ! Et je ne dis pas ça pour dire que tu es souvent à côté de la plaque, non, tu as cette capacité à voir le meilleur en nous, comme tu l'as fait pour moi, à… ne pas ressentir de haine alors qu'on t'a fait tellement de mal sans pour autant être une carpette, c'est juste cette foi que tu as en l'humanité qui est exceptionnelle, et c'est pas possible de pas t'aimer Cas… en baissant les yeux.

Castiel rapprocha alors son visage de Dean, déposant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres.

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés, loin de tout. L'un contre l'autre, ils pouvaient l'espace de quelques instants oublier qu'ils n'avaient pas autant confiance en eux qu'ils pouvaient le laisser paraitre et qu'entre eux se dressait l'ombre d'un frère et qu'un pan de la vie de Dean s'était écroulé.

Ils finirent par rejoindre les deux autres qui les attendaient tranquillement faisant une pause sur les rochers. Ils se rendirent à un restaurant, un vrai de vrai.

Ils s'installèrent à une table ronde de quatre, intime, Inias et Castiel commentant la décoration entre murs modernes, cheminée en brique et objets décoratifs africains comme cet arbre impressionnant dépassant dans le toit avec ses multiples branches qui s'éloignaient dans le plafond et prenait racine à l'intérieur de la cheminée. Trônait également au milieu du mur le plus proche de leur table, une large toile représentant les cases des différents villages malawites. Dean se précipita sur le menu tandis que Cole commanda tout de suite des bières. Castiel demanda à consulter un ordinateur, retrouvant enfin un endroit avec électricité et wifi depuis des jours. Il se connecta sur skype, attendant de voir si un de leurs amis s'y connecterait aussi. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps vu le prix à la minute. Dean envoya par mail à Charlie les photos au Mont Mulanje, impatient qu'elle les voit.

Ils burent les bières ramenées par Cole en riant, revenant sur ces fabuleuses randonnées qu'ils avaient faites, mais qui leur avaient laissé de sacrées courbatures dans les jambes et le dos, même si leurs sacs au retour s'étaient allégés.

Jamais Dean n'avait été aussi heureux de voir un serveur arriver à leur table :

-Enfin de la bouffe digne de ce nom ! s'exclama-t-il ses yeux s'illuminant devant les usipas en sauce qu'il avait demandés avec des pommes de terre frites. Il fit la mou devant ce qu'avaient pris Castiel et Inias, du Kachumbari, une salade de tomates et d'oignons.

Charlie venait de se connecter sur Skype :

-Hey Bitches !

Tout le monde se retourna vers l'ordinateur de Castiel, Cole et Inias un peu surpris.

-Charlie ! s'exclamèrent Dean et Castiel en chœur.

-La seule et unique !

-Je viens de voir les photos Dean ! Le mont Mulanje merde les gars ! Vous avez ressenti sa présence ?

-La présence de qui ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Inias.

Charlie remarqua alors le couple.

-De Tolkien beau brun ! Vous êtes les gars des photos ! Alors ça y est, vous êtes partis depuis même pas un mois et vous voilà prêts à vous lancer dans l'échangisme avec un autre couple de gays ? Mais où sont mes Dean et Cas ? plaisanta Charlie.

Dean et castiel rougirent.

-Cette fille est folle ! à l'attention de Cole et Inias qui riaient franchement.

-Ça va je rigole ! Oui, j'avais oublié que Dean n'avait aucun humour ! sous le regard amusé du couple amis avec ses deux meilleurs potes.

Castiel lui demanda des nouvelles de tout le monde et elle entendit Dean marronner sur le prix du compteur de l'ordi.

–Hum, pingre… hum, toussota la rousse.

Dean lui jeta un regard sournois qui ne l'empêcha pas de se lancer dans un exposé sur la terre du milieu.

-Euh Charlie… ça nous coûte un bras ! la coupa Dean. Ici le wifi est un luxe ! Au revoir et à bientôt ! en se déconnectant.

-Dean ! s'offusqua Castiel.

Puis se calmant :

-Tu as conscience qu'elle va te le faire payer au centuple ?

-C'est clair qu'elle n'a pas l'air commode si on la cherche, renchérit Cole.

Ils continuèrent leur repas en parlant de la jeune lesbienne au caractère bien trempé, Inias souhaitant absolument la rencontrer étant grand fan d'Harry Potter également ils s'entendraient bien. Ils évoquèrent leur travail respectif, leurs amis, se promettant de se revoir, ils rirent en se remémorant les parties de poker, Dean bouda. C'était leur dernier repas ensemble avant de reprendre la route chacun de leur côté, Dean et Castiel pour Madagascar, Cole et Inias direction la Zambie. Cole raconta une anecdote sur ses débuts avec Inias, combien sous ses airs timides au départ il s'était aperçu qu'il était passionné et intelligent, il admirait son petit ami et vice versa. Il demanda à Dean et Castiel si c'était pareil quand il n'était qu'amis et le malaise revint. Ils captèrent tout de suite et Castiel et Dean échangèrent un regard. D'un commun accord tacite, ils décidèrent de leur dire la vérité, après tout, Cole et Inias étaient devenus des amis, dans les conditions dans lesquelles ils avaient vécus, on apprenait à connaitre quelqu'un en peu de temps.

-Hum, hésita Dean, on se doit d'être honnête avec vous.

-Dean tu n'es pas obligé lança Cole, on a bien compris qu'un truc semble difficile et …

-Castiel sortait avec mon frère avant, comme un aveu honteux, sentant Castiel attraper sa main.

Serait-ce toujours si difficile à exprimer ? Y aurait-il toujours une sorte de honte et de culpabilité accrochés à leur histoire ?

-Ils n'étaient plus en couple quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble mais…

-Ils l'étaient quand vous vous êtes connus, finit Inias.

-Oui, baissant les yeux.

-On ne vous juge pas Dean on peut voir à quel point vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre ce doit être difficile de résister à ça.

Castiel serra plus fort la main de Dean. Celui-ci se leva et Castiel allait le suivre quand Cole lui demanda s'il pouvait y aller. Le regard d'Inias le convainquit. Il donna son accord d'un signe de tête et Cole rejoignit Dean devant le restaurant, il s'était assis sur un tronc d'arbre transformé en banc.

-Ah c'est toi ?

-Oui, je crois que tu as besoin d'un petit remontant sortant sa flasque de whisky de sa poche.

-T'avais ça sur toi pendant tout ce temps et tu ne la sors que maintenant ?

-Je la gardais pour les urgences

-Et tu crois que c'en est une ? un peu sur la défensive.

-Dean…j'ai été soldat, je sais reconnaitre la culpabilité qui vous étouffe sur un visage, je l'ai souvent vu dans mes propres yeux et dans ceux de mes frères d'armes.

Dean se calma aussitôt, il savait que Cole avait raison. Même ici, à des milliers de kilomètres il pensait toujours à Sam, son frère et il sentait le mal qu'il lui avait fait et tout ce à quoi ça avait conduit. Il avait beau profiter de Castiel et de cet extraordinaire voyage ça revenait toujours comme un boomerang…

-Tout a toujours semblé si naturel avec Castiel, je ne l'ai pas vu venir, je n'avais jamais connu que des femmes…

-Et tu as découvert tout ce que tu ratais…

-Cole… avec tout de même un léger sourire.

-Désolé, c'était tentant !

-Avec lui j'ai été capable de me dévoiler et j'ai toujours pensé que tomber amoureux n'était pas pour moi. J'avais peur de souffrir, que ce sentiment ne soit que ça au final mais avec lui.. J'ai une confiance absolue en lui à un point incroyable et je l'aime tout simplement. Mais, mon frère ça a toujours été toute ma vie. Je me suis occupé de lui, il est ma famille, il est la personne la plus proche de moi.. enfin, était…les yeux brillants. Et le pire c'est qu'aujourd'hui, il ne veut plus me parler, et ça c'est là, montrant son cœur, j'arrive pas à m'en défaire, je peux pas…

-Dean, il y a de ça dix ans mon père est mort et …il a toujours eu du mal avec mon homosexualité. Il m'aimait vraiment mais il a été élevé dans un milieu hostile à ce genre de choses et il essayait de comprendre mais n'y parvenait pas. Il m'aimait malgré ça et pas avec ça, tu comprends. Il n'aimait pas Inias qui lui rappelait sans cesse ce que j'étais mais il l'acceptait car il ne voulait pas me perdre. Et puis il était fier de moi, de mon parcours dans l'armée. Mais on s'est disputé un soir, je commençais à me poser des questions sur mon boulot, je remettais en cause ma vocation et ça ne lui a pas plu, on s'est disputé ce soir-là, il m'a dit que c'était n'importe quoi, que je devrais rester à l'armée et que je ne devais pas beaucoup l'aimer pour lui infliger tout ça dans ses derniers jours de vie. Bien sûr je savais qu'il parlait de mon homosexualité… et il était furieux… et m'a dit qu'il ne comprendrait jamais ça. Je lui ai collé une droite, à mon père, en lui disant qu'il n'était pas mon père s'il pensait ça. Et je suis rentré auprès d'Inias. Mon père est arrivé quelques temps après et je l'ai renvoyé chez lui aller se faire foutre. Trois heures après, on nous annonçait qu'il était mort dans un accident…

Dean frémit, se rappelant ce qu'il avait ressenti, le vide quand il avait appris pour ses parents.

-Et là, je suis parti en live parce que mon père était en route pour chez lui car je l'avais viré et je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il était très sanguin mais qu'au fond il m'aimait. Je me sentais coupable de sa mort, de ce que je lui avais dit, de l'avoir viré…. Et finalement j'ai continué l'armée, pour lui, pour ne pas le décevoir même après sa mort. Deux mois après, je suis parti des mois sans rien dire à Inias, car chaque fois que je le voyais je pensais à mon père… et quand je suis rentré, loin de celui que j'aimais, ça ne s'était pas arrangé… sa voix craquant sous le poids de cette confession des pires souvenirs de sa vie. Et un soir je l'ai trompé, je ne suis pas allé très loin mais le mal était fait. Et je suis rentré je lui ai tout dit, je me sentais mal et j'ai voulu tout détruire et j'ai dû travailler sur moi Dean sur ce que je ressentais. Inias m'a aidé malgré tout… sans lui, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu et j'ai fini par accepter Dean. Accepter que mon père m'aimait tout comme ton frère doit t'aimer, et que moi aussi je l'aimais peu importe ce qu'on s'est dit, peu importe que je l'ai mis à la porte ce soir-là… et un jour vous ferez face à tout ça et ce jour là où il sera prêt à te parler, il faudra que tu sois prêt toi aussi.

-Je n'attends que ça Cole.

-Tu culpabilises et si tu crois que c'est un sentiment qui ne restera pas entre vous si tu n'y travaille pas avant tu te trompes.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Que ce qui s'est passé entre mon père et moi c'est arrivé car on ne se disait pas les choses, on continuait comme ça parce qu'on s'aimait et on ne parlait pas de ce qui n'allait pas et on a gardé des rancœurs et ça ne fonctionne pas sur du long terme. Je ne sais pas quelle relation tu entretenais avec ton frère mais je peux voir que tu l'aimes et si tu veux le retrouver vraiment le retrouver Dean, tu vas devoir te pardonner à toi-même et avancer… si tu te sens redevable, ça ne fonctionnera pas.

Dean réfléchissait à ce que lui disait Cole, touché par la confiance de celui-ci mais ne sachant pas trop quoi faire de ses conseils.

-Et entre toi et Cas ? Vous en parlez ?

-Pas vraiment. Sam a été son mec, on a parlé que de ça pendant des mois et….

-Il fera toujours parti de votre vie d'une manière ou d'une autre alors il ne faut pas que ce soit un fantôme entre vous sinon il finira par pourrir votre relation Dean et ça serait vraiment dommage…

-Mais comment…

-Confie toi à Castiel sur Sam, lui seul pourra vraiment t'aider Dean. J'ai bien failli perdre Inias en me laissant bouffer par tout ça, en ne lui parlant pas et pourtant je pouvais lui parler de tout mais ça… j'avais du mal car une partie de moi pensait à tort notre relation coupable. Et ça a failli me coûter très cher. Le jour où j'ai pu enfin parler à Inias, j'ai compris que je voulais passer le reste de ma vie avec lui Dean… et toi et Castiel avez le potentiel pour être très longtemps ensemble… et j'espère pour toi que ce sera le cas et que tu te réconcilieras avec ton frère.

-Ça ne sera pas facile… les yeux dans le vague.

-Dean avec le peu que j'ai vu de toi, je sais que tu es un homme courageux, loyal et généreux, n'hésitant pas à relever ses manches pour les autres, même si tu es parfois un peu insupportable, avec un sourire, et crois-moi on ne voit pas des gens comme ça tous les jours. Alors c'est dur mais c'est possible Dean, j'y crois… et puis Castiel a une telle patience, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre… ajouta Cole avec un petit rire.

Dean leva vers lui un regard reconnaissant.

Ils décidèrent de rerentrer, trouvant un Castiel anxieux faisant les cent pas autour de la table. Son visage crispé se relâcha instantanément à la vue d'un Dean moins perturbé. Il remercia Cole du regard. Castiel attrapa discrètement la main de Dean sous la table et celui-ci la serra fort, se retournant vers lui avec un léger sourire. Ils finirent la soirée à plaisanter et rejoignirent leur chambre.

Dean se vautra sur le matelas.

-Enfin un bon lit !

Castiel le scrutait, ne le lâchant pas du regard.

-Je vais bien Cas, ça va aller, s'asseyant au bord du lit.

Il approcha Castiel, l'enlaça et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

-Ça va aller…le rassura Dean.

-Cole et Inias sont vraiment géniaux.

-Oui, une belle rencontre… resserrant sa prise.

-C'est dommage qu'on doive les quitter demain matin, soupira Castiel.

-On les reverra Cas et puis on a encore plein de choses à voir tous les deux.

-Oui…, lâchant Dean.

-Cas ?

-Oui ?

-Malgré tout, je suis heureux d'être ici avec toi, c'est toi qui avais raison.

-Je le suis également Dean, confessa Castiel juste avant de l'embrasser.

Le temps de l'au revoir arriva le lendemain matin, Dean et Castiel devant se rendre à Lilongwe récupérer leurs affaires pour leur départ pour Madagascar. Inias et Cole furent prêts avant eux et des accolades s'échangèrent ainsi que des « à bientôt ». Dean et Castiel reprirent le bus, qui leur rappela bien des souvenirs de Mélanie, Alex et Aline qui ne s'arrêtaient jamais de parler et de rire à chaque secousse. Plus de huit heures plus tard durant lesquelles Dean avait répété d'abord à Castiel puis à qui voulait bien l'entendre à quel point l'impala était un bijou qui les aurait faits traverser en moins de deux au lieu de cette horreur de tape cul qui avançait à la vitesse d'un escargot, ils arrivèrent à bon port. Ils passèrent la nuit à la belle étoile, la dernière au Malawi, ce si beau pays où Dean et Castiel avaient rencontré des gens accueillants et toujours prêts à rendre service.

-Je ne savais pas que ce pays regorgeait d'autant d'espèces de fleurs et d'une végétation si variée, on parle bien plus de la faune que de la flore.

-Ça y est tu me fais ton scientifique Cas ? Parce que tu sais pas à quoi tu t'exposes…

-A quoi ?

-A te montrer à quel point je te trouve sexy quand tu joues au prof… dans un rire.

-Dean.. je te parle sérieusement.

-Moi aussi…

Regard désapprobateur.

-Ok… bon, tu sais ce que j'aimerais connaitre moi ? Les raisons pour lesquelles tu t'es pas lancé dans la recherche sur les fleurs ou sur la reproduction des chats.

-Pourquoi aurais-je fait cela Dean ? de plus les chats ont des piques sur leur pénis qui n'ont..

-Ok, Cas je plaisantais, je veux pas savoir, d'un air dégoûté à l'idée d'imaginer deux chats en mode SM, je me demandais juste pourquoi travailler dans le droit spécialisé en sciences plutôt qu'être scientifique toi-même.

-Je me sentais plus utile. Défendre l'éthique est tout aussi important que la recherche. Si on fait des travaux dans les mauvaises conditions cela peut avoir de graves conséquences et j'aime à croire que la science est une œuvre de dieu et des hommes qu'il faut respecter et non un amas de fric. Même si parfois j'aimerais être plus utile. Je ne me suis jamais senti plus petit qu'ici Dean.

-Au milieu du vaste monde…

-Oui, on vit dans un endroit qui ne représente même pas un pour cent de la planète et on croit tout savoir, tout connaitre…

-Tu aurais pu faire n'importe quoi Castiel, impressionné. Et tu as choisi d'être avec un type qui n'a pas la moitié de ton cerveau, dans un rire amer.

-Dean… tu es intelligent, ne crois pas que je ne vois pas ce que tu penses, tu crois que tu n'es pas à la hauteur mais tu te goures Dean, tu es exceptionnel. J'ai énormément de chance de t'avoir…

-C'est moi qui en ai.

Castiel se demanda si un jour Dean cesserait de penser qu'il valait moins que lui ou Sam car il sentait que c'était là tout le problème. Il espérait que Dean se confie à lui un jour mais il était bien placé pour savoir que ce n'était pas facile, des complexes, tout le monde en avait… et pire encore lorsqu'on se comparait. Il avait toujours su que Sam plaçait Dean sur un piédestal mais il n'avait pas compris que Dean faisait pareil avec son frère, il l'imaginait presque parfait, meilleur que lui en tous cas… Castiel ferait tout pour qu'il se voit comme il était réellement. Ce fut sur ces dernières pensées qu'il s'allongea auprès de son petit-ami.

Dean et Castiel passèrent trois jours à Madagascar, dépensant quelques francs malgaches pour faire du tree climbing, activité consistant à grimper dans les arbres. Castiel escaladait les grands baobabs avec une aisance qui impressionnait Dean qui lui préférait nettement rester sur la terre ferme. Mais Castiel l'aida et dans ses bras, il réalisa finalement que tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, peu importait ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils passèrent d'ailleurs la nuit dans ces géants de verdure dans un des hamacs installés dans les branches. A deux dans ce « lit » balançoire, ils avaient l'impression d'être seuls au monde, Dean installé amoureusement sur Castiel, la tête enfouie dans son cou. Un moment de pure détente. Ils terminèrent leur passage à Tsaranoro en faisant du parapente. Dean voulait faire plaisir à Castiel même s'il avait vraiment cru que ce serait la dernière chose qu'il ferait. Le soir, après toutes ces sensations fortes ils prirent la direction de la Tanzanie ! Les moyens de transport furent un véritable casse-tête mais après le bateau, ils purent prendre le bus dans lequel ils s'endormirent exténués. Le chauffeur les déposa directement au cratère de Ngorongoro.

L'effondrement du volcan sur lui-même avait formé une vaste caldeira qui n'avait pas été submergée. Trou recouvert de vallées et entouré de plaines, les nuances verte, jaune et bleue offraient un tableau de maître.

Si Dean avait pesté contre le prix des entrées et de la location de la jeep, deux-cents dollars -« Mais ils nous prennent pour des pigeons ? » s'était exclamé Dean devant un Castiel qui ne savait plus où se mettre- en descendant la pente, il resta bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en jeep au cœur du cratère de Ngorongoro, ils saisirent vite la raison qui appelait les gens à le nommer l'arche de Noé. Toutes ou presque toutes les espèces animales du pays s'y côtoyaient. Ils ne virent pas passer les six heures de balade à l'intérieur, apercevant les hyènes cacher leurs bébés dans les tranchées, les nombreux baobabs un peu plus petits qu'à Madagascar, de grands marécages et tout un tas de bestioles, quelques espèces de plus qu'au Malawi, comme des phacochères et des dik-diks, sortes d'antilopes naines qui dévoraient les feuillages des arbres, appelés comme cela à cause du bruit qu'ils émettent lorsqu'ils sont en danger.

Ils s'installèrent dans un coin d'herbe et y mangèrent ce qu'ils avaient rapportés dans leurs sacs à dos de Madagascar puis passèrent l'après-midi tranquillement au parc national de Taragire surnommé « le jardin d'Eden ». Ils firent un tour en fin d'après-midi pour découvrir les alentours, traversant les Habitations Massai et s'arrêtèrent dans un magasin de souvenirs.

Dean regardait un jeu de solitaire avec des pierres toutes différentes. Il voulut le prendre pour Ash et demanda conseil à Castiel. Celui-ci approuva son choix et ils marchandèrent le prix comme de coutume dans le pays avant de l'acheter. Castiel s'approcha des sculptures d'animaux en tanzanite et acheta une impala vidant sa bourse de ses shillings tanzaniens sans que Dean ne le voit. Il s'intéressa aux amulettes en forme d'œil en tanzanite elles aussi se demandant qu'elle fût l'origine de leur légende de protection. Mais il fut tiré de ses pensées par la présence fixe de Dean devant des toiles. Il ne lui connaissait pas un gout immodéré pour la peinture. Mais Dean restait devant cette toile représentant plusieurs espèces animales devant le Kilimandjaro, le tout dans des tons très colorés. Il s'approcha de Dean et le vit prendre une des toiles en vente dans sa main. Son regard… cette soudaine tristesse qui avait envahi ces magnifiques yeux verts habituellement si lumineux. Castiel savait qu'il n 'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait lui faire cet effet là… Sam… il rejoignit Dean, envahissant son espace personnel en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. Celui-ci parut surpris, sortant de sa bulle. Castiel posa ses doigts sur ceux de Dean qui tenaient la toile.

-C'est un très joli tableau.

-Oui, c'est vrai, en le reposant. Tu as tout ce que tu veux Cas ?

-Oui, et toi ?

-Oui c'est bon, jetant un regard plein de regret à la toile.

Ils sortirent du magasin et décidèrent d'aller boire un verre farnientant un peu avant de rejoindre leur hôtel.

-Deux Konyagi, commanda Castiel sans regarder la carte, devant les yeux étonnés de Dean. Il lui expliqua que c'était la liqueur locale. « Bila barafu » se retournant vers le serveur.

-Bilbafu ?

-Bila barafu, sans glaçon. Avec le climat c'est trop difficile à digérer.

-Comment tu sais tout ça Cas ? impressionné par son petit ami.

-En fait c'est Balthazar.

Dean fit la moue à l'entente de ce satané prénom.

Le serveur leur apporta leurs boissons. Ils commencèrent à boire, Dean appréciant le breuvage quand il sentit le regard insistant de Castiel sur lui.

-Quoi ?

-Dean… tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant que tout va bien avec moi.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Dean…

-On est dans un lieu paradisiaque, tous les deux donc…

-Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu n'as pas le droit d'être triste Dean, attrapant sa main.

Bien sûr Castiel avait lu en lui, comme depuis le début. Il avait cette capacité à le deviner, à savoir mieux que quiconque comment il se sentait. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de Sam mais le regard de Castiel l'encouragea, il devait déjà savoir que ça avait un rapport avec son frère.

-Les toiles de tout à l'heure… ces œuvres d'art sont… mon frère les admire depuis des années, il voulait que je lui en ramène quand je partirais faire mon tour du monde. Et je lui ai promis que je le ferai. Et quand je me suis retrouvé devant ces dessins qu'il aimait tant en me disant qu'il ne les voudrait plus car ça viendrait de moi dans un endroit où on est allé tous les deux, ça m'a rendu…

-Triste.

-Oui, baissant les yeux.

-Dean, écoute-moi, lui faisant relever la tête. Si tu veux acheter ces toiles pour les offrir à ton frère tu devrais le faire…

-Ça ne ferait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie Cas. Et il ne les voudra même pas.

-Ça tu ne le sauras pas sans essayer. Et si tu en as envie Dean, si une part de toi pense que ton frère aimait vraiment ces tableaux et que tu as toujours voulu les lui offrir alors je crois que tu devrais tenir ta promesse.

Dean admirait Castiel. Il se doutait qu'en ce moment il ne portait pas beaucoup Sam dans son cœur, il l'avait senti à plusieurs reprises même s'ils n'en avaient pas parlé mais Castiel plaçait toujours les sentiments des autres avant les siens.

Dean promit d'y réfléchir et ils n'en reparlèrent plus ce soir-là.

Ils récupérèrent leurs bagages et s'installèrent au Ngorongoro Crater Lodge, spectaculaire en termes d'architecture. Les gens parlaient à raison d'une rencontre entre les guerriers Massai et le château de Versailles. Leur suite était en effet construite à partir de boue et de chaume avec des sous-plafonds en feuilles de bananier, il y avait aussi les pilotis, les structures artisanales qui rappelaient le style colonial et se mêlaient aux antiquités gracieuses, argent, or et rubis les grands lustres en perles et les trésors africains. Le salon avait une immense baie vitrée allant du sol au plafond, surplombant le magnifique cratère. Ce luxe coûtait de l'argent mais quitte à ne passer qu'une seule nuit ici, autant la passer dans les meilleures conditions. Après toutes leurs nuits à la belle étoile ou dans des hamacs tanguants, ils l'avaient bien mérité même si Dean avait refusé le majordome, c'était un peu trop pour lui. Puis le programme qu'il avait prévu pour Castiel ce soir n'incluait certainement pas un troisième homme qu'on pouvait sonner pour répondre au moindre de ses caprices. Il n'avait besoin de personne pour s'occuper de la chambre et s'occuperait très bien de son homme lui-même… son homme… c'est en pensant à ça qu'il attrapa Castiel par la taille pour l'embrasser. Il lui susurra que ce soir ils inaugureraient cette magnifique chambre mais qu'en attendant ils allaient pouvoir aller manger ! Castiel semblait amusé, Dean avait ce comportement d'enfant qu'il aimait tant chez lui.

Si au Malawi, les légumes avaient été un peu trop présents dans leur alimentation selon Dean, il fut ravi de voir que les tanzaniens étaient très friands de viande. Il se régala de boulettes et de beignets à la viande le tout accompagné d'une bière à la banane préparée artisanalement totalement délicieuse. Dean regardait bizarrement l'assiette de Castiel qui mangeait une sorte de polenta de maïs cuit, l'ugali, s'il se souvenait bien de ce qu'il avait commandé. Mais lui avait l'air de se régaler. Il demanda un peu de mukimo, espèce de purée de pois, pommes de terre, maïs, et de bananes vertes qui lui firent tirer la grimace. Il repensa un instant aux toffus immondes de Sam. Il ne put s'empêcher de noter tristement que Castiel et Sam avaient ça en commun, le fait d'aimer manger des produits sains.

Ils finirent le repas par un excellent café, Dean ayant prévenu Castiel qu'il fallait absolument qu'ils restent éveillés une bonne partie de la nuit avec un clin d'œil.

En effet, il laissa tout juste Castiel arriver dans la chambre avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Il avait terriblement envie de lui. Ils firent l'amour dans les draps de soie. La luxure à l'état pur…

Allongés sur leur lit défait par leur démonstration d'affection, Castiel avait posé sa tête sur le torse de son amant, leurs jambes s'entremêlant. Le brun se détacha des bras de Dean pour attraper quelque chose dans la poche de son jean à terre. Dean ressentit tout de suite le manque du corps chaud de son petit ami contre lui. Il fut surpris de voir quelque chose briller dans la main de celui-ci lorsqu'il retrouva sa place contre lui.

-Tiens Dean, j'ai pensé qu'il te plairait.

Il ouvrit sa main et Dean aperçut un petit impala, l'antilope qu'il avait tant aimé observer dans son milieu naturel, dans le creux de sa paume. Il était magnifique, en tanzanite, cette pierre bleue d'une grande pureté qui lui rappelait les yeux de Castiel.

Dean était très touché de cette attention et murmura un « merci » proche du souffle car il ne savait pas quoi dire à cet homme qui pensait toujours à lui et le traitait comme s'il était la personne la plus précieuse au monde alors que c'était selon Dean loin d'être le cas. Castiel s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur le front tendrement.

-J'ai énormément de chance de t'avoir Dean, tu es la personne la plus extraordinaire que je connaisse et tu es extrêmement beau, caressant son torse, ce qui ne gâche rien. Je me demande parfois comment j'ai fait pour avoir une chance pareille, que tu sois tombé amoureux de moi, de ma personnalité… le dévorant de petits baisers.

-Cas, je suis tombé amoureux de toi dans ton ensemble… n'aimant pas ce que son petit-ami sous-entendait. Tu es magnifique… Je voudrais tellement que tu te vois à travers mon regard.

Dean ne supportait plus que Castiel se dévalorise autant. Lui n'avait jamais connu un tel complexe physique il avait toujours plu et le savait. Il voyait combien Castiel était beau, il l'avait toujours vu mais il savait que ce n'était pas l'image que le miroir renvoyait à celui-ci. Il avait des soucis par rapport à son passé, à ce que les gens lui avaient renvoyé comme image, surtout ce Marc qui avait brisé le jeune adolescent. Dean avait envie de lui montrer ce que lui trouvait de splendide chez le brun. Il entraîna alors Castiel, en lui prenant la main, non loin du lit devant la baignoire au centre de la pièce. Juste au-dessus, se trouvait un immense miroir encadré d'or. Il plaça lentement Castiel face à celui-ci et se glissa derrière lui.

-Regarde- toi Cas, en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Regarde comme tes cheveux te rendent sexy… appuyant sur ce dernier mot. Je me suis souvent dis qu'ils faisaient penser que tu ressortais d'une partie de sexe endiablée…

Cas ferma les yeux sous les caresses.

-Non, regarde- toi Cas, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Castiel les rouvrit.

-Dean… soupira Castiel lorsqu'il sentit descendre les doigts de son petit ami sur son visage.

\- Tes yeux sont les plus magnifiques que j'ai vus de ma vie… quand je les regarde, c'est comme si j'étais aspiré et je voudrais m'y perdre…

-Dean ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? se sentant à la fois abusivement exposé devant ce miroir qui lui en montrait trop de lui et revigoré par les paroles et les gestes de Dean.

-Chut… effleurant son nez, puis sa bouche, fais-moi confiance, laisse-toi aller Cas…

Dean chuchotait, son souffle chaud se répercutant à son oreille :

-Cette bouche…ah… elle est extraordinaire : douce, chaude, érotique… oui, érotique, devant l'air surpris de Castiel, et je ne parle même pas du nombre de fois où elle m'a fait perdre la tête….

Castiel esquissa un sourire.

-Ah, qu'est-ce que j'aime voir ce sourire, te voir heureux….

Il embrassa langoureusement son cou en humant l'odeur musquée de sa peau.

Castiel gémissait de plus en plus, ce que lui faisait Dean était incroyable, il le rendait important… et …désirable…

Il déposa ses bras autour des épaules de Castiel en lui caressant le torse.

-Tu es musclé… je n'aurais jamais pensé désirer un homme un jour Cas et pourtant… ce corps… tirant légèrement sur un téton, ce qui provoqua un gémissement presque plaintif de son partenaire.

Il se baissa légèrement et déposa des baisers sur les omoplates de Castiel puis caressa de sa langue le creux entre ses reins.

Castiel semblait aux abois.

Dean massa ses pectoraux puis ses abdominaux avant de se mettre à caresser son bas ventre tout en approchant sa bouche de ses fesses.

-Ce cul est à se damner !

Il agrippa ses parties charnues à pleines mains.

-J'adore attraper tes fesses si parfaites quand on fait l'amour, les malaxant toujours.

Juste une seconde d'hésitation et il y glissa sa langue, allant et venant, effleurant puis s'enfonçant. Il passa simultanément sa main derrière son genou, en caressant fortement le creux. Castiel n'était plus que soupirs et geignements.

Après un moment de pure extase pour le brun, Dean se baissa davantage, alternant baisers et touchers tout au long des cuisses, insistant au niveau des genoux puis sur les mollets. Il se redressa et attrapa la main de son petit ami pour la poser sur son sexe dressé.

-Tu sens l'effet que tu me fais, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Tu ne m'as même pas touché, on a fait l'amour il y a peu de temps et ça c'est juste en te regardant… en sentant ta peau contre ma main, en t'entendant prendre du plaisir…

Castiel pouvait sentir dans sa main le sexe gonflé de désir de Dean et l'effet l'électrisait, il avait tellement envie de lui, de le sentir…

-Deeann…

-Quand j'entends ta voix rauque crier mon nom dans la jouissance c'est encore pire tu pourrais me faite perdre la tête Cas !

Il rattrapa la main de Castiel toujours sur son sexe et la joignit à l'autre au-dessus de sa tête.

Le brun en nage les passa plusieurs fois dans les cheveux de Dean alors que celui-ci s'enfonçait lentement et profondément en lui.

-Regarde Cas, regarde-moi te pénétrer parce que je crève d'envie de ce corps… s'écria Dean.

Il écarta légèrement les cuisses de Castiel et en cajola l'intérieur alors qu'il s'enfouissait toujours dans son intimité.

Il voulait lui faire ressentir les choses comme lui les sentait.

Il accéléra légèrement son rythme.

-Tu vois Cas, c'est tout ça que j'aime chez toi, sens comme je te trouve magnifique, heurtant sa prostate de plein fouet.

Il attrapa son sexe de sa main droite pendant que la gauche continuait à caresser chaque centimètre de peau à sa disposition.

-Et ce sexe qui me rend dingue quand je le sens dans ma bouche, tout en commençant lentement à le caresser dans toute sa longueur alors que Castiel haletait. Quand tu me fais m'abandonner comme personne avant toi, tu me donnes envie de tellement de choses, accélérant ses mouvements autant devant que derrière, quand tu seras prêt… ne terminant pas sa phrase.

-Dean, Dean ! hurla Castiel en tirant sur ses cheveux.

-Regarde –toi Cas, comme tu es beau dans le plaisir… tu es si beau… effleurant son visage tout en léchant le lobe de son oreille.

Il redonna une accélération, s'appuyant sur les hanches du brun qu'il propulsa en avant.

-Cas regarde-moi comme tu me fais prendre … mon …. pied et Dean vint à l'intérieur de Castiel qui ne pouvait plus tenir, surtout après avoir senti la jouissance de Dean s'écouler en lui et il éclaboussa plus de la moitié du miroir dans son plaisir.

Ils récupéraient leur souffle, Castiel avait toujours ses mains dans les cheveux de Dean qui avait enfouie la tête dans son cou alors qu'il se retirait.

-Tu as l'art et la manière de rendre un moment incroyablement érotique, incroyablement romantique, annonça Castiel essouflé.

Il embrassa Dean en y mettant tout l'amour qu'il pouvait car son homme venait de lui faire une des plus belles, originales et jouissive déclaration d'amour au monde. Et il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir intensément aimé et désiré pour la première fois de sa vie…

Le lendemain, quittant leur magnifique chambre à regret, non pour le luxe mais pour la nuit qu'ils y avaient passé, Dean et Castiel passèrent par le Kilimandjaro avant de s'envoler pour l'Egypte. Castiel expliquait à Dean que c'étaient les derniers glaciers, qu'ils allaient disparaitre d'ici peu et que cela impliquerait différents dégâts écologiques considérables.

Dean pensa à nouveau à Sam avec un pincement au cœur, à combien lui et Castiel avaient en commun. Il ne souhaitait pas parler de Sam mais il repensa à Cole, son ami avait raison, lui et Castiel devaient pouvoir se parler de tout. Dean était profondément amoureux et il ne voulait pas que quoique ce soit vienne ternir petit à petit leur relation, jamais.

-Vous avez de nombreux points communs toi et Sam, je m'en aperçois de plus en plus, annonça d'une voix faible Dean.

Castiel le dévisagea, surpris.

-Oui Dean, on parlait beaucoup d'écologie, de sauvegarde des espèces animales, des lois visant à les protéger et à encourager les chercheurs à travailler dans des conditions en adéquation avec des valeurs, si c'est ça que tu veux dire, les sourcils froncés.

-Je veux dire que vous aviez tous les deux des idéaux, des projets en commun…

-Dean, ton frère et moi étions d'excellents amis, partageant des valeurs communes oui, mais tu sais… ça ne fait pas tout. J'ai toujours eu l'impression de.. je ne sais pas… tu es sûr de vouloir parler de Sam ?

-Oui, je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans votre intimité, ça vous appartient mais je me dis que vous deviez être proches. Il me parlait de toi en ami comme d'une merveille et…

-Sam a été un ami formidable et j'adorais nos échanges mais… enfin.. Dean, tu ne doutes pas de…

-Non, je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi, je n'ai aucun doute Cas. C'est juste que c'est important pour moi qu'on puisse parler de Sam. Je veux pas qu'il soit entre nous… et ça ne me dérange pas si parfois tu veux l'évoquer, c'est tout.

-Ok Dean, rassuré.

-Et tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison, je vais les acheter ces tableaux. Pour Sam.

Ça avait fait du bien à Dean de parler de son frère et il avait envie de faire ce geste envers lui…

Fin septembre, ce fût le départ pour l'Egypte, Dean était très impatient. C'était l'endroit dont lui parlait le plus souvent sa mère. Dès leur arrivée, ils posèrent tous leurs bagages dans un petit hôtel de Louxor, où les gens s'avérèrent très accueillants.

Ils se promenèrent le long du Nil et traversèrent ensuite le Marché aux oranges de Louxor, les fruits présentés sur de belles charrettes peintes de toutes les couleurs.

-Oh, Dean ! Regarde-moi toutes ces variétés différentes, s'émerveilla Castiel en lui montrant les épices et féculents érigés en pyramide. On devrait acheter du riz, de la semoule de blé, oh et… des haricots secs… des fèves aussi. On pourrait les manger plus tard, ça nous ferait économiser Dean, regarde comme c'est pas cher !

-Tu m'as bien regardé ? Je ne suis pas une poule Cas !

Castiel soupira d'un air agacé tout en plongeant sa main dans une charrette pleine de fellahs, autrement dit des tomates. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un autre marchand, de papyrus cette fois. Ornés de motifs divers imprimés, ils étaient tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Le soir, après cette journée de visite ils mangèrent local avec la fatira, sorte de grande pizza égyptienne. Ils discutèrent de ce qu'ils voulaient visiter, Dean évoquant par moments sa mère avec les yeux brillants. Castiel tentait parfois d'imaginer Dean enfant écoutant les histoires et les rêves de celle qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde et qui lui manquait tant. Il se demandait au final ce qui était le pire, n'avoir aucun souvenir auxquels se raccrocher comme lui ou ne plus avoir que ça alors qu'il était trop tôt pour mourir et laisser ses deux enfants seuls. Ils firent un plan de visite puis partirent rejoindre l'hôtel en laissant le bakchich.

Ils visitèrent le Temple d'Amon aux dimensions stupéfiantes. La salle Hypostyle impressionnait vraiment avec ses cent trente-quatre colonnes de vingt-trois mètres de haut. Castiel et Dean furent époustouflés, peu de lieux pouvaient prétendre à une telle beauté et une telle immensité. Castiel semblait en totale admiration devant le travail de ces hommes des millénaires en arrière. Ils y passèrent la journée, partant à la découverte de chaque hiéroglyphe comme un trésor. Ils visitèrent ensuite le musée de la momification, où ils découvrirent comment les anciens égyptiens appliquaient cette technique. Ils furent surpris de trouver également des momies de chats et de crocodiles, certaines espèces animales étant momifiées au même titre que les hommes.

Ils retournèrent à Karnak et y passèrent la nuit, observant un magnifique spectacle son et lumières qui tranchait avec le côté antique du temple Amon mais grâce à qui se dévoilaient encore plus les richesses de celui-ci.

Ils filèrent le lendemain pour le Caire et s'arrêtèrent au Café "El fisharuy", prenant deux cafés " mazbût ", moyennement sucrés. Ils évoquaient leur nuit extraordinaire au temple lorsque Dean eut l'envie d'effleurer la joue de son amant dont les yeux brillaient aux souvenirs de la veille. Il ne s'attendit pas au recul de Castiel. Sa main rencontra le vide et il se sentit mal. Les yeux de son petit ami s'étaient écarquillés de surprise et il se senti rejeté par son geste.

-Pas ici, murmura Castiel.

-Je ne comprends pas…

-S'il-te- plait Dean, on en parlera quand on sera à l'hôtel.

Dean ne dit plus rien mais semblait vexé par l'attitude du brun. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent enfin dans leur chambre, il parla plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

-Tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Je sais que je ne suis pas très démonstratif en public habituellement et toi non plus mais je ne voulais que t'effleurer la joue !

-Dean , ici ça peut être considéré comme un crime.

-Tu vas pas me dire que l'homosexualité est interdite ? attéré.

-Non, pas au sens strict. Mais l'année dernière, il y a eu plusieurs cas de « rafle » où des gays ont été jugés pour débauche et attentat à la pudeur. Certains hommes ont même eu droit à des « tests » pour vérifier s'ils pratiquaient régulièrement la sodomie, énonça Castiel, mal à l'aise.

-Enfin Cas, tu plaisantes, c'est pas possible, pas juste pour être…

-Gay ? Différent ? Bien sûr que si Dean. Si on nous voyait dans la rue faire un geste « déplacé » on nous renverrait illico chez nous ou en tous cas loin d'ici.

-Mais c'est écœurant… il doit bien y avoir des tas d'homos ici, comme partout.

-Ce n'est pas qu'ici Dean et oui, bien sûr qu'il y en a, on a de la chance chez nous de pouvoir vivre libre, de pouvoir se marier pour ceux qui le souhaitent mais ce n'est pas le cas partout tu sais.. Et puis même chez nous…

-Tu as déjà eu des soucis Cas ? Autres qu'avec ton frère et ton père ? Dean se retrouvant pour la première fois devant le fait qu'être gay pouvait causer des problèmes. Jusque là, il n'avait jamais pensé à ça, même si Sam était bi, il n'avait jamais eu de soucis à sa connaissance et lui… jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait connu que des femmes.

-J'ai été insulté mais mis à part mon frère, jamais personne n'a levé la main sur moi. Mais il y a des regards qui ne trompent guère, parfois ils sont pires que les mots, les silences sont aussi parfois pires que les mots, pensant à son père.

Dean sentit un élan de tristesse en lui. Castiel était tellement formidable, il n'avait vraiment pas eu de chance…

-Cas, ton père, ton frère, tous ces cons que t'as croisés, ils avaient rien compris et je suis fier de ce que tu es, fier que tu te montres tel que tu es. Et je suis plus que fier d'être avec toi tu sais, serrant ses mains dans les siennes. On s'en fout de ce que pensent les gens…

-Il n'empêche que je n'ai pas envie de quitter ce pays sans qu'on l'ait décidé nous.

-Ouais, mais ça me ferait presque regretter d'être là.

-Ne mélange pas tout Dean, tous ne sont pas des crétins d'homophobes, heureusement et ce pays est comme le notre, il a ses vices et ses vertus. Et il est magnifique et… je ne voulais pour rien au monde que tu râtes tout ce qu'admirait Mary.

Mary… ce nom résonnait bien sur les lèvres de Castiel. Dean l'embrassa, admirant la force, le courage et l'empathie de son petit ami.

Le lendemain, ils visitèrent des pyramides et la mosquée Mohamed du Caire, de style rococo. Une mosquée vraiment magnifique. A l'entrée se trouvait le tombeau de Mohammed Ali et l'immense intérieur mêlaient tapis rouges sombres, mur de marbre blanc et jaune, un lustre impressionnant qui surplombait toute l'enceinte de la mosquée. La coupole était splendide, brillant grâce aux luminaires diffusant leurs multiples couleurs. Castiel semblait émerveillé et Dean ne pouvait nier la beauté de cet endroit bien qu'il n'était pas fan des connotations religieuses en général. Mais il aimait entendre Castiel lui parler du Coran dont il possédait une connaissance exceptionnelle.

-Comment sais-tu tout ça Castiel ? Tu n'es pourtant pas musulman…

-J'aime la religion. Toutes les religions. Il y a des choses à apprendre et à cultiver dans chacune d'entre elles. Ce n'est pas parce que mon père ou d'autres veulent y lire des préceptes erronés que ça signifie que moi je ne peux pas avoir la foi. C'est ce que font les hommes qui déchirent les peuples, provoquent la haine, ils détournent la parole de Dieu.

-Tu crois donc en dieu ?

-Pas toi Dean ? se tournant vers lui.

-Pas vraiment. Je n'accepte pas l'idée qu'on nous ait laissés nous débrouiller et nous dépatouiller dans toute cette merde, c'est plus fort que moi.. Je préfère encore me dire que personne n'est là-haut, ni Dieu, ni anges, à regarder les choses de loin plutôt que de penser à des mollassons qui nous ont abandonnés depuis longtemps et nous regardent nous dépatouiller en riant.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que les anges rient Dean, annonça solennellement Castiel.

Dean pouffa.

-Peut-être pas, non mais ma mère me disait souvent que les anges veillaient sur nous, que quand elle ne serait plus là, ils seraient présents pour moi mais qui veillait sur elle Cas ? Qui ?

Castiel le regarda plein d'amour. Ils ne pouvaient pas se toucher mais tout passa en ce seul regard. Castiel comprit que de voir sa mère malade, pratiquement toujours dans son lit avait dû inévitablement traumatiser le jeune homme, plus qu'il ne l'admettait. L'enfant puis l'adolescent avait toujours voulu croire que sa mère s'en sortirait, qu'elle vivrait ses rêves, ne voulant pas réaliser qu'elle était condamnée. Et il avait perdu la foi lorsqu'elle était morte… même pas de sa maladie… un nouveau coup du sort… Dean restait le seul à pouvoir vivre ce dont sa mère rêvait mais un autre coup du sort l'avait empêché. Sam avait vendu la maison… quelle ironie… Castiel espérait que Dean était quand même heureux de vivre ce voyage. Comme s'il l'avait entendu, Dean lui adressa un sourire…

Ils quittèrent la mosquée et firent une balade sur le Nil en felouque traditionnelle. Ils posèrent leurs pieds sur la terre ferme, non loin d'Abou Simbel. Dean et Castiel voulurent prendre un ticket pour prendre des photos, ne pouvant pas prendre leur propre appareil depuis l'interdiction mais on leur dit qu'il fallait qu'ils aillent prendre un ticket au guichet.

-Et où on trouve un guichet en plein désert ? Hein gros malin ?

Le guide haussa un sourcil et lui indiqua un chameau avec la patte avant droite repliée grâce à un lien. Dean croyait rêver. Louer un chameau pour aller chercher les tickets ? à un prix exorbitant ? Plutôt marcher cinq heures dans le désert. Le loueur de chameaux les suivit dix bonnes minutes avant de rebrousser chemin, voyant que Dean ne faiblissait pas.

Castiel se demandait s'ils ne pouvaient pas faire un effort, après tout cet homme essayait juste de gagner sa vie.

-N'y pense même pas Cas ! Ils nous prennent pour des cons ! On reste à pieds !

Finalement, Castiel ne regretta pas d'avoir écouté Dean lorsqu'il entendit des histoires d'arnaques aux chameaux où on proposait une simple photo et une fois coincé en haut des bosses, on faisait faire un tour au touriste piégé qu'il le veuille ou non.

Ils quittèrent l'Egypte et ses mystères deux jours plus tard et prirent l'avion, qui n'avait vraiment pas manqué à Dean, en direction de l'Europe. Ils firent escale le premier octobre aux grottes de Jeita, à Lebanon, encore un lieu magique.

L'Italie… si Dean adora la bouffe, Castiel s'intéressa aux musées et au Colisée, l'amphithéâtre de Rome et à la Basilique Saint-Jean-de-Latran mais ils apprécièrent moins quand ils se perdirent dans le métro, Castiel ayant compris à l'envers les indications d'une jeune italienne et Dean ne jurant que par la voiture, c'était une première pour lui, un véritable cauchemar.

Ils ne se privèrent pas des bons restaurants. Mais Castiel avait remarqué que les italiennes n'étaient pas insensibles aux charmes de Dean. Ce soir, pour la troisième fois de la semaine, la serveuse faisait du gringue à son petit-ami tout comme l'hôtesse d'accueil de leur hôtel. Dean flirtait légèrement, rien de bien méchant, pour obtenir des avantages ou des réductions. Castiel savait que ça n'avait aucune importance pour lui, il ne les regardait même pas, se contentant d'un sourire pour obtenir un croissant supplémentaire lors du petit déjeuner. Pourtant, Castiel, dans sa grande fragilité, se demandait si ça lui manquait, les femmes, même s'il savait qu'il lui dirait, qu'il serait honnête avec lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Mais il savait bien qu'au fond c'était toujours lié à son manque de confiance en lui-même. Pourtant Dean avait vraiment un comportement exemplaire et il l'aidait tous les jours à cesser de se dévaloriser. Mais il y avait des fêlures qui mettaient beaucoup de temps à se réparer. La preuve, il n'arrivait toujours pas à être plus actif au lit, le déclic ne s'était pas encore fait malgré l'envie très présente. Dean semblait le vouloir aussi parfois mais il lui laissait le temps…

Dean et Castiel traversèrent la France puis atterrirent en Norvège. Dean loua une voiture, bien plus heureux au volant que dans les airs. Il se fit un plaisir de traverser la route de l'Atlantique qui reliait les villes d'Eide et d'Averøy **.**

Ils profitèrent d'être en Norvège pour envoyer des messages à tout le monde, ils reçurent également un mail de Balthazar leur demandant quand ils arrivaient exactement pour pouvoir venir les chercher à l'aéroport de Kalamata plutôt qu'ils aillent à Gythion directement. Dean grommela un « on peut se débrouiller tout seuls merci » qui amusa Castiel.

Leur arrivée en Grèce se fit le cinq novembre, après leur passage à Skopje, capitale de la Macédoine. Capitale qui les étonna par son mélange entre les anciennes constructions yougoslaves éclectiques et les vestiges ottomans avec les passerelles pour piétons, les statues d'empereurs byzantins, de tsars médiévaux sur la place principale d'Alexandre le Grand.

Ils arrivèrent à Gythion en début d'après-midi.

-Ça a été long ! Tout ça pour aller dans une ville pourrie.

-Dean, on vient d'arriver… s'exaspéra Castiel.

-J'aurais aimé qu'on puisse choisir où aller pendant notre tour du monde, le nôtre !

-Les sites archéologiques de cette ville ont l'air magnifique, on est au bord de la mer, je ne vois pas ce que tu voudrais de plus Dean, las des complaintes de son petit ami.

-Une Grèce sans "Balthy", ce serait trop demander ?

-Tu ne le connais même pas Dean !

-Assez pour savoir qu'il rêve de te sauter !

-Dean..

-C'est la vérité Cas, je ne vais pas apprécier qu'il te lorgne de ses yeux globuleux, ça va me foutre en rogne et..

-Il n'a pas les yeux globuleux…

Dean lui jeta un regard noir.

-Là n'est pas la question !

-Dean, tu me fais confiance ?

-Oui, c'est pas ça mais lui…

-Dean, si tu me fais confiance alors tout va bien. Je te dis que Balthazar, c'est un genre qu'il se donne mais il ne veut plus rien de moi, il sait que je t'aime et s'il va trop loin, je calmerai le jeu mais il n'y a que toi Dean, j'aime beaucoup Balthazar, mais c'est un ami Dean, rien d'autre ok ?

-Ok, soupira-t-il.

Un passant se promenait sur le trottoir d'en face. Dean le regardait sans le voir, ayant détourné les yeux de Castiel. Il tendit la main, paume grande ouverte vers le type d'une quarantaine d'années, imaginant Balthazar.

-Je le pousserai, je le taperai s'il ose te toucher Cas, je lui pète sa gueule.

Castiel allait répondre lorsqu'ils virent l'homme s'approcher d'eux en vociférant :

-είναι για μένα να το κάνουμε αυτό ? καριόλη! (c'est à moi que tu fais ça ? Connard ! )

Dean et Castiel échangèrent un regard interloqué.

-Kαριόλη! hurlait le Grec.

-Oui ? tenta Castiel.

-πώς τολμάς ? πώς τολμάς ? (comment osez-vous ? )

Un autre homme arriva en courant et s'interposa, attrapant l'individu par le bras.

-φύλλα (abandonne) είναι ηλίθιοι τουρίστες (ce sont des cons de touristes)!

Les deux types partirent mais le plus âgé se retournait sans cesse en regardant méchamment Dean.

-Ils sont barges ces grecs !

-Je pense qu'il y a eu confusion Dean, tu as du faire quelque chose qui ne lui a pas plu, examina Castiel. On ne se comprenait pas à cause de la barrière de la langue, c'est tout, d'un ton pragmatique.

-Merde quoi, on parle la langue la plus parlée dans le monde et il faut tomber sur le seul grec qui ne parle que grec, qui est resté cloîtré dans son trou du cul du monde !

-Dean, c'est le chinois je crois la langue la plus parlée du monde…

-La ferme Cas !

Ils continuèrent leur chemin, tentant de se faire les plus discrets possible. Ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Balthazar, effectivement très connue dans la ville, sans trop de mal. Celui-ci les attendait déjà devant son immense demeure en pierres.

-Καλώς ήλθατε !

-Ah comme je hais cette langue ! marmonna Dean en se crispant.

-Bienvenue les amis !

-Comme si on était ami…. Chuchota Dean.

-Dean ! l'enguirlanda Castiel sous le regard amusé de Balthazar.

-Bonjour Balthazar, je suis heureux de te voir ! approchant sa main.

Mais balthazar le serra dans ses bras :

-Pas de ça entre nous Cassie !

-Dean ! ouvrant ses bras pour une autre étreinte.

-Hors de question, lui tendant la main.

Il ricana mais ne se formalisa pas de l'attitude de Dean.

\- Comment s'est passé votre voyage ?

-Super à part qu'un de tes concitoyens a failli m'emplâtrer et je ne sais pas pourquoi !

-Toi ? Vraiment ? Avec ton côté si… charmant….Je ne comprends pas…. faussement outré.

-Ah ah, très drôle.

-Non, Dean me parlait, intervint Castiel, il agitait ses mains et un homme en face nous a pratiquement chargés, heureusement qu'un de ses amis l'a arrêté.

-Tu faisais des gestes ? Quel genre de gestes ?

-Je mimais quelqu'un que je poussais, avec un faux sourire.

-Comme ça ? en levant la main paume grande ouverte.

-Oui.

Balthazar explosa de rire.

-Je comprends ce pauvre homme.

Castiel et Dean le regardèrent interloqués, c'était Dean qui s'était fait attaquer !

-Tu l'as maudi lui et sa famille pour cinq générations, tu m'étonnes qu'il devait être en colère, ayant du mal à réprimer un fou rire. Enfin ça aurait pu être pire, vous auriez pu avoir l'idée de faire du stop…

-Et alors?

-Alors ? Oh, juste qu'ici lever le pouce est considéré comme une invitation sexuelle !

Dean et Castiel se regardèrent choqués. Ils avaient évité le pire.

-Oui oui, quoi que ça aurait pu être encore plus drôle.

Voyant leurs têtes, il rajouta :

-Ok surtout pour moi.

Dean se retourna agacé et son regard tomba sur une voiture de luxe, de quoi le dégouter des voitures modernes pour le restant de ses jours.

-C'est ça ta caisse ? Une Chevrolet MiRAY 2011 ? Sérieux ?

-Oui, un connaisseur ?

-Je n'aime pas les voitures modernes, aucun charme, aucune histoire, elles sont creuses, c'est même plus de la mécanique, c'est tout électronique là-dedans, désignant le tas de métal d'un air dédaigneux.

-Ah je vois.

-Et tu vois quoi ?

-Tu es un de ces réac rétro qui croient que le vintage c'est trop classe ? La technologie c'est l'avenir, et personne n'échappe à son futur Dean.

-Ok ça suffit les deux coqs, intervint Castiel.

-Elles se ressemblent toutes ces caisses, insista Dean.

-Je m'en tape, elle m'a couté une blinde mais elle est hyper confortable, ses lignes musclées sont magnifiques, elle a toutes les options et petit plus, approchez-vous…. en ouvrant sa voiture.

Une voix sensuelle s'éleva de l'habitacle :

-Bonjour Balthazar, où veux-tu aller aujourd'hui ?

Dean et Castiel se regardèrent à nouveau embarrassés.

-C'est Atropos, une des sœurs du destin dans la mythologie grecque, oui j'aime l'idée de pouvoir faire ce que je veux du destin, avec un clin d'œil.

-Euh, K2000, tu veux bien qu'on pose tout ça chez toi avant que ça ne devienne plus glauque ?

Ils traversèrent l'allée toute en pavés menant à la maison, aucun jardin visible. « Non il faut s'en occuper, je déteste ça et en plus ça ramène plein de bestioles… » commentait Balthazar. Ils passèrent à côté de l'immense piscine et s'engouffrèrent dans la demeure presque aussi grande qu'un château. Les plafonds possédaient des poutres en bois, les meubles étaient tous de style ancien, exceptée la cuisine ultra moderne. Chaque pièce possédait de multiples objets de valeurs que ce soit technologique ou artistiques comme les tableaux de maitre qui recouvraient les murs.

-T'as braqué un musée ?

-Non Dean, je suis chasseur d'œuvres d'art, on me paie une petite fortune pour trouver ce qui manque à la collection de riches collectionneurs. Je n'ai qu'à utiliser mes connaissances de la culture étrangère, de tous les pays et du droit en matière d'œuvres d'art ainsi qu' un peu de généalogie et bien sûr des rumeurs de qui couchait avec qui … c'est finalement ce qui m'en apprend le plus pour retrouver des raretés. Des tableaux offerts aux maitresses… ou aux amants.

-Ce doit être fascinant comme métier Balthy, intervint Castiel impressionné.

-Ça l'est. Et je suis libre, je peux faire ce que je veux quand je veux ! annonça-t-il en s'affalant dans son canapé dix places marron et beige.

Dean semblait sceptique. Comment pouvait-on se payait autant de choses aussi chères ? Un immense écran plat encastré dans le mur de pierres, un mini bar télécommandé s'avança au son de la voix de Balthazar. Dean était estomaqué.

-Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? proposa Balthazar. Deux whisky ?

-Euh, non, peut-être pas Balthy il est encore tôt.

-Oui je veux bien, répondit Dean en soutenant son regard.

Il servit Dean et se leva pour lui tendre son verre.

-Quelle joie de vous voir enfin en couple vous deux ! Mais Dean je te le dis, tu n'as pas intérêt à briser le cœur de ce cher ange, je serai là pour le consoler….

-Balthy, commence pas, jeta Castiel avec un regard désapprobateur.

-Ok, ça va, Dean, je t'embête c'est tout, tu verras à la fin de votre séjour avec moi, tu vas m'adorer.

-On verra ça, sceptique.

Ils dînèrent ensemble puis Balthazar les laissa le soir pour sortir. Dean et Castiel étant fatigués par leur voyage, ils n'en avaient pas envie et ils préférèrent aller dans leur chambre.

Lorsque Balthazar rentra tard dans la nuit, il entendit des « Ohhh deeeaaan » qui ne laissaient que peu de doutes sur ce qu'il se passait dans cette chambre. Il s'en amusa, se disant qu'ils ne devaient pas être si fatigués que ça.

Le lendemain matin, Balthazar était déjà installé, petit déjeuner préparé avant que Dean et Castiel ne se soient levés.

Ils s'installèrent à table, encore un peu ensommeillés. Castiel le remercia pour son accueil et Dean bougonna un merci inintelligible ressemblant plus à un grognement. Il se servit des céréales alors que Castiel se préparait des tartines.

-Alors qui chevauche qui ? lança Balthazar très naturellement, le sourire aux lèvres.

Castiel devint rouge comme une tomate ce qui était souvent provoqué par Balthazar et Dean cracha dans son bol de céréales.

-Non mais attends je rêve.. t'as… t'as.. pas le d-droit.. bégaya Dean.

-hier soir quand je suis rentré j'ai entendu des gémissements qui en disaient long sur le plaisir que vous preniez mais je me suis vraiment demandé qui faisait quoi à qui… d'habitude, je sens ce genre de choses au premier coup d'œil… mais là… alors Dean ? Gay jusqu'au bout ? avec un rire nargueur.

-Je vais le tuer ! se levant brusquement.

Castiel le retint.

-Ah j'ai mis le doigt sur un truc on dirait.

-Balthazar ! rugit Castiel. Je te prierai de rester en dehors de notre vie sexuelle. Ne dépasse pas les limites avec moi. C'est clair ?

Cela eut pour effet de le calmer instantanément.

-Très. Désolé. Je vous trouve juste tellement coincés, je voulais vous voir un peu réagir, il n'y a pas de honte à parler sexe, moi-même hier soir, une jolie rousse m'a fait une fellation dans le carré VIP de la boîte où j'étais et sa manière de…

-On ne veut pas savoir ! s'exclamèrent aussitôt Dean et Castiel en chœur.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Coincés !

Balthazar aimait les titiller mais même s'ils les trouvaient réellement coincés du bulbe, il pouvait voir que Castiel était différent, moins complexé, même si toujours un peu, Dean lui faisait du bien, c'était une évidence. Il lui avait paru si malheureux quand il l'avait rencontré. Sam avait l'air gentil mais ils n'étaient clairement pas sur la même longueur d'ondes. Il ne s'était pas trompé pour le grincheux, ça collait entre eux.

Balthazar leur conseilla de visiter le musée ethnographique et historique de la ville. Puis il leur proposa de visiter avec eux les Grottes de Gythion au grand désarroi de Dean.

Le matin, Dean et Castiel visitèrent le musée puis ils allèrent chercher Balthazar. Il faisait seize degrés à l'intérieur de la grotte. Ils y descendirent pour embarquer dans les petites barques afin de pouvoir traverser. Alors qu'ils admiraient les stalactites, Balthazar n'arrêtait pas de parler, étalant sa science. Dean eut plusieurs fois envie de le pousser dans l'eau. Seuls Castiel et son regard perçant l'en empêchèrent. Ils finirent la visite à pieds puis Balthazar les entraina à l'extérieur, promener sur la plage de galets. Si Dean ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup, il devait bien admettre qu'il avait de bonnes idées.

Ils dinèrent ensemble, Balthazar et Castiel s'étant lancés sur les phénomènes scientifiques à l'origine des grottes. Dean se sentit un peu exclu. Il n'avait pas l'intelligence de Castiel et apparemment Balthazar était un vrai puits de connaissances. Il partit un moment, mal à l'aise. Castiel le rejoignit.

-Dean, il faut que tu arrêtes ça.

-Quoi ?

-Joue pas au plus malin, ça marche pas avec moi. Je sais pourquoi tu es parti. Et je te l'ai dit Dean, tu es intelligent, intéressant… j'aime quand on se parle et des fois j'aime parler de choses pompeuses qui je le sais ne t'intéressent pas. Et c'est comme ça que je t'aime Dean, parce que tu aimes ce que tu aimes et que tu t'endormirais si je te parlais de la manière dont les protons et les neutrons sont organisés dans le noyau d'un atome. Tu sais des choses dont je n'ai même pas idée et vice versa et partager avec toi Dean ça compte. Alors si tu te casses parce que ça te saoule c'est une chose mais si c'est parce que tu penses ne pas être à la hauteur, je te casse la tête !

-Toi ? sourire narquois.

-Tu ne sais même pas de quoi je suis capable pour te montrer que tu es intelligent Dean, combien je t'admire…

Dean baissa les yeux.

-Relève la tête ! Sois fier de qui tu es. Je suis fier de toi, de ce que tu as fait pour ton frère, de ce que je sais que tu feras malgré tout, de ce que tu es pour moi Dean, personne ne m'a jamais traité comme tu le fais… alors je ne veux plus te voir baisser les yeux et te dévaloriser. Je sais que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire mais.. d'où ça te vient Dean tout ça ? Qu'est-ce qui peut te faire penser ça ?

Dean avait les larmes aux yeux. Il ne pleurait pas mais elles menaçaient de couler d'un instant à l'autre.

-Mon père… mon père m'aimait mais … je crois qu'il préférait Sam. C'était le fils le plus intelligent, celui qui lui tenait tête, qui avait le plus de personnalité et moi j'étais toujours dans les jupons de ma mère… je rêvais de voyages avec elle.. je… il félicitait Sam et moi.. jamais je ne l'ai entendu dire ce que tu m'as dit Cas… fier de moi.. Ces mots… c'est…

-Chut, Dean, chut… murmurait Castiel.

Celui-ci avait vu juste en pensant que le père de Dean lui avait laissé une pauvre image de lui-même. Mais pourtant il avait aimé ses gosses. Pourquoi il faisait ça à Dean ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir montré quel être d'exception il était ? Les parents restaient des êtres complexes…

Castiel l'enlaçait alors que son corps était victime de soubresauts… ils restèrent un moment ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Dean se calme et ils allèrent se coucher, Balthazar leur ayant laissé leur intimité.

Le lendemain, Dean vit sortir deux superbes brunes de la chambre du blond, sourire aux lèvres. Ambrosia et Eunice à ce qu'il put comprendre en les écoutant et les voyant s'affairer en cuisine pour préparer un petit déjeuner pour Balthazar. Elles semblaient avoir pris un pied d'enfer. Balthazar était donc un adepte des plans à trois ? Puis il vit sortir un type en boxer qui devait avoir à peu près son âge et se sentit gêné. Ils étaient quatre ? Vraiment ? Dean retourna dans sa chambre rejoindre Castiel et évita de penser à la vie sexuelle un peu trop débridée de leur hôte. Bizarrement, il avait beau avoir aimé profiter de la vie, même si apparemment pas autant que Balthazar, il aimait bien plus se réveiller chaque matin avec Castiel, apprendre à connaitre ce qui le faisait chavirer, découvrir chaque jour des petits détails supplémentaires sur son amant. Il le regardait dormir, sa bouche entrouverte laissant passer son souffle, son torse se levant et se baissant au rythme de sa respiration. Il ne se lasserait jamais de l'admirer, il était d'une telle beauté…. Pure… il le vit papillonner des paupières, Castiel se réveillait lentement. Il l'embrassa alors, Castiel répondant petit à petit au baiser.

-Salut Dean…

Celui-ci souriait, son cœur battant la chamade.

-Je n'ai pas envie de me lever… se resserrant contre Dean.

-Je te le conseille pas. Les conquêtes de Balthazar ont envahi la cuisine, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de Castiel.

-Les conquêtes ? insistant sur « les ».

-Oui, les… tout genre confondu.

Castiel eut un petit rire.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas en même temps.

Puis il se sentit un peu triste.

-C'est une drôle de vie qu'il mène, il doit être seul quand même.

-Oh le pauvre petit ! Si riche, si plein de partenaires sexuels…

-Dean.. tout ça ne remplacera jamais des amis, une famille… un partenaire de vie.

-C'est vrai. Mais enfin il doit bien avoir…

-Personne. Dean, il est riche, il semble superficiel même s'il ne l'est pas, il ne parle jamais de sa famille et les seuls coups de téléphone qu'il a reçus étaient professionnels.

-Oui, tu as raison, réfléchissant. Tu vois toujours les gens bien au-delà des apparences Cas.

-Il me fait penser à Meg… tu sais c'est peut-être une idée bizarre mais je me dis qu'ils iraient bien ensemble ça ficherait un peu la trouille mais ça pourrait le faire.

-Le couple de barges…

-On pourrait les présenter l'un à l'autre, ignorant sa remarque. Ils formeraient le couple idéal.

-J'aurais plutôt dit infernal, déposant un baiser dans le cou de Castiel qui lui mit une petite tape sur la tête.

Balthazar les rejoignit en début d'après-midi. Ils décidèrent de partir pour la Céphalonie. Quatre heures de route plus tard, Castiel ayant arrêté de compter les excès de vitesse de Balthazar, ils louèrent un bateau pour se rendre sur l'île. La Céphalonie et sa mer émeraude exceptionnelle, un lieu à découvrir. Ils prirent deux chambres d'hôtel d'où la vue était à couper le souffle. Balthazar les invita dans un restaurant de luxe, dégustant la tourte de cabillaud et le lapin stifado et des vins blancs exceptionnels. Ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir de passer du temps avec eux. Et Dean s'avéra plus agréable, repensant à ce que lui avait dit Castiel. Balthazar avait ses bons côtés après tout. Seule une nouvelle remarque graveleuse énerva Dean.

Ils découvrirent le lendemain Xi, la plage au sable rouge d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Ils évitèrent Fiskardo et Agia Efimia, lieux préférés de la jet-set grecque que Balthazar aimait pour leurs folles soirées mais où il ne voyait pas les deux « loustics », il préféra les amener à Myrtos, où les galets d'une blancheur éclatante et les hautes falaises blanches faisaient ressortir le bleu turquoise de la mer.

À proximité de la plage, ils visitèrent le village de pêcheurs d'Assos, petit port fleuri. Castiel fut heureux d'y trouver un délicieux miel de thym. Balthazar les entraîna dans une taverne déguster des langoustes fraîchement pêchées. Un délice pour les papilles de Dean.

Ils restèrent encore une journée en Céphalonie, traversant le magnifique lac souterrain de Melissáni. L'eau bleutée, d'une pureté de cristal, les parois en pierre, un résultat naturel magique …

Balthazar semblait étrangement silencieux depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au lac. Dean le laissa un moment seul avec Castiel, sentant qu'il en avait besoin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Balthazar ? Pourquoi nous avoir emmenés ici si ça te fait de la peine ?

-Tu arrives même à savoir quand les gens vont mal… quand je te dis que tu es un ange Castiel.

-Balthazar… ne change pas de sujet.

-Je vous ai emmenés ici parce que c'est un endroit magnifique et… c'est ici que j'ai dispersé les cendres de mon frère… confessa Balthazar.

-Ton frère ? Je suis désolé, je… je ne savais pas que tu avais un frère…

-Samandriel… une âme pure, comme la tienne… les yeux dans le vague.

-Balthazar ?

-Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai parlé à cette soirée ?

-Pour coucher avec moi ? osa Castiel.

-Oui, au départ. Mais quand j'ai compris très vite que je n'y arriverai pas je.. tu m'as fait penser à lui dans ta manière d'être, de penser, à l'homme qu'il serait devenu s'il n'était pas mort à quatorze ans…

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Il a désobéi à mon père. Il l'a puni et il a voulu venir me rejoindre ici, j'étais en Grèce quand ça s'est passé et … il voulait me rejoindre car il adorait ce que je lui en disais. J'étais ici quand j'ai appris sa mort, écrasé par une voiture lors de sa fugue. J'ai piqué les cendres de mon frère et je les ai réparties ici, dans ce lac. Je sais qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu rester dans une urne chez nous… je n'ai plus jamais reparlé à mes parents, ils ne me comprenaient pas et m'ont tenu pour responsable de sa mort. Je ne ressens pas de culpabilité, je suis juste triste… et ils ne peuvent pas le comprendre. Ils ne le pourront jamais, Samandriel était leur trésor.

-Parle-moi de lui, les larmes aux yeux.

-Il avait cette pureté, cette innocence que je vois chez toi Castiel. Vous aviez les mêmes yeux aussi. Il était drôle et plein de vie, vif, intelligent…

Ils échangèrent un long moment sur ce frère disparu et Balthazar dit à Castiel qu'il pouvait le répéter à Dean mais qu'il ne souhaitait plus en parler même si ça lui avait fait du bien. Le passé restait le passé…

Castiel sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé sur lui. Balthazar était marqué par une tragédie qu'il avait refusé de le laisser l'empêcher de vivre, au contraire, il vivait à fond, profitant de tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage mais il demeurait extrêmement seul et Castiel était sincèrement content de l'avoir rencontré.

Ils passèrent encore une semaine et demie chez Balthazar avant de lui dire au revoir pour vivre de nouvelles aventures. On était fin octobre quand ils enlevèrent leurs bagages de « l'horreur » appelée voiture de leur hôte. Ils se trouvaient à l'aéroport d'Athènes lorsque Castiel s'approcha de lui :

-Merci Balthy, merci de nous avoir accueillis et montrés tant de belles choses… le prenant dans ses bras.

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi, le serrant plus fort.

Dean s'approcha, Balthazar lui tendit la main mais il l'enlaça dans une brève étreinte.

-Ah, je t'avais dit que tu allais m'adorer Dean, alors qu'il le relâchait.

-N'exagère pas, j'arrive à te supporter, c'est tout, avec un sourire.

Balthazar leur fit un dernier signe et ils se dirigèrent vers leur avion.

Ils firent plusieurs escales en Europe centrale puis prirent l'avion pour le Japon. Dean expirait dans un sac en papier que Castiel lui avait passé lorsqu'ils aperçurent une hôtesse ramener un couple essoufflé et en sueur à leurs sièges, mitoyens de ceux de Dean et Castiel.

-Si un passager vous avez surpris, on aurait pu vous faire arrêter pour attentat à la pudeur, vous vous en rendez compte ? chuchota l'hôtesse.

Dean se mit à rire.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Ces deux-là baisaient dans l'avion, en plein fou rire.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'un dessin Cas ?

-Non, agacé. Mais c'est quand même bizarre de faire ça en dehors de sa sphère privée.

-C'est pour l'excitation… en tous cas, ça ça pourrait être un vrai moyen de me détendre Cas, avec un clin d'œil.

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir. Dean n'insista pas.

Arrivés à destination, ils passèrent le mois de novembre à visiter les jardins japonais, découvrant des coqs à la queue longue de plusieurs mètres, le volcan d'Aogashima ainsi que le Temple nison-in.

Dean et Castiel trouvèrent pleins de cadeaux à ramener à leurs proches. Des objets en bambous, des tasses de thé pour Charlie, un furoshiki aux motifs traditionnels ressemblant à du pop-art pour les emballer. Dean s'acheta des couteaux japonais et une bouteille de whisky japonais, un des meilleurs au monde. Il en prit également une pour Bobby. Il prit aussi des kites, des cerfs-volants représentant des héros ou des dieux vénérés dans la culture japonaise vraiment magnifiques pour ses salariés dont Kévin et sa mère mais également pour Lisa et Ben.

Ils aperçurent un très beau furin, une boule de verre qui émet un sifflement quand il y a du vent. Castiel voulut l'acheter pour la mettre à la porte de leur appartement et Dean ne put s'empêcher de l'imaginer au-dessus de l'entrée de son ancienne maison, la boule au ventre.

Castiel, lui, s'acheta un Maneki Neko, un chat à la patte levée représentant l'hospitalité japonaise et en prit un pour Charlie. Il craqua pour un yukata, sorte de kimono d'été. Dean se fouta de sa gueule :

-Ben alors Cas ? Tu vas te mettre en robe ?

-C'est un kimono Dean, n'appréciant pas son ton sarcastique. Et je ne compte rien porter d'autre en dessous… un air coquin sur les lèvres.

-Ah, je commence à voir tout l'intérêt de cet habit… se ravisa Dean. Je vais peut-être en prendre un...

Il acheta également un éventail et un parapluie traditionnels puis se laissa tenter par des Kit kat au thé vert qu'on ne trouvait qu'à Kyoto pour Gabriel.

Ils évitèrent un moment gêné lorsque Dean planta ses baguettes dans son bol de riz, Castiel les ôta immédiatement, Balthazar l'ayant informé que cela signifiait que quelqu'un était mort.

-Et surtout, ne dis pas tchin-tchin au moment du toast, chuchota Castiel.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Dean.

\- Pour éviter de passer pour un pédophile, lui répondit Castiel le plus naturellement du monde.

Dean avala son riz de travers.

-Quoi ? Pour tchin-tchin ? s'interpella un peu fort Dean.

Tous les regards se tournèrent sur lui.

-Dean, c'est le pénis des petits garçons ici… soupira son petit-ami. Souris-leur, je crois qu'il te prenne pour un pervers, murmura-t-il à Dean en souriant à la foule de gens tournés vers eux.

Ils traversèrent ensuite la Chine. Si Castiel et Dean furent écœurés des histoires de massacre des chiens et chats vus comme des festivités, ils apprécièrent grandement les lieux insolites que leur proposait cet immense pays.

Ils commencèrent par le mont Lingyun où est ancré dans la roche le célèbre bouddha géant de Leshan depuis plus de mille ans. C'était une statue Maitreya énorme,  sculptée dans la colline. Situé en bordure de rivière, le Bouddha impressionnait. Dean et Castiel y grimpèrent voyant de près les oreilles en bois, le nez et les pieds du géant de pierre. A droite de la falaise, ils entamèrent une route zigzagante de marches en pierre. C'était le sentier pédestre aux Neuf Courbes construit en même temps que le Bouddha géant.

Ils furent subjugués par le paysage somptueux de la Zhangye Danxia, une montagne en couleurs… Vingt-quatre millions d'années de dépôts minéraux furent nécessaires pour former ces pierres ressemblant aux sables de différentes couleurs versées dans un bocal. Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher d'expliquer à Dean tous les aspects scientifiques alors que lui profitait uniquement de la splendeur du lieu. Il lui demanda de se détendre et d'apprécier ce bout de Paradis. Ils étaient si différents parfois…

Dean voulait absolument aller à la Foret de bambous de Hei Zhu Gou surnommée le Bermudes de chine ou par les populations locales : la terrible vallée de la mort. Beaucoup de légendes circulaient à propos de ce lieu mystérieux et Castiel préféra se rendre dans la province du Hunan. Ils découvrirent que le Parc national de Zhangjiajie avec sa fabuleuse forêt de pierres, comme suspendue entre le ciel et le sol, donna l'inspiration à James Cameron pour créer Pandora, la planète du film Avatar. Le plus haut pic fut même baptisé «Hallelujah», du nom de cette montagne flottante depuis laquelle l'avatar de Jake Sully, le héros, s'élance dans le vide, à califourchon sur son Toruk. Dean jubilait de pouvoir apprendre ça à Charlie. La circulation en bus, en taxi, dans le téléphérique était par contre un calvaire car si les touristes occidentaux connaissaient peu ce lieu, les chinois eux, venaient en masse de tout le pays pour le voir.

Pour l'anniversaire de Castiel, le six novembre, ils se rendirent à la forêt magique de Shanghai qui portait bien son nom. Elle scintillait de mille feux. Ils s'assirent au pied d'un arbre, émerveillés et installèrent leur pique-nique. Puis Dean embrassa Castiel et lui offrit son cadeau, un pendentif avec des hiéroglyphes.

-Qu'y a-t-il d'écrit ? demanda Castiel ému.

-Mon âme-sœur, bafouilla Dean.

Castiel releva la tête vers lui ne sachant quoi dire.

-Je me disais que c'était mieux que… enfin… ami… aujourd'hui, on est plus que ça… mais d'un autre côté c'est comme si… j'ai la sensation que… Merde !

-Respire Dean, merci, l'enlaçant, merci. J'aime profondément ton cadeau et j'aime toujours celui d'avant.

-Mon meilleur ami… lut Dean en effleurant la gourmette et ses pendentifs.

-Tu l'es toujours Dean… mon âme sœur… embrassant son front avec amour.

Shanghai était une ville démente, noyée dans la masse. Ils visitèrent le quartier d'affaires de Pudong avec ses très hautes tours mais c'était trop grand, trop démesuré. De l'autre côté de la rivière, un peu plus loin, le quartier traditionnel chinois leur plut davantage. D'anciennes maisons, temples, des petites échoppes, des vélos en plus grand nombre que des voitures rendaient le quartier très sympa. Ils échangèrent le dimanche avec des étudiants chinois à People Square qui se rendaient là pour parler anglais avec les touristes. Une ambiance vraiment sympa.

Le Népal figura parmi les lieux préférés du couple. Il leur porta un coup au cœur. Ce n'était même pas grâce au peu d'argent qu'il fallait pour y vivre mais plutôt au trek qu'ils entreprirent dans l'Annapurna, quatorze jours de marche dans les plus belles montagnes du monde. Des rencontres exceptionnelles, une culture et des religions différentes selon les villages manangis, tibétains, thakalis ou gurungs, à l'influence bouddhiste et tibétaine très marquée, plusieurs vies sur une même montagne. Rajan, leur guide leur fit découvrir Stupa, la vallée de la Marsyangdi, le Lac sacré du Tilicho à presque cinq mille mètres d'altitude. Il les initia à cette tradition bouddhiste de suspendre au passage des cols, au sommet des montagnes, au croisement des chemins, les drapeaux à prières, des petites pièces de tissu rectangulaires colorées et remplies de formules sacrées. Le vent qui soufflait, caressant au passage les écrits, les disperserait dans l'espace et transmettrait ainsi aux dieux et à tous ceux qu'ils rencontreraient ces messages. Rajan les déposa surtout pour remercier les dieux de leur protection lors du trek.

La seule chose dont n'en pouvait plus Dean se révélait être le dal bhat composé de riz blanc (le bhat) et de lentilles (le dal) servis épicées.

Lorsqu'ils redescendirent des montagnes, il fit le tour pour trouver un restaurant où il pourrait manger une bonne vieille viande sans épice, nature. Il fut servi avec le Moondance. Une bonne ambiance, des plats provenant du monde entier et surtout des steaks et des hamburgers !

-Dean, à quoi ça sert de visiter tous ces pays si tu prends un hamburger au lieu de goûter les trucs locaux ?

-Cas, si tu essaies encore de me faire manger des légumes ou du riz, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau ! J'en peux plus du riz, des rizières, stoooooop ! Le prochain qui me parle de lentilles en soupe je lui fais bouffer son bol de riz tu m'entends, mordant à pleine bouche son hamburger que la serveuse n'avait même pas eu le temps de poser sur la table.

Ils débarquèrent en décembre en Thaïlande, s'installèrent dans un bel hôtel avec jacuzzi et piscine chauffée.

En rentrant de leur balade au temple khmer Prasat Hin Phimai, Dean et Castiel allèrent diner au restaurant de l'hôtel.

Dean commanda du porc aux noix de cajou avec des nouilles et lorsque la serveuse lui demanda s'il voulait de la menthe dans son plat, Dean hocha négativement la tête.

Elle revint quelques temps plus tard avec son plat et Dean constata qu'il y avait des feuilles de menthe. Il lui en fit la remarque et elle lui dit :

-Vous vouliez de la menthe non ?

Dean hocha à nouveau négativement la tête et la serveuse lui fit un sourire irrité et partit sans reprendre le plat.

-Non mais sans déconner Cas, elle a rien compris ! Je ne veux pas de sa putain de menthe !

-Excusez-moi.

Une femme brune, aux proportions parfaites s'approcha de leur table.

-Mon mari et moi n'avons pu nous empêcher d'entendre votre conversation et… c'est plutôt drôle en fait, il a remarqué que vous hochiez la tête dans le mauvais sens, avec un petit rire.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Oui, les mouvements d'acquiescement ou de désapprobation de la tête sont inversés ici.

-Ah. Heureusement que vous nous avez prévenus. J'ai bien failli la pourrir.

Elle rit de plus belle, faisant son plus beau sourire à Dean sans faire cas de Castiel .

-De rien. Je m'appelle Kunthea et mon mari Hector. Vous êtes américains ?

-Oui. Je suis Dean et voici Castiel. Et vous d'où venez-vous?

-Mon mari est également américain mais moi je suis cambodgienne.

-Si vous avez envie de manger avec nous… Cas, ça te dérange ?

On semblait enfin s'apercevoir de sa présence.

-Non, bien sûr que non, répondit-il avec un faux sourire.

Kunthea se plaça à côté de Dean après être allée chercher son mari. Celui-ci était un homme très gentil, apparemment très amoureux de sa femme mais il voyageait beaucoup pour son travail et c'était une des rares fois où il avait pu l'emmener.

Elle conseilla à Dean d'acheter des pièces faites main en Soie pah thong chai s'il souhaitait faire un cadeau à une femme.

-Ah, Cas ne penses-tu pas qu'on pourrait acheter ça à Ellen ?

-Oui, certainement.

-J'ai un foulard dans mon sac. Tenez regardez, touche Dean, d'une voix sensuelle.

Dean caressa l'étoffe.

-Oui, c'est d'une grande qualité. Touche Cas, le tendant à son petit ami.

-Non, c'est bon, je te crois.

Hector ne les écoutait pas, regardant sa tablette toutes les cinq minutes.

-Que signifie Kunthea ? demanda avec curiosité Castiel.

-Qui a bon cœur, généreuse…

-Alors c'est vous... toi qui vas payer l'addition ? plaisanta Dean, ce qui la fit rire à gorge déployée.

-Enfin Dean ! Où est donc passé ton savoir vivre ? s'agaça Castiel.

-Il s'est enfui loin avec ton humour apparemment.

-Winchester, j'ai beaucoup d'humour je te l'ai déjà dit c'est tes blagues qui sont pas drôles !

-Elles font beaucoup rire Kunthea !

Comme si c'était un argument pensa Castiel en la voyant minauder auprès de son petit ami mais il se tut.

Ils passèrent deux soirées et une après-midi avec le couple parfois avec, parfois sans Hector, visiblement très accaparé par son travail.

Castiel savait qu'il était irrationnel, il faisait confiance à Dean, il l'aimait et savait avec certitude que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Alors pourquoi les sourires de Dean à cette femme l'inquiétaient ? Elle lui faisait clairement du gringue mais lui avait un comportement amical, rien d'autre. Mais elle était très belle et sexy. Elle semblait sortie d'un des magazines Asian Beauty que Dean affectionnait tant et que Sam lui avait montrés pour se moquer de son frère. Castiel n'aimait pas ses regards mais ne dit rien. Dean serait blessé s'il pensait que Castiel ne lui faisait pas confiance. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au passé de son petit ami. Il n'avait connu que des femmes, des courbes généreuses, des seins… est-ce que ça lui manquait ? Il devait rejoindre Dean dans le jacuzzi de l'hôtel mais n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions. Ridicules mais… il avait été trompé si souvent… il savait que Dean était différent des hommes qu'il avait connus avant mais Sam aussi l'était. Il était un mec bien mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de commettre une erreur. Pourrait-il pardonner un truc comme ça à Dean ? Non, car il l'aimait trop pour le supporter. Il ne s'imaginait même pas une seconde le tromper et… mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Dean n'était pas Sam, leur relation était différente et Dean l'aimait, cette femme ni aucune autre n'y changerait rien, il devait retrouver la raison et arrêter de laisser ses propres complexes lui gâcher la vie. Ce fut plein de ces bonnes résolutions qu'il se dirigea vers le jacuzzi où l'attendait Dean.

Il s'approcha de la porte entrouverte et c'est là qu'il la vit, Kunthea, pratiquement sur Dean…

Dean attendait Castiel depuis quelques temps, appréciant l'eau chaude et se demandant ce qu'il faisait. Il entendit la porte mais c'était Kunthea qui rentrait. La jeune femme portait un bikini noir qui ne cachait rien de ses formes avantageuses.

-Bonsoir Dean, prenant place à côté de lui.

-Bonsoir, un peu mal à l'aise.

Il n'avait pas remarqué tout de suite, depuis qu'il était avec Castiel il n'y faisait plus vraiment attention mais il lui semblait depuis la veille que Kunthea le draguait plus ou moins ouvertement. C'était d'ailleurs peut-être pour cela que Castiel était bizarre, ce n'était pas la fatigue.

Elle se rapprocha de lui.

-Tu n'as pas toujours été gay Dean n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est vrai. Castiel est le seul homme que j'ai connu.

-J'en étais sûre, mettant la main sur son épaule.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui attrapant la main.

-J'ai très envie de toi Dean… se plaçant sur lui.

-Oh là ! J'aimerais que tu descendes de là.

-Ne me dis pas que je ne te fais aucun effet, je ne te croirais pas… le fixant du regard et en collant sa poitrine contre son torse.

-Tu veux que je te dise ? la décollant partiellement de lui. Tu es mon genre, c'est vrai, tu es sexy. A quoi bon le nier ? Tu le sais… Mais je suis éperdument amoureux.

-Vous vous disputez souvent pourtant. Et si tu as toujours aimé les femmes, tu y reviendras forcément Dean.

-Premièrement, je ne reviendrai à rien du tout, je l'aime tu m'entends, j'ai pas l'intention de le quitter pour trouver quoi ? Du sexe ? Des nibards ? Je m'en fous de tout ça ! Ce que je vis avec lui, je veux que ça dure car il me rend heureux et j'aime le rendre heureux également. Et quand je le touche, je n'ai plus envie de toucher qui que ce soit d'autre avec ce qu'il me fait ressentir. Tu me dis qu'on se dispute ? Vous ne vous dites rien Hector et toi mais vous ne semblez pas heureux pour autant. Lui et moi on est différent, c'est clair et je suis un râleur mais on se respecte et on se comprend. On doit encore travailler sur notre communication et on apprend chaque jour de nos différences au fur et à mesure on apprend à encore mieux se connaitre mais je n'ai aucun doute sur Castiel et moi. J'ai aimé mon ancienne vie, j'en ai bien profité mais que ce que je vis aujourd'hui est incomparable. Je suis désolé, la repoussant.

Castiel se sentit soulagé. Il regagna leur chambre à pas silencieux. Il fut rejoint quelques minutes plus tard par Dean et il l'embrassa comme un dingue.

-Dean, j'ai envie de toi…

Un déclic s'était produit chez Castiel. Entendre Dean parler ainsi l'avait profondément ému mais ça l'avait aussi excité, il ne rêvait plus que de sentir le sexe de son petit ami en lui.

A la grande surprise de Dean, Castiel le poussa sans ménagement sur le lit et rampa jusqu'à lui pour l'embrasser encore et encore. Il ôta leur serviette et les balancèrent tout en léchant l'arrière de son oreille. Ses mains se déplaçaient à une vitesse folle, partout sur le corps de Dean qui ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela.

Il allait dire quelque chose lorsque Castiel ôta son propre maillot au-dessus de lui, lui offrant une vue parfaite sur ses attributs masculins. Il commençait à se préparer lui-même, animé par une flamme qu'il avait déjà perçue chez son petit ami mais jamais à ce point. Dean se laissa faire lorsque Castiel mêla son index au sien et le dirigea vers son intimité. C'était d'un érotisme bouleversant. Il le laissa guider, sentant bien que c'était le moment pour Castiel de prendre les rênes même si ce n'était pas encore celui d'inverser les rôles. Une fois prêt, Castiel attrapa la virilité de Dean et descendit lentement de tout son long, appréciant la sensation grisante d'être au pouvoir. Il commença assez rapidement un va et vient lent mais profond au-dessus de Dean, ne le lâchant pas du regard. Castiel s'accrochait à son torse, renforçant ses mouvements alors que Dean l'enlaçait, accompagnant son rythme de ses hanches. Il ne saurait dire combien de temps ils allèrent ainsi crescendo avant de jouir l'un après l'autre en sachant qu'ils venaient de franchir une étape importante.

Castiel s'effondra sur son petit ami encore groggy de bonheur en lui caressant le torse. il se déplaça et fixa les yeux verts qu'il adorait tant.

-Je t'aime Dean, avant de fermer les paupières.

Dean le regarda s'endormir en se disant qu'il avait une chance folle de visiter les lieux les plus incroyables sur terre en compagnie de l'homme qu'il aimait chaque jour un peu plus et qui partagerait, il l'espérait, toute sa vie. Il se demanda ce qui avait eu raison des dernières réticences de Castiel, ce qui l'avait aidé à reprendre assez confiance pour agir comme il l'avait fait ce soir. Il se dit que le temps et son amour devaient y être pour quelque chose. Il espérait vraiment qu'un jour le brun s'aime totalement, se voyant comme l'homme exceptionnel qu'il était. En attendant, il le lui rappellerait chaque jour. Ce fut sur ces dernières pensées que Dean s'endormit sur le couvre lit aux couleurs thaïlandaises, Castiel dans ses bras.

**Voilà ! Vous avez droit à une médaille pour être arrivés à la fin de ce chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez vu une incohérence, j'ai beau avoir fait beaucoup de recherches je ne suis pas allée dans chacun de ces pays, malheureusement ) à bientôt pour la suite et fin de ce tour du monde!  
**


End file.
